


Tales of the Dragonborn

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Don't fuck with Mama Dov, Dragonborn is Altmeri and Nord, Dragonborn is one angry Mom, Gen, Halfling Dragonborn tries to survive in Skyrim, She's also not a native of Skyrim, Thievery, Violence, the occasional murder here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: It is bad enough to be mixed-race in this Era, it is even harder when you discover that you are the Dragonborn of Legend and have to save the very World that claimed that you shouldn't even exist. That is the story of the Dovahkiin, Karjela of Cyrodiil.[[Moved from FanFiction.net because this site has better formatting.]]





	1. Helgen

I didn't understand.  
Why was I even here?  
These were my thoughts as I had rolled with that accursed carriage, slowly regaining consciousness.  
I remember glancing around the carriage and seeing the faces of three male Nords. I had glanced over to the driver of the carriage to see another one directly in front of us, loaded with four people wearing fur armor that I did not recognize.  
In front of me sat a strong Nord with long, mangy blond hair and a strong jaw. To his left sat a much weaker-looking and filthier Nord with dark eyes and short hair. Sitting beside me sat another strong looking Nord wearing nice clothing and bear skins and a gag in his mouth.

My name is Karjela and this is how I had found myself in a carriage ride with the leader of the rebellion, five of his soldiers, and a Horse thief.  
But how did I get here and later unknowingly become revered in all of Skyrim?

Well, let's start at the very beginning so you might understand what I went through and how I reacted to how both I and others were treated based on my life before all this.  
This is my Tale.

Explanations are in order, hm?  
Well you see, my Mother, Aumsima was a Nord woman who had been born and raised in Cyrodiil, but at the time of my birth she had no living family and never told me of them. She was always secretive of our Family, you will find out why far later on.  
She had returned home from helping our neighbors, a family of Dunmer who also happened to be her closest and only friends, do farmwork for coin, only to walk into her little cottage to find a Thalmor agent in her home waiting for her. As she was a Nord, she had been on a list of possible Talos worshipers as it was illegal as said by the White-Gold Concordant which ended the Great War only a year prior.  
The thing is? My Mother was never a worshiper of Talos. _"The Septim line died out so long ago just let him go already."_ she'd say as she preferred the teachings of Mara.

My Mother might've been seen a betrayer of Nords had she lived in Skyrim. This mindset passed to me as well, mainly also due to who my Father is. Who is he you may be asking? Well I am getting to that part.  
Not believing her, the Thalmor Agent put her on house arrest and ordered that she would not be allowed to leave the house and that he would be assigned to watch and to make sure she was not lying to him.  
Do you want know what my Mother did next?  
She sighed, rolling her eyes and said right to his face, _"I don't know how you Altmer do it up in your regal so called guard houses but out here, if we need to go and relieve ourselves, we go outside."_  
My Mother always laughed upon telling this story as the face this Thalmor Agent had made upon hearing these words was the best thing she had seen in ages. She went on to say he looked so uncomfortable at everything in her cottage, he kept dusting his uniform and don't even get me started on the face he had made when she slammed down the bowl of beef stew in front of him. Did you know Altmer are obsessed with cleanliness?

  
Time went on and in the morning the very next day; my Mother found our neighbor, one of the Dunmer, a woman named Nidala knocking on her door and asking why my Mother hadn't shown up to work. My Mother had explained to her about the issue with said Thalmor agent, by this point known by his name of Tunenre, who had listening in on their conversation.  
Nidala was furious obviously, as she was extremely protective of my Mother. She pushed past my Mother, with Tunenre standing on his feet by this point. Only to have Nidala pointing her finger in his face and raving at how she had known my Mother for years, and that if my Mother was a Talos worshiper, then Nidala was Kynareth herself in Mer form.  
This was always amusing to me as Dunmer are lacking in height compared to Altmer.

 

If you wonder why I mention the Thalmor agent by name, it should be obvious.  
Tunenre and my Mother did settle things between them, he later apologized personally to her as he was only following orders. He also made sure to not mention my Mother's comments towards him or of Nidala's invasion of his space in his report to his overseer.  
Tunenre and my Mother soon grew close, often spending days together. And that went on for three years after their initial meeting.  
My Mother explained, the true teachings of Mara to him and well...  
And I am the result of the love they soon had for each other.

That is correct, I am the child of a Nord woman and an Altmer man.  
A Talos-hating Nord and a Thalmor agent to be exact.  
Making me laugh at the thought of who I had taken a nice carriage ride with.  
Although I hadn't known what was happening yet.

 

I was born in Fourth Era, One-seven-nine under the Sign of the Shadow.  
My fair looks and red hair had always said Nord but my high cheekbones, sharp features, slight height, and yellow eyes always said Altmer. I never inherited the pointed ears typical of Mer. But I had inherited my Father's height as my Mother was quite smaller than an average Nord woman, she was almost as short as a Bosmer.

  
It was my Father who taught me my first healing spell as the Magicka knowledge was still in my blood. But these happy days didn't last long.  
My Mother died when I was very young and my Father had been taken hostage by Talos worshipers and murdered only a year after.  
I stayed with Nidala and her family throughout my childhood, during which I learned Flames from her, and stayed with them well into my early adulthood before I decided that I wanted to see Skyrim for myself. That, and Nidala had too much on her hands, she could barely afford to even cloth me.  
So I left a letter and left that night.  
The air was crisp and the path was clear.

To this day, I still don't remember what exactly happened but next thing I knew, I was on the ground with someone, a male voice, saying if I fought back that he'd slice me to ribbons and then I was knocked out cold by a heavy boot to my head.  


 

When I had come to, I was here in this carriage off to who knows where.  
The weaker looking Nord was dressed in rags much like me.  
The strong Nord in front of me spoke up in the thick accent typical of Nords, "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."  
I was puzzled at this, I know for a fact that what I had heard was not the accent of an Imperial threatening to carve me up like a piece of beef.  
I looked towards the Imperial driving the carriage to see he wore thick heavy armor like that of the armor that I had grown up seeing back in Cyrodiil. I knew then and there that there was no way I had been kicked in the head by any of them, I would've been knocked out for longer and would probably still be in pain. All I felt was sore.  
I glanced back to the Nord in front of me, narrowing my eyes towards him.  
His own blue ones widened as if to confirm my suspicions.  
We sat in this silent conflict until the weaker Nord spoke up.

 

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there..." I glanced over to him when he spoke to me. "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."  
"Stormcloaks...?" I repeated, confused.  
The Nord in front of me spoke again, "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."  
I straightened my back, "Hey, I'm not one of you, I was born in Cyrodi-"  
"Shut up back there!" shouted the Imperial soldier in front of us.  
He glanced up to the strong looking Nord man sitting beside me.  
"And what's wrong with him, huh?" he questioned, pointing his binded wrists at the gagged man, who only growled in response as I turned my head towards him.  
"Watch your tongue." The other Nord growled. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"  
The smaller Nord's eyes widened with a whisper of. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" He began shaking in his seat from the fear.  
My eyes peered around me as the two Nords continued to speak to one another.  
We were on a stone path with large trees for as far as I could see.  
This had to be Skyrim, I remember thinking.

  
I came out of my daze when I overheard the smaller Nord say, "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."  
I heard one of the Imperials up ahead call out mentioning a headsman and I could almost feel my heart drop into my stomach.  
The smaller Nord was doing what I was doing, praying to the Divines themselves.  
"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."  
I felt terror wash over me before I could feel the telltale feeling of the necklace hanging from my neck. My Mother's Amulet of Mara. It almost calmed me.  
I gave a whisper of a pray to Mara to please protect me from this. So that perhaps the soldiers would realize I was just a traveler and was not aligned with these... Stormcloaks, whomever they were.

  
The Nord man in front of me began to bad mouth the Thalmor and the Altmer which made glare at him. I could hear a child talking to his father before his father sent him back inside their home.  
And then...the carriage stopped.  
The smaller Nord noticed this and with a now terrified voice quickly asked, "Why are we stopping?"  
"Why do you think? End of the line." He looked up at me. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."  
We all stood to our feet, this was starting to truly scare me as we dropped out of the carriage.  
"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" the man begged as tears streamed down his dirty face.  
"Face your death with some courage, thief." snapped the other Nord.  
He was ignored as the man continued to beg for his life, "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"  
"Step towards the block when we call your name! One at a time." yelled an Imperial woman in a Captain's uniform. "Empire loves their damn lists." hissed the Nord.  
I glared at him, and finally hissed. "Shut. Up."

  
He was not helping the terror brewing in my stomach.  
The Nord Imperial soldier who had been riding behind our carriage began reading off a list.  
"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."  
Ulfric grumbled as he made his way over to the block.  
"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." the Nord called after him.

  
The man paused, looking up at the Nord beside me before sighing. I was the only one who seemed to notice this. They must've known each other.  
"Ra...Ralof of Riverwood."  
The Nord man huffed as he made his way after Ulfric.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."  
The smaller Nord stepped forward as he continued to beg, "No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" and with that, he took off running attempting to escape.  
"HALT!" the Captain screamed after him, drawing her sword.  
"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir screamed.  
"ARCHERS!" The Captain ordered.

Then I saw what I hadn't before, three Imperial Archers pulling their bows and reading their arrows. I wanted to scream for him to run but before I could, I saw an arrow go through his neck and he fell headfirst into the ground. All was silent as blood pooled round his body.  
My eyes were wide.  
The Captain sheathed her sword as she looked back at the prisoners. "Anyone else feel like running?"  
"Wait. You there." The Nord said, pointing at me. I tensed at this as his eyes fell on me. "Step forward." Not wanting an arrow into my back, I did so as ordered.  
"Who are you?"

I lowered my head.  
"Kar... Karjela...my name is Karjela."  
He wrote this down on the list.  
"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman."  
"what?" I questioned, my eyes wide as I looked from him to Captain standing beside him.  
"Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list." He questioned as he looked to her.  
"Forget the list. She goes to the block." the Captain ordered.  
_"What?!"_ I practically shouted. "No no no no." I began to sob.  
"By your orders, Captain. I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the Captain, prisoner." He said, he pitied me, that was obvious.  
I started begging now, like Lokir had moments.  
"Please I'm not from here!" I yelled, course this fell on deaf ears. "Please! I was born in Cyrodiil! My Mother was born in Cyrodiil! Please!" But as expected no one listened.

 

An older Imperial man stood front of Ulfric, " "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."  
Ulfric only grunted in response.  
The man continued pointing at Ulfric, "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."  
Suddenly these... roars unlike anything I had ever heard in my life were heard. And for some reason I felt... guilt in my heart.

Almost as if I needed to... respond?

  
I quickly shook this feeling off as my terror returned. "What was that?" the Nord Imperial questioned. "It's nothing." insisted the older Imperial. "Carry on."  
"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites." The Captain said as a Priestess came into view.  
"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you-" when a red haired man in the armor of these Stormcloaks interrupted her with a sharp, "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" as he approached the block which was stained with what I could only guess was a mix of both dried and fresh blood.  
"As you wish." the Priestess said bitterly as she moved to the left and out of the view of the block.  
"Come on, I haven't got all morning." the man growled as he was pushed so that his head was over the block. He chuckled loudly as the headsman readied his axe over him. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"  
And with that the headsman raised the axe and brought it down, I looked away as the sickening crunch came to our ears. I looked back and my legs nearly gave out on me as the man's now headless body slumped to the side, blood still spurting out all over the dirt.  
"You Imperial bastards!" screamed a female Stormcloak rebel as the townspeople yelled for the death of the Stormcloaks. Then to my right I heard that Nord, Ralof say, "As fearless in death as he was in life."

"Next, the Nord Woman in the rags!"

 

My heart dropped.  
Then another roar could be heard and I felt immense terror, not of my coming death but of something almost... evil.

The Nord Imperial seemed to hear this as well.

  
"There it is again. Did you hear that?" he questioned looking towards the Captain. "I said, next. prisoner." she growled, annoyed by his almost silly distractions.  
He looked back at me, "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."  
I tried one more attempt to beg.  
"My Father was a member of the Thalmor stationed in Cyrodiil! His name was Tunenre! Ask any Thalmor agent, he was very well known!"  
This seemed to raise some concern in the soldiers and this General Tullius who gave me a sideways glance. But nonetheless, I felt a push by a soldier who had been standing behind me and was pushed towards the block. The Captain grabbed a hold of my shoulder tightly and pushed me harshly down into the block. My head was looking up at the headsman and the tower behind him. "Please." I begged, feeling the tears well in my eyes and thus blurring my vision.

  
Another roar could be heard and to my shock I saw something massive, flying out from the mountains.

 

"What in Oblivion is that?!" I heard General Tullius yell.  
"Sentries! What do you see?" the Captain called.  
"It's in the clouds!" screamed another Imperial as the thing landed on the top of the tower.

 

I felt my scream caught in my throat as I stared up at the red eyes of this thing.  
Something my Mother had only read me stories of,-

 

 _"DRAGON!"_ screamed the female rebel, taking the word right out of my mouth.  
The Dragon let out a loud roar as the sky turned orange and debris began to rain from the sky as the Dragon spat fire.  
The headsman dropped his axe and ran in fear.

  
"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" I heard General Tullius scream as I began to feel faint.  
And here I thought my execution was the worse thing to ever happen to me today, now I'm facing a living legend.  
"Hey, kinsman, Get up! Come on, the Gods won't give us another chance!" I heard Ralof yell as he pulled my still bound arms over his shoulder and hauled me into a second tower. When Ralof let go of me, I stumbled to my knees. The bounds were tight on my wrists. I wanted to use my Flames to burn them off. I really did but at the moment I couldn't even wrap my mind around what was happening, let alone focus enough to burn off the rope on my wrists.

 

Ralof slammed the door, latching it behind him.  
"Jarl Ulfric!" he gasped turning towards Ulfric, who stood beside the door. The gag in his mouth was long gone by this point. Had the bastard just ran into the tower with all the commotion? Abandoning his own men to the Dragon?  
"What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"  
"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move. Now!" Ulfric replied quickly. But when I heard his voice, I launched at him before Ralof and another Stormcloak quickly held me back before I could make contact.  
_"YOU BASTARD!"_ I spat, reaching my bound hands at him. "You're the reason I'm even here!"  
He opened his mouth as if to deny this and I growled, "Don't try to lie _I HEARD YOUR VOICE BEFORE I WAS KICKED IN THE HEAD!!_ I don't know who you think you are but Gods knows what you had planned for me had the Imperials not gotten you!"  
Ralof dug his hand into my side as if to force me to shut my mouth. I fought against his grasp on me.  
Ulfric stared at me, his eyes dark. "Make sure she gets to Windhelm safety, Ralof. We will take care of her later." Then without warning, Ralof started to pull me up the tower stairs.  
Thinking fast, I quickly stomped onto his foot hard, he yelled in pain as I proceeded to flee up the stairs. I found the path blocked with another Stormcloak soldier trying to move the rocks that blocked my only exit.

  
He noticed me and without any other soldier beside me, and pulled his warhammer ready to attack when the tower wall to his left caved in and the Dragon breathed fire.  
I could almost hear it scream something as it let out a stream of fire. But I couldn't make it out.

  
The soldier screamed in agony as he was burned alive and I could smell his flesh burning. The Dragon then resumed its chaos on the town.  
I could see Ralof coming up the stairs with his sword drawn, I looked out at my newest exit, spotting the opening in the roof of an inn. I leapt from the tower and into the partially destroyed Inn.

I felt a sharp pain scream in my leg as I hit the wooden floor but ignored it as I quickly ran down the stairs and back outside. The entire town was in flames.  
As I started to run, I saw Lokir's body face down in the dirt just as a burning building collapsed on top of him. I gave a silent prayer to Mara to give mercy to Lokir in Sovngarde.

"Haming, you need to get over here! _Now!_ " I heard the voice of the Nord Imperial, who had been there for the execution. I saw a young boy run from his fallen father to the soldier as the Dragon landed behind him.  
"Torolf!" The soldier screamed as the dragon let loose another round of flames, killing the boy's father instantly. This time I could definitely hear the dragon scream words.

  
_"Yol... Toor... Shul!"_

  
What was it saying? I wondered back then. But now I know what it had been saying.

"Gods... Everyone get back!" The soldier screamed, I ducked into the hideaway, where the boy was crying as another older man hushed him. The Soldier looked back at me in surprise.  
"Still alive, prisoner?" I gave him a nod. "Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He said.  
"Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense."  
Gunnar nodded at him. "Gods guide you, Hadvar!" He called as Hadvar took off, I quickly following.

 

Oh Mara, please keep that boy safe.

 

Hadvar grabbed me harshly and pressed against the wall as the Dragon landed above us.  
So close that, had my hands not been bound, I could have almost touched it's wings and then it took off again.  
"Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar yelled, pulling on my bound hands.  
I heard General Tullius yell. "Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!"  
Hadvar continued to pull on my bindings. "It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close!"

 

"Like I have any choice!" I yelled back at him. Ahead I spotted that familiar head of blond hair, Hadvar did as well. "Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!"  
Ralof glared at the both of us. "We're escaping, Hadvar!" he yelled back. "And you're not stopping us this time!" Hadvar seemed angry before screaming out, "Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" before he ran around Ralof with me following close behind him. As I had angered the leader of the rebellion I didn't want to try and risk what Ralof would do to me if I had gone with him.  
"Come on! We need to get inside!" Hadvar yelled as he shoved through the door.

  
I glanced back once more to see the Dragon breathing fire at one of the gates before it turned its black head and red eyes in my direction and spoke,  
"Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki." I which shook me to the core despite I not knowing what it had even been saying.

  
I charged into the keep as Hadvar slammed the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beginning it's move from Fanfiction.net over to here at ArchiveOfOurOwn.


	2. Riverwood

I breathed heavily as the damp air met my lungs. A welcome change to the smoke and fire from outside.

  
"We should be safe for now but we can't stay here forever." Hadvar informed me. I heard him pace by me, before he opened one of the chests. He pulled several bandages, tying a few around a light burn on his left arm.

I, on the other hand, pulled myself to my feet, having fallen into the stone floor of the Keep. I then held my still bound wrists out to him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Alright, alright." Hadvar said with a sigh, pulling out a dagger as he moved towards me. "But don't try any funny business, prisoner."  
I scoffed at him as I rubbed my now rope burned wrists. "I wasn't even with those, what did you call them, Stormcloaks? And as I told you, my name is Karjela."  
Hadvar sighed, sitting down on a chest. "I'm so sorry, the Captain was just trying to impress General Tullius. Guess she got a bit carried away." he explained. "I told her you weren't on the list but she was just so hardheaded."  
"And what of her?" I asked, crossing my arms as I leaned back into a table across from him.  
"When the dragon attacked, she was hit by the fire and burned to death." Hadvar explained. "So is it true? That your Father was a Thalmor?"  
I nodded, my eyes going distant. "Murdered not long after my Mother had died." I replied. "I was raised by our neighbors, a family of Dunmer, in Cyrodiil ever since. I wasn't lying, I am actually not from Skyrim."  
"What brought you here to Skyrim then?"  
"I wanted to travel, wanted to see it for myself as my Mother and most of her family had been born in Cyrodiil." I explained. "What's wrong with wanting to see the so called homeland of your race?"  
Hadvar chuckled. "Was your Mother a Talos worshiper herself?"  
"Quite the opposite actually," I replied, pulling the Amulet of Mara out from beneath my clothing. "She hated Talos and agreed with the notion to ban worship of him. She preferred Mara."

 

"If this helps, there's a Temple of Mara over in Riften if you wish to honor your parents there." Hadvar stated.  
"Thank you." I whispered, bowing my head.  
"Now," Hadvar said, getting to his feet. "There should be some armor in a chest around here."  
I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see a few coins on the table. While Hadvar was looking through one of the chests, I quickly grabbed the coins before going to the opposite side of the room to safety pocket them. I noticed a lone chest in the far corner.  
Pondering for only a moment, I approached before pulling the heavy lid open. Inside sat a folded Imperial uniform, leather boots, and a brown Imperial helmet.

"Oi Hadvar, I think I found it." I called.   
Hadvar looked towards me upon hearing this. "Alright, get that armor on and lets get out of here."   
I stood back to my feet, giving him a look while my arms were crossed.  
"What?" he asked, before he slowly realized that I was still a woman. "Oh! S-sorry."

 

He turned away, blushing ear to ear.  
"And just know that if you try to peek, which I know you won't, there will be a nice dagger to the eye as your reward." I informed which caused Hadvar to move forward as far from me as possible, all while keeping his back to me.  
I gave a small laughter as he did. I made quick work in stripping off the old ragged clothing which I had left Cyrodiil wearing. I paused upon noticing dried blood smeared on the upper half of the shirt. "What the-...?" I whispered almost confused, before feeling at my collarbone. I could easily feel a wound just below my right collarbone.  
I healed it so that it wouldn't become infected before I clenched my fist.

  
"Those bastards had tried to kill me." I lightly growled before pulling the armor and boots on. As I did, I noticed a key fall from its hidden place in one of the boots. I pocketed that as well. I took a sword off a nearby rack after slipping the Imperial helmet over my head. "Oi, its safe, I won't actually stab you in the eyes... unless I really need to."

 

"You got everything? Alright, let's move." Hadvar said, as he made his way towards me.  
He pulled a lever which opened the gate.  
"There's a door over here." I held the key towards him. "Huh?"  
"This should open it, I found it in one of the boots." I explained as he took it from my hands.  
"Smart thinking." he said.  
We made our way to the door before Hadvar stopped, putting his arm in front of me. "Wait... Stormcloaks."  
Through the gated door, I could see two Stormcloaks, both I recognized from the execution. In fact the male had been the very one to hold me back with Ralof from attacking Ulfric.  
"Let me go first."  
"Absolutely not. You only have a sword. Plus two on one is not at all fair."  
I stared at him for a second before I ignored him, taking the key from his hand as I did and unlocking the door. The two soldiers tensed up upon hearing the door unlocking and turned towards me as I pushed the door open.  
I held my arms up. "Hello." I greeted.

 

"Imperial scum!" screamed the male as his pulled his warhammer out and rushed at me.  
I frowned as he did. "Well that isn't very nice." As he ran at me, I lit him ablaze with Flames which had been ready in my left hand. He rolled around on the stone floor, trying to extinguish the flames when his companion came at me with a sword clutched in her hand. I slid out of the way of the attack before she turned at me once more.

  
I waited until she was close enough for me to get a grip on her own sword and bury it right into her stomach. I tore it out before turning it on the burned but still alive Stormcloak.  
I looked back to Hadvar with a smile. "Still going to question me?"  
Hadvar was still staring, completely surprised by what had just occurred.  
"You sure you weren't a soldier?" he asked. I looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Right... lets keep moving." Hadvar pushed open the gated door across from where we had exited from, and led the way down the stairs. I could hear the distant sounds of roaring despite the stonework above us.   
"Sounds like the Dragon is having quite the party up there." I said to Hadvar as I passed by him.  
As I stepped forward, I heard something shift in the ceiling above. "Look out!" Hadvar screamed. I felt his hand roughly grab my arm and yank me back with enough force to knock me back into the ground and send the helmet off my head and sliding across the floor.  
My ears rung as my head hit the dirty stone floor, but even that could not drown out the sound of collapsing stone which now blocked our path to escape. "Damned Dragon." Hadvar cursed, leaning down to pull me back to my feet.

  
"So what are we suppose to do now? I mean, we can't just go out the way we came in. Unless you want to say hello to the Dragon again." I joked nervously. I was still new to Skyrim, I still wasn't even sure if I could even trust this man.   
Hadvar glanced towards a door which was luckily just out of the way of the rubble. "Through here." he said, pushing the door open.  
The place looked to be like some kind of food storage area with a fire roaring in the stone fireplace. Ironic as even bigger ones outside the stone walls were using the buildings as kindling.  
I stepped forward, leaning up enough to grab some of the dried frost mirriam hanging near the fireplace. Anything is good to take with us at this point. Not like these soldiers would really even miss it at all. I heard Hadvar yell suddenly, causing me to whip around in time for some Stormcloak Soldier to pin me against the wall. With his arm pressed against my neck. 

I could see Hadvar struggling to hold back a second one with his sword.  
The one pinning me to the cold wall smelled of soot and sweat, the smell filled my nose and I was so disgusted. I guess I must have inherited the Altmer love of clean things, to a less severe degree. But not severe enough that it didn't stop me from biting down into the guy's arm.  
He, of course screamed, releasing his hold of me before I was quickly rewarded with a punch into the stomach which caused me to double over in pain. What he didn't realize was his friend had gotten a sword through the throat, well he hadn't realized until Hadvar ran the same bloodied sword through his back. "Damn... Imperials..." the man cursed before he was dropped to the ground.

I hacked, trying to breath as the pain in my guts was excruciating.  
"You alright?" Hadvar asked as he stood over me.   
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I replied grimly, albeit while shooting him a dark glare. Which caused him to back up a few steps. "Hang on, I think there were some potions stored over there."  
I heard Hadvar quickly run to the opposite side of the room, before I heard the sounds of shuffling as if he were searching for something. I however grit my teeth in pain. Unfortunately, the dried frost mirriam which had been in my hand was completely destroyed in the struggle. I could see the powdered remains dusting my bare palms and feel it numb my skin due to the frost resistance I knew it had possessed.

Hadvar returned to my side within moments, handing me a small health potion. "Here, this should help until we can get out of here."  
I groaned, uncorking the bottle before downing the liquid. I hacked a bit, the taste was horrifying. I honestly felt like vomiting. I struggled back to my feet, before passing by Hadvar. "We need to keep moving." I said to him.  
Hadvar quickly ran ahead of me. I heard him give an audible groan. "The Torture chambers, I honestly question why we even have those." I heard him say. I could hear a commotion ahead of us, in this torture chamber Hadvar had just mentioned.  
We raced into the chamber, I nearly slipping on a puddle of blood as we did. Hadvar pulled his sword, taking deep slices into the attacking Stormcloaks. Hadvar was slammed into a nearby wall by an unarmed Stormcloak. But he hadn't seen me until my blade had already pierced his throat.  
I looked down at the bruised Hadvar, holding out my hand to him. "Now we're even."  
"I guess we are." He took my hand in his as I pulled him back to his feet.  
"You fellows happened along just in time." came a voice which startled me, I turned to see a older looking man in Imperial armor standing behind us. "These boys seemed a bit upset at how I've been entertaining their comrades."

  
Hadvar grit his teeth upon seeing the man. "Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!" My eyes fell to the other side of the room where a burly looking man stood. He wore Imperial armor as well. He was awestruck upon hearing Hadvar's words.  
"A dragon? Please. Don't make up such nonsense." the man replied, almost condescendingly. Before he paced over to a massive hole in the stone wall. "Although, come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from over there."  
"Come with us. We need to get out of here." Hadvar barked. The man looked back at him, an unamused look on his wrinkled features. "You have no authority over me, boy." he retorted.  
Hadvar clenched his fists, his eyes burning with anger at having to deal with such a bothersome person. Especially given our current situation. "Didn't you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!" Hadvar repeated. I nodding in response to this.  
"Forget the old man. I'll come with you." said the burly man, whom had been listening to Hadvar's words.  
I noticed a table nearby a set of cages. A worn knapsack is what had mainly caught my eye. Why hadn't I thought of bringing one with me? Although now that I think about it, it would've been taken from my possession. I checked its contents, dropping my own inside. As I lifted the pack off of the table, I had accidentally knocked over a dark colored book which had been resting in front of the knapsack.

I looked over to see Hadvar was explaining the situation to the burly man, whom had to be an assistant of sorts. I then looked down at the book, which had opened on a page.

  
_When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world_

  
_When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_

 

_When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_

 

_W_ _hen the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls_

 

_When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_

 

_T_ _he World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._

  
I stared at the page in pure confusion. 'What did this mean?' I wondered. I looked to Hadvar once more, before looking down. Seeing as we did not have time for me to stop and read, I closed the book and placed it into my newfound knapsack for later. I pulled the thing onto my back. If we could even make it out of here.  
"Wait a second. Looks like there's something in this cage." Hadvar called, gaining my attention. I approached to see him staring into the cage at the body of what looked to be a dead mage.  
"Oh don't bother with that." said the old man, whom sneered at us. "Lost the key ages ago. Poor fellow screamed for weeks."  
Hadvar ignored him pulling five lockpicks from his boot. "Here see if you can get it open with these. We'll need everything we can get."  
"Sure, take all my things. Please." called the man.   
I however smiled upon receiving the lockpicks. Finally here something I actually understood. I listened eagerly to the tumbling parts of the lock. Compared to the locks in Cyrodiil, this was child's play. Hadvar was surprised when the cage door opened within seconds of my work.  
I quickly claimed ownership of gold which rested at the bottom of the cell, along with a spell tome I learned to be of Sparks which burned away into nothingness as its knowledge was entwined in my mind. As was the case with spell tomes.  
"All set?" Hadvar asked, looking to both I and the assistant. "Then let's move."  
Hadvar led the way through the hole in the stone wall, as we did, I could hear the older man call after us. "There's no way out that way, you know..."  
"Well that is very reassuring." I mumbled.

 

  
After another brief fight with a group of Stormcloaks, which nearly resulted in the death of the Assistant. I was in the midst of attempting to heal him for the travel ahead of us when he finally sighed. "I better stay back and see to the old man. Good luck you two."   
"Are you sure?" Hadvar asked. Earning a nod from the Assistant. "If you or the old man can make it out of Helgen, head to Riverwood. My Uncle is the Blacksmith there. Gods guide you."  
I gave him a small bow. "Lady Mara protect you." I then turned and followed after Hadvar. Pulling on the string of my newfound bow as I did, taken from the corpse of a Stormcloak. The string was tight, but would give me no issue. I would grow into it.  
Hadvar stopped, but I was far preoccupied to notice. "Hey!" Hadvar called, stopping me in my tracks. I looked back at him, confused, until he drew he weapon.   
Was he finally turning on me?  
Until I looked back to in front of me, only to see several terrifying creatures staring right back at me.  
They had eight legs and several black eyes, they were covered in this patchy black fuzz. They scared the living Oblivion out of me. So I did what any sane person would do, be them Man, Mer, or Beast;

I screamed.

Loudly.

 

I fell backwards, pushing my way away from these creatures, when Hadvar swooped in. Slicing them apart. The death screams of those creatures will haunt my nightmares forever now. "What... in Oblivion... are these things?!" I yelled, as I hauled myself back onto my feet.  
"Frostbite Spiders, just one of Skyrim's native fauna." he answered.  
"Is it too late for me to go back to Cyrodiil?"

  
Hadvar and I continued on, sneaking our way past a sleeping bear as we moved out of the caves and back into the sunlight. Thank Gods. We ducked behind a rock upon seeing the Dragon fly overhead, looking as though it were flying North-East.

I stared up as it past overhead.   
Terrifying as it may be, Dragons did always fascinate me when I was quite young.  
"Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back." Hadvar said, getting back to his feet. I followed suit.  
"Closest town from here is Riverwood. My Uncle's the Blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out." Hadvar informed. "It's probably best if we split up. Good luck. I wouldn't have made it without your help today."  
He started to run ahead, but I managed to keep pace with him. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily." I called to him, making him chuckle as we ran along in silence, minus the sounds of our feet crunching in the hard earth and the sounds of fire crackling from within Helgen.  
As we ran down the path, I risked a glance back towards the burning Helgen and felt my blood freeze.

  
Standing beside the cave we had exited from was a black horse, which I know had not been there minutes before. I turned back to Hadvar to call out to him, a horse would be useful for us right now. Not like any soldier from Helgen was going to need it anymore.   
When I tripped, falling forward into the dirt. Hadvar stopped to look back at me. "Watch the rocks, they can be a bit of a pain if you're not careful." he called.  
I propped myself up using my bruised arms and got back onto my feet. I hope this wasn't a recurring problem in my times here in Skyrim. Maybe I had grabbed Men's boots and that is the real reason as to why I kept falling over. I looked back to where I had seen the horse only to find... nothing? What? That couldn't be, I had seen a black horse with my own two eyes.  
Yet nothing was disturbed on the path, minus our footprints in the dirt.  
"You alright?" Hadvar called. I opened my mouth, but closed it and gently nodded my head. No use in scaring the poor man into thinking he had put all his trust into a crazed woman who saw things that weren't there.

  
We continued on our path, I of course looking in awe at all of the flora around. Many plants I didn't recognize. When Hadvar stopped at these three stone pillars.  
I looked to him in confusion, approaching his side as he touched one, a pillar of light shooting out from the top of it. "These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape." he explained. "Go ahead, see for yourself."  
I entered the middle, looking to them.   
"The one to your left is the Thief, the one to your right is the Warrior, and the one in front of you is the Mage."  
I sighed, seeing as none were the Shadow, I'd have to go with the next best choice. Placing my hand on the Stone of the Thief. When I did, a light shot out of the top of it. "Thief, eh? It's never too late to take charge ofyour own fate, you know."  
I glanced back to Hadvar. "My birthsign is actually the Shadow, so I went with the next best choice."

 

So as before, we continued down the path. Despite experiencing a slight problem with the local wolf pack, we continued until I could see a Guard tower coming into view. "I'm glad you decided to come with me. We're almost to Riverwood." Hadvar called.  
We slowed our pace to that of a walk as the Guard tower passed over our heads. A small village lay spread out ahead of us. "Things look quiet enough here. Come on. There's my uncle."

I walked beside Hadvar, averting my eyes to an old Nord woman talking to a young blond Nord man. She was telling him of the Dragon. So those here had seen it too.  
I then averted my eyes to the left, we passed by a Bosmer who was carrying several logs of wood in his arms, he gave me a smile as I passed him. We were approaching the blacksmith.

 

"Uncle Alvor! Hello!" Hadvar called, raising the Blacksmith's attention from his work. The Blacksmith dropped his tool, his eyes wide as he approached Hadvar.  
He was a Nord, with dirty blond hair which looked almost brown and a heavy beard covering his face.

"Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave from...?" he tried to question. Until he saw the conditions of both I and Hadvar. "Shor's bones! What happened to you, boy?"  
Hadvar placed his hand on his Uncle's mouth with wide eyes. "Sh... Uncle, please. Keep your voice down." he insisted, before lowered his hand. "I'm fine. But we should go inside to talk."  
Alvor looked at him puzzled until he looked to me. "What's going on? And who's this?" He asked. "She's a friend. Saved my very life in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything but we need to go inside." Hadvar insisted once more.

  
Alvor's shoulders slumped. "Okay, okay. Come inside, then. Sigrid will get you both something to eat and you can tell me all about it."

 

Alvor led the way to the door, pushing it open into the home which the Blacksmith workshop was placed beside. A little girl ran inside ahead of us, but as Hadvar paid her no mind, neither would I.  
We entered the home, Alvor shut the door behind us.

  
We were finally safe... at least, for now.


	3. Whiterun

It had been three long days since the events of Helgen had occurred. They were still quite fresh in our minds, fresh as that of any bleeding wound. I hadn't slept the first night in Riverwood, I only managed to get sleep by the second night as I had finally collapsed from exhaustion.  
Alvor knew both I and Hadvar were quite messed up from the meeting with a dragon, honestly, who wouldn't? But he made me swear to head to Whiterun once I had recovered enough to insist on Riverwood getting more Guards for protection.  
Despite my brief time here in Riverwood, I had made many friends amongst its people, mainly that of Camila and Faendal, along with some enemies in the forms of Sven and his Mother. I had luckily read that disgusting fake letter Sven had wanted to send to Camila, I didn't blame Faendal for ripping the note apart and throwing it into the water. I actually laughed so loudly upon reading Faendal's fake letter. But here is where the last three days had found me now.

Sipping some chilled mead; which was wonderful stuff you see, they chill it right in the nearby river, as I laughed alongside Camila and her brother, Lucan. Sven glared at me from across the tavern as he roughly pulled on the strings of his lute.  
"-and when Lucan tried to shear the sheep, it took off around the fencing. Bleating as it did while he ran after it, covered in all the wool he had managed to trim off." Camila said before she and I both started laughing as Lucan pouted at her. "I never did like those sheep." I said through my own laughter. This was the most at home I had felt, the two siblings were Imperials by blood and had come from Cyrodiil as well. So at least I had someone to talk to.

  
The Innkeeper paused at us. "You folks alright?" she asked. She was a Breton woman, who looked to be in her late fifties. Her long hair was blonde streaked with bits of gray and was loosely tied into a ponytail which hung down her back. I personally didn't like the looks of her. It was her eyes. They looked as though they were piercing right into you like a dull blade.  
While she had given me a map of Skyrim free of charge, I still did not like that stare she gave me. The very same one she was giving me now. It had to be because of my height, naturally I was far taller than Nord women due to the Altmer in my blood.

Camila waved her away. "We're all fine here, Delphine. We'll be sure to call you if we need anything." Delphine huffed, leaving us behind.  
"You know, Delphine's never been good with the Innkeeper job." Camila whispered to me once Delphine was out of earshot. "Even when Lucan and I arrived here years ago, she had already been here for a few years. But even back then, you would've thought she had been here maybe only a week?"  
Lucan gently slapped her on the shoulder. "We don't gossip, especially within an Inn of all places." I chuckled listening to Lucan scolding his sister, before I noticed Hadvar open the door to the Inn. "Hey Karjela, can I speak with you?" Hadvar called to me.  
"Sure." I replied getting to my feet. I passed by Sven as I did, I could hear him mutter something along the lines of _"Halfling Bitch"_ , I frowned slightly before smiling.

Unbeknownst to Sven here, I was wearing heavy boots under the dress, so as I passed by him I 'accidentally' might have stomped on his foot. "Oh sorry Sven, I didn't see your foot there." I gasped in fake surprise. Sven grit his teeth, holding his now bruised foot as I continued my way outside of the Inn where Hadvar was waiting for me.

 

"Yes Hadvar?" I asked. "What is it?"

 

Hadvar stood across from me, his Imperial armor now greatly cleaned up of dirt and grime from our escape of Helgen Keep, while his arms were crossed across his chest. "Those two idiots set off towards Solitude an hour ago so that they can give my report to General Tullius." Hadvar explained. A day after we had escaped Helgen, the Assistant had arrived in Riverwood after us, carrying the flailing old man on his back as he did. Guess he forced the man to abandon his post after all. "You're heading to Whiterun today, right?"  
I nodded. "Of course, a Cyrodiil native never goes back on her promise. I was just saying good-bye to Camila, Lucan, and Faendal; and I had planned to head to Whiterun before the evening comes." I explained. "I hope I can come back to Riverwood some day."  
"You're just going head back to Cyrodiil after all this?" he asked, kind of astonished. "That's too bad, we could use more people like you in the Legion. Least you actually have honor."  
I chuckled at this.  
"No I'm quite serious, we honestly seem to be a bit short on that here in Skyrim."  
"I've noticed." I replied.

After preparing that knapsack from Helgen and dressing into some armor prepared for me by Alvor; I left Riverwood, following the path to the hill. Now all by my lonesome.  
After killing a wolf which had been stalking the path, I followed the hill path downward. Unfortunately, I tripped and tumbled down the hill. Once I had stopped rolling, I spit out the grass from my mouth, hauling myself back onto my feet.  
I had been right and the boots I had taken were in fact Men's boots. Those were actually now replaced with my current heavy ones. I had actually tripped over a rock hidden by what looked to be the overgrown grass.

  
Thank Mara that none of my arrows had fallen from their quiver. I grabbed the bow from the grass, smiling when I found that it wasn't even bent from my little tumble there. I could feel the heavy sword bounce against my left leg in its sheath. I found I had fallen within eyesight of a farm, ahead of that was a small stone road and beyond even that was a large castle, standing tall amongst the Plains and the stone walls around it.

 

If I knew anything and if Skyrim had the same exact ideals as Cyrodiil, the one in charge of Whiterun had to be in the highest standing building.  
But that could just be the thief in me talking though.

  
I maneuvered myself through the farm after hopping over the small fence. Finding no problem as it seemed Skyrim farmland was much like Bruma countryside farmland. It was then that I heard a loud commotion. I looked up in time to see a creature, one the likes I had never seen before.   
It was pale skinned, far paler than any human and wore thick furs which resembled that of bears. The creature stood taller than any I've ever seen, minus the Dragon of course, but it was a close second. It carried a weapon which looked to be made of bone. I watched in shock as it slammed the weapon down with such a force, I could see dirt kicking up.

I averted my eyes to see three people were attacking it.  
A pale woman with fiery red hair wearing what looked to be leather armor, a pale man with black hair wearing metal armor, and a Redguard woman wearing scaled armor.  
The Redguard stumbled back from the attack, while the red haired woman dug her blade into the creature's flesh.

I was wide-eyed at this spectacle before me, before I pulled an arrow. Using the bow, I aimed for the creature's back and let the arrow go. Watching in awe at my own skill as it flew through the air and punctured the Creature.  
In shock, the creature fell to its knees before the man drove his own blade through its skull.

 

I made my way towards the trio, eyes on the now dead creature. "That was intense." I said.  
The Redguard chuckled, her short black hair framing her face. The red haired woman, obviously a Nord as was the man, approached me. Her eyes were narrow and reminded me like that of a wolf.  
"You handle yourself well." she admired, crossing her arms while looking at me. "You could make for a decent Shield-Sister."  
I chuckled, awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. "Thanks... but, what's a Shield-Sister?" I asked. "An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions?"  
"Only a few stories here and there. You're an order of warriors who show up to solve problems for coin. Similar to that of the Fighter's Guild back in Cyrodiil." I replied.

"Seems someone has been doing their reading." she chuckled. "Name's Aela, the Redguard is Ria and that grump over there is Farkas. If you wish to join our ranks, go talk to Kodlak Whitemane."  
After running ahead of the trio, I made my way past a stable house. The owner leered at me as I passed by. Before I then followed the path to a drawbridge and then towards the gates.  
That is when I was stopped. By what looked to be Guard in a yellow uniform.

"Halt!" he called, stopped me in my very tracks. "City's close with the Dragons about. Official business only."  
"I have news about the Dragons." I pleaded.  
The Guard paused as he stared back at me. "Fine, but we'll be keeping an eye on you."  
He moved to the gate, unlocking it and pushing the heavy doors open.

I was awestruck, staring around to the buildings around me. Besides the severe lack of snow, Whiterun's architecture reminded me much like that of Bruma itself.  
I saw a Nord dressed in Imperial armor having a heated discussion with a woman who looked to be Blacksmith like that of Alvor.  
Not wanting a confrontation, I tried to run past him when he stopped me. His eyes glaring down towards me. "Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?"

"Wh... What?" I asked.  
"Got stones in your ears? I asked what side you're on, Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?!" the man growled. The Blacksmith frowned at him. "Idolaf, stop harassing that poor woman! Can't you see she doesn't know what you mean?"  
He looked towards her before looking back towards me. "I really don't know what you're asking." I insisted.  
This Idolaf man, frowned more. "New in town, huh? Whiterun's got two clans, both old and both highy respected. Difference is, the Gray-Manes turned their backs on the Empire and we Battle-Borns stayed loyal." he said. "So I'll ask again, Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?"  
I hesitated, trying to wrap my mind around the current Skyrim affairs. I mean, I've only been here in Skyrim for three days now and I still haven't even scratched the surface of what its politics were really like. I didn't even understand Cyrodilic politics at all. Mother didn't like politics and Nidala preferred to stay as far from them as possible.

  
"Uh... uhh... Battle-Born?" I finally answered with a confused tone.

To my surprise, his shoulders fell and his bearded face softened once I had said that word.  
"Then I say well met, friend. I could tell you were a sharp one the moment I laid eyes on you." he said to me. "Long live the Empire."  
He walked away from me, heading further into Whiterun. "Don't pay him any mind. Lots of folks are pretty tense nowadays what with the war." the Blacksmith said. "Name's Adrianne Avenicci and you look a bit lost."  
I nodded. "Yes, I am not a... native of Skyrim. And I am to report... something to a man named Balgruuf the Greater?" I explained, not wanting to cause a panic.

 

"You mean Jarl Balgruuf?" she asked.

"Jarl?" I repeated.

"Its what the leaders of each hold are called. Jarl Balgruuf is the leader of Whiterun hold. He's over in Dragonsreach, you can't miss it."

"Is it by chance the large castle?"

"Yes, why?"

"... no reason." I replied sharply.

 

"Oh, and before you hurry off. Could you please do me a favor and deliver this sword to my Father up in Dragonsreach?" Adrianne asked, while she picked up a large greatsword."My father is the Jarl's Stewart and he wanted this forged for Jarl Balgruuf but he's far more preoccupied to even come retrieve it himself."  
I accepted the sword, feeling it was rather light for a greatsword of all things. "Wonderful work on this, its almost like I'm lifting up a feather."  
Adrianne smiled at my compliment. "Thank you, but its nothing compared to Eorlund Gray-Mane's work. That man's steel is legendary."  
I made my way through the marketplace, noting the locations of the general store, apothecary, and Inn. As I stepped up the stone stairs, I found a wonderful sight before me.

A massive tree, of course it looked old and almost dying, stood tall in the center of a circle which led towards the homes to the left, towards what looked to be the location of where the Companions had to have their main hall to the right, and ahead towards a stone staircase which led up towards the castle, now called Dragonsreach.

  
 _'What a wonderful city.'_ I thought before I was snapped from my thoughts after feeling something bump into me. I looked down to see a little girl staring right back up at me.  
She wore a tattered dress which looked to be like it once was green at some point. Her blonde hair was short and messy, not to mention severely filthy. As if she hadn't been bathed in weeks. Her sad green eyes peered up towards my own yellow ones.  
"Lady," she asked in this small voice. "can you spare a coin?"  
I never considered myself the maternal type of person, but this little girl was just causing that to come out. I pulled out twenty septims and handed them to her.  
Her eyes widened at the amount and she started crying. "Th- thank you, divines bless your kind heart." she sobbed. I crouched down so that I was at least nearly eye to eye with the girl. "Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm... Lucia."  
"Where are your parents?"

She lowered her head. So she was an orphan like me. Only she was far younger than I was when I lost my own Mother and Father. "Auntie and Uncle kicked me out... Brenuin told me I had to beg so that I can even eat."  
I patted her shoulder gently. I knew I would return to Cyrodiil, I knew I did not have enough coin to my name. It didn't stop me from wishing to help this poor little girl.  
I hope she can find a family who will love her.  
Hopefully.

After saying good-bye to Lucia, I climbed the steps towards Dragonsreach. I grimaced as I heard a Priest screaming the rites of Talos. He made my head hurt with his unceasing yelling, so I made sure to hasten my steps so that I could at least be out of earshot.

 

After telling the Guards who stopped me, of what I was there for, they immediately opened the doors causing quite a clamor and possibly startling everyone inside this palace.  
I marched into Dragonsreach, hearing my boots bang on the stone floor as I walked in. I past a woman who had been sitting by the door, another Nord. This may have seem ironic that I would always point out the Nords, but please remember that despite being from Bruma I would always see more Imperials than I would Nords. So seeing this many in just three days time was strange to me.  
She had black hair with only a part of it being braided. She wore a steel armor set.

I turned my attentions ahead of me as I continued to march forward. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I found a courtroom of sorts.  
Two tables prepared for any type of feast sat on either side. Behind one was an open doorway to what looked to be the kitchen, while behind the other was an open doorway into what looked to be an Enchanting area. A roaring firepit sat in the middle.  
Just past that was a man sitting in a small throne at the head of the room. Beside him were two people, one male wearing blue fine looking clothing and the other, a Dunmer woman who was currently approaching towards me with her sword drawn.  
The two men paid this no mind, the one standing still talking to the one who was sitting.

 

I stopped my stride as the woman came upon me. Her eyes were red, her gray skin seemed almost a dark blue. But her hair was a vibrant red, not as red as that Aela woman's but still.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors." she growled at me, her accent was that of any typical Dunmer.  
"I was sent by Alvor of Riverwood." I responded. "Riverwood is in danger."  
Her eyes had a flash of worry for a mere second before this faded. "As housecarl, my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now, explain yourself."  
I kept my stature strong but not enough for me to be accidentally deemed as a threat.  
"Helgen has been destroyed by a Dragon. I was there three days ago when it did."

Her eyes widened upon hearing my words, she lowered her weapon. "You know about Helgen?" She looked back towards the two men, the one sitting giving her a short nod having been listening to my words. She turned back towards me. "The Jarl wants to speak with you personally. You may approach."  
She moved back towards the throne, reclaiming her spot beside the man.

He was a Nord with blonde hair and a beard, wearing a circlet on his head, royal looking clothing, and fur boots.  
"So," the man started, raising his head towards me. "You were at Helgen those three days ago? You saw this Dragon with your very own eyes?"  
"Yes, Jarl Balgruuf, the Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak when the Dragon attacked." I explained, wanting to keep my attempted beheading out of this.  
I was no criminal.

He grimaced upon hearing my words. "I should have guessed Ulfric would be mixed up in all this." he mumbled before turned his head towards the man standing beside him. "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"  
The Dunmer took a step forward. "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..."  
Proventus interrupted her. "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him! We should not-!"  
 _ **"ENOUGH!"** _ came the gruff yell which both startled me and stopped their argument in its tracks. The two both looked to Jarl Balgruuf, who was now seething in his throne.  
His nails digging into the wooden arms.

"I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" he screamed before turning his gaze to the Dunmer. "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."  
She put her hand to her chest as if to salute him. "Yes, my Jarl."  
"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties."  
Balgruuf gave a deep breath as if to calm himself before replying, "That would be best."  
He then turned his gaze towards me as Proventus quickly shuffled away.

"Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a great service, and I won't forget it. What is your name stranger?"  
I did the same motion as Irileth had, putting my clenched fist to my chest. "My name is Karjela of Cyrodiil, my Jarl."  
"You're far from home then; here, take this as a small token of my esteem." Proventus returned rushly before presenting me with a folded Imperial uniform. I stared at it surprised, before taking it from his hands. _'He doesn't seem to support those Stormcloaks then... Thank Mara.'_ I thought before looking back towards Balgruuf. "Thank you, Jarl Balgruuf. I will take my leave then-"

"There is one other thing you can do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps?" he asked, before standing to his feet. "Come, let's go find Farengar, my Court Wizard. He has been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons."  
I did not want to be rude, although I knew I could not do this mission. I've only seen a dragon once and even then, I had my hands bound. As I followed after Jarl Balgruuf, I rubbed at my wrists which still wore the very marks made by the rope. He entered the side room which held enchanting objects.

 

There was a man there waiting for us. He wore long blue robes which covered his legs and feet and a hooded robe which hid most of his face.  
"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your... dragon project." Jarl Balgruuf informed him. "Go ahead and fill her in with the details."  
"So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me?... Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons." this man named Farengar explained to me. "Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

I gave Jarl Balgruuf a worried look. Farengar could not be serious could he?  
"Uhm... Where am I going and what am I even fetching?" I asked, trying to sound as worried as possible.

"Straight to the point, eh? No need for tedious hows and whys. I like that. Leave those to your betters, am I right?" I chose to not respond. "I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet which is said to be housed over in Bleak Falls Barrow - a _'Dragonstone'_ said to contain a map of several dragon burial sites. Head to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself."  
"This is a priority now. Anything we can use to fight this dragon, or dragons. We need it quickly-" Jarl Balgruuf started to say when I stopped him.

"Pardon my interruption, my Jarl, but I am but an innocent traveler from Cyrodiil, who only had the misfortune of being caught up in the middle of all of this. I have no training in battle, I do not know of Skyrim's affairs. My only request is that you please give me my own chance to learn of this land. Then, I will help you."  
Farengar went to argue when Balgruuf stopped him. "She is correct, we are practically throwing her to death in whatever lies in the Barrow. No armor or weapons we can provide will be useful if she is not prepared to use it." Balgruuf explained, Farengar's eyes fell.  
"So I will give you this." he turned towards me. "I will give you a year and a half to learn of this proud land. But at the end of that time, you must return here to Dragonsreach to take this quest."

I was shocked at his words, not expecting this result. Nor the amount of time he had given me. "Understood?" He snapped me out my shock before I bowed my head. "Yes Jarl Balgruuf, I will accept your request, and thank you."  
"You will be resting in Whiterun this evening?"  
"Yes, I will." I replied. "I'll stay the night and leave in the morning to begin my quest to learn all I can about this land."

 

Later that night I ended up staying in the Inn, which I then learned to be called the Bannered Mare. There I quickly made many friends, one of which I befriended after having a brawl with her. The other because she was being harassed by a bard and was obviously very uncomfortable with him being too close to her. Honestly were all Bards here in Skyrim like this? First Sven and now this Mikael guy?  
I rented a room, rested soundly and completely nightmare-free. When I finally woke up, it was bright and early. The shopkeepers were all set up in the marketplace. After getting what I needed, I moved on out of Whiterun. Only before informing Balgruuf of my official leave and presenting Adrianne's sword to Proventus.

 

Curious, I decided to travel up the road to see if any of the nearby farmlands needed any assistance. At least before I headed off to the first town on this newfound journey ahead of me.

I stopped upon seeing ahead of me off of the path was a small farmhouse while on the path was a horsedrawn wagon on the path. The wagon was old and worn down, not to mention it was leaning to the one side. Upon getting closer, I realized that one of the front wagon wheels was broken. Behind the wagon was a man who appeared to be far shorter than any man I've ever seen. Not to mention strangely dressed. He was wearing what looked to be a red jesters clothing complete with the hat.

Once I reached him, I saw him groan loudly in frustration and kick at the wagon. "Oh Bother and befuddle! Stuck here! Stuck!" he yelled in frustration. "My mother, my poor mother. Unmoving. At rest, but too still!"  
He hadn't noticed me approach until I had gently tapped his shoulder, which startled him, he whipped around in fright. I only raising my hands to show that I meant no harm to him. "Is there a problem, Sir?" I asked.  
He had a sad look came across his face. "Poor Cicero is stuck. Can't you see?" he replied in a shrill voice. "I was transporting my dear, sweet mother. Well not her. Her corpse. She's quite dead. I'm taking mother to a new home. A new crypt. But..." he yelled in frustration again and kicked at the wagon once more. "Wagon wheel! Damnedest wagon wheel! It broke! Don't you see?" he turned back to me.  
I looked to the wooden crate loaded in the back of the wagon. This poor man, all he wanted was to bury his mother. I couldn't even have my own father buried because those damned Talos worshipers had burned his body to cinders. So I looked back to him. "Is there some way, any way I can help?" I asked.  
He smiled and began doing a small little dance. "Oh. Oh yes! Yes, the kindly stranger can certainly help! Go to the farm - The Loreius Farm. Just over there, off of the road." he pointed towards the small farm I had previously noticed. "Talk to Loreius. He has tools! He can help me and my dear mother! But he won't! He refuses! Convince Loreius to fix my wheel! Do that, and poor Cicero will reward you. With coin! Gleamy, shiny coin!"

 

So I turned from the road and approached the farm. It was in bad shape but had a strong looking windmill and several cattle. I noticed a dark skinned Imperial man and an Altmer woman on the porch of the farmhouse. As I chose to approach, the man in turn, quickly noticed me.  
"Oh, for the love of Mara. What now?!" he snapped at me.  
"The little man really needs your help. With his wagon?"  
"That Cicero feller?" he asked, I nodding. Only to receive an audible groan directed at me. "Tell me something I don't know. Crazy fool's already asked me about five times. Seems he's just not satisfied with my answer. Why can't he just leave us alone?"  
I raised my eyebrow at him. "What exactly is the problem here? I'm sure he'll pay you...?"  
"Pay me?" he gasped astonished. "You think this is about money?"  
I looked to him blankly before nodding my head.  
"Have you seen the man? He's completely out of his head. A jester? Here, in Skyrim? Ain't been a merryman in these parts for a hundred years."  
This time the groan of frustration came from me. "I can see that." I mumbled.  
"And he's transporting some giant box. Says it's a coffin, and that he's only going to bury his mother. Mother my eye. He could have anything in there. War contraband. Weapons. Skooma. Ain't no way I'm getting involved in any of that."

 

I was honestly frustrated by this man. Who did he think he was? Denying a man the chance- no the very _RIGHT_ to bury his own mother? And for what? The very thought of it probably being something illegal? I've seen better excuses. This man was just plain heartless.

"He's just a stranger who needs some assistance. Please, for the love of Mara, do the right thing." I pleaded. He gasped at my response, as if surprised that I did not even agree with him.  
"What? And just who in Mara's name are you anyway? Huh? Come here, telling me my business. And for what? To help a... a... a fool!" he shouted at me.  
I grit my teeth, clenching my fists tightly.  
"You know you should help him." I said, my eyes narrowing towards him. "You praise Mara and yet ignore her wishes when someone needs your assistance. It does not matter who the person is. Who is the real fool here?!"  
He stammered, shocked at my sudden outburst directed towards him. "Look, I... I..." he hung his head in shame, covering his eyes as he did. "You're right. You're right. Feller might be nutters, might not. But fact is, he needs help. If I turn him away... what kind of a man am I then? Look, um... Thanks... and I'm sorry for my unneighborly reaction. If you talk to Cicero over there, you be sure and tell him that I'll be down there to help him out soon."

He headed back inside, probably to retrieve his tools. I turned heel and went back to Cicero.  
Only to see him with his forehead pressed onto the box. "Poor mother... her new home seems so very far..." he cried.

"Oi... Cicero." I called as I reapproached him. He looked up to me. "I've talked to Loreius. And he has agreed to help fix your wagon wheel."  
His eyes went wide with surprise. He pushed himself back onto his feet. "You... you did? H- He has? Oh stranger! You have made Cicero so happy!" he cried, dancing around me before tightly hugging into me before quickly letting go. "So jubilant and ecstatic! But more! Even more! My mother thanks you! Here, here." he handed me two leather pouches of gold. "For your troubles. Shiny, clinky gold! A few coins for a kind deed! And thank you! Thank you, again."  
I smiled to him before turning away back towards Whiterun. "There's no problem, Cicero. I'm always glad to-"

 

_"... Sss... peak... Wind... helm..."_

Came this sudden gaspy voice, which startled me and caused me to drop the pouches of coin in surprise. I whipped around, looking in all directions for the source of this strange voice. Finding no one in sight nor any places for someone could hide. More even, Cicero was confused by my reaction.  
"Dear sweet Cicero is wondering, are you alright kind stranger?" he asked in confusion. I looked towards him, before retrieving my coin purses from the grass. "Uhm... y- yeah... I'm... fine. Just been a little stressed lately. Nothing to worry about. You be safe Cicero!" I called before I headed back towards Whiterun. Not bothering to look back and only wanting to push that event far out of my very mind.

I continued to run back to Whiterun, anything to get away from whatever I had just heard.  
But that thought flew from my mind as I soon noticed a carriage driver waiting just outside the stables. He could take me to one of the holds without I having to travel for days on foot. I fiddled with my Mother's amulet of Mara when I remembered Hadvar's suggestion.

Riften, it had a Temple of Mara. A place I could honor my own Mother and Father.

I approached the carriage driver. "Need a ride?" he called. "I can take you to any of the hold capitals."  
I stopped beside it. "I'd like to hire your carriage."  
"Where would you like to go?"  
"Can you take me to Riften?"  
"Twenty gold." he said, holding out his hand to me.

After fiddling with my coin purse for a moment, I paid for the ride. "Alright, climb in back and we'll be off."  
So I approached the back of the carriage. I stepped up before taking a seat in the benches inside of the wagon. "If you've never been to Riften, be sure to visit the Black-Briar meadery. A few mugs of that and you'll forget about the long trip." the carriage driver suggested as the carriage lurched forward. Leaving the Whiterun stables behind us.

 

I smiled as I looked towards the sky and shut my eyes.  
I was secretly thankful that I could now be able to stay here in Skyrim for a bit longer than I had originally planned. Live out my life, help people. I'd return to Cyrodiil as a hero. But I knew, I'd never make it to the ranks that of the Nerevarine and the Hero of Kvatch.

 

Doesn't mean it won't stop me from at least trying.


	4. Riften

I found myself being shaken awake by the carriage driver, after having fallen asleep on the long trip from Whiterun to Riften. "Hey Lady, we're here." he said as I shifted from my position.  
I stepped off of the carriage and landed on my feet before stretching. I could see a stables with three very pretty horses standing in the stalls. I approached the stables, with only the intention to scratch one of the horses behind the ear.  
I had been so used to seeing the breeds of Cyrodiil, sleek and beautiful they were; but these were the Skyrim breeds. They had much more fur and were built for this landscape. I smiled as I stared into its dark eyes. "Its alright." I whispered, continuing to stare at the horse.

"Hey!" came a yell which startled me and caused me to jump. Luckily for me, I hadn't startled the horse. I quickly turned to see a Nord man approaching me from the Stable House. He was fair like most Nords with graying long hair. I quickly backed up, realizing that this had to be the Stableowner. "Sorry, I wasn't stealing the horses or anything, I was only looking at them. They look rather nicely kept."

He crossed his arms and stared back at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"My name is Karjela." I introduced, as I held out my hand to him.  
He continued to stare at me in this awkward silence before finally saying. "I'm guessing you're new to Riften then..." I lowered my hand in defeat. "Is it that obvious?"  
He nodded. "Very, espicially seeing as you made the big mistake of coming to Riften."  
I tensed. "Mis... Mistake?"  
"Yeah, this city is home to the Thieves Guild, real troublesome group they are."  
I sighed, "Well I am not a part of their group and I'm only here to visit the Temple of Mara."  
He huffed. "That's what they all say. Next time I see them, they usually have a hand at my pocket before I cut it off. The Temple of Mara is a new one though."  
I pulled the Amulet of Mara out from under my clothing showing it to him. "I'm doing this for my Mother." I insisted.  
He gave a loud sigh. "When you enter the city, keep going straight, you can't miss it. Name's Hofgrir, Stranger."   
I gave a smile, "Thank you Hofgrir, oh and thank you for not pulling a blade on me."

 

I turned and began to approach towards the gates when a guard standing beside it stopped me. What is with me being stopped by guards in every city I go to?   
"Hold there." he said, holding his palm out to me to stop. I stopped my pace, staring back at him in confusion. "Before I let you into Riften, you need to the visitor's tax." he stated.  
"... what is this tax for?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.  
"For the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?" he stated sharply  
I crossed my arms and leaned back in my posture, all while staring at him, he stared back at me blankly. Now, I might've been new to Skyrim itself, but I knew a damned thief when I saw it.   
I was in fact born under the sign of the Shadow and had always seems to benefit the most from the skills that came with the birthright.  
So, I shifted back onto my feet, clearing my throat as I did before stomping my foot down.

  
"This is obviously a shakedown!" I made sure to loudly announce. Now, if I knew anything about most thieves, they will crumble when a target gets too loud for their tastes and this guard immediately lost his calm behavior "All right!" he hissed, quickly looking around in case anyone had heard me. "Keep you voice down... you want everyone to hear you?!"  
I only smiled and nodded. "I wonder if I can ask the guards at the other gates about this little tax?" I asked when the man kept shaking his head.  
"I'll let you in, just keep quiet about all this and I'll forget I even saw you. Just let me open the gate." So he turned towards the gates, unlocking and pushing them open for me, allowing myself to stroll myself right into Riften.

 

Unlike Whiterun, Riften had this aura to it. Something about it just made me... happy.   
Maybe it was the nice weather, or the vast forests all around with leaves painted in various shades of green, brown, and orange, or the conflicting color scheme the city held with dark shades to the bright forests around it.  
The homes were made with darkened wood logs which looked to be weather beaten.  
A cobblestone path led partway up before merging with wooden planks. I could tell just from the smell that Riften was built right into a lake. The smell of water and fish hung in the air.  
It didn't turn me off to it though.   
It reminded me of Anvil, I had managed to visit the coastal city when Nidala's brother had come to visit. I had fallen in love with the city, originally wanting to live there when I would be older. It was actually home to a property previously said to be owned by the Hero of Kvatch, which had luckily survived the Great War unscathed.

 

"I had another run-in with the Thieves Guild." I heard to my right. Turning my head, I could now see a tall, blond haired Nord woman dressed in heavy armor leaning onto a wall. She was staring down at a thinner Nord man with brown hair, dressed in red fine looking clothing.  
"Careful Mjoll, the Thieves Guild has Maven Black-Briar at their backs."  
"Aerin, they're the reason that I'm-" She stopped, upon seeing that her companian was staring towards me. The woman looked towards me as well. "New stranger here too, eh?" she asked.  
I nodded.   
"Well its a pleasure to meet you then." she held out her hand to me, allowing me to shake her hand. "Name's Mjoll, course lots of folks call me Mjoll the Lioness. And this is Aerin." I waved at Aerin who only nodded towards me. "You're not from Riften?" I asked.  
"I've been adventuring across Tamriel ever since I was a fresh-faced young woman barely able to swing a blade." Mjoll explained. "My travels have taken me from High Rock to Valenwood, Elsweyr to Morrowind and all points in between."  
"I'm almost jealous, Skyrim is the first place I've ever been to outside of my homeland." I said, chuckling. "So why are you here, then?"  
"Many years ago, I lost my blade, Grimsever, within a Dwemer ruin. I took it as a sign that I was wasting my days in search of vast wealth." she replied. "You and I are much alike. We seek challenges and great fortune. But for me, that is where the similarities end. You see, Riften is my great beast to be slain and my fortune comes from the gratitude and trust I receive for such."  
I pondered over her words for a few moments. "So I uh... heard about something called the Thieves Guild-?"  
"To call it a guild is ridiculous!" she snapped sharply. "How can people who would betray one another over a gold coin be even considered a part of an association?! They're the worse kinds!"  
I bit my lip, I was still a thief in a sense. Not because of the Thief stone, no. I had always been a thief and was good at it. It had been minor things like food or sweets as I was still young.   
To be honest, I had never stolen anything worth more than a sweetroll.  
So I'd have to lie to her for now, I did not want to make an enemy out of anyone... just yet.

  
"I completely agree." I lied through my teeth.  
Mjoll smiled. "You know, I'm beginning to respect you. Other than Aerin, you seem to be the only other person I've met that I just might be able to trust. Excuse my manners, I introduced myself but never even bothered to ask your name?"  
"It's Karjela."  
"Since we both share the same opinion of them, let me warn you that they have been recruiting others to join their little 'guild' and you should be really cautious." Mjoll warned.  
Well thank you for that information Mjoll, I'll see what I can do with that later. Hopefully when you are not watching.  
I waved the two off, Mjoll was doing her planned rounds to make sure no one stole anything from the stalls over in the marketplace.

I smiled, watching the two go.

 

I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt a large hand grab me by the shoulder.  
"Hey!" I yelped, looking back only to see a large Nord man glaring down at me.  
He was bulky and a lot taller than any Nord I've ever seen. He had black hair and wore heavy steel armor.   
Thank Gods, he let go of my shoulder. But he didn't stop glaring down at me. Still looking as though I had killed his firstborn child.  
"I don't know you. You in Riften lookin' for trouble?" he questioned gruffly.  
I stood my ground. "I don't know, what's it to you?" I asked roughly.  
His glaring did not cease, in fact it felt as though it had only intensified tenfold.   
"Don't say something you'll regret." he growled. "Last thing the Black-Briars need is some loudmouth tryin' to meddle in their affairs."  
Black-Briar.  
I had heard the carriage driver mention that name and then Mjoll mention that name as well.  
"Who are the Black-Briars?"  
"The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watchin' their back, so keep your nose out of their business. Me? I'm Maul. I watch the street for 'em. So if you need dirt on anythin', I'm your guy... but it'll cost you."

  
'He want to barter for information, eh?' I thought, before remembering that thing I grabbed back in Whiterun.  
I had been looking for Proventus, when I had accidentally had wandered into what had to be Jarl Balgruuf's room. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. Sitting on the table to the left of the bed was a small and open golden case.  
Inside of that resting in dark cloth was a red gem which glimmered in the faint light.  
I hadn't even realized that I had even grabbed it until I was already out the door of the area and back into the main hall. I quickly tucked this newfound treasure away from sight and continued on my way as if nothing had happened.  
It was this very gem that I pulled out and showed to Maul. "How's this for costs?" I taunted.

  
Maul however, lunged at my arm holding the gem and grabbed at my wrist. His eye were wide as he stared at it. He then then turned towards my face. "Only way you could have found one of these is by stealin' it." He let go of my wrist and leaned back into a wooden post. "Guess you'll fit in around here better than I thought. So what do you want to know?"  
I looked from the gem still in my hand to Maul.  
"I'm guessing this is worth something then, huh?" I asked, holding it up to him.  
"Do I look like a merchant to you? You're going to have to take that up with Vex in the Thieves Guild." Maul replied. "Get in good with them and you'll find her. Anything else?"  
I remembered something I had heard being whispered back in the Bannered Mare.  
"What can you tell me about the um... Dark Brotherhood? I heard something being mentioned about them, but... I thought they were wiped out ages ago?"  
Maul chuckled as if he knew something I hadn't. "Well you heard wrong. But the only recent rumor I heard about them is that, Aventus Aretino over in Windhelm, has been trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood." he replied. "Aventus used to live here at the Orphanage on the other side of town but I think he probably ran away. Can't say I blame him."  
An Orphanage? Oh Gods, that is where I would have been sent had Mother not been such good friends with Nidala.   
"What about the..." I paused, looking to make sure Mjoll was not around. "... Thieves Guild? I used hear stories of it back in Cyrodiil, if this is the same one, used to be real great from what I heard."  
"You kiddin'? My brother, Dirge still works in their hideout. I used to run with them myself, but took a job with Maven after they started hittin' a rough patch. Now if you want to get in on that action, you can probably find Brynjolf over around the marketplace. I'm sure he could use someone like you."

 

I might not stick around for all this, I mainly just wanted to get going after visiting the Temple. But I'd keep the thought in mind at least, I wanted to see the cities before I went and joined some guilds. Maybe buy some food and clothing before I left Riften so that I wouldn't be wearing the same heavy armor I had gotten back in Riverwood all the time. It was very uncomfortable. I mean I could wear the Imperial uniform given to me by Jarl Balgruuf, but I didn't want to risk catching the attention of any of the Stormcloaks. And based on the high amount of Talos worship that I could see in this town, looks like Riften supports the Stormcloaks.  
As I continued forward towards the Temple as instructed, I soon noticed a woman glaring down at a young man and saying something about money. That's when I heard him, loudly mind you, accuse the woman of stealing the very shipment that he'd pay her off with and her snarky response, which made it obvious that she had stolen it, so I quickly stepped in between the two of them.   
"Leave him alone!" I screamed at her. The woman was tall, but not tall enough to reach my height; with long, dark brown hair and wearing some type of gray uniform that I didn't recognize. Her blue eyes narrowed at me. "This doesn't concern you, so get out of my face." she said, coldly.  
I pulled out several bags of coins and dropped them into her hands. "There, his payment. Now back off." I growled. She stared at the coins, then at the man, and then finally at me.  
"Fine." she grumbled, turning to leave. "No idea why some newcomer wanted to help someone like him."

  
The man hugged me tightly after she had stormed off far out of earshot. "By the Eight, thank you so much. I don't know what to say. I um..." he let go of me after realizing how long he had been hugging me for. "um... I'm Shadr, I work over in the Stables listen, so if you ever need a horse any time, you can take any of one of them for free. Look, I was saving this, but I want you to have it. I thought I might need it if Sapphire came after me, but I don't exactly need it anymore." He placed an Invisibility potion of all things into my hand.  
"There's no problem, friend. I am glad to help in anyway I can." I replied, giving him a smile.

 

I waved Shadr off as he left through the gates. As I turned to continue onto my task ahead, I happened to glance out of the corner of my eye to see that Sapphire woman was talking to another man just barely around the corner from where she had stormed off to. She was obviously complaining to whoever he was and was currently pointing in my general direction.   
From what I could see, he had long brown hair and was wearing blue colored, fine clothing.  
I could not see his race from the distance from where I stood.

 

I thought nothing of it, finding my way towards the Temple of Mara.  
I stared up towards it in awe, it wasn't like the Churches of the Divines which were in all the cities back in Cyrodiil. No, this one was far smaller but it didn't stop it from looking just as beautiful. So nothing stopped me from entering it. Inside were benches on either side of the room and a golden statue of Lady Mara herself.  
I walked past the benches and stopped at the statue of Mara, I clasped my hands together and gave a prayer. "Mara protect your loyal child in her time of need and keep her safe in this new land." I whispered. "Ah a loyal child of Mara." came a voice, which startled me.

It was then that I even noticed a Dunmer woman had been leaning on the wall close by. She wore Priests clothing. I backed up in surprise.  
"Pardon my disturbance, I did not mean to frighten you, child of Mara." She quickly said raising her hands, "You are a newcomer then?"  
I crossed my arms. "Everyone keeps saying that, is it that obvious?" I asked.  
"Very. I am Dinya, a Priestess of Mara, and you are?"  
"Karjela of Cyrodiil."  
"Oh my word." Dinya gave a small gasp of surprise before she approached the stand in front of me. "You've had a long journey from home then. How can I assist you today, child of Mara?"  
"Well," I pulled my Amulet off and held it in my hand. "You see my Mother and Father have long since... passed away, and they were not the same race. My Mother was a dedicated worshiper of Mara until the very end." Dinya gave me a heartfelt smile as she listened to me speak.   
"And I... wished to know if I could perhaps give her Amulet of Mara to the Temple so that I could have somewhere to honor them both while I am here in Skyrim? I... found that I am having an extended stay in this land and I do not wish to have it damaged or stolen." I asked her.  
Dinya gave me a caring smile. "But of course, we can do that for you. What were your parents names if you do not mind me asking?"  
"Um... Tunenre, was my Father and Aumsima, was my Mother." I replied before I hesitantly handed her my Mother's Amulet of Mara, letting it slip from my grasp. Dinya clasped her other hand over the Amulet with care.  
"We will take good care of it, that I can promise you."   
I turned towards the door, passing by another Priest as I did, one who had just entered the Temple. "Good day." I greeted passing by him. "Blessings of Mara upon you." he called after me as I closed the doors behind me.

 

I stepped outside seeing the busy, bustling marketplace. It had four stalls stationed around a well. There was a Blacksmith ahead of where I was standing, an Inn to the right, and a massive building, which as it was the biggest in size, which had to be the Jarl of Riften's place.   
I went to step down the stairs to go towards the marketplace to shop but stopped. Not by my own choice mind you, as I felt an arm wrap around my midsection. Which in turn, then yanked me off of my feet and another clamp on my mouth to keep me from screaming and drawing everyone's attention.   
I was pulled to the left from the view of the market and out of view of anyone.  
But whoever this was, was in for a really big surprise. 

I slammed the heel of my boot down on their foot just as I had to Ralof back in Helgen, of course they let go from the pain I inflicted on whoever this was; but unlike at Helgen, I then turned and had a blade right at their throat.   
I was surprised to see that it was the exact man that Sapphire had been talking to.  
A Nord man with long dark brown hair and bright green eyes.  
He stared down at me with both of his hands up as if to surrender. He chuckled as I glared at him, almost ignoring the blade right at his throat.

 

"Little rough around the edges, eh Lass?" he asked.  
"Who in Oblivion are you?" I growled. He didn't answer, leaning his head to the side obviously eyeing at my coinpurse. "Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying, eh lass?" he asked, averting his eyes back to me.  
"Excuse me?" I growled.   
"I'm saying," he continued. "you've got the coin but you didn't earn a septim of it honestly. I can tell." Now I might label myself as a thief, but I know for a fact that I hadn't stolen any of this coin that I carried. Much of this was rewarded to me for helping out those I could. Who did this man even think he was? Especially at his choice of way to get alone with me.  
"My wealth is none of your business." I growled.  
"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, lass. Wealth is my business." he smiled. "Maybe you'd like a taste?"  
I groaned, lowering the blade from his neck. "I feel like I'm going to regret this, but what do you have in mind exactly?"  
He chuckled again. "I've got a bit of an errand to... perform, but I will need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well-paid."  
I stared at him for a few moments, processing the question. All while remembering Maul's words to me. "So... I'm guessing you're Brynjolf then?" I asked.  
He chuckled lightly. "Well then you guessed right, Lass." he replied. "So what do you say to my little proposition?"  
I stared back at him with a blank look to my eyes. "What did you want me to even do exactly?"  
Brynjolf smirked. "Simple..." he started, "I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand." I nodded as he spoke. "Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket, all without him even noticing."

  
Madesi? Brand-Shei?   
I recognized Argonian names, so they wanted me to steal from one Argonian so that I could screw over another. Despite the chapel, no one seemed to be feeling Mara's loving embrace at all in this city.

 

"So... now if you don't mind me asking... why even plant the ring on this Brand-Shei man in the first place?"  
"There's someone that wants to see him be put out of business... permanently... That's all you need to know." Brynjolf replied casually. Well that isn't at all suspicious. "Now, you come to me when you're ready and we'll get started."  
Brynjolf left me alone in that small alley after that, heading towards the marketplace.  
So if Brynjolf was in leagues with the Thieves Guild, like Maul had said, that could be a good place for me to rest if I needed to. Wouldn't need to pay for it now would I?  
Steal something and frame someone, to earn their favor.  
Alright, but first; I'd need to scope out the two.  
I headed to the Marketplace, seeing Mjoll and Aerin pacing around the stalls. I noticed her stopped in front of Brynjolf, talking to him obviously. She was visibly tense while Brynjolf kept a calm demeanor. 

 

"Can I interest you in some fine goods from Morrowind?" came a voice to my right. I looked to see a male Dunmer staring back at me with the red Dunmer eyes, from a stall. "No, not today." I replied.

 

"Protect yourself right - buy armor from Grelka." shouted a Nord woman from her stall. I heard her huff in frustration as I simply passed by her, not even batting an eye.

 

"Jewelry, with legendary Argonian craftsmanship!" came a yell, which drew my attention.  
There was an Argonian at a stall, a small cabinet sat on the stall counter. He had green scales decorating his skin and orange feathers jutting out of the back of his head.

 

I approached him with pretend interest in his wares. "Greetings honored friend, can I interest you in some fine jewelry?" he asked me.  
I leaned my head to peer into the cabinet at the necklaces.   
All handmade and impressive high-quality.   
"This is amazing work." I said, looking up towards him. That I wasn't faking. When you're a Thief, you do tend to like shiny things. A lot. "Do you make your own jewelry?"  
"I do." he replied, nodding eagerly at me as he did. "I am Madesi, and sadly, I am one of the few traditional Saxhleel Jewelers that remains in Tamriel; it's becoming a lost art. Only trouble is gathering materials has become quite hazardous. The roads to the mines and to the other cities have become thick with bandits... and worse. Say if you're the traveling-type, would you be interested in gathering some materials for me? I'd certainly be happy to compensate you."

  
Hm, he wasn't the one I was screwing over... not directly at least.  
And I'd do anything to gain a little... friendly reputation to mask whatever I did in the shadows.

  
"But of course, I'll be glad to retrieve whatever you need." I replied cheerfully.   
"Thank you, land-strider. I am seeking a rather small list of items to complete my next creation; two flawless sapphires, a single mammoth tusk, and a chunk of pure gold ore." Madesi listed, I mentally noting those down. But I just could not find that second Argonian, Brand-Shei. I knew the name was Argonian but yet I saw no other Argonian around at all.

 

I moved away from Madesi, approaching Brynjolf, who smirked at me as I had reached him.  
"Are you ready to do this, Lass?" he asked.  
"Quick question before we even do this." I stated. "That Guard back over at the North Gate... he one of yours?"  
Brynjolf lightly chuckled. "Aye, that he was. And course you sniffed him out because he broke one of the cardinal rules of our... business... he got greedy. He was told to run the scam on merchants, but he smelled the gold on you and his judgement went out the window." Brynjolf explained before he chuckled. "Actually, I admire how you handled that situation. You kept your cool and you didn't kill him. That's the mark of a professional thief."  
"Aw, how sweet," I joked. "I have a fan."  
He chuckled. "Funny one, aren't ya', Lass?"  
"So why exactly are we even doing this to Brand-Shei to begin with?"  
"We've been contracted to make sure that Brand-Shei remembers not to meddle in the affairs that aren't his own. Now, since we're not the Dark Brotherhood, thank the Gods for that, we're not going to kill him, we're just going to make sure that he sits in the prisons for a few days."  
I sighed, better get this over with then. "Alright, let's get this started then."  
"Good, wait until I start the distraction and then show me what you're made of, Lass."

  
I paced away from Brynjolf, at least so that it wasn't at all suspicious to any onlookers.  
"Everyone, gather 'round! I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention!" Brynjolf cried out, as I circled around the well towards Madesi's stall. "No pushing, no shoving. Plenty of room!"  
Once Madesi was away from his stall, I snuck over, carefully pulling the small door open. Eyeing the lockbox and satchel. I quickly snatched the belongings and pushed the door shut once more. I was back over to the otherside before anyone had noticed that I had even wandered from the crowd. I noted Brynjolf giving me a small knowing smile as I did. "This way everyone! Over here!"  
A small crowd had gathered, even several Guards had joined the crowd in interest. I noticed the Dunmer from minutes prior sitting on a box at the back of the crowd with his arms crossed.  
I noted Madesi's presence. But still no sign of a second Argonian. I crouched behind the boxes where the Dunmer was sitting, looking towards Brynjolf in confusion.  
Where was this target then?

  
"Come on, Brynjolf..." called the Dunmer. "what on Nirn is it this time?"  
"Patience, Brand-Shei." Brynjolf called back to him, which froze me in my tracks. There was no way in Oblivion I would result an innocent Dunmer of all things being sent to the prisons.  
I don't care who he had pissed off or anything, I refused to harm any Mer. That is where I drew the line. So I carefully tossed a small potion within the line of sight of Brand-Shei. He looked at it for a second until I loudly cursed. I would make it seem as though I had been only been checking my supplies when one had _'accidentally'_ rolled out of arm's reach. I made it a hassle to only make it seem like I hadn't been hiding behind the boxes, when I had retrieved my potion. "Oh thank Mara, it didn't crack." I praised before returning to my feet and out of sight of Brand-Shei. I passed by Madesi, when one of the Guards had stopped me. "Hey! I saw that!"   
Brynjolf paused mid-sentence.

  
"Saw what?" I asked, confused.   
"Pickpocket!" the Guard yelled at me, drawing his sword. "Let me see what you have on you."  
I sighed softly, not wanting to make a fuss as I slipped my knapsack off of my back.  
The Guard grabbed it from my hands, before grabbing a hold of me by the shoulder and pulled me away from the now eavesdropping crowd.

 

  
Brynjolf had stared after her and groaned. Of course he had to put all his hopes in the rookie. Mercer wouldn't like that. She hadn't even pickpocketed Brand-Shei at all. _'What a waste of good talent'_ he thought as he watched her be hauled off to the jail. That is until he heard Madesi gasp in confusion.  
"How did this get here?" Madesi pondered aloud, holding up something that he had found in his pocket. His own silver ring.  
Brynjolf stared after where she had been dragged to. "Well then Lass... that was very impressive. Wasn't exactly what I had wanted, but it was impressive nonetheless."

 

  
I was let out of the Riften Jail, almost twenty minutes later. I smiled softly as I clutched my knapsack tightly to my chest. The Guard called me a Thief, and had searched my bag while another one had watched. But as expected, they found not a single trace of stolen goods on me.  
So I was let off free of any crime, the Guard who had apprehended me was deemed to have consumed one too many of the Black-Briar Mead. Not like you couldn't smell it on his breath. Which had only proved my innocence.

  
As I entered the marketplace, Mjoll stopped me, her warpaint-smeared face in confusion. "What was that all about?" she asked.  
"Oh some Guard accused me of stealing. Had to search my belongings, and guess what? Nothing. Damned Guard was so drunk, he'd put Sanguine himself to shame."  
Mjoll chuckled at this.  
"Never heard a saying like that before."  
"Yes, but that was quite the exhausting experience. I'll see you later then, Mjoll." I paced around her and Aerin, whom was still following behind her. He reminded me of a sheep, and she was his Shepard. Note to self, help Aerin out with that little lovesickness thing he had going on. Poor man definitely needed it.

  
I noticed Brynjolf was still at his stall, packing up his precious and highly acclaimed Falmer Blood Elixir, for the night. "Guess I expected too much from you." he said upon noticing me. "Got noticed even after returning Madesi's own ring to him."  
"Well I wasn't just going to stand around and let you frame a Dunmer for something he didn't do. They have a bad enough reputation as it is." I replied while looking back at him. "Although I didn't expect the Guard to catch me."  
"Hah... can't say I'm even surprised with the way things have been going on around here."  
"... what's been going on exactly?"  
"Bah... my Organization's been having a run of bad luck, but I suppose that's just how it goes. But never mind that, even though you purposely fouled up that job... I still think you've got that spark I'm looking for. There's still plenty of gold out there for the taking... if you're up to the challenge."  
I smiled. "Of course I can handle it."  
"All right, then. Let's put that to the test. The group I represent has its home in the Ratway beneath Riften... a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. If you can get there in one piece, we'll see if you've really got what it takes."

 

  
After leaving Brynjolf, I made my way to the Ratway and due to my lack of training and skill. I will be quite honest. I suffered for it. Thank the Divines for Restoration spells and thank my Father for making sure to teach me one. At least this expirence had allowed me to have some more practice with the bow and with lockpicking.  
But as Nidala always said, I always had my Mother's stubbornness.  
So I survived my trip through the grimy Ratway, which smelt of dirty water and many other things I did not wish to even think about. Along with avoiding contact with the rather colorful choices in traps set by whoever occupied these tunnels.  
I eventually found my way through a door and into an open cavern within the tunnels. I could see wooden planks set up almost in a deck in a sense. Along with, what looked to be a Tavern setup. I approached to the right as that seemed to be the only way to go only if you didn't want to trudge through the water, which I hoped was actually water, before noticing a sign hung up beside the one entrance.

 

The Ragged Flagon. Guess that this is in fact the place.

 

How was this the infamous Thieves Guild? The same one led by the notorious Gray Fox? The same one to said to have stolen an Elder Scroll of all things, during the events of the Oblivion Crisis over two hundred years ago?  
I'd have to guess that time hadn't been quite friendly for the Guild. As I approached the tavern, I could hear voices.

 

"Give it up, Brynjolf... those days are over."

"I'm telling you, this girl's different..." argued the voice of Brynjolf.

"We've all heard that one before, Bryn! Quit kidding yourself."

I turned the corner to see Brynjolf was standing in front of the tavern counter. Now wearing a uniform almost similar to that of Sapphire.

Wait... that meant... she was a part of the Thieves Guild too? I scanned my eyes around, only catching sight of a bald man in similar looking uniform to Brynjolf, passed out drunk at one of the tables. So she wasn't here then.  
I approached Brynjolf from behind. Now noticing another man in Leather armor averting his confused gaze towards me. Brynjolf was distracted by the one operating the bar counter.

 

"It's time to face the truth, old friend. You, Vex, Mercer... you're all a part of a dying breed. Things are changing!" the barkeep argued.

"I'll say..." started the man in leather armor. "Seeing as neither of you even noticed her show up?"  
Brynjolf turned back towards me in surprise, the barkeep having a wide-eyed gaze as well.

"Well, well... color me impressed, Lass. I wasn't certain I'd ever see you again." Brynjolf greeted.  
I huffed at him, feeling proud at my achievement. "Getting here was too easy."   
"Reliable and headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize." Brynjolf replied. "So... now that I've whetted your appetite with our little scheme back at the market, how about handling a few deadbeats for me, hm?"  
"Deadbeats? What'd they do?" I asked, by this point I was flat out tired and just wanted to rest.  
"They owe our organization some serious coin and they've decided to simply not even bother to pay. I want you to explain them the error of their ways."  
"... sounds good... who are they?"  
"Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand, and Haelga. Do this right, and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization."  
I smiled, me a member of the infamous Thieves Guild. I would've said this had to be a dream, but the smells of the Ratway had given that fact away. Fact is, this was actually happening to me.  
"So how did you want me to handle them?"  
"Honestly, the debt is secondary here. What's more important is that you get the message across that we are the last ones anyone would even want to ignore..." Brynjolf explained."a word of warning though... I don't want any of them killed. Bad for business."  
"Consider it done."  
"Good. If you need any more details on your marks, I'll be here. Now get going."

 

  
I had questioned Brynjolf heavily on all three. Seemed as though, while the Guild was still not as grand as I had first thought it would be, they did do their research on any and all targets. Which was a nice change of pace.  
Keerava was a hot-headed Argonian woman, who ran the Bee and Barb, the Inn I had noticed previously, with her partner, Talen-Jei. He was her one weakness.  
Bersi Honey-Hand was a Nord, who ran the Pawned Prawn, a General Store. His weakness was a prized Dwemer urn.  
Haelga was a Nord woman who ran the Bunkhouse, a home for all the working folk of Riften. Her weakness? Dibella, the one Divine I never truly understood. And from what I understood, Haelga took her worship of Dibella a bit... too far.

  
I had blackmailed Keerava using information I had acquired from Talen-Jei, I threatened to smash the Dibella statue to get Haelga's attention, and by the time I had reach Bersi, the man was cowering behind his counter while a bag of coin waited for me on said counter.  
I told him I liked the urn and was glad that I didn't have to personally destroy it.

 

Brynjolf had snapped awake when I had slammed the bags of coin on the table in front of him. He looked up at me in surprise.  
"So, job's done... and even brought all of the gold. Best of all, you did it clean. I like that." he said, as he poked through the bags of coin. He seemed surprised at the amount that I had managed to retrieve. Apparently Bersi had panicked and had given more gold, probably to bribe the Thieves Guild to just leave him alone.  
Once Brynjolf was done, he looked up at me. "Well done. And it would seem I owe you something in return. Here, I think you'll find these quite useful."  
He placed three bottles on the table. Two potions and a poison it seemed.   
I quickly pocketed my newfound rewards.  
"Judging from how well you handled those shopkeepers, I'd say you've done more than simply prove yourself. We need people like you in our outfit."  
"heh, well I say if there's more gold where that came from, that I can actually keep, then I'm in." I replied.  
"That's the spirit!" Brynjolf cried, getting up from the chair. "Larceny's in your blood... the telltale sign of a practiced thief. I think you'll do more than just fit in around here."  
"Before we go, I have to ask..."  
"What's on your mind?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
"Word is your outfit isn't doing all too well. That true?"  
"We've run into a bit of a rough patch lately, but it's nothing to be concerned about. Tell you what, you keep making us coin, and I'll worry about everything else. Fair enough?"  
"hm, fair enough."  
"Now if there are no more questions, how about following me and I'll show you what we're all about."

 

  
I followed Brynjolf as he went down a narrow hallway, he paused while waiting for me. I noticed a door straight ahead of us. "That's the Warrens, Lass." he called raising my attention. "Far from were we're heading."  
I followed him into a small turn before we were met with a storage wardrobe. Brynjolf opened it revealing another hall. 'Secret entrances, smart.' I thought as I peered at the workings while we passed.  
Brynjolf pushed open a door at the end of the hall. "C'mon, Lass. Mercer doesn't like to be kept waiting." he called, urging me to hasten my pace.

  
We entered another cavern, which luckily didn't smell as bad as the Ratway did. Probably because of the fact that this was a living area. I guess even Thieves have some standards. Beds were rather ironically organized and placed away from the waters edge, each with their own personal chest and sidetable.  
One section was completely made for Archery, while another was made completely for eating and cooking.

 

  
Brynjolf led me towards the center, where a man dressed in a similar color-uniform to his was waiting. As we got close enough, I realized the man was a Breton man... one with a rather large nose... for one. "Mercer? This is the girl I was talking about... our new recruit."  
The Breton huffed at Brynjolf, paying me no mind. "This had better not be another waste of the Guild's resources, Brynjolf." he scolded before turning his sights on me. "Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions... you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?"  
I stared back at him. "Crystal."  
"Good, we don't have anything available for you right now, given you're still the runt of the group. But talk to Delvin and Vex, they might have something available for you... not like they'll hand it over anyway. But they might given our lack of people." and with that final comment, Mercer started to walk off.  
"Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?" Brynjolf called.  
"Hmm?" Mercer stopped before looking back towards me for a split second. "Oh, yes. Since Brynjolf assures me that you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild."  
Mercer then wandered off, Brynjolf staring after him before turning back towards me. "Welcome to the family, Lass. I'm expecting you to make us a lot of coin, so don't disappoint me."  
"I won't but, what'd he mean by lack of people?" I asked.   
"We had a bit of a problem with a troublesome job, and our little Vex, one of our best infiltrators got hurt in the ensuing fight. She only managed to escape because we sent Delvin with her. I'm just thankful he didn't give you that job."  
"So how do I get a cut of the spoils then?"  
"Simple. Do as your told and keep your blade clean. We can't exactly turn a profit by killing. You should talk with Delvin Mallory and Vex. They know their way around this place and as Mercer said, they'll be able to kick some extra jobs your way." Brynjolf explained. "Oh, and talk to Tonilia over in the Flagon... she'll set you up with your new armor."

 

I soon met Tonilia, the provider of uniforms and buyer of stolen goods. Along with Dirge, the man who had been standing beside Brynjolf, who upon our second official meeting, proceeded to threaten me with violence. Guess he's Maul's brother after all.  
The bald man who had been passed out drunk, that was Delvin Mallory. He wrote a book on Shadowmarks, something I had noticed highly of back in Whiterun and here in Riften. The man gave me the book on the marks so that I could at least learn. He then, drunkenly mind you, ranted about the so called 'good old days' of the Guild, back when they lived in a palace.   
I soon found myself sitting away from everyone else as the other Thieves had returned home. A lot of Nord and a lot of Men. The only Mer I saw amongst their ranks was a Bosmer. Surprising, I guess even they can't handle the stereotypes of Dunmer and Khajiit being Thieves. But I'm still surprised to find no Argonian members, given the placement of the Guild.   
I felt awkward, feeling as though I had walked in on their family. So I wasn't exactly welcomed into the family with a tankard of mead. I sighed, sipping from the bottle of Black-Briar. Yeah it was nice and all, but it was lukewarm. I greatly missed that river-chilled mead of Riverwood.  
I personally wasn't much for drinking, I had only acquired the taste for mead about three years prior.   
I gave a small smile, as I had remembered when I had first had my first taste of mead.

 

_It had been a cold evening in Bruma, people were going about their days and huddling into the two Inns for warmth. I remember peering up towards the mountains and to the ruins of the once proud Cloud Ruler Temple, which had long since been destroyed before my birth._   
_I was only a young woman of only nineteen years at the time._   
_Nidala's daughter, Savile was a young woman of only seventeen years, when she had suddenly stolen over to my side. I remember the way her red eyes smiled as she held up two bottles of mead._   
_"You didn't." I said, my eyes wide._   
_"What?" she asked. "I honestly don't think old Haakig will mind if two of his precious mead bottles have up and vanished. He'll probably go and blame the rats again."_   
_"Those damnedest rats have done stolen my mead!" I hissed, in my my attempt to mimic the drunkert we were taunting. Before she and I both burst into laughter._   
_I took a bottle of mead in my hand, we clinked the bottles together._

  
_"Prost." Savile said._

  
_"Prost indeed." I had replied._

 

_The mead hadn't been the best drink to find in that side of Cyrodiil, it wasn't even remotely the most enjoyable drink. But it was something I'd always remember._   
_Drinking my first crappy drink, alongside my best friend in the whole of Tamriel, all while sitting under the watchful gaze of the worn down statue of the Hero of Kvatch._

 

I was snapped from this memory when a bang startled me. Bringing me back to the Flagon as it did. Sitting in the chair in front of me was an Imperial woman.  
She had almost white hair which hung down limply to her shoulders, her brown eyes were narrow and bore into me as if they were daggers. "Oi newbie, before we do anything, I want to make two things perfectly clear." she snapped.

  
Okay then, haven't even said a word and this woman already wants to cut me to shreds.  
Good start.

 

The woman held up one finger. "One, I'm the best infiltrator this rathole of Guild's got, so if you even think that you're here to replace me, you're dead wrong." Oh, so this is Vex. She held up a second finger. "And two, you follow my lead and do exactly as I say... no questions, no excuses."   
I slowly nodded. She leaned back in her chair, holding at a bandaged wound in her side. "Then we understand each other... good. Now it's time to get your feet wet and I don't want to waste a lot of time talking about anything but business."  
"What sort of business are we doing exactly?"  
"I'm not going to sugar-coat it for you. We're in a bad way down here."  
"Any idea why?" I asked, leaning forward.  
"Who knows?" Vex replied. "Old Delvin thinks it's some kind of a curse. I just think he's crazy. If you want my opinion, I'd say it's just plain bad luck."  
"So," I started to say. "what can we do?"  
"For starters, you can get out there and start making a name for us again... make them start fearing us like they did a long time ago." she replied. "And, while you're at it, make a little bit of coin on the side. Kill two birds with one stone, eh?"

  
"So... I'm guessing you're Vex then?" I asked as I adjusted in my seat, leaning my hand down to my knapsack to feel for the gem.  
"Yeah? What of it?" she replied coldly.  
"Someone told me that you might know if this unusual gem is worth anything?" I asked as I slid said gem towards her. Like Maul, her eyes widened in shock.  
She carefully picked it up, investigating it in awe. "Been a while since I've seen one of these." she started before looking towards me. "What you've got here, is a Stone of Barenziah."  
I leaned forward in my seat, my eyes wide.  
"Barenziah? You mean... Barenziah, the former Queen of Morrowind?" My eyes fell to the gem. "Is it... worth anything?"  
"The very same one, but not like this it isn't. The stones were pried off of Barenziah's ceremonial crown by a thief in order to cover his tracks."  
"Stones? H... how many of these are there?"  
"I think there were... twenty-four in all. Most people like to keep them almost as a curiosity. Some of the Guild members have tried to locate them all over the past few years, but they haven't been at all successful... well, until now." she gave a nod towards me.  
"So... you won't even buy it?"  
"Look... I can only buy things I can turn around quickly for a profit. And no one wants those stones unless they have the complete set. So tell you what, if you can find the rest of them, talk to me again. Otherwise, keep it and maybe it'll ward off this damned bad luck we've been having."  
So I made my way from the Guild, dressing back into my heavy steel armor. As to avoid Mjoll seeing me. I found that the back entrance to the Thieves Guild actually led you outside to the cemetery outside of the Church of Mara.

  
I had wasted a whole day in Riften, I couldn't let that become a recurring problem.  
One day will quickly turn into several if I get far too held up.

  
I noticed a carriage driver, loaded up with various supplies preparing to leave.  
"Excuse me!" I called. "Can I hitch a ride in your carriage?"  
The carriage driver looked at me strangely. "I don't know... I'm heading over to Windhelm."  
"I can pay you." I stated sharply, holding up a bag of coin.  
"Climb in back then, Stranger." the man suddenly replied cheerfully.

 

  
I climbed in the back of the carriage, watching sadly as the Riften gates disappeared from sight. I knew I'd go back one day. It left a strong impression on me.  
I had many newfound adventures awaiting me now. And being a member of the Thieves Guild would just bring in more and more promise.

I looked back for a split second and froze.  
Standing in the path behind the carriage, was a black horse which stared right back at me.  
It looked identical to the same horse I had seen outside of Helgen.

  
"What in the name of Lady Mara?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes. Only to lower them to see the horse gone. "Gods... I need to get more sleep..."  
At least I hoped that is what my problem was and that I wasn't actually seeing a sign of my impending death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have a lot of chapters to move over to here. Getting there whenever I can.


	5. Windhelm

It had been late evening when I had finally arrived at my next destination, and I honestly didn't want to get out of the carriage once I had peered out towards the snow-covered, dark stone city. I did not like the looks of this place... mainly I didn't like the cold. This was far worse than any cold that I'd ever dealt with. Thank the Divines that the man, who had operated the carriage, had allowed me to keep the worn blanket I had wrapped myself in once we had passed over into Eastmarch, it was black and wasn't the most comfortable blanket ever, but it would do me just fine.  
I stepped off of the carriage as I made my way up the stone path, carefuly as to not slip. Like I could as the heavy metal boots gave me quite decent traction in the light snow.  
I peered up towards the heavy walls, which looked to be worn down by both time and conflict.   
This was Windhelm, the so called oldest human city in all of Tamriel. Said to have been built by Ysgramor himself. I once had even read that Ysgramor had once planned to have his tomb in the city. But had decided not to at the last second. Or so the legends say.

  
I had been caught up by the sight, that I had forgotten one important fact about Windhelm.  
Two Guards pushed open the large gates for me, greeting me as a so called, 'True Daughter of Skyrim', despite the confusion, I was far too entranced by the sight of the city to even bother to correct them. My head had been covered, so neither had even seen my eyes.

  
But as I had entered Windhelm, I quickly had heard yelling.  
Turning to my right in confusion, I noticed two Nord men yelling at a Dunmer woman.  
"You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink," shouted a Nord man in typical everyday clothing as he pointed accusingly at the Dunmer woman, "and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks."  
The Dunmer woman remained strong despite the fact of two much larger Nords gaining up on her. In public mind you. Where were the Guards? I looked around in worry, they couldn't just ignore this happening within earshot of everyone... could they? "But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight." the woman insisted.  
The second Nord turned to his companion, this Nord looked to be a beggar. How was this man alone be doing this, why could he do this? The Dunmer at least looked like she had more wealth than either of them combined. "Hey," he started as he looked to the other Nord. "maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!"  
The Dunmer looked almost astonished by the accusation.  
"Imperial spies?" she repeated. "You can't be serious!"  
The first Nord sneered at her before pointing towards her again. "Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are."  
Both of the Nords stormed off, leaving the Dunmer woman alone to sigh in defeat.

  
I carefully approached the woman with worry, I had been in the progress of asking her what was wrong when she noticed my presence. My body structure and skin had given it away, causing her to groan as if I would deal her trouble.  
"Do you hate the Dark Elves?" she asked me." Are you here to bully us and tell us to leave?"   
"No..." I insisted as shook my head, allowing the blanket to fall from my head. "I don't hate the Dunmer."  
The woman paused upon seeing my eyes, she could see it in me. The fact I was a mixed-race. Neither Man nor Mer. "You've come to the wrong city, then." she said. "Windhelm's a haven of prejudice and narrow thinking, unworthy of one with a kind heart such as yours."  
I looked to her before asking, "Why would anyone think that you're a spy?"   
She gave a sigh, letting her shoulders fall. "Some of these Nords will come up with any excuse to despise us. They've used it before and an innocent family of Dark Elves suffered for it. The Mother and Father executed like animals, the son and young daughter both missing and labelled as criminals." she grit her teeth as though retelling the story made her angry. I could see flames surfacing on her clenched fists. "And it isn't just the Dark Elves that they hate -- they make a target of the Argonians as well. In fact, just about anyone isn't an icey-blooded Nord is fair game for their bullying."

  
I bid her good-bye, giving her a silent prayer for protection. But as I did, I heard someone call for my attention.  
"You." I looked to see that it was the same Nord who had been bullying her. The bastard had seen watching me converse with that Dunmer woman. "You a Dark Elf lover...?" he paused, upon seeing my features as light was cast on them from a nearby firepit. "Damned Halfblood." he growled, throwing down his drink. The drink which looked to be mead splattered in the snow.   
The Nord stormed over to me, pointing his finger in my face. "Polluting the Nord blood!" he screamed, spitting at me as he did. "Get out of our city, you filthy piece of trash!"  
I was taken aback, but as with any Nord, my anger spoke before my rational side.  
So I simply leaned into his face, he hesitated as I towered over him. He was a lot shorter than most Nords. "I don't like your attitude." I said coldly, my eyes blank.  
"Don't like it? Too bad. This our city! _OURS!_ " he spat before throwing down a bag of coin into the snow at my feet. "Don't think I can take you? One hundred septims says I can knock you back to whatever plane of Oblivion you came from."

  
I balled up my fist crunching it into my bare palm, hearing my joints crack as I did. Before giving a small smile. "You're on."  
"All right. Fists only. And none of that fancy magic shit, either. Let's go!" he yelled, balling his fists up.  
"One question?"  
"What, Halfblood?" he spat.  
"Who am I fighting exactly?"  
"Rolff Stone-Fist, proud brother of Galmar Stone-Fist, who serves our great Jarl! ... Why?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to make sure that I knew who's blood will be decorating the snow in five seconds." I said, before slamming my bare fist right into his face.  
The fight didn't last long, damned bastard was drunk and kept tripping over his own feet. I only managed to punch him a total of three times in all.

  
So after knocking out a few of old Rolff Stone-Fist's teeth, for even thinking that he could call me a Halfblood or think I was from Oblivion; I stormed off with his money in hand. Not the way I had expected to earn my gold, but I will admit, it honestly felt really good to knock some sense into that racist Nord's head. Even if it had meant literally.  
I chuckled lightly. Mother would have done it too, to be perfectly honest. Well, she would have knocked him in the face and scolded him as if he were a child as she beat him to a bloody pulp.  
I shivered as I made my way to the right of the Windhelm gates. I hate the heavy armor, I knew Alvor had meant well when making it but it didn't stop me from hating it, did I ever mention that part? Sure, the stuff makes you more likely to keep your guts inside of you, but it doesn't do a damn for the cold. Along with the fact, it makes you less likely to be able to sneak. Which I didn't like.  
Surprised to say this but, I am a Nord and I am not at all used to the cold.  
As I made my way up the path, I passed by a Dunmer woman, who was holding the hand of a Nord child. That's when I heard her scold the boy. "Please, leave that Aventus Aretino boy alone, he's not to be trusted." she scolded.

  
Wait... I had heard that name before. But where had I...?... oh yeah! That man, Maul back in Riften had mentioned the name. Said the boy had been trying to summon the... Dark Brotherhood.  
I paused, waiting for the two to pass and leave from sight, when I looked ahead to see what looked to be an abandoned house in severe disrepair.   
One of the windows had dim light circling through it as if it were lit candles inside.  
I knew the tales of the Dark Brotherhood, much like the Thieves Guild, they were quite infamous back in Cyrodiil. Tales of them had been told for centuries. I knew their stories but didn't know what to truly believe. Stories of them slaying people from all walks of life; be them male or female, strong or weak, rich or poor; the Dark Brotherhood never cared.  
"... huh?" I huffed, before looking around for anyone else in the area. I then looked back up. "Well, I better hope this Aventus doesn't mind having a guest for the night."  
After making my way to the door to the place, I dropped my knapsack to the ground, dropping the blanket over it as I did.

I felt the door handle in my hand and pulled on it.  
It was locked.  
"Damn." I hissed before crouching in front of the door. Getting out my lockpicks and quickly setting to work.  
First one, broke.   
I hissed.  
Second one, broke as well.  
I grit my teeth.  
Third one, big surprise, broke.  
I may have had some choice words for the Divines.  
It was the fourth one which had been successful at unlocking the door, but I could not savor this very moment as I felt someone grab me by the wrist. I turned my head in surprise only to see that a Guard had caught me.  
I raised my other hand.   
"H-hey, yeah I uhm... I was just trying to peek into this house..." I lied badly. I knew it was rather obvious too, why else could I be here? I was forced to my feet as the Guard pulled on my arm.  
"Hey!" I yelled in surprise, as I began to struggle in the grasp when a second Guard, that I hadn't even seen, had grabbed me by my other arm.  
"LET GO!" I screamed, trying to pull the move of stomping on their feet, only to be pulled off balance and dragged off from the spot in front of the house.

 

I was pulled through an alley, a beggar woman whom had been warming herself by the fire paused upon seeing me flail in the grasp of these guards. "Don't even think about it, Beggar." the guard to my left had spat at her as I was dragged past.  
She gave me a worried look as I passed by her, but I knew like she could do anything to help me.  
I saw two Guards ahead who quickly opened the doors to a massive stone building which towered above all others. I was dragged into the building, this was bad but seeing as I couldn't do much of anything, I lowered my head in defeat. I was tossed forward by both Guards, hitting the stone floor as I did. I must have busted my lip when they did as I could now taste blood.   
"My Jarl, we captured her just as you instructed." I heard the one to my right say.  
The Jarl? Great, and I here I suspected thieves didn't gain a court.  
"And as expected, she did enter the city." informed the one to my left.  
I paused, so this wasn't about me trying to break into some abandoned house?  
What was this even about then...?  
"Good, you may leave." came a voice, which froze my very blood. I lifted my head as to confirm my suspicions. And confirm them I did.

 

Because sitting there in front of me, in a large stone throne with various fabrics and pillows dyed into the dark shade of Windhelm's colors sat Ulfric Stormcloak himself. The smug bastard, I liked him better with that gag in his damned mouth.   
I grit my teeth as I tried to get back to my feet, when I heard a gruff Nord accent; "You had better bow your knee to the true High King of Skyrim!"  
I averted my eyes to the left only to see a Nord man standing beside Ulfric's throne. He wore a bear head over his hair with various pelts decorating him. I ignored him, in favor of getting back to my feet. He glared at me, reaching for his sword.  
"Calm yourself Galmar." Ulfric said, raising a hand.  
"But my Jarl!" Galmar tried to argue before he sheathed his weapon with a grumble.  
Oh, so this was Rolff's brother... I wondered if i might be able to bloody the face of two Stone-Fist both in one night.  
"What in Oblivion do you want?" I spat, glaring towards Ulfric.  
He stared down at me, as if I were nothing more than dirt on his shoe.   
"I heard reports of you escaping Helgen with an Imperial soldier and heading to Riverwood." he said, not caring about the venom in my question towards him. "Poor Ralof here, barely even managed to get out of that city alive."

My eyes averted to the opposite side of Ulfric, where the blond-haired Ralof was leaning, he waved at me almost as if he were taunting me. And here I thought the bastard had burned with the rest of Helgen those few days ago.

 

"So? What of it?" I asked, turning my gaze back to Ulfric, not at all wanting to be here.  
"What of it? What of it?! The Imperials are disgusting parasites who want to control Skyrim and her people!" Galmar screamed. "You are a true Nord daughter of Skyrim, why don't you care?!"   
I growled. These bastards had chosen the very wrong words. "I am neither a so called 'true' Nord nor a citizen of Skyrim." I yelled back at Galmar, startling Ralof as I did. "So don't you dare even think that you can insult my proud homeland of Cyrodiil!"  
"Yes, she is a halfblood of Nord and High Elf." Ulfric spat in reply. He had remembered my attempt at pleading for my life back at Helgen. But by that point I was furious, Altmeri blooded yes. But my blood had Nord as well and Nords still have quite the temper. My Mother will always be a perfect example of that very fact.  
"As if you are one to taunt my blood, as if you are innocent in all this!" I screamed, as I pointed towards Ulfric. "When all you did at Helgen was cower in a tower as three of your own men were burned alive by that Dragon!"  
There were gasps upon hearing my accusation towards Ulfric, most noticeably from what had to be Ulfric's own steward and from several of the Windhelm Guards in the hall. Shocked upon hearing this. At even the image of their Jarl and leader-- leaving his own people to die.  
But Ulfric, his gaze towards me was now dark. As if he was angry at me and my words. Well I say, good riddance then. I don't even want him to like me. I've met much kinder people in my short time here in Skyrim.  
"I'm done here, I refuse to have my race be treated less than that of garbage." I said, turning away from the throne. As I did, I heard the fabrics stir with movement. "My Jarl?" Ralof called, sounding almost confused. I didn't care as I had started to move towards the long table to leave, about to move around it, when Ulfric spoke once more.  
"Do you honestly think that I will just let you leave after saying all of that?" Ulfric asked. "Do you even know... what happens to those, who dare to disrespect the Jarl of Windhelm?"  
I turned back towards him.  
"Do I look like I would know?" I asked, I was annoyed. My lip hurt, my chin was sore. I just did not want to be here or even deal with him. The quicker I could leave this place, the better.  
So it was quite surprising for me to turn only to see that Ulfric was now standing upright on his throne as he stared right back at me. There was something very bad about his posture though. I took a step back in confusion as I stared at him.  
"They end up like High King Torygg."

 

  
I could see that both Galmar and Ralof both visibly tense up upon hearing him utter those words. Wait, I had heard the rumors of what had happened to High King Torygg, even back in Bruma given its Nord population. But I hadn't truly learned what had happened until I had heard the story back in Riverwood.   
Ulfric Stormcloak had murdered High King Torygg... by shouting him apart... with his voice.  
I figured those were just silly rumors, how could one kill with one's own voice?  
Ulfric clenched his fists as if he were going to rush at me.

  
 ** _"Fus... Ro... Dah!"_** Ulfric screamed at me. There was a strong pressure which resonated from within Ulfric's direction. It hit me at full force. I stumbled back in shock, feeling the end of the large table on the back of my hips. But not enough to throw me back into it. 

I was very confused but... still alive, I noted as I steadied myself back onto my feet by using the table for balance. Before I had finally raised my gaze back on a now, visibly surprised Ulfric. "What in the name of Oblivion was that?!" I screamed at him.  
Only to find him staring back at me in complete shock.  
"What...? There is only one person who-?" he started to say. I didn't bother to even listen to him speak, as I quickly turned heel and fled from the palace.  
Guards didn't have time to grab at me as I bashed my shoulder through the door to get it open and took off running, back into the city of Windhelm. Several Guards were in close pursuit after me.  
I dodged around the same beggar woman, whom stared after me in shock before I heard a commotion behind me. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see that the woman had thrown herself in front of the Guards and toppled a few of them over.   
I would have to personally thank that woman later... if I could even manage to escape.  
I tore to my left, into the alley I had been previously dragged through before I had found myself back in front of door of the Aretino residence. I had no other choice now; given I knew no one who could help me here in Windhelm and like any of them would. I grabbed my things, still hidden from sight, ran inside the house as I had successfully unlocked the door, and slammed the door behind me with a crash.

 

A lone Windhelm Guard had seen the Halfblood wanted by Jarl Ulfric, take off into the alley. While his fellow Guards had been distracted by the Beggar woman, Silda, he quickly gave chase after her. Oh Jarl Ulfric would surely appreciate him greatly for the recapture of the Halfblooded Woman, who had greatly disrespected him.  
But as he turned the corner, he paused upon seeing that right down the empty street stood a lone black horse. Had some merchant not tied up his horse correctly and it had wandered into the city? If so, he wasn't going to clean up the droppings.

  
But he froze midstep as shadows began engulfing the area in complete blackness.  
Darkness crept along the stone path, his torch doing nothing to illuminate the stonework. It pooled around the now extremely terrified Guard. It was blacker than even the deepest of waters.  
The still visible horse suddenly reared, giving a loud, almost human-like scream; its eyes glowed blood red as though it had been sliced with a blade. It wanted his very soul.  
The Guard felt his heart nearly burst out of his chest before he finally regained control of his own legs once more and turned. He ran from the street, dropping his weapon as he did.  
Turning the corner to get out of the sight of the creature. Only to run right into another Guard.  
"What's gotten into you?!" the other Guard yelled, grabbing the younger Guard by the shoulders.  
"D- D- Daedra.... D- D- Daedra Hor- Horse." he managed stutter out, pointing back to the street as he shook in complete fear.  
"Daedra Horse?" A nod was given in return to this answer.  
The second, much older Guard peered down the same street.

"What Horse?" 

The younger Guard was shocked to find that, whatever he had seen, was no longer there. In fact, there was no sign of there ever being any kind of horse in that area at all. "But- But- But..." The Guard stuttered, still pointing down that same street.  
"I think you need to lay off the Skooma, boy."  
"But I don't even drink Skooma!" he argued.

"Suuuuure you don't, boy. Get back to your post."

 

  
Whatever that Guard had seen, trust it hadn't been any form of Daedra. But what it had been, was a protector of the very woman the Guards had been looking for.  
But even she didn't know it.

At least... not yet.

But she was on the very path to soon find out.


	6. Aventus Aretino

I held the door back with my body in an attempt to halt anyone coming after me. But all I heard was... silence...?  
They had to be still out there, I couldn't flee now.

  
What had happened just then? What was that strange power that Ulfric had possessed? Had even killed the very High King of Skyrim with?

And by the Gods... why was I spared the same fate?

Oh Gods, with such a power, he could march right into the Imperial City itself and no one would even be able to stop him.

 _'How could this get any worse?'_ I thought, before I heard it. As soft as a whisper, but almost desperate for a response;

  
"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother... send you child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy... must be baptized in blood and fear..."

The voice. It sounded almost like that of a... child?

It couldn't be, the words they were saying were so... vile.

  
"Die Grelod! Die!" the voice yelled.

 

What was going on in this city? What had I truly gotten myself into?  
Pulling the blanket over my head, I made my way slowly up the stairs. Pausing near the foot of the stairs to peer up into the second floor. The air was stale and cold.  
There was a room, dust covered abandoned. An old bed laid on the opposite side of the room.  
I hesitantly stepped up onto the landing, before creeping my way over to the dresser. Where a sack laid. I peered into it, only to find fresh goods. As I took a step forward towards the room. "Please..." came the begging cry, which in turn stopped me dead in my tracks. "How long must I do this? I keep praying, Night Mother. Why won't you answer me?"  
Knowing that it wasn't from whoever this was, from hearing me, I quickly continued forward.  
As I did, my foot hit a basket which in turn skittered across the floor. But the voice paid it no mind. I silently sighed in relief, before looking down to see a note resting on the floor.  
I carefully picked it up, dusting it off as I did. And then I began to read.

  
_Master Aventus Aretino,_   
_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak wishes to express his deepest sympathies at the death of your mother, Naalia._   
_Unfortunately, because you are fatherless, and have no other known relations, the Jarl cannot allow you to remain in your home unsupervised. Therefore, in no more than a week's time, you are to report to Honorhall Orphanage in Riften, where you will reside until your sixteenth birthday._   
_The Aretino family home in the city of Windhelm will, of course, remain your property. The building will be securely locked and ready for your return seven years hence._   
_Note, that I am unsure of the education provided to you by your recently deceased mother, or if you posses the ability the read the letter I am currently composing. Therefore, a member of the city guard will call upon you in one week, at your home, and provide escort to the orphanage. Hopefully, his arrival will not come a complete shock to you._

 

_With greatest respect,_

_Jorleif; Steward to our most noble Jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak._

 

I paused as I read the words on the paper, I remembered Honorhall. I had just finished the job for Brynjolf when I had made my way back towards the way to the Ratway. That was when I had first even noticed the Orphanage.  
Being curious, I had entered it wanting to meet anyone new. I found no one waiting to greet me, nor did I hear the cheerful sounds of children laughing or playing.  
All I heard was the voice of an old woman. After making my way into what appeared to be a dining room, I peered around the corner; only to see an old woman who stood on the opposite side of the room, yelling at four young children. All appearing to be human races.

  
There were three boys and one girl. They all wore clothing in varying forms of rags. I was shocked to see that even from where I stood, I could see... bruises on the children.  
Then I overheard the woman mention beating the children, which confirmed my suspicions before announcing loudly that none of the children would ever be adopted. That nobody wants them or needed them.  
I would have rushed at the woman, had I not noticed another woman standing opposite to the old woman, staring sadly down at the floor. That poor woman, to watch the children suffer and not be able to do a thing about it.

 

After being named a member of the Thieves Guild, I had asked Vekel the Man, the Flagon's bartender, about the deal with the Orphanage. He groaned upon hearing my question. "Honestly, I'm still wondering if old Grelod will ever die. Crazy bat has been around for ages." I had pried into the matter. Vekel had been an orphan? He only smiled at me and said, "Why else do you think I stay down here all the time? The less I see the old bat, the better."  
I couldn't have been more disgusted with Ulfric, the very fact that he knew the boy had no family, and yet he'd send the child to that place?   
My eyes raised towards an open doorway where the light from candles fluttered on the wall. Was this him then? Was this that... Aventus Aretino boy? I moved towards the doorway and froze in my tracks, feeling the blood drain from my face.

 

  
There was a boy, on his knees, slamming his fist into the wood floor beside a human skeleton. Raw meat laid within view. It couldn't be any kind of beef that I'd ever seen.   
A brown book sat on the ground, with a branch of Nightshade and a dagger resting atop it. Lit candles formed a half circle around the form.  
I stepped forward towards the boy, he stopped pounding his fist into the ground, which then had stopped me in my tracks.  
What I hadn't even realized was that my shadow had fallen over him, but he had.

He looked over his shoulder, up towards me.

His dark brown hair was short but ragged, the bangs falling into his eyes. His clothing was worn and dirty. My eyes were wide for mere moments, as there was this silent conflict between us.  
My yellow eyes meeting his light brown ones.  
So thought that I would attempt to break this silence between the two of us. When the boy got to his feet, his eyes never leaving mine. Before he threw his hands up with a large smile on his face. "You've come at last! I knew you would!" he cheered.  
"Ar... Are you all right?" I asked, pulling the blanket tighter to my form.  
"I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body, and the... things. And then you came! An Assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!" he explained before gazing up towards me in awe.

 

He was joking wasn't he? No, I wasn't a member of the Dark Brotherhood, had he been eating whatever that meat was? I gently shook my head.  
"I'm sorry boy, but... I'm not who you think I am." I tried to insist.  
"Of course you are!" he insisted right back. "I prayed, and you came, and now you'll accept my contract!"  
"... Contract...?"  
"My Mother, she... she died. I... I'm all alone now." he looked down towards the floor before looking back towards me. "So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. Honorhall. The headmistress is an evil, cruel woman. They call her Grelod the Kind. But she's not kind. She's terrible. To all of us. So... I ran away, and came home. And performed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! And you can kill Grelod the Kind!"

  
He seemed so sure... and those poor other children... oh Gods...  
"But please don't kill Constance Michel. She really is kind." he then insisted.  
I stared down at him, trying to put on a false strength, despite the fact of what... oh Gods... He couldn't even be into his tenth year yet. How could a child of all things do this... or even know these things exist?  
"So... you must be... Aventus Aretino?"  
He nodded.  
"Are... are you sure about this? Murdering this woman?"  
He straightened himself, as if wanting himself to appear brave. "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. Someone like Grelod doesn't deserve to live even one more day. She's a monster."  
I was tense, I didn't want to fail him or make him upset. He was so very desperate.  
He needed help.  
I had no choice.

  
So I looked down towards him. "Assassinations do not come cheap."  
He fiddled with his hands as he stared up towards me. "I- I have a family heirloom you can have. Supposed to be sort of valuable. I hope that's all right?"  
I gave him a nod as to confirm that it was as I turned away.  
"Please hurry." he whispered as I left his line of sight.  
I abandoned the blanket by the doorway. 'He had mistaken me for being a Dark Brotherhood assassin because of that hadn't he?' I thought as I peered out the door, finding the street empty of Guards and people. Thank Gods.

 

So I did what I thought was best, I'd make a dash towards the gates and run. Even if I had to run into the next Hold itself, I'd run.  
But that plan was ruined because as I tried to run around the corner, I was grabbed. Luckily I had noticed it was the same beggar woman before I started throwing punches.  
She was a frail Nord woman who had to be in her mid-thirties, wearing rags like any other beggar I had seen. She looked around frantically. I thought she was going to call for the Guards when she whispered,

 _"They're still looking for you... head for the Docks and escape from there."_ she pulled me towards a lower path off of the one leading towards the abandoned home before pointed. _"Look for the large gate, go down the stairs, and then get out of here. Only one Guard patrols that area and he shouldn't have even been alerted to you yet."_  
I had to thank her, she had helped me out twice now. So I slipped her the bag of coin I had gotten from Rolff into her hand. She looked at it in surprise. "Thank you, Divines bless your kind heart." she whispered before running off. I took her suggestion, and ran down the path. It had to be almost morning by now. The way was empty of any people, I had luckily had noticed the large gates to my right and approached.   
I had been so distracted with looking for any Guards, that I hadn't noticed the girl.

 

  
"Hi lady, would you like to buy some flowers?" came the sudden voice which startled me.

 

 

I looked down, surprised to see a small Nord girl with dark brown hair and eyes. She wore a worn down dress which looked like it had one time been red and white. She carried a small basket with only a few flowers inside of it. She couldn't be more than eight years at the most. "Would you like to buy some flowers?" she repeated. "Please?"

  
I looked around, as if to make sure that this wasn't a trap. "Sure... I'd... I'd love to buy some flowers." I replied. I bought all of her flowers she had to sell. Telling her that if any Guards asked, she hadn't seen me. She nodded without question. So I ran down the stone stairs, finding the docks. I noticed a Guard on the opposite side of the docks, so acting quick I leapt over the railing to the lower floor before jumping down into the icey waters. All while holding my knapsack over my head as I did due to the amount of important objects I had inside of it. 

I must've scared that poor carriage driver half to death when I approached him. Soaked with freezing water and ice clinging to me. He probably thought I was a frozen corpse until I handed him the coin, ordering him to bring me to Riften. That sure changed his tune mighty fast.  
Guess coin speaks louder than any words here in Skyrim.

  
As the carriage moved on, I began to attempt to warm myself with Flames and called, "I'll triple the payment if you can get me there before daybreak."  
The carriage lurched forward far quicker than I had expected, I nearly burned my damn hair off.  
But as my shivering had finally ceased, I truly wondered.

 

  
What had I even gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those whom don't know, Tales of the Dragonborn came first while the Adventures of Aventus Aretino is it's technical sequel in a sense?  
> Adventures of Aventus Aretino was meant to follow the results of the plot of what will happen in Tales of the Dragonborn.


	7. Hjaalmarch

Four days had passed since I had first even met young Aventus Aretino.

  
Four days had passed since I had taken his contract, which had been originally meant for the Dark Brotherhood.

 

Four long, days since I had violently murdered Grelod the Kind in her sleep. At least I had attempted to do so. She had woken up when I had pierced her stomach with a dagger, so I had to keep my hand pinned on her mouth to keep her from alerting the children with her screams. Something had happened when I had killed her.

Just watching the life leave her eyes as I forced that blade so deep, I am pretty sure that I had curved it. I don't know why but I had enjoyed killing, that quickly left once I had returned to the Flagon of course.

Before anyone had noticed, I slipped out into the small little side yard addition and hopped the stone fence before I had fled down into the Ratway, just as the sun was beginning to rise. I changed into the Thieves Guild uniform and had been wearing the complete set ever since.  
I had ended up returning to Windhelm only a day later, making sure to keep my hood over my eyes. The Guards had only leered at me mainly because I had worn the mark of a thief.   
But after getting my reward from Aventus Aretino, a small family heirloom, I had quickly returned to Riften. Only to receive a letter by courier from the Jarl of Falkreath, who wished for me to visit his court post-haste, once I had stepped through the gates of Riften. Well whoever he was, he could wait.  
And this is where the past four days had found me. I tell you, I must've cleaned that dagger almost thirty times today alone, constantly looking over my shoulder as I scrubbed it. The blood was long gone by this point, but it did not help my nerves. Unfortunately, no amount of mead could calm my nerves either, and when Brynjolf had made the mistake of startling me, I might've swiped the dagger at him. Giving him a close shave but not killing him.   
Course Dirge might've killed me, had both Vex and Vekel not held him back.  
 _"Lass, what on Nirn's gotten into you?"_ Brynjolf had asked in surprise once the ordeal had calmed down. I did not answer him, turning to look away from him. Before uttering a small apology for the minor attack.  
So I was left alone, and seeing they couldn't exactly get the blade away from me, they instead had insisted that I at least keep it on the table so that I wouldn't try to take a slice at anyone. 

 

It however was a big surprise when Delvin had sat down beside me as if I hadn't tried to swipe a dagger at Brynjolf. He gave me a knowing smile, as if he knew something I didn't.  
So, he had turned to me and whispered in a hushed tone, "Alright... who'd you done in then? Was it old Grelod?"  
I stared back him in shock. "How did...?"  
"We got eyes and ears out there... But I'll tell ya', haven't seen Vekel this happy in years. He actually was selling the mead for dirt cheap. Do you know how long I've been trying to get 'im to sell for this price?" he ranted as he took a sip from the tankard in hand. "I know some people if you're in any sort of a pickle."  
"Delvin?... What... what do you know about the... Dark Brotherhood?"  
He chuckled as though my question was a joke. Before looking up to see my glum expression.  
"Oh... you were serious..." Delvin said. "Well, we've always been good chums with 'em cause of Gallus, he was our Guildmaster before old Mercer, had made sure to set it up and keep things good between the two all of us... Course... things didn't work out too well after Gallus had well... passed..."  
I listened to him as he spoke. "And well let's just say, we lost a lot of good thieves back then. Honestly, I'm still kind of surprised that they had let us live... given what Mercer had done." Delvin said, his eyes going distant.  
"What... what did Mercer do?"

  
Delvin leaned closer to me. "You didn't hear it from me," Delvin whispered. "But, let's just say that, some older members of that group don't like Mercer all too much. I'll just leave it at that."  
I stared at Delvin for a few seconds before sighing, getting to my feet. "I have to... head out."  
"Careful out there... plenty of strange things out there... even for us." Delvin called as I made my way out of the Flagon and into the Cistern. I didn't stop to chat with anyone, even Mercer who had been calling after me. He didn't like being ignored I had guessed.

 

But, seeing as I had been able to exit the Cistern without much trouble, I had figured that whatever Mercer had wanted, hadn't even been that important. I made it up the stairs, before I made my way towards the center marketplace. It was evening now, Grelod's body was long gone by now. Thank Gods, because I had taken the weapon they couldn't pin it back to me.   
For all they knew, it could've been the Dark Brotherhood who had truly done the deed.  
I had been so distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't even seen the courier running in my direction. "Hey! Are you Karjela?" called the courier.  
He was a slim Nord wearing normal citizen clothes.  
"Yes?" I replied as I stared at him. Was this yet another note from the Jarl of Falkreath?  
"I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver, for your hands only. Let's see here..." he paused, feeling around in his pockets, before pulling out a folded note and handing it to me. "Yeah, got this note."  
"From... who?" I asked.  
He shrugged. "Don't know. Creepy fella, black robe. Couldn't see his face. Paid me a pretty sum to get that into your hands, though. Looks like that's it. Got to go." he said before taking off running to do more deliveries.

  
I stared down at the note in my hand. Noticing that the paper was very old, almost as though it hadn't seen the light of day in years. Now greatly confused, I carefully opened the letter, before tensing and feeling my hands calm up. On the page was an inky black hand print, which dripped, what I had hoped was black ink down the page. At the bottom of the page, barely obscured by the dripping ink were the words;  
 ** _We Know_**

 

  
I felt my heart nearly beat out of my chest as I looked around frantically. They knew. I don't know who They were exactly, but they knew about what I had done to Grelod. Oh Gods, I need to get out of Riften. So without even telling anyone, I fled from Riften on foot, I then headed to the only place that I truly felt safe.   
And that place was Riverwood; it was now barely getting to daylight now when I had arrived. I was extremely exhausted. Stress and lack of sleep will do that to you.  
I pulled a sleeping bag, which had been resting by a low fire nearby the guardtower that Hadvar and I had passed under what seemed like ages ago now. But I was tired, I was stressed, I just wanted to feel safe. So I pulled the sleeping bag out of the sight of the path, while also remaining near the guard tower. I don't remember much after that, I had finally passed out from exhaustion.  
Which had probably made me quite easy to track for whoever was following me.  
But the only thing I had truly remembered was hearing the sounds of hooves on the stove path.

But I thought nothing of it, thinking it was some traveler on horseback and that I was safe here.

Oh, how I was dead wrong.

 

 

When I had finally come to, I found that I was lying on my side, feeling an old wooden floor dig into my side. I coughed, before groaning as I slowly sat up in confusion. "What... what happened?" I groaned, rubbing at my head. Before I had finally begun to actually assess my current condition and where in the name of Oblivion was I, that was when I had finally even noticed her.  
Perched atop an old, worn down wooden bookcase, with her leg rocking back and forth as if this were a normal thing, was a woman. And she was staring right back at me  
She was a slender build, and wore a tight armor. In the colors of red and deep black. A cowl covered her hair and the lower half of her face, thus obscuring me from see her close features.

I stared up at the figure with wide eyes, I could feel that I still wore the armor of the Thieves Guild. So at least I was clothed... and it wasn't someone like some strange robed man standing over me while I slept.  
"Sleep well?" asked the woman.  
"Wh-What? Wh-Where am I? Wh... Who are you?" I stuttered as I stared back at the woman in fear.  
"Does it matter?" the woman asked. "You're warm, dry... and still very much alive. That's more than can be said for old Grelod, hm?"  
My eyes widened once this woman had said those words, I struggled into a sitting position before I struggled to my feet. "You... You know about that?" I managed to quake out.  
The woman huffed. "Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around." she almost scolded at me. Before she leaned forward on her perch. "Oh, but don't misunderstand. I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill." She gave me a small clap. "Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins, to boot."  
I gave an audible gulp as she spoke.   
"Ah," she leaned back into her previous position. "but there is a slight... problem."  
I felt my heart drop when she said that. "I-I don't think I like where this is going..."  
"You see, that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood." she stated. "For me, and my associates. Grelod the Kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill... that you stole"

 

Oh Gods, what had I gotten myself into? I braced myself for death.  
I'd never be able to help Balgruuf, I'd never see Hadvar or anyone else again, I'd never... see Cyrodiil ever again...  
"A kill... you must repay."

 

I stared up to her in shock. I wasn't going to be killed? But that meant that... "You... Y-You want me to murder someone else?" I asked, completely terrified out of my mind. "W-Who?"  
The woman chuckled at my response. "Well now. Funny you should ask. If you turn around, you'll notice my... guests. I've _'collected'_ them from... well, that's not really at all important. The here and now. That's what matters." she stated. "You see, there's a contract out on one them, and that person can't leave this room alive. But... which one? Go on, see if you can figure it out."  
Me?  
"Make your choice. Make your kill. I just want to observe... and admire."  
I knew I had no say in this. It was kill... or be killed.   
I breathed out a struggled breath I hadn't even realized that I had been holding. "All right, I'll do it. I'll kill one of them." I replied.  
"See, I knew we could resolve this civilly. A debt owed must be repaid. You understand that." she said, if I could see her face, I'd be sure that she was smiling. "Well, get to it then. Pick your guest, and send the poor fool to the Void. I'll give you the key to this shack, and you'll be on your way."  
She reminded of almost like that of a scolding Mother.

  
I breathed, slowly turning around before gasping.  
There were three bound figures with bags over their heads. While the three had remained calm, had they see the blood covering the wall behind them, that wouldn't have been the case.  
I slowly stepped forward towards the three people. I had mainly felt terrible that I would be staining the Thieves Guild armor in blood. This went against the Guild. I hope they never learned of this.  
The bound figures included; a human man in scaled armor, a human woman in everyday clothing, and a male Khajiit of all things, in red fine looking clothing. The woman was giving the most struggle, the man was shaking in his bindings while the Khajiit was completely calm.

 

  
I chose to approach the man, before stepping back. By the Gods, he had soiled himself like he was a child. "Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is Fultheim. I'm a soldier. Well, a mercenary, really. Y-you know, like a... a sellsword. I've lived in Skyrim all my life." the man replied. "That's all! I-I'm a nobody, really! So can't you just let me go?" He was scared out of his mind.   
"Would someone pay to have you killed?" I asked.  
"What? Oh Gods, I-I don't want to die...!" he began sobbing.  
"Shhh... Don't be afraid. You can tell me." I hushed gently.  
"O-Okay, well... I guess it's possible? I've been selling my sword arm for years now. Killed a lot of people. Could be someone wanted revenge." he replied. "But... But you're not going to kill me. Right?"

 

  
I slowly and silently backed away from him, before I slowly made my way towards the woman, who was still wiggling in her bindings.   
"Get these things off of me!" yelled the woman. "Cowards! Stealing a woman from her home! For shame!"  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"None of your damned business who I am! If you're going to kill me, just do it already!" the woman spat. "As Mara is my witness, if I didn't have this hood on right now I would spit right in your face..." I frowned upon hearing this. 'Then that had better stay on.' I thought.  
"Would someone pay to have you killed?" I asked.  
"Excuse me? What kind of question is that?" she scolded.  
"It's all right, Just tell me what I need to know."  
"Hmp, I'm a woman living in Skyrim with six children and no husband. I don't have the time or patience to be 'nice'." she replied coldly. "Do some people look down on me? Have I made some enemies? You're damn right."

 

  
As before, I silently backed away before approaching the third and final one, the Khajiit, who had still remained calm and quiet.  
"Whoever this is, clearly we got off on the wrong foot. Ah, but no worries. This is not the first time I have been bagged and dragged." he spoke. "Come now. Whatever the problem, we can talk about it like civilized folk, hm?"  
"Who are you?" I asked as prior for the third time.  
"Ahh... Vasha, at your service. Obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters." he introduced as though this was rehearsed. "Have you not heard of me? Perhaps I will have my people carve my name in your corpse, as a reminder."  
I took a step back at how violent this had gotten in such a short time.  
"Would someone pay to have you killed?" I asked as before.  
"Me? Ha! Are you serious?" he replied with a small laugh.  
"Come on, you can tell me. We're all friends here." I said.  
"He he he he he he he. The real question is, _'would someone pay to have me killed... again'_?" he asked. "A day goes by without someone trying to gut me in the street, I get disappointed."

  
After questioning all three, I turned back to the woman, who was still sitting on the opposite side of wherever I was. "Go on then." the woman encouraged. "Make your choice."  
I stared back at all three before my eyes narrowed.  
"Who's that? Make your choice? Gods, what is happening?!" Fultheim cried.  
"He he he he. This is exciting, even more than the blood the loud woman beside me is kneeling in." Vasha chuckled.  
"What in the-?!" the woman screamed, as she began to wiggle.  
I drew my sword, and slowed my pace to remain undetected as I passed by all three them until I was behind them.

  
"Oh Gods, she drew a sword!" Futheim cried. "Akatosh, please help me!"  
"Oh pipe down you big baby, you're fi-!" the woman had tried to yell when I ran my sword through Fultheim from behind. His scream startling the other two.

"What's going on out there?!"

"He he he, so I really am to die? Well it was fun while it lasted."

 

I moved towards the woman, running her through as well. Before turning my sights on the final one. "I had fun talking to you, be sure to write a book on the life of Vasha. You'll be rich."  
I quickly ended his life as well.

 

Why had I chosen all three?  
It had to be all three, it was a trick.   
Even if I had left one or two alive, Gods know what they might've done to them.  
That woman had to be the most guilty though. That's all I can admit.   
The other two were mercy kills.

 

  
So, with my blade now soaked in blood, I reapproached the woman atop the shelf.  
"Well, well. Aren't we the overachiever." she greeted. "Three possibilities, three victims. Must have been one of them, right? So why take chances..."  
I stared down towards the floor in silence, mainly because I didn't want the bile in my throat to come up.  
"Hmph... When most would speak, you listen... You think..." The woman said, as she stepped off of the shelf and stood in front of me. Before putting a gloved hand under my chin to raise my face to her as she spoke. "You understand that the only thing that matters is you following my orders. To kill."  
She let go of my chin after she was done speaking.  
"So... I'm free to go?" I hesitantly asked.  
"Of course. And you've repaid your debt, in full. Here's the key to this shack." she said as she dropped an old key into my palm. "But why stop here? I say we take our relationship to the next level."  
I looked up towards her in surprise.  
She gave me a bow, before raising her head. "I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to join my Family. The Dark Brotherhood." she said. "In the southwest reaches of Skyrim, in the Pine Forest, you'll find the entrance to our Sanctuary. It's just beneath the road, hidden from view. When questioned by the Black Door, answer with the correct passphrase; 'Silence, my Brother.' Then you're in. And your new life begins. I'll see you at home."  
I backed away from her, as she smiled at me with her eyes.  
I quickly unlocked the door, leaving it hanging open as I took off outside of this shack.

 

  
Once I was outside, I looked back in time to see the door slowly shut behind me before locking. After steadying my racing heartbeat, I finally looked around.   
Only to see Marshland all around. There was a nip in the air, almost like that I felt in Windhelm. So... I must be on the Northern border then.  
I found that I still had my knapsack on my back, for the love of Lady Mara, this thing had lasted me for so long. I needed a home because honestly it was getting rather annoying what with leaving my belongings in the Thieves Guild all the time.   
I looked around, trying to spot any sorts of landmarks so that I could figure out where in Oblivion I even was. When I saw it.  
To the west of me, in the far distance, was a castle rising above the waters and a large city standing beyond that. I heard of the place.   
That had to be the famous Blue Palace, which meant that I was very close to the city of Solitude. Pulling my map, I found the marked location of Solitude, and traced it to my estimated distance. "So I should be able to make it to Solitude... but..." I trailed my hand finger down. According to my map, I was far closer to a city called Morthal.   
All I needed to do was to traverse through the marsh.

 

  
It had been easier said than done.  
I had chosen to head to Morthal, unfortunately, I must've run the last few miles after being chased by those Oblivion cursed giant spiders, the same kind I had seen in Helgen Keep.  
I didn't stop screaming as I ran until I heard their damned clicking stop.

 

For my adventures in Morthal, it had taken up two days of my time in which I had ended up solving a mystery with a burned down home which resulted in the deaths of a Mother and her daughter, Helgi. It was all because of a damned group of Vampires.  
I had always been scared of Vampires, ever since I was a little girl, thank the Divines that the Skyrim variant of Vampirism apparently isn't as contagious as the Cyrodiil variant is said to be.  
Thonnir had wanted to go in with me to kill all of the Vampires, to avenge his beloved Laelette, but I told him no, when he asked for a reason as to why. _"Virkmund has already lost one parent, it will not matter what happens, you cannot allow him to lose another."_

  
He understood my reasoning, thanking me greatly for my words and told me to avenge Laelette.   
That is where I was now, fallen to my knees before Helgi. Vampire blood splattered all over my armor. I had felt so many feelings towards Helgi upon hearing the things she had to deal with. I only wished to hug her and protect her... but it had been far too late to do either.

  
"... Thank you for helping make Mother and me better." she said, giving me a ghostly smile.  
"I-I avenged both you and your Mother..." I whispered, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks as Helgi faded from the world, passing on into Sovngarde. A place she could truly be safe and free.  
So after it was all over I felt a strange pain my my heart. When I had heard how helpless Helgi had been as she burned to death... I... I had remembered that little girl... Lucia... back in Whiterun.

My heart ached now. 

 

As I been praised by Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone and named the Thane of Morthal for my heroic acts, I was asked by her daughter, Idgrod the Younger, to deliver a note to Whiterun for her.  
I had accepted, but that had to wait as I instead, made my way to a far more distant location from Morthal.


	8. Lucia

It was the early morning when I had finally arrived in Whiterun, not for any sort of mission given by anyone besides the one for Idgrod the Younger mind you. That one could wait. I had but my own personal mission in mind. I made my way up the cobblestone pathway, right into the marketplace.

  
Carlotta and her daughter, Mila were in the process of gathering some of their produce before handing the basket of fresh goods to Ysolda, all while good old Brenuin was looking at the produce. You could almost hear his mouth watering. But I passed by them without a word, as well as passing by the stalls of Fralia Gray-Mane and Anoriath, as I did. I instead made my way up the stairs towards the still withered Gildergreen. I knew I would need to assist Danica, but I didn't exactly know to deal with Hagravens as of yet.

  
It was then that I saw her, her head of filthy blonde hair sitting beside the Gildergreen. As I approached, I could see that she was eating some bread and struggling to bite off a piece of it with her teeth. Stale bread... the poor girl couldn't even get fresh bread to eat.  
I clutched at my chest upon seeing this, feeling my heart hurt for this child. This was the same feeling as when I had said my last good-byes to Helgi. So I approached her, before I stopped right in front of her. She peered up towards with those same weary green eyes, which widened upon seeing that it was only me. She quickly gulped down her bite of bread. "Hi lady." she greeted.  
I gave her a small smile. "Hello to you as well, Lucia, how've you been doing?"  
"It's been hard... I feel like I'm stealing from Brenuin 'cause... everyone is sorry for me more..." Lucia explained, as she lowered her head. Although being in the same predicament as the Redguard, she still felt guilt to be receiving more help than he was.

  
"Hey..." I started, I placed my hand on her shoulder. "... do you want me to adopt you?"

 

Upon hearing these words, she looked up towards me with extremely wide green eyes. "R-really?" she repeated. "Do... do you have a place where I can live?"  
I thought back to that choice plot of land that I had bought shortly after I had helped Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath, a spoiled brat of a Jarl. Least he was happy to get his damned Black-Briar mead and not have to worry about a group of bandits anymore. But as I thought back to Falkreath, I in turn thought back to the words spoken by that woman of the Dark Brotherhood.  
I knew I could not just ignore a request of the Dark Brotherhood. And I felt as though... I needed to join. Something in the back of my mind was telling me, I've slain before... what's wrong with at least getting paid for it?  
Perhaps if I had chosen that land for Lucia to live at, I could at least be within distance for her to still stay safe. "Well not right yet..." upon saying that, her eyes fell. "But... how would you like to help me build the house?"  
She looked up towards me in surprise. "Really?" she asked.  
"How else can I help you feel at home, if you don't even have a say in how the home looks?" I asked, pausing upon seeing that Lucia was on the verge of tears.   
"Are you sure?" Lucia asked, trying not to cry.  
I gently put my hand on her shoulder. "Of course I am... daughter."  
Lucia leapt into my arms, burying her face into my shoulder and tightly hugged onto me.  
"Mamaaaa." she cried into my clothing. I gave a big smile, almost feeling like crying myself, as I stood back to my feet, all while holding her tightly in my arms. I kept a hand on the back of her head while using my other to hold onto her tightly.  
"It's alright... I'm here... I promise that I'll never leave you... nothing will ever hurt you..." I whispered as I gently rocked her.

 

  
Once she had finished crying from a mix of joy and of knowing that she wouldn't have to live on the streets anymore, I gently set her down onto her feet.  
I held out my hand and she held onto it, staring up at me.  
I smiled down at her, before tugging on her hand with a quick, "C'mon, while the marketplace is still open. We need to get some supplies for home and get you some things as well."  
Lucia looked down towards the marketplace before she looked back up towards me.  
"Can I... can I say good-bye to... Brenuin?" she hesitantly asked. I looked down to her confused face before giving her a small smile.  
"Of course you can, he's helped you... go right ahead." I replied, gently letting go of her hand.   
Lucia raced down the stairs, her stale bread now long forgotten. I looked back to see some mutt carrying off said bread. Least everyone is happy now.

 

"Brenuin! Brenuin!" Lucia cried as I followed after her.  
She hugged onto the old Redguard, which had in turn, startled Carlotta. "Huh...?" Brenuin half-gasped and half-mumbled. Either the man was drunk this early in the morning or he was extremely tired.   
"I'm getting adopted! I get to have a Mama again!" Lucia cheered.  
Brenuin gave a short chuckle, rustling the young Imperial's filthy hair. "Good for you, moving up in the world. Who's the lucky Mom?"  
I gave a small laugh, drawing both Brenuin and Carlotta's attention. "That'd be me."

  
Brenuin's eyes were wide, could you blame the man? I had helped him get that bottle of Argonian Ale and was now adopting the very little girl he had helped survive on the streets.  
Carlotta was also surprised, only she leaned over her counter towards Lucia. "You should be happy, Lucia, your new Mama won't let any man ever try to order you around or harm you."  
I chuckled as Lucia bid her good-byes to those she was close with here in Whiterun. She grabbed my hand in hers as we set off to do some shopping for the home. We then set off through the gates of Whiterun, towards the stables. After paying for the carriage, we then set off for Falkreath.

 

  
There I'd buy lumber and blueprints for the house, and hire some workers to assist in the construction. Lucia had fallen asleep on the trip, resting her head on my lap as she slept soundly. The poor girl had tired herself out today.  
I looked up towards the sky, wherever my Mother and Father were, as I ran my fingers softly through her hair. "She might not be my child of blood... but I will love her nonetheless... so I... I hope you both do too..." I whispered as the carriage rode along the path. "I... I... I miss you both... so much..."  
I was on the the right side of the carriage, while our supplies were resting on the left side. I looked back from the sky as we were fast approaching Falkreath. That is when I tensed up.  
Just visible from the road was a small, dark pond of sorts. Standing in the pond was a dark-coated horse. "Oh Gods no..." I whispered, feeling my hand now clutch to Lucia. I knew I wasn't imagining it now.

 

Whatever this was... I... I... I wasn't even sure if it was even good or bad... All I knew was that I had to protect my Lucia.

I stared at it as the carriage road past, noticing how it seemed to stare right back at me. But I blinked for a split second and of course, it was gone.

My gaze fell down to Lucia, who hadn't even stirred from her sleep.

  
Whatever that horse was... or whatever it wanted... All knew was thatI just needed to protect Lucia.


	9. Dark Brotherhood Arc - Falkreath Sanctuary

It had been exactly twenty-seven days to the date, since the events of what had happened back at Helgen, it was currently an early morning.   
A chill was in the air, but not enough to even affect any non-Nords.  
I smiled as I stared out towards the lake before looking to my right. Nearly two weeks of hard work since what had happened back in Hjaalmarch. Being named Thane of Morthal, facing down my biggest fear, and adopting...

  
"Mama...?" came the sleepy question which snapped me from my thoughts.

 

I turned my head to see Lucia was staring over at me. She was wrapped in a heavy blanket from my bed and yawned. Her hair was cleaned a few days before of dirt and grime, and was lightly shining in the sunlight of the new day. "... what are you doing?" she asked as I turned back towards the lake.  
Chuckling I simply replied, "Just staring at the lake, its so pretty isn't it?"  
I heard movement before feeling her sit down beside me and wiggle underneath my arm.  
So we sat like this for a few moments, taking in the view of the lake and the forests around us. "Mama? Is Cyrodiil pretty?" Lucia had asked rather suddenly.

  
I had taken to telling her stories of my youth and the legends I had learned. Surprisingly, children here in Skyrim had actually heard stories to the date of the unnamed Hero of Kvatch, the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil. But strangely, not the Nerevarine, the Protector of Morrowind. I made sure to tell Lucia the same stories told to me by Nidala.   
I told her of my childhood in Bruma. I told her of Nidala and her husband, Tadaves, and their daughter Savile, the only friend I had ever known. I told her of my Parents, what little I could even remember about them. I told her about the all sights of Cyrodiil.

So I only smiled at her. "Well Lucia," I started. "I might not think it is really pretty because I've lived there all my life... but you might love it. There's a place out there for everyone."

I will admit, I've only been to four of Cyrodiil's major cities in my entire life. Bravil, Kvatch, Anvil, and of course, Bruma.  
"Can we go there some day?" she asked, looking up to me.  
I smiled, hugging her closer. "Of course, once this preparation time is over and I get what Jarl Balgruuf needs, we can go anywhere in Tamriel that you want. Besides Cyrodiil, where else do you want to go?"  
"Morrowind!" Lucia replied loudly, causing me to chuckle. "And Hammerfell!"  
"Alright, alright." I whispered, "I'll take you there too. I've never been to either place myself so it will be a learning experience for the both of us."  
The two of us sat for a few more moments, before I gently nudged Lucia, "C'mon Lucia, gotta get ready for the day."  
She groaned, but moved anyway. "Am I going to see Uncle Faendal again?" she asked.  
"Yes, Mama needs to go meet some... nice people today. So go get dressed, and get whatever you want to bring with you." I said, pausing upon seeing her face. "Yes, you can bring an Apple Dumpling with you. But make sure to bring two for Faendal, can't have him giving all his food to Camila now can we?"  
"Yay!" she cheered before running back to the house. I watched her run back with a smile on my face, which soon fell once I was sure that she was far out of sight.

  
I couldn't ignore the Dark Brotherhood forever, try as I might, it wouldn't leave my mind.   
I had a deal in place with Faendal over in Riverwood, because my new home was closer to Riverwood than it was to Falkreath, I had asked Faendal to watch Lucia while I'd be away.  
He accepted, and had enjoyed having a helper and a pupil to teach.  
At least I knew someone who could help Lucia stay safe and learn how to protect herself from harm.

  
So at least there was that.  
  


 

I was carrying Lucia upon my shoulders as we made our way up the stone path leading towards Riverwood, singing an old song happily together as we did. Poor little Lucia was blissfully unaware of who her dear Mama was going to meet for the very first time in a short while. The Dark Brotherhood of all things.  
Well, at least it meant that even if she did find out, that no one would ever be even able to pick on her. That's for damned sure.

  
"But none can compare,-" I sang softly.  
"To Eyldi the Bear!" Lucia sang after me.  
"who moved the heaven and earth with her cry."  
We both laughed together as I continued up the path. "Mama has a pretty voice." she said.  
I chuckled. "Why thank you, Lucia."  
"You should become a bard!"   
"I don't know about that though." I replied with a short chuckle. "Between you and me, I've found most Bards in this land to be... quite frankly I find them all to be quite rude." She leaned her head to the right side of my head. Her blonde hair bouncing as I walked. "Mikael and Milkdrinker Sven don't count! Plus you can be a good bard!" she shouted.  
"Yes, yes. I'll become a bard just like we'll sooner have a beautiful home in Solitude." I replied.  
"Really?" Lucia asked. "I've always wanted to see the Blue Palace."  
"I'm kidding, Lucia."   
"Aw, stop teasing, Mama!"

 

We passed over into Riverwood after remaining silent. The town was quiet as usual, Camila was sweeping the porch in front of the Riverwood Trader and had given me a wave upon seeing me. Lucia and I both waved back. It had been Lucia to spot Faendal first.  
"Uncle Faendal!" she cried towards him, waving her hands to get his attention.  
The Bosmer looked back towards us in surprise, holding an armload of firewood as he did. "Oh, good morning, Karjela. And you too, Lucia." I set Lucia down onto her feet, she immediately rushed over wanting to help Faendal carry the firewood.  
"You know where it goes, right?" he asked, she nodded and took off excitedly. She knew that if she'd help him finish that fast enough, he could train her a bit.  
"Hey Faendal." I said, stopping him before he could follow after Lucia. "I didn't want to tell Lucia, but I'm gonna be... gone for a bit. Probably for two day minimum if it comes down to it."  
Faendal stared at me with a confused expression upon his features, before he smiled. "Ah, I get it, doing some hunting, eh?"  
"... You could say that."  
"Anything else I need to know?"  
"Well, if you ever wanted to get away from Riverwood for a few hours, you can bring Lucia back to Lakeview and stay there for a while. Probably even bring Camila?" I replied, suggesting for the Bosmer seeing as he did have feelings for Camila and Sven wasn't exactly much of a rival anymore. "Its fully stocked on food, got a nice view of the lake, and I have some spare beds up on the second floor."  
Faendal looked completely grateful upon hearing this. Of course, his words wouldn't match that. I had picked up on his cues long before. "Well, I don't know. I still have to help out in the sawmill and have to help with the wood chopping seeing as strong Nord Sven's far too occupied with playing music to do manual labor."  
I laughed, before saying, "Of course he is. Don't you know? He'd probably break a nail."

  
We both burst into laughter upon that, Faendal was on the verge of tears. Once we had composed ourselves. I bid them good-bye, telling Lucia to behave herself before I began my way back towards Falkreath.

 

  
I had passed through Falkreath about nearly five minutes ago, and had been walking on the path ever since. Heavy raindrops fell through the forest, causing the smell of moss and wet earth to resonate around me. It was then, that I noticed a path off of the main path.  
It had been quite hard to notice as it was overgrown with branches and brush. But beyond that, a small path was easily noticeable. I was shocked, recognizing the black pond. I had seen that black horse watching me from there when Lucia and I had originally come to Falkreath hold.  
But I saw no horse nor any sign of a horse in the area; so I felt that maybe, just maybe, whatever it was had finally left me alone for now.  
I had found it odd, how this Horse had followed me all over Skyrim. But stayed perfectly out of sight the entire time. As if it were... observing me. And yet, I was always the only one to ever see it.  
Helgen... outside of Riften... before entering Falkreath...  
But, always gone whenever I shut my eyes.

  
Was this a form of death itself? Come to take claim of me when I could have died any number of times back in Helgen? I've never even seen any horse like it.  
But... now that I think more and more about it, I remember some stories I had grown up listening to... I had heard tales of the Hero of Kvatch, close towards before when he had vanished off the face of all of Tamriel as if he had never existed at all, he was said to have been often seen in the company of a dark-coated mare said to have eyes the color of the blood of Daedra slain by the Hero.  
But when he had vanished... as did the mare.

 

I shook my head, shaking the memory from my mind as I approached towards the waters edge. Peering down into it, it was darker than any waters I'd ever seen. Despite obviously not being any kind of lake.  
I heard a soft whisper, almost as if it were right beside my ear.  
Surprised, I looked over my shoulder to see behind me. Only to see a Black Door staring right back at me from the rockface. Surprised, I slowly got to my feet and approached towards it.  
The rockface was not carved and thus the door didn't seem to fit in the location. In fact, it seemed to have stuck out just a bit. Nature had already set to reclaim the location as its own as hanging moss and various vines hung down the rock around the door.   
The door itself was black, with a symbol of a large skull taking up a large portion of it.  
I heard a commotion on the road above and on instinct, I ducked into he shadows near the door. I heard what sounded to be a carriage rolling over the stone path.  
 _"Oh there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead..."_ lightly sung what had to be the carriage driver as the sound slowly dissipated down the road. I let out a sigh of relief, putting my hand on the door to steady myself.  
 _"What.... is the music... of life...?"_ came this sudden hissing whisper, sounding almost like it was coming from within the door itself. I nearly fell over in shock upon hearing the voice speak towards me.  
I had wondered why that woman told me the phrase.

  
Three words I had been repeating in my head for those weeks.  
"Silence, my Brother."  
"Welcome... hoooome..." it hissed as the door slowly to reveal a long stone staircase.  
I took in a deep breath before entering the narrow hall, once I did, the door shut behind me.

 

 

There was a chill circulating in the hall that I could feel even given my Thieves Guild uniform. On either side of me were two worn looking banners with a black hand symbol on them, almost identical to that hand that had been on the note. The place itself looked to be... almost like an old... Nordic ruin. I had heard about these, there were said to be several in the countries which shared borders with Skyrim. Bruma itself was said to have several deep in the Jerall Mountains. But as expected, most if not all are usually found here in Skyrim. I once read that you couldn't even go fifty paces from one old ruin before you found another.  
I carefully stepped down the stone stairs, turning to a smaller hall which opened up into a small room. Various candles were scattered about causing the lights to flicker onto the old stone walls. In the distance, I could see a woman.

  
She wore that same black and red armor, but was short the cowl. Her blonde hair was down to her shoulders. Curious, I began to approach when the woman looked back towards me once I was close enough.   
She was a Nord woman, her blue eyes piercing into me.  
"Ah, at last." she said to me as she shifted back onto her feet. It was the very same woman whom I had met before. "Took you a long time to show up, didn't it? Nonetheless, I trust you found the place all right, dear Karjela."  
I stared at her in shock.  
"Oh, pardon my manners. I knew your name but you never learned mine. I am Astrid, the Leader of the Dark Brotherhood."  
"S... so what happens now?" I asked. Astrid chuckled at my question.  
"Well, what happens now is you start your new life in the Dark Brotherhood." she replied, giving me a small smile. "You're a part of the Family, after all."  
"I... I am?"  
"Yes, dear Sister. This, as you can see, is our Sanctuary. Well, this was a... you could call it a back up. But never the less, you won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim. So, don't be afraid to get comfortable." she smiled, standing in front of me.  
"I... I am honored to be a part of your Family, Astrid." I gasped out.  
"Our Family, my dearest. Our Family." she gently shushed. "Together, united as one, the Dark Brotherhood can accomplish anything."

  
She paced past, me, I turning my body as she did. She approached a nearby table, before pacing around to behind it. "But you must be quite anxious to get to work. I'm arranging a job, but I will need a bit more time. For now, go see Nazir. He has got several smaller contracts."   
She paused, getting a dazed look to her eyes.  
"Soon, the Night Mother will arrive. And things around here are sure to get far more interesting. Ah, but one last thing before I lose track of myself," she quickly lost that dazed look in her eyes, before she opened a small cabinet beside the table. Pulling out folded clothing before turning and returning back towards me.   
Offering me the clothing.  
"A welcome home present. The armor of the Dark Brotherhood. May it serve you well in all of your... endeavors." Astrid said as I took the armor from her hands, holding it close to my body.  
"Who is the Night Mother?" I asked.  
"The Unholy Matron, the Shrouded Lady, the Mistress of the Void. She goes by many names. Ages past, Sithis gave a Dunmer woman five children. She then killed them all to win his favor, thus becoming the Night Mother. If you can believe that sort of thing." Astrid explained. "Today however, she's... well, she's a skeleton. An ancient corpse. But, more importantly, a corpse that is being brought to this Sanctuary by her Keeper."  
This was very interesting, I knew about the Dark Brotherhood to a small extent. But unlike the Thieves Guild, their secrets weren't as well known as others.  
"So, the Night Mother is to be brought here?"  
"Yes." Astrid said, nodding her head. "A few months ago, I had received word from the Night Mother's Keeper that he had arrived in Skyrim from Cyrodiil. You see, the Night Mother's crypt, in Bravil, was destroyed. A result of the chaos caused by the war with the Thalmor. That is what forced a relocation. I don't know where the Keeper has been hiding these past few months, but I only recently received another letter. He is to bring the Night Mother here. Quite soon."  
I leaned back in my posture as I had learned all of this. "I've been to Bravil, I was there with my... Mother's friend and her family to help assist in the rebuilding. They both looked so sad to see the Lucky Old Lady statue had been destroyed."  
"Ah, I've heard them mention you bringing that up." Astrid said.  
"What can I say? Nord in my blood, but Imperial in my heart." I stopped before looking back towards her. "Are there... are there any rules that I should be aware of?"  
"In the past, the Dark Brotherhood used to be bound by Five Tenets, but we had stopped following those years ago." she explained, her eyes going distant once more. "All those rules, all that discipline, and look where the Dark Brotherhood has ended up. We're the last of our kind, and I say we live the way we see fit. Bottom line - respect your Family. Do that, and everything else will fall into place."  
"All right... but uhm... what can you tell me about yourself, Astrid?" I asked.  
She chuckled, leaning back into the wall. "The Sancturies have been my entire life ever since I was a young woman. That's when I had first discovered my, shall we call it 'aptitude,' for elimination. I had an Uncle, you see. He made certain... unwanted advances. So I killed him. And liked it." she replied being rather straightforward. "Then I killed again. And liked it even more. And so on. I was then recruited by the Dark Brotherhood, and have been here ever since. I met my husband Arnbjorn, rose to leadership. And now here we are. Is that all you have to ask?"  
I nodded, still clutching the armor to my frame.  
"Be sure and introduce yourself to your new Family members. They're all very eager to meet you. And you can use my room to change into your new armor. No Brother or Sister goes without it."

 

She pointed towards a room off of the main one with a roaring fireplace. Thanking Astrid, I quickly made my way into the room, shutting the doors behind me as I did. Being curious, I peered around me to see what things they had in there. I set down my knapsack before I went to remove the boots of my uniform when I noticed out of the corner of my eye, a red glimmer in the light from the fire.  
Placed on the dresser and beside a plate lit with candles, was another Stone of Barenziah.  
I quickly snatched up the gem, tossing it into my knapsack. That made four now; two from Whiterun, one from Riften, and one from here.  
The room itself was toasty and nicely kept. Only the best for Astrid I guess.  
I quickly made work to change into the armor. It was the same armor that Astrid, and was tight to the skin. But it wasn't uncomfortable. It was almost like I was wearing a second skin. The boots and gloves fit nicely onto me as well.

  
My Thieves Guild uniform was folded and tucked into my knapsack. When I returned home, I'd store it into a trunk beside my bed for safe keeping. Before I grabbed my knapsack and opened the doors.  
Astrid raised her attentions towards the doors as I did, when a smile came upon her features. "Fits like a glove doesn't it?" she asked. I nodded silently. "Yes well, everyone is waiting in the main hall. Don't worry, they won't bite."  
I left my knapsack beside one of the old bookcases before I made my way down yet another narrow staircase. That is when I heard the laughter.

  
"Again! Again!" shouted what sounded to be a male, from in the the open main hall. "Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy."  
Curious, I hastened my steps until I noticed them.

Six people talking.

There was an Argonian wearing the armor like me, an older man wearing robes, a Dunmer woman wearing robes, a graying Nord man wearing what looked to be a short-sleeve variety of the armor with no boots, a Redguard wearing a reddened variety of the typical Hammerfell wear, and a... a child?  
She looked to be a Breton, with long, dark brown hair and a deep colored red dress.  
She smiled as if the question had been directed towards her. "Okay, okay. Wait." she said pausing to remember the tale. I stopped as well as I observed this from a distance.  
I didn't feel as welcomed by the Thieves Guild, so I figured a group of Assassins would welcome me less. But I was proven wrong when the Argonian motioned me to join them.

  
"Here we go." the child said, as I stepped in between the old man and the Redguard. She coughed. "Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate?" she croaked out as if trying to mirror the voice of some creepy old man.  
She cupped her hands together in front of her face. "Oh yes, please kind sir. My Mama and Papa left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley." she said in the voice of a little frightened girl, before continuing in the croaking voice, "Oh ya, very good. Very good. My it is dark down here. Oh, but you are so beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth... your teeth! No!" The girl then proceeded to do a garbled cry of pain.  
I was surprised when everyone around me laughed at this story.  
"Oh Babette, but you are so wicked." complimented the Dunmer as the child gave a bow.

  
"What about you, Festus?" asked the Redguard man, who looked towards the older man standing beside me. "How did that last contract turn out?"  
My eyes fell to the old man, his face lined with age. His hands resting at his sides as the spotlight now fell to him.  
"Oh, yes, please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry..." taunted the Nord man.  
"Ah, the young and stupid. Always mocking the experienced and brilliant. My contract went very well. I'll have you know." replied the man, named Festus. "Tried a new spell. Little something I've been working on in my spare time. Came 'this' close," upon that, he held up his hand, showing a tiny sliver of space between his thumb and index finger. "to turning that priest inside out. Damned messy."  
I couldn't help but chuckle lightly upon hearing that.

  
"And what of your latest, Arnbjorn. Something about a Khajiit? Merchant was it?" asked the Dunmer woman, when the girl, Babette turned towards the much larger Nord as well. "Oh, a big doggy chasing a little kitty! How adorable!"  
Everyone else burst into laughter upon hearing that, I must admit, as did I. How could I not? It was in fact quite funny.  
The Nord was festering in what looked to be a mix of anger and embarrassment. Especially given he had been taunted by a child. "I am not adorable, it was not funny, and he wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style. But know he's dead... and I have a new loincloth."  
Everyone burst into laughter upon this, I chuckled along with them as this quickly died down. Everyone had made quick work to go back to their own duties. As I went to investigate around, that is when I had heard it.

  
Chanting.

 

What in the...? I turned towards a wall which had blue symbols glowing. I approached them, hearing the chanting get louder and louder, until I had to press my palms into the sides of head to drown it out. But as I touched at the wall, I felt something slam into my chest with enough force to knock the wind out of me.   
I struggled to breath, even being punched in the stomach hadn't been this bad. What in the name of every Divine had just happened?

 

So I turned around before nearly jumping out of my skin.  
That girl, Babette was staring up at me with glowing orange colored eyes. Her teeth in that smile of hers are what had given it away as well.  
"Are you all right, dear Sister?" she asked in a worried tone. I gave her a small nod, but my fear of Vampires was quite obvious. "Astrid's told me all about you. Heard she pulled the old, 'choose your victim' gag with you. Ah, I love that one..."  
"It's nice to meet you, Babette." I greeted.   
"You are going to love it here. We have quite the amount of fun, and we look out for each other. Like any Family." Babette greeted.  
"So, what can you tell me about yourself?" I asked.  
"I'm just a little girl! The Dark Brotherhood killed my Mama and Papa, and then they took me captive. Please, please help me!" she begged, her voice now pleading.  
I took a step back in surprise, until that sinister grin came back upon her face.  
"Rather convincing, don't you think?" she asked. "In truth, I'm no more a little girl than you are. I was once, of course. Three hundred years ago. Vampirism tends to keep one remarkably... fresh. But you don't have to worry. I don't feed on my Family."

  
I met every member this Family, from the Dunmer Gabriella, to the Argonian Veezara, to the Wizard Festus Krex, to the Werewolf Arnbjorn who happened to be Astrid's husband, and the Redguard Nazir.  
And by many of them, minus Festus, Nazir, and Arnbjorn of course who all doubted my abilities; I was welcomed into the Family with open arms.  
Veezara was one of the ones who I got along with immediately. Not surprising as we are both under the sign of the Shadow. Babette was nice enough to teach me what I was doing wrong with my created potions.

Although, I had been with Nidala's family for so long, I had always had honestly felt more like a burden than I was family to them. So I felt happy for this experience.  
But, I had Lucia to care for, so I would have to leave fairly soon.   
I did however have the contract list in hand.

A paranoid Imperial ex-miller, Ennodius Papius, who set up camp nearby a mill on the path between Dawnstar and Windhelm.  
A Nord Mine Boss, Beitild, who ran the Iron-Breaker Mine in Dawnstar.  
And a Homeless Nord named... Narfi... who lived in a ruined shack just outside of Iarstead.

 

I knew Narfi, I had met him prior to my adventures these past weeks. I had lied, I did leave Riften itself, but had stayed in the Rift hold after my murder of Grelod.  
I had felt guilt for the killing, despite Grelod being such a... cruel woman herself. So, I went to the Temple of Mara to pray to Mara for forgiveness. Dinya had noticed me and sat beside me, talking to me and asking what was wrong.  
So, I told her the secret that no one here in Skyrim had ever known. Before I had decided to come to Skyrim from Cyrodiil, I had been planning to train to become a Priestess of Mara.  
Yes, yes I know. you often hear tales of thieves and assassins changing their ways and turning to their Faith. But, someone training to be a Priestess only to become both?  
So, Dinya had decided to help me continue my training so that I may become an agent of Mara and with that, had been given a mission for my faith. To be able to feel far closer to Lady Mara herself. I had been sent to Ivarstead to assist a young Nord woman named Fastred in her feelings. She soon left the small town with her dear Bassianus.   
I had noticed the abandoned home, and the man in rags beside it. He was asking for someone named Reyda, who I learned to be his sister. When I pried into the manner, it seemed Reyda had disappeared. But, when I was searching the waters for her... I found her.

  
Or rather, what was left of her.   
I had to... tell Narfi of his sister's fate, and held him as he cried.   
I helped him bury what was left of her on the land owned by their family, giving her a small prayer so that they could one day meet again.

 

  
Which is where I was now found, sitting in the main hall, staring at the paper in my hands.  
"Don't worry Narfi... you'll be able to sleep soon."  
"What was that, Sister?" asked Gabriella, whom I hadn't noticed to be standing over me.  
I looked up in surprise to see the Dunmer woman standing over me, her hood pulled over her eyes. in her hands she held two tankards.  
"Oh, Gabriella... sorry I was just uh... thinking aloud." I explained as she sat down beside me. Before offering me a tankard. "Oh, uhm... thank you. What is it?"  
"Canis Root Tea." she replied. "I picked up the recipe from an old Telvanni Wizard. If you mix it with Hanging Moss or with some Juniper Berries just right, it seems to help with any training."  
I took a sip, feeling my lips tingle as I swallowed the warm tea. "So where is everyone? Like, when I got here, everyone was up but now... its a bit... quiet."  
Gabriella chuckled. "Ah, yes. I forget you haven't been here that long. Well you see, everyone else are the night stalkers, I watch the Sanctuary during the daytime and do my contracts then. When I sleep, everyone is active." she explained  
"It seems strange... wouldn't it make more sense for someone to be here with you as well?" I asked.  
"Astrid varies now and again, but you are correct. It wasn't just the seven of us. We've had more amongst our ranks before." Gabriella said. "And it wasn't in this Sanctuary either. If you believe this Sanctuary to be impressive, you should have seen our one in the Rift."  
My eyes widened as I listened to her speak.

  
"It had been an old Shadowscale training ground, complete with a large Hist tree. But our members... they've either passed on into the Void or abandoned our ranks." she said, taking a sip of her tea. "Three come to mind. Gadalave Delvayn, Dunmer, a long time member, and my dear friend. She is currently out on contract though. Left one week ago to pursue a target whom left the country. Then there's Feldil, a Bosmer who... had a bit a crisis a year ago and he returned to Valenwood to 'find himself' I just personally hope he doesn't return with a fondness for cannibalism that he found in himself. And our last, that I can think of is... Varnand Bracques, he was raised into the Dark Brotherhood ever since his Mother tried to put a contract on the head of his Father, Gulie who had already been a member of the Dark Brotherhood."  
I blinked as she listed these names, speaking of each person fondly.

  
"What... What happened to this Varnand man then?" I asked.  
"... Gulie, who had been our leader and had been close friends with Gallus... he was murdered... in front of Varnand. Yes, Varnand was an adult at the time... but it still took both Festus and Arnbjorn to hold him back from lighting his Father's killer on fire... After we moved here, Varnand would get into heated arguments with Astrid... could you honestly blame him? The old ways were all he ever knew and he felt... Varnand left the Sanctuary six years ago quite bitterly... He disappeared four years ago, Astrid claims him to be dead. Everyone else think she might have killed him...But..." she trailed off.  
"But what...? Gabriella...?" I asked, touching at her arm.

  
Gabriella's head shot up as I did, I quickly backed off. "I can't exactly say." Gabriella said. "Things about Varnand are even unknown to me... I'm sorry, I really must be on my way to do my assigned contracts. Nazir gave me two in Whiterun, so if I finish those two, I can have a nice chat with Olava and then be home in time for dinner." she said, getting back to her feet.  
I followed suit. "Yeah, I need to check if Lucia is alright."  
"Ah yes, I remember her. Blonde haired Imperial?"  
"Yes, I adopted her."  
"Hm, I didn't think you the Motherly type. But, I've been incorrect before. But please, if you have time, surely come home for dinner. Nazir hasn't burned a dish in under one hundred and twenty-seven days, I assure you." Gabriella said, giving me a bow.  
"Thank you, Gabriella... and be safe out there." I said, as I left the Sanctuary, grabbing knapsack as I did.

 

I left the Sanctuary, now wearing the armor of the Dark Brotherhood, before making my way back up the path towards Falkreath. I pulled the newfound cowl over my face to hide my identity from anyone I knew in Falkreath. Noticing the rain had finally stopped before continuing on my route.

 

 

_What Karjela had instead failed to notice was a a swirling black mass in the pond._   
_What Karjela had instead failed to notice was a black horse as dark as shadows peering down the path after her._   
_But Gabriella had, as she ran into the horse. But she was more annoyed that the horse was blocking the path rather than wondering why the horse was even there._   
_"If you're going to stalk someone, try to make it less obvious." she critiqued, as she went the way opposite of Karjela. The horse snorted at her loudly and pawed at the ground._   
_"Never the one for advice, ah?"Gabriella called over her shoulder._   
_The horse didn't answer this time and then began its slow pursuit after Karjela._ _She'd never learn would she?_


	10. Dark Brotherhood Arc - Markarth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karjela, now a member of the Dark Brotherhood, heads to the city of Markarth for her first quest. But, let's just say she gets a bit... held up.

Of all the kills I ever had to make, of all the lives I had to take, of all the blood I had to spill. Narfi's will always break my heart.

I had found him in his shack, asleep, and clutching Reyda's necklace that I had retrieved for him tightly in his hand. It was still dark out, even some guards had fallen asleep standing up. They hadn't noticed me creep on by. I crouched beside Narfi, my face visible. He knew me, he could trust me.

"... Narfi?" I whispered.

The emaciated beggar groaned, carefully sitting up from his sleep. He groggly peered up towards me. "Kind lady..." he mumbled barely inaudibly before laying back down. "I miss Reyda... Reyda..."

"It's all right Narfi..." I hushed, rubbing my gloved hand on his forehead as he shut his eyes. "You'll see Reyda again... You'll see your Mother and Father too... Don't worry..."

"Mother... and Father... and Reyda... They'll get to say hello..." he mumbled through his tired words.

"Yes, yes." I hushed, silently drawing my dagger. It was soaked in a fast acting poison. Potent enough to kill once it was in the bloodstream. Babette had failed to tell what it was made with, which had initially worried me. But, at least it meant that he wouldn't need to suffer at all anymore. "It's all right... peace is here."

I pierced into Narfi's stomach, he cried out from pain, causing me to cup my hand on his mouth to silence him. "Its all right... its all right... Shhh..." I whispered gently, almost like a Mother before Narfi began to stop resisting.

"Coming... Reyda..." he whispered as his body went limp.

After that, my other two targets, Ennodius Papius and Beitild fell far too easily.

I killed Ennodius while he slept before I dumped his body into the river, after stripping him of all belongings besides his clothes. While with Beitild, I made quick work to figure out which home was hers. She had amazingly wandered outside of her home fairly early, even for a mine owner. Seemed Dawnstar was currently facing a severe issue, I'd be sure to assist them far later on, but right now I had bigger things in mind. And those things, it was proving my true worth to the Dark Brotherhood. Beitild had been so exhausted, that she hadn't even seen me until she felt the dagger in her stomach.

She didn't have the strength to fight back, and by the time her body hit the wood floor of her own front porch, I was already halfway out of Dawnstar.

By... Sithis, Astrid would be so proud of me.

 

 

I returned to the Sanctuary, whispering my reply to the Black Door, which then allowed me inside, I eagerly made my way down the stairs. I had taken to tying my red hair back neatly now. Before it was ragged and shoulder length, but in the two long weeks I had spent here in Skyrim, I hadn't even noticed or realized it had grown far longer. Longer than I usually would've liked, but I decided to grow with it. I was changing my ways, I had never been this excited to steal or even... kill people before, what is wrong with changing how I look along with that?

I entered the entry room where Astrid usually was, only to find... no one?

Odd, I had expected Astrid to at least be here... or someone at least to be here. It was starting to get to daytime, maybe everyone was already asleep...?

So, I stole a peek into Astrid's room, praying that Arnbjorn wasn't in there, luckily finding no one. "Hm... odd..." I mumbled, before I heard voices in the main hall.

Oh thank... Sithis, there they are.

 

 

 

I was still adjusting to the religion of the Dark Brotherhood but, doing so quite well. I had read one of the books that had been scattered all over the Sanctuary while on the long carriage ride to Windhelm.

But... despite my immense loyalty to Astrid and my desperate attempts to impress her, I still felt... odd... to refer to her as the Mistress. I still did not understand that.

Perhaps because the only one I had ever heard being referred to as _'Mistress'_ was Lady Azura, whom Nidala and her Family worshiped as all Dunmer do. Even I prayed to Lady Azura when I was far younger, hoping to earn her favor and be seen as a true member of Nidala's family.

It wasn't until I was older, that I learned that Azura was a Daedric Prince. But, some Daedra are not as malevolent as say that of, Mehrunes Dagon or Molag Bal. Some like that of Lady Azura, Malacath, and Meridia have... less foul intentions. Or some like say, the Daedric Princes of Madness and Debauchery, do not even count as Daedric Princes at all in some cases. Nonetheless, Daedra are the ones you do not ever wish to anger. Even ones as kind as Azura may curse those who dare insult her.

 

 

So, I stepped down the stairs, towards the main hall. Hearing everyone conversing in hushed whispers. I saw Astrid first, her arms crossed and her gaze strong. To her left was Arnbjorn, who looked ready to kill if need be. Or... that could just be his default emotion. There was always that fact.

But, not towards me. Thank the Divines and Sithis himself for that.

No, no, no... they hadn't realized that I had even returned. They were far more preoccupied with someone new. Standing directly in front of Astrid stood a much smaller man dressed in... jesters clothing... wait... _JESTERS CLOTHING?!_

I averted my now wide-eyed gaze towards the man. Before slowly realizing with wide eyes, that it was...

"But the Night Mother is mother to all! It is her voice we follow! Her Will!" was the shrill cry from the man. A very familiar shrill voice mind you. "Would you dare risk disobedience? And surely... punishment?"

No... It... it couldn't be...

Arnbjorn let out a very audible wolf-like growl, his teeth clenched and his eyes glowing yellow. "Keep talking, little man, and we'll see who gets _'punished'_."

Festus slapped at the back of Arnbjorn's head. "Oh, be quiet you great lumbering lapdog. The man has had a long journey. You can at least be civil." Festus scolded before he turned towards the familiar man as I approached the group and chose a spot beside Gabriella. Festus gave a dramatic bow. "Mister Cicero, I for one am delighted you and the Night Mother have arrived. Your very presence here signals a welcome return to tradition."

Cicero... the man... with his mother... It couldn't be... no... It-It really was him.

Cicero chuckled at the compliment by Festus. That was when I had even noticed that familiar box. The same exact one that had been in that wagon. "Oh, what a kind and wise wizard you are. Sure to earn our Lady's favor."

Astrid in turn stepped forward, putting herself between Arnbjorn and Cicero. "You and the Night Mother are of course welcome here, Cicero. And you will be afforded the respect deserving of your position as Keeper. Understand..." Astrid shot a glare back towards Arnbjorn. "... husband?"

Arnbjorn lost that look in his eyes, before turning away from Astrid. Grunting in response.

"Oh, yes yes yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cicero cheered as he gave a small dance. Before Astrid turned her head back towards Cicero. I personally was so very confused as to why he was here. He of course, hadn't even noticed me yet.

"But make no mistake. I am the leader of this Sanctuary. My word is law. Are we clear on that point?" Astrid asked in a dark voice.

"Oh yes, mistress. Perfectly! You're the boss." Cicero said, as everyone slowly left to do their duties. Cicero however, turned towards that box, still unaware of my eyes on him.

 

"Ah, there you are. Good, I was done speaking with that muttering fool anyway... Sister?" I jumped, I hadn't even realized Astrid was speaking to me until right this moment, I had been so distracted by... "Sister, are you there?"

"Ah, um, yes Astrid?" I finally replied, looking back to her.

"We've got some business to discuss."

"Oh... Do...Do you have a contract for me?" I asked.

"I do indeed." she replied giving me a knowing smile. "You must go to the city of Markarth, and speak with the apothecary's assistant. You'll probably find her in the Hag's Cure, when the shop is open. The girl's been running her mouth, wants an ex-lover killed. She's apparently performed the Black Sacrament. Her name is Muiri, young Breton woman. I need you to talk to her, sent up the contract, and carry it out."

I blinked, as this was a lot of information to take in. I'd seen Markarth on my map.

It was the farthest western city in all of Skyrim. Apparently said to have been an old Dwemer ruin. "Um... anything else?" I asked.

"Just do whatever the contract wishes. Be professional, represent us well, and get the job done." Astrid explained. "And since it's your first contract, I'll let you keep whatever Muiri pays. She'll be generous, I'm sure. They always are."

My first official, big contract. I had a lot of people riding on me succeeding in this contract.

It could truly prove my true worth to everyone here.

"Thank you, Astrid. I will try not to disappoint you." I gasped.

She only smiled at me. "Go, take care of the Muiri contract. There will be plenty more, I promise you." she said, before turning and stepping up the stairs towards the entryway. "I've got to deal with the Night Mother and her little... clown."

Once Astrid left out of sight, I stared towards Cicero, who still had yet to even notice me.

 

I gave a gulp before approaching. He was so distracted, that when I tapped his shoulder he jumped. Before turning back towards me. I raised my hands up.

This felt exactly like how it was when I had first even met Cicero.

His brown eyes narrowed, staring at me. Studying me. Before his eyes fell to the armor I wore. He smacked his hands together before pointing at me. "Wait, oh wait! I know you! Yes, yes. From the road! Cicero never forgets a face." he said, with wide eyes.

"You're Cicero." I stated. "You were with the wagon. Transporting your mother..." I pointed out.

"I am! I am! But not just my mother. Our Mother, hmm? The Night Mother! Oh yes!" Cicero replied, nodding his head. My eyes went to the box behind him. The Night Mother? "And you helped me! You helped poor Cicero! You talked to Loreius, got him to fix my wheel!"

I smiled, at least that old Imperial had kept up his end of the bargain. "Oh, you may have pleased me, but you have surely pleased the Night Mother. And our Mother, she will never forget." Cicero said.

I had so many questions to ask him since then. Especially given that he was a member of the Dark Brotherhood. "Tell me Cicero, why did you come to this Sanctuary in the first place?"

"The Night Mother's crypt in Bravil was... desecrated." I nodded, already aware of what happened in Bravil. Despite helping in the rebuilding, the place was still quite stress-ridden. "The Imperial Province is ravaged by strife. Nowhere there is safe, at present. So Cicero brought our Lady to her new home. Here! This is the only Sanctuary left in all of Skyrim, you see. Such was my... honor. As Keeper."

It was so very confusing to learn all this information at once. Astrid obviously didn't like to talk about the old ways or talk about anything of the past Dark Brotherhood. So after hearing Cicero go on and on about Sithis, the Night Mother, the Black Hand, the Void, and all the facts in between was just... confusing. I think maybe he was just glad someone paid him attention. The only one who seemed at all welcome to Cicero besides myself, without calling him variations of mad, was Festus.

I quickly turned in the contracts, getting paid for my kills.

Before I made sure to ask around for any additional suggestions for my contracts.

Veezara, warned me about the ex-lover being a leader of a group of bandits. Babette told me that the Hag's Cure was an apothecary, so I could buy various poisons and potions from there if I needed to.

So, after changing into civilian clothing, I hired a carriage and was well on my way to the city of Markarth. The Capital of the Reach hold.

I had to go to Markarth anyway. I had a delivery notice from Boli in Riften bound for the Silver-Blood Inn and then I had the second half of my mission for Lady Mara to become her Messenger.

 

What fun, to be both a Messenger of Love and an Assassin of Death.

 

Who would have ever thought that is what my life would have become?

 

 

It was just after eleven in the morning when I had first arrived in Markarth. What had immediately caught my eyes were the mountains around the city and the massive stonework which seemed to stuck out of the very mountainside.

The massive workings, the sounds of water rushing.

It was rather nicely built. Could just as easily stand a chance even if a dragon attacked.

Helgen had basically been a town of kindling. As I stepped up the stone stairs to enter, two Guards pushed the doors open for me.

"Welcome to Markarth, Traveler. Safest city in the Reach." one greeted.

 

The gates opened to reveal a small marketplace. There was a jeweler and a man selling fresh meat at their own stalls. Along with them, were two citizens, one man inspecting the food and a woman holding up a silver necklace and conversing with the jeweler. The butcher was a Nord man with a bulky build, the Jeweler was a Redguard woman, the man inspecting the meat was a Breton who looked almost worn down from working life, and the woman looking at the jewelry was an Imperial woman.

I had noticed it before the rest had, the Breton, his eyes narrowed before they shot over towards the Imperial woman who still had her back to him. I'd seen that look. I'd given that look to many. He was stalking her like she was his prey.

I gave no indication that I had even seen him, that is until he paced around the stall and drew a dagger silently as he crept up behind the woman. In broad daylight mind you.

Alright, now I had to do something just because the man was more of a fool than everyone had made Cicero out to be. I mean honestly, who even sneaks up on their victim in broad daylight? I needed to react fast because he was getting closer to the Imperial and no one seemed to even notice.

I couldn't just rush him, can't have people thinking I killed first.

I can't be stabbed in the place of the woman, there may be a deadly poison coated on the blade.

If I screamed, he could easily turn it on me, which again fell into the coated with poison category.

Then, I found the best choice.

 

Acting quick, I ran past the man so that I was to the right of the woman before slamming to my left, right into her, knocking us both off of our feet. _"HEY!"_ she cried out in surprise before noticing the man with the dagger and a look of hatred in his eyes. She in turn screamed loudly.

 _"EVERYONE GET BACK HE'S GOT A BLADE!"_ I screamed, which quickly drew everyones' attentions, and which caused the butcher and the jeweler to scramble out of the way, leaving me to face the Breton by myself. After getting back to my feet, I put myself in between the Imperial and the Breton. He was glaring at me with a look that just wanted to spill blood.

I drew my war axe, clutching tightly in my right hand.

He rushed at me, swinging the dagger like a madman. I blocked the hit, before slamming my foot into his leg. This knocked him off balance. _"I BLEED FOR THE PEOPLE OF THE REACH!"_ he screamed in my face as I drove my war axe into his neck.

His eyes widened, as the dagger slipped from his grasp. His dark green eyes glanced up towards me, probably wanted to look his killer in the face, and paused once he saw my eyes. Bretons, I knew for a fact, were an entire race of Halflings. Mixed race of Altmer, with variations of Nord, Imperial, and even Redguard. Caught in the crossroads because they were neither Man nor Mer... much like me. But... knew for a fact that I was no Breton.

He saw it in my eyes. Like every person in Skyrim did.

But, he only spluttered out a declaration, "I die... for my... my... people.". Before he back into the stone, limp and now very much dead.

Everyone in the marketplace went silent; the Jeweler whom had her hands clasped over her mouth, the Butcher with wide-eyes, the heavy panicked breathing of the Imperial woman. The Jeweler looked behind me, I turned my head to see a Redguard man approaching the marketplace with a little Redguard girl beside him. Unknowing to what lie soon to be within their line of sight. "Endon!" the Jeweler screamed, startling the Redguard. "Don't let Adara see!"

"See what? What's going on-?" he was cut off once he saw the body, before quickly turning and lifting what had to be his and the Jeweler's daughter up, pressing her face into his neck. He held his daughter tightly to him with wide eyes. "The Forsworn are in the city!" she yelled.

The Imperial was struggling to her feet when a guard came running. "Everyone stay back!" he ordered gruffly. "The Markarth city guard have this all under control. There are no Forsworn here."

The Imperial looked towards me after getting back onto her feet. "By the Gods, that man nearly killed me. You saved my life. Thank you. Here." She handed me a necklace with an emerald gem in the center. "Here, I was going to bring this to my sister, but I think you should have it." I looked down at it, noticing my civilian clothing was now speckled with blood.

"Thank you... Ma'am, do you know why he was after you?" I asked.

"No, I don't have any idea." She replied, shaking her head as she did. "I was just shopping for a pendant for my sister back in the Imperial City."

I heard a gasp to my left, I turned to see another Breton man. Only he was more fairer than the other, with light brown hair with strange red warpaint smeared into a design on his features. "Gods... A woman attacked right on the streets." he looked up towards me. "Are you all right? Did you see what happened?"

I looked towards the body, before looking back towards the man. "He... he tried to kill that woman... I... I had to stop him." I stated.

He looked at me with an odd look on his face. "Oh, I think you dropped this. Some kind of note. Looks important." he said sharply, handing me a folded letter.

At first I tensed, thinking it to be the list of killed contracts Nazir hadn't taken back. Before I noticed the paper was not as worn down as that of the paper used by the Dark Brotherhood. Now greatly confused, I looked back up towards him. "Is... is this your note? Why'd you-?"

"My note? No, that's yours. Must have fallen out of your pocket." he insisted.

"... Do you know anything about the attack?"

"No, I was just getting some fresh air. Had one too many pints of mead over at the Silver-Blood Inn." He said, before leaving rather suddenly.

Curious and now very confused, I opened the letter.

At the top of page, written in hastily written writing were the words;

_Meet me at the Shrine of Talos._

I needed to investigate this further, once I had at least done what I needed with my other quests. But, this was top priority at this point.

The Dark Brotherhood could wait.

 

This city had a secret, and I needed to find out what that secret just was.

 

 

 

Idiot, fucking idiot, that's what I was.

Three days in Markarth had landed me to where I am now, the first day went off without a hitch. Got to learn the culture a bit more, got to set up a confused Altmer researcher and a Redguard housecarl, got to kill a giant spider. It was all good.

 

But then, I met with that Breton, Eltrys, was his name; and I learned about all of the rather peculiar things going on in Markarth. So I agreed to help him investigate.

Learning that that Imperial, Margret, was a spy sent to Markarth to investigate Cidhna mine by General Tullius. Hm, I keep hearing all these things about General Tullius and yet I only met the man once back in Helgen. Guess I'll have to meet him someday whenever I get the chance to make it to Solitude. I told Margret, from one Cyrodiil native to another; get out of this city.

Weylin, the man I had killed in the marketplace, was a Forsworn. And someone didn't like me interfering with their business and had sent someone to teach me a lesson. Unfortunately, they ain't getting their money back after I left the guy in a sniveling heap on the ground in the Warrens.

I decided to confront the Silver-Blood Patriarch, Thonar Silver-Blood, on this. But during which, his wife was killed as his own housekeepers were both Forsworn agents. I was left with less answers than I had before. Along with being compared to that of Madanach, who I learned to be the Forsworn leader.

So, I went with my next best suspect, a man named Nepos the Nose, an elderly Breton man who lived with three caregivers. Well, he wasn't elderly enough to not send a thug to rough me up.

But, he seemed to regret a lot of the things he had done.

Course, I was beyond angered when he compared me to the Forsworn King in Rags, said I had reminded him of Madanach in his youth. That and the fact that he wouldn't allow me to leave alive. I had to ward off both him and his three caregivers, all Forsworn. Their blood painted that stone floor within minutes. Course this was after a mix of both Flames magicka and me flailing my blade like a mad woman.

I returned to Eltrys moments after fleeing the home of Nepos, just as the sky began to darken as night fell. But... he had been killed... gutted like some kind of animal.

And I was being blamed for it.

Blood still ran from my blade, I had no other choice but to surrender now.

My only ally in this town now laid dead.

 

I was dragged off into the mines, angered at the Silver-Bloods for murdering Eltrys, yes. But, it did not matter with them, for I had planned that I would avenge both him and his Father by painting the silver ore of the Silver-Blood's precious mine, red with Reachmen blood. Specifically with Madanach's blood.

So, I played along with his little game to make me want to encourage me to join forces with him, all while resisting the urge to vomit. By Sithis, I'd rather listen to Ulfric speak rather than deal with Madanach. That is, until he wanted me to kill one of his very own.

That is when I took the chance I had been waiting for, and drove that shiv into his chest.

 

He tried to fight back by cloaking himself with a Frost Cloak, but I guess that is when he had even realized that biologically, I was a Nord, and thus went unaffected by his sad attempts to defend himself. So his next attempt was to scream for his followers, but I already had my hand clenched on his mouth. I glared down at him, my eyes burning. "I came to this city to get a contract, Madanach." I growled. His eyes widened. "I am an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood, and you honestly think you can kill me? I will personally make it my mission wipe out every damned Forsworn in this land. I have a life to live. I will see the sun and skies again, you won't." And then I killed him, its as simple as that.

 

Escaping into the secret tunnel, making sure to lock the door behind me as I did. I escaped into an old ruin. Had to fight off a damned Frostbite spider and got poisoned as a result. Along with deal with those Dwarven Spheres.

I eventually escaped from Cidhna Mine and the ruins of old Markarth, to freedom, only to see Thonor Silver-Blood was standing there waiting for me.

"My eyes inside Cidhna Mine tell me that Madanach is dead." His arms crossed across his chest. "You've done a great service to the Silver-Blood family. I've had the Jarl officially pardon you, and taken care of a few other loose ends."

I stared at him, my eyes narrow. "So... I'm just free to leave just like that?"

"Hm, yes, you are innocent. As innocent as anyone can be in this city." he huffed at me. Always the stubborn Nord. "And... I guess we also owe you something for locking you up. Here," Thonar removed one of the many rings from his fingers, handing it over to me. Before also handing over my worn knapsack. "my family's ring. And everything you had on you that the guards had confiscated and again, my apologies I,... I, had not been aware of your... true intentions here in Markarth."

I only smiled at him, I take it that he had seen my Dark Brotherhood uniform in my knapsack.

He gave me a short nod. "That is all I needed to say, now if you'll excuse me, I have a mine that needs new workers to fill it."

And it was all over, just like that. Everything I had endured. Those lost in the mix of it all. As Thonor disappeared from sight and the sun began to peek over the walls, I now donned the uniform of the Dark Brotherhood, pulling the cowl over my face.

Muiri had waited long enough, she will get her request filled quite soon.

 

Besides, this nice shiv would look good if it was coated in more blood.

 

 

The sun had long risen over Markarth, the city was alive with the sounds of water running, the idle chatter from the marketplace, and the occasional sounds from the smelter. I caught a glimpse of the front of Cidhna Mine and chuckled. Madanach's people could rot in that jail forever for all I cared. Then, I noticed her, a Breton woman, exiting from a part of the city and about to exit out the front gates.

She was short stature, a bit chubby; short brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and with a line of blue warpaint plastered under her eyes. She wore a normal brown citizen dress and carried an empty basket. Once she passed, all while unaware of my presence, I followed her. Given that she had summoned the Dark Brotherhood, I thought she may want the privacy to discuss the contract.

She finally stopped, a bit aways from the stables before turning back towards me. "Hey... Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"The Dark Brotherhood has come... Muiri." I greeted.

" _The Dark Brotherho...!_ " she gasped, dropping her basket as she did. "Oh...Oh! I..." she carefully retrieved her basket. "my goodness, you're really here! The Black Sacrament. It... it actually worked?"

I chuckled. "Yes obviously. Now, tell me what do you need?"

"What I need?" she repeated before an anger came to her fair looks. Her grip on her basket shaking. "What I need is for Alain Dufont to die! I want him hunted down and murdered like the dog he is!"

I stared at her for a few moments. "Not to be rude or anything, but I will need more to go on than just that..." I hummed, trailing off as I stared back at her.

Muiri took a deep breath calm herself. "I... I didn't know it when we were... with each other... but Alain is actually the leader of a band of cutthroats. Bandits." she explained. "They're all holed up in some old Dwarven ruin - Raldbthar. It's close near Windhelm. They use it as their base. It's where they stage their raids."

I nodded as I listened to her instructions carefully. Can't have me killing the wrong man now can I?

"So I want you to go to that ruin, Alain Dufont, and kill him. I don't care about his friends. Do whatever you want with them. But Alain has to die!" Muiri growled.

"It will be done." I replied.

"Excellent. Once Alain is dead, I'll pay you. In gold. I've saved up a bit. I hope that'll do." she said, as I turned to call on the carriage. "But, well... there is one more thing if you're interested?"

 

I turned back towards her, an additional target was something I hadn't expected. Unless scornful lover, Alain, had a companion of his own? "I'm listening."

"If you can... I want you to kill someone else, as well. You don't have to - not as part of our deal. But if you do... I'll pay you even more." Muiri explained before taking in a deep breath. "It's Nilsine Shatter-Shield, in Windhelm. If Nilsine dies, too... I'll make it worth your while."

"So is there anything else?" I asked, the manner for the killing was none of my business.

Muiri sighed, her gaze to the ground. "I had planned to kill Alain myself, you know. Nilsine, too. But... lost my nerve. I even brewed a special poison, Lotus Extract. Maybe..." her gaze raised towards me as she pulled out two small brown bottles from being hidden in under her clothing before offering both to me. "...you could use it? Just coat your weapon with it. Then... you get the idea."

"Of course, don't you worry." I said, trying to mirror Astrid. "It will be done without fail."

Muiri's shoulders fell with a sigh of relief.

 

 

Nearly a week later, all from the damned travel mind you, had found me back in Markarth. I, of course, had to hurry because I had paid that carriage driver a hefty sum to wait there for me. Claiming I had quick business and needed to return to Falkreath.

As much as I would like to purchase any of the fine horses I've seen in Whiterun, Riften, Markarth, or even in Windhelm. I had a fear in the back of my head that, whatever that horse that had been following me was, I feared it might spook whatever horse I bought.

I didn't want to risk a broken neck, and had long decided against it.

So I hurried into Markarth, pushing the travel options far out of my mind. I ignored worried looks from those of the marketplace, I had saved the life of someone dear to them and yet been arrested and accused of murder? I was honestly surprised when the jeweler, Kerah, had explained that a whole bunch of the Markarth citizens had an immense backlash upon hearing of my arrest, and had nearly stormed into Undrstone Keep to voice their frustration towards the Jarl. I had only looked at Kerah and smiled. "All for the little Outsider?"

Kerah gave me a stern look in response. "Honey, a lot of us think you've rightly earned your place to call Markarth home."

 

I made my way up towards the Hag's Cure, I had swapped out of my Dark Brotherhood garb before I had gotten on the carriage. I entered the place, Bothela, the elderly Breton woman who ran the place was at the counter. Nice old woman. Met her grandson in prison if I can remember. She was a kind woman who didn't deserve the life she'd gotten, losing her friends and her own family to the Forsworn.

Muiri was sweeping up the place. Because my face was not obscured, she didn't recognize me.

"Muiri!" I gasped in fake surprise as I hugged her. She tensed in surprise. "How have you been, dear?"

"I didn't think you even had friends outside of Markarth, Muiri." Bothela stated.

"I don't-" Muiri tried to say as I whispered in her ear, "Alain Dufont lies dead, I came for my payment." Muiri paused. "Oh, I'm so sorry that I had lost touch with you. You had something to talk about is that right?"

I nodded. Muiri led the way to the living quarters. She shut the old Dwemer doors behind us. "I didn't expect you to return not... um..." she started to say.

"Dressed in the uniform. Yes, yes, I know. I'm in a bit of a rush. Have a carriage waiting for me. So I can't stop to talk. But yes, yes, as I've stated, Alain Dufont now lies dead, dear Muiri."

A small smile came across her face as she gave a short nod. "Thank you. That bastard got exactly what he deserved. And..." she looked towards me as she fiddled with the ring on her hand. "I heard about Nilsine. You have more than fulfilled your part of the bargain. Please, take this -" she removed one of her rings and handed it to me. I could see that it was enchanted. "-as payment, and a... symbol of my affection. I'll never forget you."

I stared down at the ring in my hand before closing my hand around it before finally looking to Muiri with a look of confusion on my face. "I apologize, I am not from Skyrim by birth... are you proposing to me?" I asked. Once I did, Muiri's face turned a bright shade of red.

"I-I-I..." she shuttered out. _"I THINK I FORGOT THE BLISTERWORT!"_

Before she took off running after throwing the doors open. I heard the telltale sounds of the doors to the Hag's Cure opening before slamming. Bothela looked towards the doors in confusion. "Now what was that all about?" she asked, looking towards me. I only gave her a small smile. "Nothing, Bothela. I must be going. See you whenever." I called, giving her a wave over my shoulder.

"You stay safe out there. Lotta strange things are out there in Skyrim." she called after me.

 

Oh Bothela, you have no idea.

Although, usually the strange things are me.

 

 

But now, I could finally return home to Astrid. She'd be so happy for my first completed contract. Maybe even Nazir will be impressed. Arnbjorn and Festus will probably say it was all luck. But now, I could finally just relax and enjoy my life as a simple member of the Dark Brotherhood and my normal life raising my little daughter. The time for Jarl Balgruuf would come, I'd retrieve whatever they'd need, and then Lucia and I can journey to Cyrodiil before traveling to see all of Tamriel.

Things would turn out great.

 

But in the end, how was I to even truly know what would soon happen?


	11. Dark Brotherhood Arc - Listener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karjela returns to the Falkreath Sanctuary. Astrid speaks of Betrayal amongst their ranks.  
> But it is more than that

After returning to the location of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, I was practically shaking as I made my way down the old, worn-down stone stairs towards the first room.

I hadn't even shaken this bad as I stalked the halls of Raldbthar and silently killing Alain's bandits and then confronting him directly so that I could run my blade into his lower jaw. I thought it seemed fitting for Alain to suffer as he died. Muiri did ask for that killing specifically.

 

Nilsine, now she had been a tough one at that. Pulled her into the alley nearby the graveyard and slit her throat. That old Nord had been far too preoccupied with chopping wood and pretending that it was an Imperial's head to even hear her muffled cries for help. Probably thought that he was immersing himself into his silly fantasy.

I personally wished that I had stayed to see his reaction when he turned around to see fair Nilsine Shatter-Shield dead with her neck sliced open.

But, that was then. I'm here now.

 

 

My first contract completed successfully, and hopefully it was not at all my last.

I pulled the cowl from my face, feeling my hair flow free as I did. Not even a drop of blood has stained my hair from my little week-long travels.

But, it felt good to be... home. I'm quite sure that Astrid would be understanding as to why it took me so long to return without notice. "Astrid?" I called out as I entered the first room.

 

She looked up towards me. "Ah, you're back." she greeted, giving me that same usual smile of hers. "So, I heard a litle raven tell me that you were locked up in Cidhna Mine. How was that?"

I straightened my back as I stared back at her. "It was under a matter not of any Dark Brotherhood business I can assure you, Astrid. All though, Thonar Silver-Blood was quite,... understanding when it came to returning my belongings to my possession."

She gave another, more smaller smile. "It really must be hectic what with carrying that old knapsack of yours."

"It is, it is... but, this old sack has... you can call it, sentimental value." I explained. "It has been with me for so long, that I can't see myself without it." Astrid nodded as I spoke. "Yes well, how went your first real contract? A bit more exciting that what Nazir's been offering, I'd wager."

"I did what had to be done." I replied, "Nothing more."

Astrid lightly chuckled upon hearing this. As the shadows from the candles dancing across her features. "Of course, dear. Of course. And, from what my little ravens tell me, you handled yourself quite well. Now," But her smile dropped as she trailed off. Which worried began to worry me. "I need your assistance with a matter of a more... personal nature."

"Is... is something wrong, Astrid? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no. Well, yes. But, no my dear it isn't about you. It's Cicero." Astrid started, her eyes darting to the stairs towards the main hall as her voice fell to that of a whisper. "Ever since he had arrived, his behavior's been... Well, erratic would be an understatement. I do believe that he is quite mad. But it's worse than that."

 _'How could it be any worse than that?'_ I thought in the back of my head as Astrid continued to speak. "He's taken to locking himself in the Night Mother's chamber for the last week now, and... talking. To someone. In hushed, but frantic tones." My eyes widened as I realized what she had meant. "Who is he speaking with? What are they planning? I fear treachery."

"By Sithis," I cursed into a whisper. "we must stop them!"

Astrid's tense shoulders fell as I uttered that whisper. "So you understand my fear. If Cicero's planning something, and conspiring with one of our own, it would be disastrous."

"So, what do wish me to do?" I asked.

"Dear Sister, I need you to steal into that chamber, and eavesdrop on their meeting." Astrid stated. "It'll be no use clinging to the shadows. They'll see you for sure. No, you need a hiding place. Somewhere they'd never think to look. Like..." Astrid paused before looking towards me, dead in the eyes. "Inside the Night Mother's coffin."

My eyes widened when she uttered those words. Inside a coffin? Which holds the body of a dead woman? A woman who happened to be fairly important to the old Dark Brotherhood?

"But, that seems so... disrespectful." I replied.

"Be that as it may, we have no other choice. You need to remain unseen. Now go!" Astrid insisted, grabbing me by the shoulder before pulling me towards the staircase towards the main hall. "Before they meet. And report back to me with whatever you learn."

 

By Sithis, what is even going on? What in Nirn did I even come back to?

 

 

After calmly making my way up the stairs towards the living area, I took a sharp right into the Night Mother's chamber. Shutting the doors silently behind me, making sure that I had not been seen. I turned toward the inner part of the chamber, seeing the tall slender, upright iron coffin standing on the far side of the room from me. Looking as though it were silently judging my very intrusion of this space.

I felt like I was being watched by some unseen force, feeling like I had... broken some kind of set in stone rule. But I shook this feeling off as I approached the coffin. It was locked, as could be expected. But I went to work on the thing, finding it's lock was an old Cyrodiil system. You only see locks like this on the buildings that managed to survive the last two hundred years and the Great War. Locks like this are from the time of the Hero of Kvatch.

Fortunately, it was quite easy to get open. Once the locking mechanism was gone, the old iron doors opened to my surprise.

I gazed up, seeing the corpse looking right back at me. Once I did, I fell back in surprise.

The Night Mother.

She was a preserved corpse, her skin was light and gray. I could see her ears were sharp. Well, everyone did say that she had been a Dunmer woman in life. She wore an old cloth dress, with rope binding it to her practically skeletal frame. Her mouth hung open and empty sockets stared back at me. I pulled myself to my feet as I gazed up at her.

Then, I heard it.

Humming.

 

I stared towards the door as I could hear footsteps fast approaching. Cicero was coming. Oh no. I quickly ducked into the coffin, before realizing how was I even to close it? When suddenly, the doors... they just... shut by themselves. What? What on Nirn was- I paused my thoughts as I could hear the door to the room opening with a creak before shutting.

I kept my eyes ahead, on the form of the Night Mother

The very same Mother that Cicero had been transporting weeks prior, back on the road between Dawnstar and Whiterun. The exact Mother whom had spurred me to even help him in the first place. But no matter what, now that I know who Cicero truly is, I wondered in the very back of my mind. What would have happened to that old Imperial and his Altmer wife if I had agreed with him rather than Cicero? But, I decided against it.

Well, at least she didn't smell rotten as I stared into her darkened sockets. So, at least there was always that.

I heard Cicero humming. Before everything went silent once more.

 

 

"Are we alone? Yes... yes... alone." Cicero started to say as he began to snicker loudly. "Sweet solitude. No one will hear us, disturb us. Everything is going according to plan."

I leaned my head back to listen as he spoke. "The others... I've spoken to them. And they're coming around, I know it. The wizard, Festus Frex... perhaps even the Argonian, and the un-child..." I blinked. That meant, whoever he was talking to had to be either, Nazir or even... Gabriella. I knew for a fact that Arnbjorn would never betray Astrid. But Cicero continued to whoever this was, "What about you? Have you... have you spoken to anyone? No...No, of course not. I do the talking, the stalking, the seeing and the saying! And what do you do? NOTHING! Not... not that I'm angry! No, never...! Cicero understands." he paused to chuckle as if this outburst had never even happened. He sounded tired and... almost sad. "Cicero always understands... and obeys." I heard him pace closer to the coffin. "You will talk when you're ready, won't you? Won't you...?" Oh no, what was he-?! "... sweet Night Mother."

Wait... I paused upon hearing this declaration. So, Cicero was talking to... the Night Mother's... corpse? All this time? What... even...? _'Such a strange little man'_ , I thought.

 

Well, all I needed to do now was to wait until he left the room before doing so as well. At least, at least Astrid will stop being so very paranoid. No one was planning to usurp her control over the Sanctuary. Well, as far as I could tell.

But, as I moved to press away from the Night Mother, I felt what seemed to be extremely cold arms wrapping around my back, pulling me back towards the corpse. I tried to push away and pull out of grasp, but it did not relent at all. I could feel the chill from these arms seep through my armor. _"Poor Cicero. Dear Cicero. Such a humble servant."_ came a whispering voice which seemed to almost echo, Cicero didn't even react to it, as if he hadn't heard it. Which troubled me. _"But he will never hear my voice. For he is not the Listener."_ What was going on? What was that voice? Oh Gods, it sounded... it sounded almost like... that voice from the road. When I had first met and assisted Cicero. I pressed my palms into my ears.

"Oh, but how can I defend you?" Cicero pleaded, getting louder and more desperate he did. "How can I excert your will? If you will not speak? To anyone?!"

 _"Oh, but I will speak."_ I felt the grip tighten on my back, almost suffocating me now. I stared up toward the Night Mother's corpse, finding her eye sockets now glowed. Then, a face which looked like that to be that of a Dunmer appeared. It was almost spectral, but was wispy as if it weren't truly here at the same time. I could see no features beyond that, but knew it was a Dunmer because the facial structure was that of one. _"I will speak to you. For you are the one."_

I stared up towards this form as it whispered to me. _"Yes, you."_ it said. _"You, who shares my iron tomb, who warms my ancient bones."_

"Ni... Night Mother...?" I gasped as I stared up towards the specter.

 _"Yes, my Listener... I give you this task - journey to Volunruud... speak... with Amaund Motierre..."_ she hissed. I could heard Cicero, banging his hands on the coffin. That meant... that if... he couldn't hear her... did that mean that... only I could?

"Poor Cicero has failed you. Poor Cicero is sorry, sweet Mother. I've tried, so very heard. But i just can't find the Listener." Cicero was hissing through an exhausted voice, before he starting banging his hand on the coffin.

 _"Listener, tell Cicero the time has come. Tell him the words, he has been waiting for, all these years; Darkness rises when silence dies..."_ The Night Mother whispered, before the specter vanished as did the arms holding me to her corpse. I quickly realized why, as I tumbled backwards out of the coffin. Cicero had opened it.

I hit the back of my head as I landed on my back. I struggled for a bit before opening my eyes to see a shocked Cicero staring down at me. "What?! What treachery! Defiler! Debaser and defiler!" I shuffled back towards the coffin as I stared back at Cicero with wide eyes. I was sitting upright, terrified to stand up onto my feet. "You have violated the sanctity of the Night Mother's coffin! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Cicero screeched. I looked back towards the Night Mother, of course whoever she was, she wasn't going to help me at this point. "Speak, worm!"

"Uh... uhm... the... the Night Mother, she- she spoke to me I swear! She said... I am the one." I explained, feeling as if my heart were about to burst out of my very chest.

"She... spoke to you?" he repeated with confusion on his features, before this shifted back to fury. "More treachery! More trickery and deceit! You lie! The Night Mother speaks only to the Listener! And there is...!" he drew his dagger, "... no...!" he raised it over his head, aimed towards me, "... LISTENER!"

He was intending to kill me now, because he didn't believe me. I didn't want to die.

I had Lucia to take care of, I had so many friends here in Skyrim who cared for me. And this Family. I covered my head with my arms, preparing for the attack.

"Darkness rises when silence dies!"

I was shaking in terror, when everything went quiet, before I hesitantly peered up to see Cicero was frozen mid-strike. The hand which held the dagger was shaking, his eyes looking down towards me. "What... was... that?" he questioned.

"It's what she had told me to tell you, the time has come. Darkness rises when silence dies." I explained, praying that I wasn't about to be stabbed. When the dagger slipped out of Cicero's hand. Falling to the stone floor with a small clamor. Cicero's hands now rested at his sides, he was breathing heavily. His wide eyes raising to me once more. "She... she said that? She said those words... to you? Darkness rises when silence dies?" I nodded, still quite scared to budge. His eyes fell to the floor. "But those are the words. The Binding Words. Written in the the Keeping Tomes. The signal... so that... I would know. Mother's only way of talking to sweet Cicero..." A smile came across his face as he raising his gaze back towards me. "Then... it is true! She's back! Our Lady is back! She has chosen a Listener! She has chosen you!" Cicero cheered through laughter. I spent that time, trying to get back my feet. "All hail the Listener!"

 

That was when I had heard the commotion, from the door opposite of the one I had snuck through. It was muffled, but I could hear growling before the yell of Astrid, "Break that damned door down if you have to!"

Cicero and I looked on in confusion before the door quickly gave way as this massive creature as big as the door frame itself lumbered into the chamber.

It was large, barring it's massive fangs at both Cicero and I. Thick black fur covered it's body. Wild looking yellow eyes staring back at us.

It was a damned Werewolf. Wait... was this... Arnbjorn?

To my surprise, I could see Astrid entering the room behind the werewolf. "By Sithis, this ends now! Back away, fool! Whatever you've been planning is over!" she screamed, pointing at Cicero. She averted her gaze to me. "Are you all right? I heard the commotion. Who was Cicero talking to? Where's the accomplice? Reveal yourself, traitor!"

Arnbjorn let out a low growl as Cicero looked towards Astrid. "Oh I spoke only to the Night Mother! I spoke to the Night Mother, but she didn't speak to me. Oh no." he pointed to me. "She spoke only to her! To the Listener!"

Arnbjorn looked to Astrid in silence, before looking towards me and growling silently. "What? The Listener? What are you going on about? What is this lunacy?"

Cicero looked to me as he continued to speak. "It's true, it's true! The Night Mother has spoken. The silence has been broken! The Listener has been chosen!"

I was confused, my mind was everywhere now. It didn't help with a massive Werewolf smashing through the locked doors and growling at everyone in the chambers. "When I heard Cicero screaming, I knew you'd been discovered. I feared the worst. Are you all right?" Astrid asked, having approached me as I struggled to get my thoughts together. "I..." I started, my gaze falling towards the Night Mother and her open coffin. "... I don't know. It all happened so fast."

Astrid looked at my terrified face and tense body language. "Okay, let's all take a deep breath. Arnbjorn thank you for your assistance, that's all I needed." I watched as the Werewolf lumbered out of the room and out of sight. "Now, Cicero said he spoke to the Night Mother, but... she spoke to you? Please tell me this is come kind of sick joke?" Astrid questioned.

"It's true," I kept my gaze to Astrid's feet. "The Night Mother... she spoke to me. She... she said that I was... the one."

"What?" Astrid gasped. "So Cicero wasn't talking to anyone else. Just... the Night Mother's... body? and the Night Mother, who, according to everything we know, will only speak to the person chosen as Listener... just spoke. Right now... to you?"

I nodded in silence.

"By Sithis." Astrid cursed. "And... what did she say?"

I took deep breath of the musty air. "She told me me to speak with a man named Amaund Motierre, in Volunruud." I replied, raising my line of sight to Astrid.

"Amaund Motierre?" she repeated, I nodding in response. "I have no idea who that is. But Volunruud... that I have heard of. And I know where it is."

I took a step towards Astrid. "Should I go then, Astrid? Should I talk to this man?" I asked.

"Hmm..." She smiled, possibly at the prospect before shaking her head violently. "No. No! Listen, I don't know what's going on here, but you take your orders from me. Are we clear on that?" I gave a short nod. "The Night Mother may have spoken to you, but I am still the leader of this Family. I will not have my authority so easily dismissed. I... I need time to think about all of this. Go see Nazir - do some work for him. I'll find you when I'm fairly ready to discuss the matter further."

Then, I watched Astrid leave, leaving me to realize all these new found things I didn't even know about myself.

 

I snapped out of my memories of that day which had occurred only two days before now, I had been staring down at the corpse of Hern, which was heavily bloodied given the slice in his neck, the dark blood seeping into the small river nearby the old logging camp Hern and his partner, Hert, had called home.

I had decided to stalk Hern, awaiting my chance to slice his throat open. Didn't want to deal with Hert. Last thing I needed to deal with were two Vampires at once.

Myself being on their property was not seen as odd. I had been sent to the Half-Moon Mill for my logging anyways. Being the superstitious Cyrodiil native that I am, I knew they were Vampires even back then. While they hadn't looked at Lucia any differently, guess some Vampires have standards at least, I made sure to keep her close to me nonetheless.

To them, I was a paying customer, can't exactly keep a business up and running if all of your buyers are dead now can you? But, I still didn't point it out. Obviously they were trying to lay low. As long as I was not a threat to them, they wouldn't be a threat to me.

But now, Hern was very much dead. He had put up a good fight, but he had obviously lost it.

I stood up from my sitting position as the skies began to lighten with the newcoming day. Taking a deep breath and retrieving my cleaned blade, I began the long trek home to Lakeview Manor, remembering all that had occurred in these recent times.

I had spent three long days in Markarth to find out the big secret, was arrested, killed the Forsworn King of Rags, was cleared of crime by the Silver-Blood family, taken Muiri's contract, journeyed to the otherside of Skyrim (which had mind you, had taken a week alone for the travel back and forth), killed Nilsine Shatter-Shield, journeyed to the Dwemer ruin to kill Alain, recieved my reward, and then finally returned home to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary after an additional two day travel, only to be caught up in some massive ordeal. I had a blade pulled on me and had a voice in my head now, instructing me on who to find and who to kill.

That was two days ago, meaning it had now been almost forty long days since what had occurred in Helgen.

 

I had journeyed to Morthal the day prior, killing Lurburk with ease. He was a bard and had been one of the milkdrinkers afraid to defend their own damned town from Vampires. In fact, if I remember correctly, he was the one who tried to say that I should go into the cave first.

But now he's dead, and Tamriel is now one free of one more shitty Bard.

I smiled before this soon fell as I slowed my pace to nothing. Astrid had been so... frightened when she heard that I was the... I had only said those words, that which I did not understand and she... she feared me even more than my own victims had.

Even more than the King of Rags had, as I drove that shiv through his chest over and over.

Perhaps if I just... continue to follow Astrid's orders... maybe... just maybe, she won't fear me anymore? She won't look at me in fear again. I felt like a child wanting their parents attention... if I could even remember what that feeling was truly like? I could barely even remember my own Mother and Father.

I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes as I struggled to find that memory.

 

My Mother, I could remember always had a fiery temper and fiery hair to match. Her hair color was something you didn't see a lot of in Bruma. Nidala would tell me how, that while my Mother hadn't ever told her personally where my Mother had even come from, Nidala had always thought my Mother's accent was like that what you'd find in one of the Cyrodilac cities that bordered with Elsweyr and Black Marsh. My Mother had brown eyes the color of fresh earth. She had also loved the color blue, even had a favorite dress of hers that she had been buried in.

My Father, he had perished a year after my Mother had. He was quite tall, always would bump his head on the doorway whenever he returned home. He had fair hair, something most prominent in my own hair color. It wasn't as fiery red as my Mother's due to my Father's hair being so light colored. He had always been eager to teach me Magicka, but it had been Nidala whom had told him to slow down as I was still a Halfling, I couldn't exactly summon a Dremora just yet. He was a native of the Summerset Isles, and quite young for being a Thalmor agent. He had been in the process of teaching me some old Aldmeri tricks when he had... died.

Sometimes, I will admit, that I have wished to have that connection again. But, I wasn't exactly the one most of the Thalmor would converse with. Being a Nord was part of the issue.

 

 

I let my hands fall and opened my eyes, trying to shake those thoughts away. Just in time to see what looked to be bandit running up the path towards me. He seemed to be running from the direction of my own house. This was later confirmed as an arrow shot through his neck and I could now see a terrified Faendal with his bow and arrows staring back at me with wide eyes.

I looked from the now dead bandit to Faendal, and then towards my house. My eyes fell back to Faendal. "What. Happened." I growled, my eyes narrowing at the Bosmer.

"All- all I did was tell Lucia to wait inside while I caught us some fresh salmon for dinner." Faendal struggled to explain as he tried to catch his breath. "And the next thing I know, I see this bandit within view of the house. I yelled at him to get away and he ran."

My eyes widened as I heard him explain this, before hearing a loud scream from within my house. Even from the distance it was _"LUCIA!"_ I screamed, sprinting towards my home as fast as I could.

The doors were wide open, large muddy boot prints leading inside. Inside of my own home, where my own daughter was. But I could hear... nothing. So, I had immediately feared the worse. My pace was slow, as I stepped lightly into my own home. My eyes searching for any sign of Lucia.

I noticed that several of the chairs in the dining area had been knocked over. Before noticing that one of the bedroom doors had been torn open. That one had been the closest to my bed. That meant that little Lucia had trapped herself.

As I approached the door, I mentally prepared myself, preparing to see the bloodied body of that little girl I had sworn to protect. As I turned into my own room, that is when I first saw the blood, first time my heart raced in the bad way to see someone else's blood.

 

I turned the into the room, and that's when I finally saw her.

Lucia, her short blonde hair and dress both stained heavily in blood. A familiar looking dagger clutched in her small hands. Standing over the body of a male bandit, which is where all of the blood had even come from.

I glanced back towards my bed, to see that the chest beside my bed had been yanked open, the Thieves Guild uniform and heavy armor from Alvor had both shoved out of the way. Here I thought that I had hidden that dagger well. Well apparently not, given that little Lucia had known exactly where it was, found it, and slain a bandit with the very same dagger I had used to end Grelod's own life weeks prior. I looked back towards her.

 

Her youthful face bore a look of complete terror, tears running down her blood splattered face. She was shaking, all while whimpering through clenched teeth. I had noticed throughout this, she hadn't even blinked once as she stared down at the dead bandit. She hadn't even realized that I was home either "Lucia?" I whispered softly, stepping towards her silently. I didn't want to scare her even more than she already had been. Plus, she was still armed. "Sweetie, hey... it's all right... it's all right..."

Once I had reached her, I crouched to her level, gently reaching my hand out and touching at her shoulder. She seemed to snap out of this daze she'd held for so long and looked towards me. "M-Mama..." she struggled to cry out, before dropping the dagger and hugging onto me. I held her tightly in my arms, rocking her. I looked towards the open door to see a surprised Faendal standing there. I motioned my eyes down to the body, Faendal came into the room, pulling the body onto his back and thus staining his own clothes in the blood, before carrying the body out of the room. I needed to clean Lucia up, she was already completely in tears from just killing someone. I couldn't have her going into shock from being left covered in someone else's blood, so I carried her out of the bedroom as Faendal returned. I gave him a look and he set off to get a bucket filled with water to clean up the blood.

I pushed open the doors to the kitchen where I know I still had several pitchers of water. I set Lucia down on an empty table, before setting to work with gently cleaning the blood from her hands and face. When Lucia looked towards the door. "M-Mama?" she whispered, confusion and fear in her voice. I looked towards her before following her gaze towards the door.

 

That is when I had even noticed the familiar form of Babette, standing there, staring right back at me. She gave a small smile at me, before flipping her long, dark hair back over her shoulder. "Hello, Sister." she greeted. "Or shall I say... Listener."

I lowered my gaze back to Lucia, trying to get the blood out of her hair before I even wanted to worry about her dress. "What are you doing here, Babette?" I asked without even bothering to look towards her. I was still wearing the Dark Brotherhood armor, I think Faendal was in so much shock from what had just happened to have even noticed it. I heard her chuckle darkly. "Astrid wanted me to come get you. She needs to have a word with you about what the Night Mother had said." Babette explained. "So... you're the Listener? I wondered why I had a strange feeling about you."

I sighed, not raising my head from Lucia. _'Speak with Amaund Motierre... in Volunruud...'_ I could almost remember that haunting hiss of a whisper in my head say. But, I did not answer her as I dabbed at the bloodied clothing of Lucia's blood soaked dress. "Oh, Ninroot can get blood out of most clothing. Mainly cloth." Babette stated in a matter of factly tone. I didn't even want to know how she even knew that.

Lucia looked towards Babette in confusion, she probably thought Babette was a child like her. "Don't stare, Lucia..." I whispered, she looking back towards me.

"Dare I ask, what happened, dear Sister?" Babette asked.

"Bandits... broke into my own home... Lucia had to kill one..." I replied. "Two are dead, I don't know if there were more."

I heard Babette hum lightly. But as I had looked back towards her, I instead found her standing right beside me. I jumped back in surprise, my Vampire fear quite still active, leaving Lucia alone. Babette stared right at her, before Lucia started to shake in fear. "Babette," I lowly growled. "get away from her."

She looked back towards me with a crane of her neck. "You don't need to worry, Sister. I don't feed on children. There's no fun in that." she replied. "Besides, the last thing I want is to make someone just like me. I'd much rather prefer to convert someone older... much older... Oh, don't worry, it's not you."

I gulped audibly, looking to Lucia. "Did... did Astrid say why she wanted me exactly?"

Babette shook her head. "No, she insisted to speak with you directly."

I sighed, lifting Lucia into my arms, before turning back towards Babette. "Tell her... tell her I'll be there in a few hours. If she asks why... well, that's obvious."

"Fine, fine." Babette replied, as she left from sight.

I stared after her, before looking to a confused and scared Lucia. "All right, time for your bath." I said, giving her a small smile. "It's going to be all right Lucia, that I promise you."

 

She leaned her head of blonde hair into my shoulder in silent response.

 

 

 

Babette carefully left the home, noting how nicely built the place was. It obviously had the charm of a home in Cyrodiil here in Skyrim. Babette paused just before she reached the main path. Her head turning towards a heavy patch of brush. She blinked before stating, "We both know you're there." A Black horse peered out to her from the shadows of the brush, looking annoyed that Babette had even noticed it.

She smiled. "I guess Gabriella was right. You are stalking her." she paused as the horse huffed in her direction. "Oh, don't worry. We won't tell Astrid. This is our little secret. And no, neither she nor her daughter were wounded. What you smelled was a bandit's blood. Two are dead, but I can tell you that there were at least five in total and that they are still close by."

The horse stared back at her silently. "Oh, don't give me that look, I swear that you can keep them this time. For your information, I already ate a rather sympathetic Breton nobleman on the way here. He smelled of mothballs and elder cheese." Babette stated. "Although I wonder, this is the first person I've ever seen you show any type of interest in. Remember, I've been around for a very long time."

The horse gave no sign of reply and walked off, leaving Babette alone.

She chuckled, looking up as the horse faded out of her line of sight. "Gabriella is right, he's never been the one for friendly advice."


	12. Dark Brotherhood - Amaund Motierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karjela seeks this man named Amaund Motierre now. But what quest will he bestow on this Cyrodiil-born Halfling?

I was practically shaking after the door had opened without me even needing to say those words. As I had needed to before. As if the Black Door itself had recognized me as this... Listener individual.

Finding myself far to frightened to take a step further, I instead found myself biting my bottom lip in worry. Lucia, my sweet little Lucia. She hadn't said a word beyond, _"Mama"_ , I chosen to leave her with Faendal in Riverwood. Promising to return. But, the stress of nearly losing my daughter, finding she killed someone, and being named this Listener, I felt as though I were losing my mind.

Lucia was not even into her sixth year yet, she was just a sweet little girl. Life hadn't been easy for her before all of this, why did the Divines wish to torment this poor child even further?

Why her? Why now? Why... me...?

I wanted to curse at the Divines above, I wanted to curse the old Aldmeri Gods, but unlike what most stories will tell you. No amount of cursing will right what has been wronged.

Knowing this, I knew that I just needed to stay strong for Lucia, we'd be free of Skyrim in the coming months and be free to go wherever we pleased. All I needed to do was to be strong for her. So, I straightened myself, dropping all the worry from my features. I refuse show hesitation at all.

But as I made my way around the bend towards the main room, which in turn connected to both Astrid's room and the main hall, I found Astrid was standing there waiting for me. Worry stretched across her features. "There you are," she started upon seeing me. Was she... worried about what had happened? "We need to talk."

My shoulders slumped, but I had figured Babette had refrained from mentioning the part of my home being attacked, and my having a young daughter. But, I straightened my posture anyways. "Of course, Astrid? What is it, and I apologize for keeping you waiting."

 

 _"Listener... she should be respecting... you..."_ came that now, very familiar hiss which echoed in my mind. But, I chose to ignore her. _"I know that you can hear me... do not ignore your Mother, child...!"_

Astrid motioned me to follow her into the entrance hall, before stopping before the table. Unaware of the Night Mother hissing in my head. "Look. Something is happening here. I'm not sure entirely what that something is, but..."

 

_"Besides her... being an embarrassment... to my Family...?"_

"...well, we need to find out." Astrid lowered her gaze, putting her fist under her chin to think. "If, the Night Mother really did give you an order to talk to a contact, well, we'd be mad to ignore it. And I think we'd both agree, Cicero's brought enough madness to this Sanctuary."

 

_"Listener,... if you could see the demons she hides behind that smile,... you'd question,... who is truly the mad one here...?"_

"So go. Go to Volunruud. It's a crypt, pretty far to the northeast. Right here." Astrid pointed to a location on her map. The location was in the Pale, close nearby the border of Whiterun. "Talk to this, Amaund Motierre. And let's see where all of this leads, hm?"

If my sense of direction was correct, the old tomb had to be near that farm.

That farm where I had met Cicero initially.

 

I exited the Sanctuary, after gaining what little information Babette had managed to learn about the contact's family, apparently this wasn't the first time the Dark Brotherhood has heard the name, Motierre. Babette had a book in her possession, which had listed a Francois Motierre as a former contact of the Dark Brotherhood around the time of the events of the Oblivion Crisis. Babette revealed that the Breton Motierre family had gained some rather high esteem in in Cyrodiil, the last two hundred or so years.

 

_"Listener... you need to listen to my words-"_

"STOP IT!" I finally screamed, this echoing into the pines around me and startling the birds into flight. I was practically shaking in frustration. "I have too much on my mind to worry about being this Listener, as far as I know, this job was from Astrid. So please just leave me alone!"

The voice stopped, never to speak for the remainder of this time.

"Finally..." I groaned out, before making my way up the path. I'd check up on Lucia's status before heading off to the Pale.

I had better things to worry about than the whispers of a dead woman in my head.

 

 

As Karjela paced up the path, she again failed to notice movement behind her. For an Assassin, even for a new one, she didn't even seem to notice the horse staring after her.

It's coat was dark as the shadows. Then, it began to get closer, and closer to the still unaware Karjela. Within reach to touch at her long hair, which hung down her back.

So... very... close...

But, it stopped almost as soon as it had started. Watching her get away from it once more. It gave a huff almost of disappointment as Karjela faded out of its line of sight.

 _"Shadowmere,..."_ came the hiss of the Night Mother directed towards the horse. _"... you've grown since last I saw you... the Listener is choosing the wrong path... do not allow her to make that mistake..."_

The horse blinked upon hearing the Night Mother utter those words.

 _"The so called 'leader' of this Sanctuary is the worse I've ever seen... my dear Alisanne would have slapped her in the face by now... were she still alive..."_ the Night Mother hissed.

The stallion huffed in agreement, his loyalty to Astrid was more of a facade than that Babette's acting skills. _"... Keep her safe... she will come around to our old ways... eventually..."_

The stallion gave no method of response and made his way after Karjela once more.

 

 

Finding the old ruin was no problem at all. It looked almost exactly like any Nord Ruin I'd ever read about.

There was a slight problem with a Skeleton which tried to attack me upon entering, but it was fairly easy to toss the walking bones down the stairs and watch it fall apart. As I stepped towards the stairs, I felt something odd under my foot. Glancing down, I noticed a leather bound journal.

Curious, I picked it up to investigate further. The journal itself wasn't at all that old. Worn down, yes. But it wasn't like some ancient, forgotten manuscript.

Carefully, I opened the journal. Finding it's pages worn but the words still intelligible as the ink had not as of yet faded with time. I set to reading the words which danced across the paper.

_Journal of Heddic Volunnar, Proud Son of Skyrim until the very end._

Volunnar? That name seemed quite similar to the name of the very tomb I was currently standing in.

I flipped a page to continue to read.

_I was skeptical, but it's obvious now. The old hymns had truth to them! The relief wasn't far from the entrance, just as they said. I've no doubt now that it hides the entrance to Kvenel's tomb._

_The two keys must be hidden somewhere nearby - ceremonial replicas of Okin and Eduj, favored weapons when Kvenel went into battle. I don't dare explore further without hiring bodyguards to accompany me, however. To think - The Tongue Chieftain Kvenel could be entombed behind just a few feet stone! The ancestor we scarcely believed was real._

_Twice damned for planning this foolish scouting trip. I should have hired those sellswords in the first place. Perhaps there's no need. This place is just a tomb, after all, and there are no obvious_ signs of habitation. It isn't as though the thousand-year dead will mind if I have a look around.

"Okin and Eduj? They must be some kind of rare treasure..." I spoke, my words trailing off. My eyes fell to the skull which had sat beside where the journal had been lying. An iron dagger was forced through where the nose had been and into the roof of the mouth. Meant that something had probably killed him quite badly.

I leaned down, lifting the cleaned skull so that I was staring into the sockets where the eyes had been. "Oi Heddic, you mind if I take these 'Okin and Eduj' for myself?... no? Thanks then." I said, tossing the skull into the very seat where the skeleton had been sitting.

Well, here's hoping this Amaud Motierre wasn't looking for the treasure. Despite the armor I wore labeled me the assassin, I still was a thief by heart.

The stairs which led further down into the old crypt were fairly similar to that of those in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, but there was no warmth in this tomb. The roaring fire torches doing nothing to help. A chill was in the air, the air alone which of which tasted stale.

 

Once at the bottom I found three paths, veering off into three different parts of the tomb. But my eyes noticed a hidden path to the far left. And rightly so, the various bodies of dried flesh and heavy armor greeted my eyes upon my ascent into that path.

The bodies, although being corpses, had what appeared to be recent marks of a bladed weapon into their lifeless frames. I knew about Draugr, the undead Nordic warriors whom will defend the tombs even in death. Judging by the fair amount of them lying outside of a door which was not harshly thrown open, it seemed someone was in there.

 

I pulled the cowl over the lower half of my face. Pressing my hand into the door, and pushing it open. "By the almighty Divines. You've come. You've actually come." came the gasp of surprise. I could see a Breton man staring back at me from across the room.

He had long black hair, which was tied out of his face. He wore expensive looking clothing. The man was seated on sleeping bag on the opposite side of the room. Course as I shut the door behind me, he quickly rose to his feet. Beside him stood a stoic looking Imperial wearing the full armor of an Imperial soldier, right down to the helmet.

Silently I chuckled, remembering the armor I had worn when I had escaped Helgen. I had long ago sold it to Alvor to even afford the heavy armor which was still in my possession.

I pushed the door shut behind me as I stood there staring right back at him.

"Amaund Motierre, I presume?" I called.

He gave a short nod as he approached towards me. "Yes... this dreadful Black Sacrament thing... it worked."

I noticed his eyes averting to his left, which was my right. Glancing into a crevice of the room, there was the layout of the Black Sacrament right there. Although it would never be as frightening as the work of Aventus Aretino. "Yes... the,... Night Mother, has heard your plea, Motierre."

He was taken aback by this revelation. "Yes, um... So it would seem. Well, I won't waste your time. I would like to arrange a contract. Well, several, actually." he spoke. "I daresay, the work I'm offering has a more significance than anything your organization has experienced in, well,... centuries."

This interested me. "Really now, go on."

Amaund Motierre coughed before he continued to speak. "As I said, I want you to kill several people. You'll find the targets, as well as their manners of elimination, quite varied."

"Oh really?"

"But I'm sure someone of your disposition will probably even find it enjoyable. But, you should know that these killings are but a means to an end. For they pave the way to the most important target of them all. The real reason I'm speaking with a cutthroat in the bowels of this detestable crypt. For I seek the assassination of..." he paused as I stared at him.

"... the Emperor."

 

"What?!" I yelled without thinking. My calm demeanor now long gone. This startled Amaund, causing him to jump at my sudden outburst. "You want us to kill... the Emperor. Emperor Titus Mede II. Of Tamriel?"

"That is correct. Now understand, what I ask is no small thing, of course. But you represent the Dark Brotherhood. This is... what you do? No?" Amaund questioned. "You must understand. So much has led to this day. So much planning, and maneuvering. Now, it's as if the very stars themselves have finally aligned. But I digress. Here, take these. They need to be delivered directly to your, um... superior. Rexus." Amaund gave a small clap of his hands. "The items."

Upon this, the Imperial soldier approached me. "Here." he said, as he presented me with a sealed letter along with a Jeweled Amulet. The amulet itself was a diamond shape with a strange pattern I did not recognize with a small purple jewel in the direct center.

"The sealed letter will explain everything that needs to be done. The amulet itself is quite valuable - you can use it to pay for any and all expenses. Now, is there... something else you need?"

"Ah, yes. Who are you, Motierre? Who are you, really?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

He was flabbergasted upon even hearing this question, with a hand clutched to his chest almost as though he were personally offended by my very question. "I performed the Black Sacrament, contacted you people, because I thought you guaranteed discretion. Is this no longer so?"

"So why do all this? Why have Emperor Titus Mede II assassinated?"

"In the year Third Era Forty-One, Emperor Pelagius Septim, the only child of Tiber Septim himself, was murdered in the Temple of One in the Imperial City. Cut down by a Dark Brotherhood assassin. In which then resulted in Kintyra Septim, Tiber Septim's own niece, ascending to the throne. His killing had ushered in, shall we say, a necessary change in Imperial policy." Amaund explained. "And now, there are those who wish for a similar change. I am sorry, but that is all that I am personally at liberty to say."

Change the fate of Tamriel itself by killing. Not like it hasn't been done before. But I could feel my insides twisting as I listened. The bile threatening to creep up my throat.

 

I was a Cyrodiil native by heart and I knew it was right for me to feel like this. No matter what, I had a vast amount of respect toward the Emperor. But to hear someone wanted his death, I knew I could not stop it. "We'll, ahem, require... significant compensation. Will you be able to pay the price?"

"Oh, my furtive friend, when Emperor Titus Mede lies dead, there will be gold... a fortune in gold. But so much more!" he seemed pleased with whatever the images he had in his mind. "It is said that the Dark Brotherhood, in recent years, has been in decline. That you lack the power, wealth, and respect of days past. Is it not so? If you do this, if you kill the Emperor... Oh, how the masses will both fear and respect you."

My eyes trailed towards the soldier, Rexus, whom had returned to his previous position as before. "Your servant... can you trust him to keep this meeting a secret then?"

Amaund followed my gaze towards Rexus. "Oh, Rexus is no mere servant. He has served the Motierre family since I was but a child. I trust the man with my very life. Now, you must deliver those items to your superior. And I... I must get out this foul place."

I quickly took my leave of Amaund Motierre, finding myself facing the other halls of the crypt once more. I sighed, pulling the cowl from my face. "Night Mother I,-" I started to say.

 _"Have you gotten rid that... attitude towards me...?"_ came the hiss as if she had been there waiting for me to address her.

"I... apologize for my words earlier, Night Mother, I was-" _"Under stress...? I know... I know many things about you, Listener,... things even you don't know about yourself..."_

"What do you mean?" She gave a hissing chuckle at my question. _"Things like that... I cannot tell you, Listener... you need to figure them out... for yourself..."_

I groaned upon hearing this. Not a clear answer, something I really hated.

 

Best I distract myself, and what better than to use an old Nordic tomb to do so? I'd need the distraction and the practice if I was to even kill the Emperor myself.


	13. Dark Brotherhood Arc - Delvin Mallory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karjela journeys to the Thieves Guild to speak with Delvin Mallory about the item she had received as payment from this Amaund Motierre.  
> She knows something happen between the two, and what she learns, will leave her greatly stunned.

The long trip back to Falkreath hold hadn't taken as long as most expected, as I was quite close to Whiterun. But, I had decided to stop in Riverwood to check up on Lucia. But as I was about to knock on the door to Faendal's home, all while wearing my civilian disguise, the door opened without warning.

Faendal was standing there in the doorway, giving a low sigh of relief. "You need to stop disappearing like that." he said, almost scolding me.

"Uh, sorry Faendal," I said, honestly feeling bad for the poor Bosmer. I was practically using him for Lucia's own protection. "I had to uh,... go meet someone for some business. I promise, I'll be talking to the Jarl of Falkreath to get some kind of guard at Lakeview."

Faendal looked back into his house where Lucia was sitting on his bed. Her once happy green eyes now distant. "I'm starting to get the feeling that Gerdur doesn't like you all too much." he started to say.

Gerdur, that was the woman who ran the lumber mill with her husband. I had often seen their son playing with Alvor's daughter. But, I had never brought or wished harm on her to make her dislike me.

 

Faendal allowed me to enter his home, sitting down onto an open chair. I chose a spot, leaning into a nearby wall. "Why would you think that?" I questioned. Faendal stared up towards me. "You didn't know? Her brother's a Stormcloak. Saw him leave Riverwood shortly after you did. Not like I could've done much, we didn't get those Guards from Whiterun 'til almost an hour later." he replied. "But I recognized him, he used to live here before the damned war began. Always sneered at me because I was a better worker than he was... and because I was interested in Camila."

My blood ran cold, I shifted back onto my feet. "Was his named Ralof by any chance?" I asked, a deeper tone of disgust in my voice. Faendal nodded.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

I gave a huff, turning away from Faendal. The memories of Helgen came back.

 

Forty-one days since that event, I'd been practically all over Skyrim and yet, there hasn't been any sighting of that Dragon. Where is that massive black dragon now? Is he waiting until I'm most happy? Waiting until I'm most comfortable in my life to some swooping in to steal it all away? Everyone in all of the holds was still on edge. Well, except for Markarth. All they have is the evacuations planned out. Their city isn't a batch of kindling.

"Let's just say, in his own words, we were once... brothers and sisters in binds..." I replied, as I subconsciously rubbed at my wrists where those ropes had once been. The marks were long gone from my skin but there were times where I could practically feel them holding me back. Making me feel that same sense of helplessness again.

"Listen," Faendal started. "whoever you were before you came to Skyrim doesn't bother me in the slightest. You're one of my closest friends, you defended both me and my honor. But I need you to stay away from Riverwood for a few days, I don't want anything to happen to you or Lucia."

I nodded. He did have a point, I didn't want him to get roped up in my life or anything that came along with it. "Alright, but you'll still visit us at Lakeview, right?"

"Of course, anything to get some freedom from this town." he replied. "But where are you heading now?"

I thought for a moment. Lucia was still in so much shock from what had happened only a few days ago, so I couldn't leave her at home. But, at the same time, I knew I couldn't just leave her alone in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Babette had scared the living daylights out of her, everyone else would as well.

But,... I thought back to that amulet. Astrid wouldn't just sell things like that without knowing if it could even be sold legally. She'd need... a fence. The Thieves Guild, of course! Why had it taken me this long to realize? They know the Dark Brotherhood, or at least Delvin did. He had hinted at it and known a lot about it. Even down to knowing that I had been the one who had killed Grelod. So if anything, Astrid would be sending me there. If that was the case, I'd better stop at home for the uniform then.

 

Realizing Faendal's question had still been left unanswered, I simply smiled at him. "Well, I did need to go meet those friends of mine in Falkreath, but I'll take Lucia with me. They might be sending me out for some work again."

Faendal stared at me in worry. "Hunters you said they were, right? Strange, you... haven't brought any meat home."

I chuckled. "Yes, well. I am still learning the ropes so anything I do manage to kill gets taken in compensation for my lessons. However, I do receive payment if I were to, kill the prey without damaging say the pelts." He nodded as he listened to me speak. "Yes, the pelts are the hardest to get. But, they sell very good seeing as most of Skyrim likes to wear them." Lucia peered up towards our conversation, before she slid off the side of Faendal's bed and approached my side.

"Mama?" she whispered, tugging on part of my dress. "does Ulfric Stormcloak really wear the pelt of black Werebear, that's what Frodnar says."

I stared down towards her with a raised eyebrow and a look of pure confusion. "Pelt? I just thought he wasn't wearing a shirt." I replied, this causing Lucia to laugh and for Faendal to badly attempt to stifle his own laughter. I lifted Lucia up into my arms as she laughed. "Ah, there's my happy little girl."

She hugged onto me tightly. "I'll be seeing you, Faendal." I said, as I opened the door, leaving his home.

"You stay safe out there you two!" Faendal called after us.

 

Don't worry Faendal, we will

 

 

"Mama?" came Lucia's voice from beside me. "Where are we going?"

I looked back to her, the civilian dress now long forgotten in more favor of the armor I had been wearing underneath it. My worn knapsack bounced on my back, the Thieves Guild uniform tucked nicely into it after we had made a pit stop at Lakeview.

I smiled at her, her hands tightly clutched onto my left hand, "I only need to go talk to some friends of mine, all right? And then we'll be off." I assured her.

Taking the turn off of the roadside, I led Lucia down towards the Black Door. "M-Mama?" she whispered, the terror in her voice being quite obvious.

"It's all right, I won't force you to go in if you don't want to. But if you're going to stay out here, I want you to stay hidden." I said, crouching to that I was eye to eye with Lucia. "Listen, if you feel threatened at all and need to get away quickly, place your hand on this door and answer, Silence, my Brother. You understand?" She nodded sharply. "That dagger I gave you is for emergencies only."

 

After tucking Lucia away for her own safety, I reentered the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. But as soon as I did, _"Such a sweet girl...you have,... Listener..."_

I felt my shoulders slump as I heard the Night Mother in my head once more. _'Why won't she leave me alone?'_ I thought. _"Child... I never truly leave you alone... I simply choose when I wish to speak... I see through your eyes as if they were my own..."_ she hissed in reply.

"So... you're always here...?"

_"Yes... do not worry... the girl shows much promise... perhaps she can serve the Family in her later years..."_

"Lucia is only six years old and she only killed in self-defense." I tried to argue.

_"... Be that as it may... she has created bloodshed... she may adapt to it sooner, than you would expect..."_

"Night Mother-"

 

"Karjela is that you, Dear?" came Astrid's voice from ahead of me.

"Uh, yes Astrid!" I called as I made my way towards the entry area. As I did, I could see Astrid leaning into the doorway which led towards the main hall.

As I approached, her blue eyes peered up towards me with worry. "You're back. Good. All right, so?" she asked, shifting back onto her feet. "Did you meet this Amaund Motierre? What did he want?"

The twisting in my stomach returned as she posed this question. I began rubbing my wrists as I had before. "Well, uhm... Amaund Motierre, he wants us to... to... to kill the Emperor."

Astrid's eyes went wide, she was standing before me. Her eyes now wide with surprise. "You're joking." I held the sealed letter and amulet out towards Astrid. Her eyes fell to them before she took them both from my hand. "What's this?" she questioned.

"The letter apparently explains it all, and as for the amulet, that is for the upfront expenses." I explained. Astrid stared at each item for moments until her gaze raised back towards me.

"By Sithis,... you're not joking..." Astrid said, her eyes fell to the letter as she seemed to drift off. "To kill the Emperor of Tamriel itself... the Dark Brotherhood hasn't done such a deed since the assassination of Pelagius Septim..." her gaze raised back towards me as she continued, "As a matter of fact, no one has dared to assassinate an Emperor of Tamriel since the murder of Uriel Septim the Seventh, and that was over two hundred years ago."

"The Oblivion Crisis!" I gasped, Astrid nodded. "It was no surprise that our organization was blamed for his murder, but that deed instead fell to those worshipers of Mehrunes Dagon..."

"You mean the Mythic Dawn?"

"Yes, them. You do know your history."

"Of course, it is common for youth of Cyrodiil to learn of what had happened during that Crisis. I heard that there even used to be a school in Kvatch which would have debates as to why the Mythic Dawn did what they did, but it was destroyed during the Great War." I explained. "But, excuse my rambling, Astrid, surely the Night Mother wouldn't misdirect us...?"

Astrid shook her head, "No, she certainly wouldn't. And... for whatever reason, she chose to relay Motierre's information to you. I don't know exactly what is going on here, if you're truly the Listener, or if this simply some kind of fluke, or what. But what we now have before us..." Her eyes again fell to the letter in her hand.

"So... we'll accept this contract?"

Astrid gave a low laughter, grabbing me by the shoulders. "You're damn right we'll accept it. If we pull this off, the Dark Brotherhood will know a fear and respect we haven't seen in centuries." She released her hold on my shoulders. "You think I'd just abandon an opportunity to lead my Family to glory?"

Astrid paced past me, approaching the map on the table. "But this is all so much to take in. I need to read the letter, and figure out where we are to go from here. And this amulet. Hmm..." Astrid trailed off, as she held the amulet in the palm of her hand.

"You're very hard to read Astrid," I started. "What are you thinking?"

She turned back towards me. "I'm thinking that we need this amulet appraised. I want to know where it came from, how much it's worth, and if we can actually get away with selling it?" Astrid said, a smile coming across her face. "And, there's only one man who can give us what we need. Our dear friend, Delvin Mallory. I won't bother to explain what it is he does or where you can find him, I already know that you two both know each other."

I remained silent as Astrid continued to speak before she returned the amulet to me. "Here, bring Delvin this amulet. Find out everything you can about it, and sell it if he's willing. He'll offer a letter of credit - that's fine. Delvin Mallory and the Dark Brotherhood have... heh, history. He can be trusted. Safe travels to the city of Thieves."

"The city of Thieves and I are quite well acquainted with each other, Astrid." I called over my shoulder as I made my way to leave. Not before quickly changing into the uniform of the Thieves Guild.

 

I retrieved Lucia, giving her a smile as we began the long trek to Riften.

 

 

The Guard did not attempt to halt me as before, but he did seem quite frightened once the light from his torch revealed my armor. But he did not say a word. I chuckled as we passed.

I hurried Lucia towards the Temple, but turned to the right in the courtyard towards the cemetery. "Watch this." I whispered to her as I pressed my thumb into a symbol on the stonework. The stone gave a groan in defiance as it slid into the wall, revealing stone stairs and a wood covered hatch. "Come on, don't worry. If it wasn't safe, I wouldn't have brought you here." I whispered to Lucia as she gave me a nod.

I opened the hatch, dropping down into the cistern. I looked back up towards Lucia. When she jumped after me, luckily I was quick enough to catch her in time. "Lucia!" I yelped as she was a giggling heap in my arms. She seemed like she was almost back to her old self again.

Maybe this travel was good for her. To help her recover from the shock by seeing Skyrim like she had never seen it before.

But ignoring the child at my side, the other Thieves knew something was different about me. Despite the uniform I wore being the same as theirs, they could tell that I almost held myself in a different manner than that of just some thief.

 

As went to open the door to the Flagon, it opened and the person who had opened it bumped right into me. "Sorry there, didn't see ya'." came the voice of Brynjolf.

"It's no problem, Brynjolf, happens to the best of us." I replied, going to move past him. But I felt his hand grab me by the arm. "Lass?! Damn, I thought you were Little Vex for a second there." he said.

"No, last I checked, I am not Vex. So if you excuse me, I have business with Delvin." I said, shaking out of his grasp.

I entered the tavern, noticing how Vekel had to do a double take as I glanced his way. I whispered to Lucia to go take a seat and not to touch anything. Child or not, Dirge would still probably beat her and I could not let that happen. I soon found Delvin, sitting at a table facing towards the other entrance to the Flagon. I took a seat across from him. He peered over the tankard in his hand before chuckling.

"Heh, been a long time since I've seen ya around here. Anyways, your eyes say ya need something from old Delvin. Anything for the Guild."

I leaned back into my chair as I stared at him in silence. "Actually Delvin, I'm here on official Dark Brotherhood business." This made Delvin freeze mid-sip. "Oh. Oh I see." He set his tankard down slowly, drawing his hand back and folding them in front of him. "Well, you're makin' friends all over, ain't ya?"

I gave no reply. "So, uh... how is Astrid doing' these days? Tell her to stop by some time. We can have a drink. Catch up." he said, but upon seeing my still blank face he stopped. "Ah, but business! Of course. What kind of business?"

"What can you tell me about this amulet?" I asked, as I slid said amulet over toward Delvin.

"Well then, let's see..." he said, picking it up to investigate the jeweled item. After holding it in the light, his eyes went wide. He turned his gaze back towards me in confusion. "Where oh where did you get this? Don't answer - I don't want to know." He placed the amulet back onto the table, facing towards me. "This is an amulet of the Emperor's Elder Council. Specially crafted for each member. Worth a small fortune. Ain't somethin' you'd give up lightly."

It was my turn for my eyes to go wide. The Elder Council?

"Look, it ain't my business to tell the Dark Brotherhood its business, but if you killed a member of the Elder Council, you'd better belie-" Delvin's voice was in a threatening manner towards me, so I leaned forward, "Will you buy it?" I questioned sternly.

"Buy it? This? An Elder Council amulet?" Delvin questioned. "Oh yes. Oh yes, indeed. Wait just one moment..." Delvin felt around on his person before pulled out a letter, before presenting it to me. "Here. It's a letter of credit. Usable, Astrid only, for any service or item I can provide. As per our standard arrangement. You bring that back to your lovely mistress. With my regards."

I stared down at the letter before pocketing it. Delvin doing the same to the amulet.

"All right then, Delvin, I have some questions. As both a member of the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood." I started.

"I should'a known this was comin'." he groaned. "Listen, I can't tell just tell ya what happened between the two of us."

I leaned so that I was almost into his face and whispered, "Then how about telling the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood then." I asked, to which Delvin's face practically went white.

"You're bluffing, there ain't been a Listener since what happened to old Alisanne." he hissed, his dark eyes narrowed at me.

"Well then, how about if I ask the Night Mother then?"

 _"He's going to ask where his tattoo is... you really don't want to know... even I wish I didn't know..."_ came the hiss of the Night Mother.

 

"No I'm not going to ask where your tattoo is." I said before he could even open his mouth. Leaving him dumbfounded. "And for the record, you've scared the Night Mother who knows its location. So bravo to you, you've officially terrified the corpse of a woman who whispers things in my head."

Delvin leaned back into his seat, now completely stunned by what I had said. "Hey Vekel, I think I will have another bottle of mead." he called over his shoulder before turning his gaze back to me. "All right then, I'll tell ya what happened between the two organizations."

 

 

_The Thieves and Assassins go way back, some would even say that the Dark Brotherhood loves the Thieves Guild about as about as much as they hate the Morag Tong. And trust me, it's a lot._

_While the Dark Brotherhood used to be all over, us Thieves had left the our old base in the Imperial City. We weren't exactly going to just lie down and burn to death._ _Well, they did. When I found the Guild, they were already here in Skyrim._

_Gallus Desidenius was the Guildmaster back then, and he honestly was more of a Father figure to us than he was a Leader. It was him who helped me out when I had first joined up._

_My first job resulted in me killing a target on accident, usually that'd result in you getting kicked out of the Guild, but not Gallus, he knew I hadn't meant it. So he sent me away to live with the Dark Brotherhood for a few years til things all died down._ _But back on story, the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild were allies._ _Their Leader back then was Gulie Bracques, an elderly old man who looked to be both Breton and Redguard, a Halfling if you will. But trust that the old man could still knock the younger ones off their feet. Sometimes, they'd be lucky if he'd let them keep them._

_Gulie and Gallus were old friends, so their friendship spread into how both organizations ran. If one of us suffered, the other would help them out._

_But the good things don't last forever._

 

_Gallus was murdered by someone we had trusted. Mercer took over in his place._

_At the same time that happened, a group belonging to the Dark Brotherhood abandoned their Windhelm Sanctuary and moved to their Sanctuary here in the Rift. Mercer didn't like that, ordered them to leave the Rift._ _He was just the new leader of a group of Thieves and was ordering the largest group of Assassins to leave. Now as you can expect, they didn't like that._

_We... went to war with those we once called our friends. Lots of death and betrayal happened back then._

_Then, Mercer he went and he... he killed Gulie Bracques in front of his own son._

_We were lucky when the last Listener was killed... we entered into the peace treaty and then they fled for Falkreath. We're lucky because our leader killed theirs, they could have easily wiped us out. I know Gulie's son would have done so single-handedly if they had even let him._

 

_Luck if you could call it that, and then we all ran out of that too._

 

"... and that's the story then." Delvin said, before he tipped his tankard back. I staring at him in shock. All this information. All these facts. And yet I was just hearing about this now.

"Why wasn't this written anywhere?" I questioned.

"And risk the whole world knowing both organizations were weakened?" Delvin responded. "Trust me, its better that those things were unknown to the rest of the world."

"But why won't you tell anyone other than who were involved in the ordeal?"

"The last thing the rookies need to worry bout is how we nearly got ourselves slaughtered by a group of Assassins." Delvin replied. "Trust me when I say, that the Dark Brotherhood still does not trust Mercer. I honestly don't think that they ever will. Our relationship isn't as good as it was before, but we depend on each other to survive. In other words, if the Brotherhood goes, the Guild won't be far behind."

 

I conversed with Delvin for a few more minutes afterwords, he swearing to the Divines and even Sithis himself, to keep the whole I being the new Listener thing a secret. I found Lucia listening to Vex about the art of pickpocketing, and I am ashamed to admit that I found it perfectly okay for Lucia to learn those tricks.

With our time done here in Riften, Lucia and I left the city and headed back for Falkreath.

 

Preparations were in order, and both Skyrim and Tamriel were in for a fairly big surprise very soon. Something that no one will ever see coming.


	14. Dark Brotherhood Arc - To the Wedding

I stood before Astrid once more, whom was pacing back and forth in front of me. I had returned to the Sanctuary after the short trip to Riften. I left Lucia in the nearby city of Falkreath for the time being. Because after I was done here, I was going to insist to Jarl Siddgeir that I needed a guard or some kind of protection at Lakeview. Faendal had been right, and I knew that I couldn't just use him as a guard forever.

Stubborn brat that he was, Siddgeir knew that no one else wanted to be the Thane of him, besides his paranoid Uncle of course. He'd probably insist I speak to Nenya, and I wasn't about to waste all my fury on that poor Altmer woman. But, back onto the subject at hand.

 

The note from Delvin was safety in Astrid's hand, I only was awaiting what my job was even going to be. I mean, I obviously couldn't just walk up to the Emperor and kill him. Besides, he wasn't even here in Skyrim to begin with. As I came out of my thoughts once I noticed Astrid's blue eyes on me. "Did you hear what I said?" she questioned. I shook my head.

"Apologies, Astrid, I've had a bit on my mind lately. What were you saying?"

She gave a sigh at me as she began her speech once more. "As I said, If we weren't short one member I would have sent you directly to Cyrodiil itself to track the Emperor. It's not exactly the farthest we've ever tracked a contract for, but as one of our longtime members is currently out on a job in Hammerfell right now, that isn't an exactly option for us."

I nodded, remembering Gabriella's previous words on the other members. "Oh, yes, Gabriella mentioned her. I forget what name she said though?"

"Her name is Gadalave Delvayn, she's been with the Dark Brotherhood for a very long time, came from the old Windhelm Sanctuary and is damn good at what she does." Astrid replied. "I was going to send Gabriella on that contract, but I knew Gadalave could handle it. Besides, the contact specifically asked that the very man she wanted dead be hunted down and slaughtered like the pig he is. And honestly, how could we deny her that?"

"So... when will Gadalave return exactly?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Hm, Sithis knows, could be a month, could even be four? Depends on when the contract finally drops their guard." Astrid said, chuckling as she did so. "Ahem, Then now that everything's been taken care of, we're ready to begin. Or, more specifically, you're ready to begin. After all, you're the one the Night Mother spoke to." I followed Astrid as she paced towards the table. Before she paused to look back to me, "Now then. I hope you have something nice to wear. Because you're going to a wedding."

 _"A wedding?"_ I repeated, astonished at her words.

"Well, more like the public reception. It should be a lovely affair. You'll mingle with the guests, eat some cake... mm... stab the bride." Astrid smiled as my eyes widened. "Oh yes, you've got to kill the bride. At her own wedding... and they say romance is dead."

No matter how used I get to how the Dark Brotherhood acts, they'll always surprise me somehow. "Who is the target exactly?" I asked, my voice quaking.

"Her name is Vittoria Vici, she oversees the East Empire Company's business holdings over in the city of Solitude." Astrid explained. That name, I recognized it. But before I could even begin remember, Astrid continued to speak, so I focused solely on her. "The wedding is being held in that city, outside of the Temple of the Divines. Her death will cause an uproar, which is exactly what we want."

Astrid paced as she spoke to me. "Vici is most likely to address her wedding guests frequently, as is the typical Imperial wedding custom. Kill her when she does just that, and I can promise you that you will receive a significant bonus. Be sure to ask the rest of your Family for advice on this contract, and once you are there in Solitude, please give my best to the bride."

Astrid sat down into a chair facing the table before her eyes were on me once more. "Something wrong?"

"What is Vici's connection to the Emperor?"

"Hm, an excellent question. Vittoria Vici is the first cousin to our dear Emperor, Titus Mede the Second. Vici has obvious Imperial connections. Her soon to be husband, soon to be widower, has ties to the Stormcloaks. Their union is to be a step towards reconciliation." _'Smart move Emperor Titus Mede.'_ I thought as Astrid continued on, "So if there was to be, say a murder, at the wedding... Not only will it stall the peace process - it will send shockwaves throughout the entire Empire. Then, the Emperor's hand will be forced. He'll have to make the travel here to Skyrim to deal with the aftermath... and here, he'll find the Dark Brotherhood waiting. If we cannot go to him, we'll bring him to us, it's as simple as that."

I stared at her in confusion before beginning another question, "But why isn't the Emperor attending the wedding to begin with?" to which Astrid groaned, leaning her head into her left hand. "He had a trip here to Skyrim planned for months, and then up and cancelled it at very last minute. Much to his cousin's dismay." Astrid replied. "Seems the Emperor realized that his very presence would necessitate a more direct role in the ongiong hostilities. A role he was, quite obviously, unwilling to take. All that will change with his cousin's murder is that everyone will think that it was simply motivated by the conflict between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks. And then the Emperor will be forced to come clean up the mess. Anything else, Sister?"

I took a deep breath. "Can you provide any more details on the contract, Astrid?"

She raised her gaze towards me once more. "This is public kill. How you do it is entirely up to you. Arrow to the throat? Knife in the belly? Your choice, so long as it's loud and very messy. But because of the current political climate, people will be assuming that the murder is directly related to the bad blood between the Legion and Stormcloaks. In any event, when Vici dies, it's going to be complete utter pandemonium, so best have your escape route planned out in advance. In any case, I'll be sending Veezara out there with you to act as a distraction if you are caught up in the panic. He's quite capable of defending himself and will not be needing any assistance on your part. All you need to do is kill and get out."

"Thank you, Astrid." I said, bowing my head before turning towards the main hall.

 

I stepped down the stairs, before quickly becoming shocked at the sight before me.

Arnbjorn was in his Werewolf form, rolling about in that small waterly grotto that was in the main hall while Festus was... scolding him...? "Oh stop that you overgrown pup!" Festus yelled. "The last thing we need is your damned hair everywhere again! And you shed more than that damned horse!"

To which Arnbjorn gave a low growl at the old Wizard. Gabriella approached Festus' side, only hanging back by a few steps. "Shall we finally have him neutered?" she asked, to which Arnbjorn stood up on his hind legs, growling at the two robed individuals.

"Nah, Astrid might get angry. That has to be the only reason she even keeps him around right?" Festus said, before jumping back as Arnbjorn clawed at him.

"Ah, Listener there you are." Gabriella said as she approached me. Now ignoring the rather sudden brawl of Wizard versus Werewolf going on behind her. "You've been assigned to killed the Emperor's cousin is that correct?"

"Uh..." I trailed off, kind of taken aback by her ignoring the fight now going on behind her.

"Oh, don't mind those two. In all honestly it would be strange if they _didn't_ have their little fights now and again." Gabriella explained, not bothering to look back.

"Well, yes. That is the contract I have been assigned. I'm sorry if anyone else wanted it, in all honestly we're a Family, we should get equal shares." I said, Gabriella gave me a smile at my honesty.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of surveying the site of the reception. There's a small parapet, just opposite of the balcony, that would prove an excellent spot for a long-range kill. I left a gift there for you. If you're inclined to take that approach." Gabriella stated, before putting her hand on my shoulder. "You will do fine. Please, make us proud and make us feared once more. Olava will love when she hears of this."

"Olava...?"

"Yes, she lives in Whiterun. She was a former member of the Family but retired after our little... disagreement with a certain Guild."

"I... I know about what happened between the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild."

"Oh!... then there's no point keeping it a secret anymore is there?" Gabriella asked, sounding astonished at first before this returned to her emotionless state. "Oh yes, and Babette wished to speak with you personally. She was feeding Lis last I checked."

"Down you overgrown lap dog! I said down!" Festus yelled in the background as he was shooting massive Flames at the watersoaked Arnbjorn. Gabriella groaned, as she made her way to break up the fighting.

Lis, that was the Frostbite Spider that Gabriella and Babette both cared for. I will be completely honest, when I had first even noticed the giant spider, I may have screamed so loudly that Arnbjorn nearly put his head through a stone wall. They still teased me about it now and again.

 

I noticed Nazir near the entrance to that side room, staring out at the brawl taking place in front of him. "I don't even want to ask." he said sharply as he turned heel and left towards the eating area. I followed after Nazir, but halted once I reached the room where Babette, Festus, and Gabriella normally hung out in.

It was a smaller room, which led out of the main hall and had a set of stairs down towards the eating and living areas. This room held the Alchemy and Enchanting tables, which all three would spend hours at.

I noticed Babette, standing on her feet as she tossed down limp bodies of Skeevers down into the moist web-filled pit that Lis called her home. "Eat up, Lis. These were a hassle to catch." she called in that voice of hers. Babette's voice was strange, although it was still that of a child. The maturity in her voice is what had mainly put me off to her in the first place.

As if her entire being was a facade altogether. Perhaps that is mainly why she scared me.

"Ah there you are Listener." Babette called as she had turned to see me standing there. She approached me, I noticing that the front of her dress was speckled with fresh droplets of blood. "You've been assigned to kill Vittoria Vici, is that correct?" She asked, taking several steps towards me. I took a step back in fear, before nodding.

 

Babette crossed her arms and pouted. "It's no fair, I always loved weddings. Astrid should have given that contract to me. Instead, she has me visiting cities and assessing security. I will tell you that it becomes rather boring. I am three hundred and twelve years old, why must I be treated almost as though I am a mere Fledgling?" she complained, ignoring the sounds of Lis consuming her meal for the day. "But listen, I think I can help you. The wedding reception is being held outside of the Temple of the Divines, correct? In Solitude? If this is the same place that I myself am thinking of, the bride will most likely address the crowd from the balcony which overlooks the courtyard. Well, there happens to be an old statue hanging over where she may be standing. It's fairly worn down and could easily fall on top of the bride's head if someone were to say, push on it. Hmm?"

 

 

I chose a blue dress to wear when I returned to Falkreath, my armor tucked away in my knapsack. The Thieves Guild armor had long since been returned to the chest in my home a long time ago.

I had Lucia in hand when I entered the Jarl's Longhouse. The moment I stepped in, Siddgeir had sat up in his throne. He knew I had been asking about guards at my homestead for weeks. But had been ignoring my request. But the moment I stepped into his place of rule, he panicked.

As if to calm his nerves, Nenya appeared almost without warning. "Ah, Thane Karjela, it is a pleasure to see you. I trust you are still waiting on some type of Guard?" she questioned, before her eyes fell to the child clinging to my skirts.

"Yes, I am not joking this time. After the recent attack on Lakeview which nearly resulted in my own daughter's death, I'd like to insist I get some kind of protection at the house." I stated, running my fingers through Lucia's light hair.

Nenya looked to Siddgeir for a split second, he sighed and slumped in his chair, waving her to go ahead. "A... Actually Thane Karjela, we do have someone for you. She was sent home early from the War due to getting very sick. She has healed quite well since returning home, but she would be most fitting to serve as your own housecarl." Nenya explained. "Last I checked, she was at Grave Concoctions, if you wish to meet her personally. She is already well aware of her newfound title as housecarl."

"And such a shame that she was adamant on the subject of not serving the Jarl himself." added Siddgeir. I snickered as I turned Lucia back towards the door. I think I'll be getting along quite well with this housecarl then.

 

I directed Lucia to the left of the Jarl's home, towards the apothecary. I'd been there previously, the shop had a small range of supplies but it had some decent I invested some coin in. But as I opened the door, that is when I had first even heard the arguing.

"Absolutely not!" came the voice of the owner of the shop, Zaria. She was a Redguard with dark eyes and hair as dark as ebony. Lucia and I both peered into the shop to see Zaria arguing with another Redguard who was facing away from us.

This one was a woman, wearing heavy armor like all warriors, but wore the blue Hammerfell shawl, thus leaving her hair color a mystery in itself. The armored Redguard crossed her arms at Zaria. "You can't just expect me to leave battle all because I got a little sick, Zaria."

Zaria slammed her hands into the counter. "A little?! Rayya, you were colder than the city of Winterhold for three days straight. I'm surprised you even survived whatever illness you caught. And now you're off to just be a warrior like nothing happened?"

This Rayya woman put her hands on her hips. "Zaria, I'm not returning to the Legion nor ever planning on doing so. I serve solely Falkreath now."

"Serve Falkreath? But you loathe Siddgeir." Zaria replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I am to serve the Thane of Falkreath."

"Oh I hope it isn't Dengeir. You know how he feels about those whom support the Legion."

"By Arkay no!" Rayya shouted, leaning back with a hand to her chest as though she were personally offended by the very question. "No, Siddgeir told me I am to serve Thane Karjela, but I haven't yet met her in person."

I smiled before calling out, "And now you have."

 

Zaria and this Rayya woman both tensed before turning their eyes on me. Zaria's dark eyes and Rayya's eyes, which were a golden amber, now turned towards me.

Rayya immediately bowed her head. "M-My Thane!" she gasped, keeping her head down. "My apologies, I was not made aware that you were in town." I chuckled as Lucia clung to my side as this Redguard bowed her head to me. "Please, there is no need to bow," I said. "I am honestly not that important to be bowed to. What were you both arguing about?"

Zaria leaned into her hand as she stared back at me. "Well you see, Rayya here is my younger, practically baby sister. After I came here to Falkreath, she wasn't far behind. She was serving in the Imperial Legion ever since the start of the Civil War, but came home after she got real sick." Zaria explained. "Now she's gone and become a Housecarl?"

"I told you I can handle myself, I'm not some little girl getting stuck in sand dunes anymore."

"Yes, you're a young woman getting stuck in snow drifts."

"Zaria!"

"Rayya."

"I'm so jealous of you two." I said with a smile, freezing the two women in mid-argument. They turned their eyes back on me as I continued, "I mean, I never had any brothers or sisters... I never even had my parents... But, to see you both makes me feel a bit jealous at what I had missed out on having."

Lucia hugged onto me tightly after I had finished speaking, squeezing her arms around me. "You have me, Mama!" she said loudly. Both women were shocked, not even realizing that Lucia had even been here. "Oh where are my manners? Rayya, this is my daughter, Lucia. She's the main reason why I've been butting heads with Siddgeir for weeks what with trying to get a guard of some kind at my homestead."

"Homestead?" Zaria repeated.

"Oh yes, I have a nicely built home which has a view of the nearby lake. It's close to both Half-Moon Mill and Riverwood." I explained.

"Well... I guess I can let Rayya go then if it's really that close by the city. So long as she returns here-"

"At night?" I gasped, "No need, I have several beds all made. Those who want those beds can have the whole second floor to themselves. I have many friends over in Riverwood whom like to visit us. So I made sure to come prepared as so they would not need to walk at night."

Lucia shook out of my grasp as she ran up to Rayya all while bouncing with glee. "You can meet Uncle Faendal and Miss Camila. And Camila's brother, Lucan. But not Sven, he's mean to Mama and Uncle Faendal and I don't like him." she rambled up towards the armored Redguard. Rayya was taken aback by Lucia's sudden talkativeness despite previously being quite shy.

"So... I'm meant to protect the little one?" she questioned.

I gave her a short nod. "But of course, I go on long hunting trips and I can't just leave her all alone. Is that okay with you?"

Rayya looked up to me with smile on her face. "Yes definitely, my Thane."

 

 

After getting Rayya all settled in at Lakeview, along with showing her the basic layout of the homestead and instructing her on who to expect to suddenly visit, I then hitched a ride on a carriage heading for Solitude. The supplies I needed for the wedding now tucked away safety in a large, leather side bag at my side. During said trip, I must have dozed off.

It was the talking that I could hear which must have stirred me from my dreams to begin with. But, I was still sleeping at the same time.

 

_"She finally is doing something right for my Family. She plans to reward my Listener, with you."_

_"__? _ _ _ _ _ ?"_

 

There was the voice of the Night Mother that I could hear, but a second voice which I both knew was there and could not hear at the same time. What did the Night Mother mean? And who was she even talking to? I never knew she could talk to someone other than me.

 

_"Do you understand? If anyone can spare the Listener the same fate I foresee coming to my Family, it can only be you."_

_"_ _ _ _?! _ _ _?!"_

_"Do not raise your voice at me!"_ The Night Mother's yelling caused me to jump as it came without warning. Whatever than muted voice had responded with, the Night Mother did not like their attitude at all. _"Do you wish to see another Listener dead?! Do not let her suffer the same fate of many. Do you understand...?"_

 _"..."_ the second voice was silent before I heard the dark chuckle almost as if it were echoing in my head. Upon that, I jumped up from my sleep. My heart was racing - nearly beating out of my chest mind you - as my eyes looked about. The carriage was just arriving in Solitude, I could see those stone walls I had previously gazed up upon now looming over me.

 

"Hey Lady," called the carriage driver which drew my attention away from the coming walls. "you said you were attending the wedding of the Emperor's cousin, Vittoria, right?"

I gave him a short nod. He laughed, "Must be real important if you're going to this wedding then. I heard only Nobles, Jarls, and Family were allowed to attend." Oh you have no idea how important I truly am good sir. "I'll bet it's gonna be real nice. May the Divines bless her marriage nonetheless."

 

Oh, will he and the rest of the Empire be in for a big surprise.


	15. Dark Brotherhood Arc - A Bloody Affair

Solitude, the technical legal capital city of Skyrim and home to the current placement of the Imperial Legion here in Skyrim itself. The city was vast in history itself, playing various roles in the shaping of Skyrim itself. During my various trips to and from Markarth to Windhelm, during my contract of Muiri, I had stopped in Solitude twice. The first time I did was when I had first seen the city from up close, rather than at a distance in the nearby swamp lands.

It had been a dreary day the first time I had arrived in Solitude, the rain fell in heavy drops, which caused me to need rags to cover my head from the rainfall. I was welcomed by a Guard whom stood by the front gate.

The armor they wore, although looking similar to that of the rest of Skyrim, it was a deep colored red. Almost similar in color to the red which the flags of the Imperial Legion bore with pride. Almost as though making them the polar opposites of the Windhelm Guards and the Stormcloaks themselves.

Although, as I walked through those gates I found that an execution was currently in progress.

There was a little girl at the back of the crowd, whom clung onto the clothes of a Nord, begging him to not let them harm her uncle. That was the man soon to be executed. The Nord, pushed her arms off of him, looking towards the man in binds. He strictly ordered the child to go home and wait for her mother, to which the girl ran off in tears.

Hearing this, seeing that man to be executed before the growing crowd of citizens. I thought back to my near-death; how if that Dragon hadn't appeared, I wouldn't have met my darling Lucia. Nor my newfound friends. I would've just been an unnamed corpse amongst the many.

Despite my mind screaming at me to move or look away, I just couldn't. I just... stood there, watching as this man was placed on the chopping block. As the Redguard raised the chopping axe, I could not even blink as I watched that man's head be cut off. Blood splattered onto the stonework, the rainwater causing it to seep out towards the crowd's feet. I had my hand clenched onto my mouth as I stumbled away from the scene. Struggling to resist the urge to vomit.

I didn't know where I was going, so long as I was far away from that scene. So long as I didn't remember that it had nearly happened to me. I hadn't heard the calling until I felt a hand grab me by the shoulder, turning me towards them. Startled, I started to draw my blade, thinking I was being robbed in broad daylight, before quickly taking notice that it was only Hadvar.

"Karjela, I didn't think I'd ever see you here." he started before noticing how ill I looked, "What's wrong?"

Giving no reply, my eyes drifted towards the dissipating crowd. Hadvar had followed my gaze before his eyes fell as well. "Oh... you... you saw Roggvir's execution..." he said.

 

 

Hadvar and I had settled into the tavern for a short time, I still being in shock from what I had just witnessed. Hadvar looked to me with worry. "Are you all right?" he asked.

I stared down at my hands when he had asked. "Why." I started, "Why was that man executed?"

Hadvar sighed, leaning back into his chair as he did. His Imperial armor something I was personally glad to see. "Roggvir? Well... he... he let Ulfric Stormcloak out of the city, after he had killed High King Torygg over in the Blue Palace." Hadvar replied. "He was a former Guard who just allowed Ulfric to ride out of the city just like that."

"Oh..." My eyes fell once more.

Hadvar leaned towards me, gently grabbing me by my shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, you're remembering what happened back at Helgen aren't you?" I gave no reply. "Listen, I talked with General Tullius and, well... you've been cleared of all crimes." I looked up to him in shock as he said that. "They did some research, and may or may not have tortured a surviving Stormcloak from Helgen to get information, but, you've been cleared of any crimes the Legion thought you may have committed. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

My eyes again fell to the table."Thank you, Hadvar." I whispered.

 

 

After my short time with Hadvar, my nerves had now calmed, I had made my way back out into Solitude. As long as I was here, I could at least appreciate the city itself.

The rain had long stopped while I had been in the tavern, the citizens whom had been at the execution had since returned to their daily routines. There had been one who stood out amongst the rest.

She was a thin Nord woman with limp dark hair and light gray eyes. She wore a worn fabric civilian dress, and was currently behind a market stall with a worried look on her features.

As I stopped before her stall, her eyes turned towards me. "Excuse me ma'am?" she called to me. "Not to be a bother, but you wouldn't happen to have a few minutes to run down to the docks for me would you?"

Her name, was Evette San, a woman who sold her famous Spiced Wine to the masses.

"What do you need from the docks?" I had asked with curiosity.

She seemed thankful that I had cared enough to offer my assistance. "Well, I've got a shipment of Spices that the East Empire Company is holding up. I need someone to convince them to release it."

"It shouldn't be a problem."

She was so happy when I had agreed to help. "Great, get back to me when you're done and I'll give you something for your time."

It hadn't at all been hard to find the docks, they were just off the path of Solitude and a nearby farm. As I reached them, I noticed a female Argonian, who sneered at me without a word as I passed. I could see a familiar logo on many of the boxes and flags.

 

The East Empire Company; I've heard of it before, although Bruma had no sort of connection to water like that of Bravil or Anvil, we still were well aware of the comings and goings in the rest of Cyrodiil.

I entered the open doorway to a room off of the docks. "Excuse me?" I called into the room. There was an Imperial woman in the room, she had been sitting on nearby box and working on what looked to be paperwork. She raised bright silver colored eyes on me. She set the paperwork aside, getting back to her feet with ease.

Her dress was extravagant, very noble looking, which made her seem out of place here at the docks. "My apologies, I was lost in thought. You see my wedding is coming up in several weeks. So many details to work out. But nonetheless," She straightened herself into what had to be her business posture. "I am Vittoria Vici, I oversee the East Empire Company here in Solitude. How may I assist you?"

"I am here for Evette San? She asked me to check up on her shipment of spices." I explained. To which Vittoria had crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ah yes, if she wants to pay the two thousand gold tariff, then we'll be all set." she replied. There was a glimmer in her eye as if she loved this.

Two thousand gold?! That was too much, even for a lone woman who ran a single stall.

So I stared back at her with a frown on my features. "Evette San can't afford a tariff. She can barely afford her stand." I said sternly.

Vittoria's arms fell, I did have a point. "Well... I suppose I could make an exception. Besides, I do like her spiced wine. Fine, tell Evette San that her shipment will be brought up to Solitude shortly.

That is what I had remembered Vittoria Vici to be, when Astrid had informed me that I was to kill her.

I had made my way back to Solitude and returned to Evette San, who glanced up towards me as I had approached. "The East Empire Company will be sending up your spices shortly. You don't have to worry about paying a Septim."

She let out an audible sigh of relief before saying, "Thank you so much. I swear it's a fight with them every single shipment. Here's something for your troubles. And thank you again." She slid over two of her bottles of spiced wine.

I thanked her before leaving her stall. I decided that before I left that I would investigate the city, I knew I might have to come back far later but this was my free day. And I knew that I had more than enough time to make it back to Markarth and to Muiri.

 

But after I had passed by the Hall of the Dead, I had noticed ahead on the path there was a man, stumbling about and talking to himself.

Puzzled, I stopped my pace in the path as this man got closer. He was a Bosmer, his clothes were filthy and worn down to the point that they would probably fall apart with even the lightest of breezes. But the moment his black eyes noticed me, he became more desperate.

"You!" he had shouted before running towards me and grabbing both of my hands. "You'll help me! You help people, right? That's what you you do?"

Taken aback by his sudden actions, I managed to worm one of my hands free to retrieve a gold piece, thinking that is the help he needed. But although he took it without question, he still did not release his grasp on my other hand.

"Uhm, is there a problem? What do you need, Sir?" I had asked.

His eyes fell and he began to shake. "My master has abandoned me! Abandoned his people. And nothing I do or say can change his mind." he managed to get out. "Now he refuses to even see me. He says I interrupt his vacation! It's been so many years... won't you please help me?"

I was confused, why did he not go to any guards then? Why the obvious newcomer?

But I was generally a helpful person and this man didn't seem like he was setting a trap to rob me. And the fact, I was worried for the poor man. "How can I find your master then?" I asked.

"Last I saw him, he was visiting an old friend in the Blue Palace. But no one as mundane as the Jarl or the High King. No, no... such people are below him. No, he went into the forbidden wing of the palace, to speak with his old friend. Said it had been ages since they had last had tea. Oh, and you'll need this... it's very important. No entering Pelagius' Wing without it."

Then to my utter shock, he handed me a human hip bone. I stared down at it in shock, remembered Gabriella's words of hoping that the Dark Brotherhood's former member didn't return to the Sanctuary with a fondness for cannibalism. I knew that most Valenwood-native Bosmer are said to partake in that... activity. I was in shock as I looked from the bone to the Bosmer in front of me. "Wh-What is this?" I gasped, "Wh-Why don't you just leave your master then?"

The man didn't seem at all aware of my reaction. "Oh, you just don't understand. Without him, I am not free! Without him, I am doomed! All of his empire shall fall into chaos once again..."

 

And with that, he wandered off. I followed suit, leaving Solitude behind as the carriage pulled along the road for the long trip back to Markarth.

I recognized Solitude for its great stone walls, it could hold out against many attacks. Both those of war and those of Dragon. If this city were to ever fall, the results would be catastrophic.

 

The guards were prepared for any attack, how would they know that an attack would happen from within?

 

 

 

The armor and cowl I wore was a much welcome change to that civilian dress I had been wearing before. As those memories slipped away.

I stared down towards courtyard as Vittoria Vici and her soon to be husband, Asgeir Snow-Shod of Riften took their positions at the balcony below me. I was concentrating on both not being seen, and focusing down to when the speech would begin. I really wanted that bonus that Astrid had mentioned.

But I'd been so distracted by concentrating, that I nearly gave away my position when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Before a gloved hand clamped on my mouth to keep me silent. My eyes trailed to my left only to see that it was only Veezara. "Apologies for startling you, Sister. Are you prepared to do this?" he asked in hushed tones as he drew his hand back

I nodded, motioning silently to the statue. I didn't trust my voice at this point. Veezara nodded as well, understanding what I meant.

While waiting silently, I took notice when the wedding goers in the courtyard below fell silent. Soon Vittoria began her speech. I was waiting until the perfect moment to stage the killing, when she said aloud,

"There are no Imperials, there are no Stormcloaks..."

 

Upon hearing those words, I slammed my shoulder into the statue before ducking back to avoid being seen. The scrapping of stone on stone followed shortly by the blood curdling screams from the wedding goers, including Vittoria's own Mother, will be forever etched into my mind. I would later learn that when the statue collapsed atop of Vittoria, her blood had sprayed over Asgeir's clothes and hair, leaving him in shock as his soon to be wife lay crushed beneath a statue.

Acting fast, I grabbed Veezara by his arm and broke into a run through the battlements as I could hear the guards now racing up the stairs towards where we had previously been.

 

We both just needed to escape, that is all I really cared about at this point.


	16. Dark Brotherhood Arc - Lucien Lachance

Astrid hadn't at all been expecting the condition she'd find we were both in when she had turned around. Her usual smile had quickly turned to shock as I was struggling to keep Veezara upright. During our escape, Veezara had been knocked down after one of the Guard's arrows had pierced his leg and given our current situation, I couldn't exactly just stop to heal it. But at the same time, I wasn't about to leave Veezara behind.

Veezara and I had an instant bond when we had first met. We both had been born under the sign of the Shadow and thus were kin by it. I knew I couldn't abandon Veezara like that, so I risked my own hide to save his. In a sense, he was the closest thing that I had to truly having a brother.

I stared towards Astrid, with Veezara's arm still over my shoulder while I struggled to keep him steady on his feet. "Veezara's gonna need some help, Astrid." I managed to get out.

 

Everything that had happened after I had said those words was just a blur. Everyone had quickly banded together to get him healed. Soon enough Veezara was resting with his leg wound properly dressed. "Thank Sithis that you didn't leave him behind." Babette had said to me as she was dressing his wound. "That arrow had hit a major muscle in his leg. If you had left him behind, he wouldn't have even been able to limp, let alone run. You saved Veezara's life and for that, I thank you,... Listener."

Even Arnbjorn and Festus had begun to respect me, which had greatly shocked me. I had only done what I knew was right; and yet had gained some respect and even admiration for such.

 

After everything had finally calmed down, and had I found myself before Astrid once more, she hugged me tightly to her. "With Vici's murder, you've started us down a path the Dark Brotherhood hasn't traveled in centuries. The assassination of an Emperor. I say you did rather well, not just with killing Vici, but saving Veezara's life as well. So now, I think you've rightfully earned your reward." she said, as she pulled away before holding out a dark leather-bound book to me. Upon taking it and opening it, the book burned away much like that of a spell tome, the result which proceeded to rest in my hand.

"It is a unique spell," Astrid continued. "that you can use to summon an infamous legend of the Dark Brotherhood. His soul now serves us in death, as his body had once did in life. Just a word of advice, try to avoid summoning him in any major city. The locals may become a bit... well, fearful of him."

I nodded once Astrid was done speaking. "Normally, I would say we'd then proceed to the next stage of our plan, but with Veezara needing to recover, we're now two members short. Which is not at all good for us. So, I'll send for you when we're able to begin. You're dismissed, Sister."

 

 

After I had turned and took my leave of the Sanctuary, I stepped back out into the damp forest. I immediately sat down into the tall grass nearby that now familiar Black Door. My eyes drew to the small trail of blood, which dragged towards the door, Veezara's leg had been bleeding. But, thank Sithis that he was alright. I had only done what I known to be right.

My eyes then fell to the spell still in my hand. A summoning spell. I was a bit worried seeing as I hadn't heard the Night Mother in so long. "Hm..." I hummed, tightening the fist which held the spell. I wasn't quite familiar with Conjuration spells all too well, so this would be the first I've ever attempted one. "I guess I just...?"

With my fist tightened almost into a ball, I popped my wrist out in front of me. I was then startled as a portal opened before me. In surprise, I struggled back onto my feet.

 

The portal was blacker than that of the deepest of waters, feeling both inky and cold, as I touched at it. I nearly fell back in fear as I saw movement in the portal. Something was forcing it's way out. I took a step back as a figure began to emerge from the portal, almost like a corpse resurfacing from a watery grave. The figure struggled at first, as though it were having trouble. Bits of the portal clinging onto them as if trying to halt them from leaving before it quickly receded, allowing the figure to step out into the damp earth.

The portal faded upon the figure's departure. Leaving only the figure behind to mark that it had even been there to begin with. The figure themselves was spectral, upon seeing it, I had flashbacks to Helgi. The figure was a cloaked man, his hood leaving only a small fraction of his lower face visible. The cloaked robes he wore were dark even as his form was spectral, the hood of which was concealing most of his face to begin with. The robes were old, something no one in this Era had seen in a long time.

Then to my utter shock, he fell to his knee before me as if he were... bowing to me...?

 

"... My Listener," he spoke in a deep, almost echoing voice. "it is a pleasure to finally meet you, face to face." He started to raise back to his feet while I was left shocked. "Who... Who are you...?" I managed to gasp out through my own newfound fear.

He placed a gloved hand to his chest and gave me a short bow. "I, am Lucien Lachance, I was a Speaker of the Black Hand many ages ago. And do not be afraid, my Listener. I only mean harm to our enemies."

"Lucien... Lachance..." I repeated, earning a short nod from the specter.

But I turned away, this wasn't the place to ask questions, instead I made my way towards the main path. With Lucien now right behind me.

 

I was not aware of it back then, but as I had summoned Lucien Lachance back to this plane of existence, I had thus allowed him to leave his imprint in this world. He could now come and go as he pleased, all without even needing myself to summon him.

So long as I lived, he could enter and leave as much as he wanted to.

 

 

I was nearly back to Lakeview now, well, we were nearly to Lakeview. This specter had proceeded to follow behind me all the way back to my own home. I think the worse part is that I had happened to pass through Falkreath itself and no one had even noticed him. As if I was the only one to do so.

I was surprised when Rayya stepped outside of my home, looking very exhausted. "Rayya!" I called, startling her. She jumped, before pressing her hand to her chest to calm herself.

"Oh! My Thane!" she struggled to straighten herself up as I approached. Unaware of the cloaked figure behind me.

I was worried now. "What's wrong? You look tired. Did... did something happen?" I was quick to question, all while trying to ignore the specter who was peering over my shoulder.

Rayya shook her head. "No, no. Nothing happened, it's just... the little one kept having nightmares. Screaming in her sleep. Kept me awake all night." she explained with a heavy sigh.

"Where is Lucia now?"

"She just fell asleep, she's been trying not to for hours. Maybe you can calm her nightmares, my Thane?" Rayya suggested, before rubbing at her eyes.

I patted her on the shoulder gently. "Your Thane only wishes for you to go get some rest yourself. Don't worry, I'll be here at Lakeview for the next few days, so it is all right." Rayya was far too tired to argue and accepted as she made her way back inside.

 

I then entered after her before shutting and locking the heavy wooden door behind me. Nearly jumping out of my skin as Lucien had decided to go through the door instead. I knew then and there that I would never get used to him being around.

After making my way through the entrance hall and dining area, and towards the bedroom, I found Lucia tucked beneath her sheets in the farthest corner of the room. Finding nothing initially wrong, I decided to go get myself something to eat. But the moment I turned away was when I had heard the muffled sobs. Quickly, I turned back towards the bedrooms and was shocked at what I had instead found. Lucien was standing over Lucia's bed, with his spectral, gloved hand resting gently on her forehead. Tears stained Lucia's face, which while her eyes were shut tight, her features were stressed. It seemed as though he were trying to... calm her nightmares.

He looked up towards me after a few moments of this newfound silence.

"She has regret for what she has done... she is haunted by the sight of the blood..." he whispered, his hand continuing to rest on her forehead.

My eyes fell to my feet as he said those words. "Lucia had to... kill someone several days ago... in this very room actually... it was a bandit... she... she had no choice..." I explained as I ran my fingers on my wrists. "I've been trying to keep her calm as best I can... I wasn't aware of the nightmares though..."

Lucien kept staring towards me before his hand finally receded from Lucia's forehead. "She sees more than she is telling." he whispered as he made his way towards me.

 

My eyes went from Lucia's, now calm, sleeping form to Lucien's spectral form, who stood before me once more.

"Did... did you ever have children?" I asked him. He shaking his head in response. "No... but,... two Shadowscales I cared for and taught when I had been alive, considered me as the closest thing to being their Father." he replied. "Though they suffered for my mistakes, dying with the rest of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary."

"Cheydinhal?!" I gasped. "That means, you're from Cyrodiil like me."

He nodded as he continued, "Yes, I once called Cyrodiil my home. Though, at the time of my death it was being plagued by both death and things not of this world nor the Void. My dear Silencer... I never learned what became of him after I had died..."

"Plagued? Wh-..." I trailed off, confused as to what he meant. Plagued by what exactly? Death and things not of this world? When that realization crept over me. "Lucien... what year did you die exactly?"

He raised his head towards me, allowing me to see dark eyes peering back towards mine. "The date was Third era, four hundred and thirty-three. They called it, the year of one of their deities, Akatosh." he answered, thus confirming my own suspicions of him.

 

"That's the... the date of the Oblivion Crisis."

 

"Is that what they call it now?" Lucien asked. "How long has it been since I had last stepped foot into this realm?"

"Lucien, that event happened over two hundred years ago." I explained, his dark eyes eyes twisting into confusion. "It's the Fourth era, Two hundred and one."

Though his eyes changed, his face remained completely void of any emotion. He raised his hand to his face, resting with his gloved fingers on his chin. "Hm..." he mumbled, "Two hundred years you say, my Listener? Then, if such is the case, then my dear Silencer has long since passed away... and yet..."

I was greatly confused. He had mentioned this Silencer person several times, whoever he was, he had to have been rather important to Lucien, and he seemed confused. But before I could get a question in, Lucien's eyes raised back towards me. "What can you tell me about how the Crisis had ended?" he questioned. I being taken aback by this sudden curiosity in the Oblivion Crisis. Well, I couldn't blame the poor man, he had died before he could ever witness the outcome.

 

I took a seat as I did not feel like standing while explaining all these details. "Well, to simplify it, the Oblivion Crisis had ended when Martin Septim, the illegitimate son of Emperor Uriel Septim the Seventh, gave his own life to stop Mehrunes Dagon. He was aided by an unknown man, later to be known by many titles. The main two being the Hero of Kvatch and the Savior of Bruma, the latter being my birth city. The Hero vanished sometime after the Oblivion Crisis, he was never seen again." I detailed as Lucien listened. "There was something though, the Hero of Kvatch was said to be in the company of a dark-coated mare with eyes said to be the color of Daedra's blood. I always found that part the most frightening. Where on Nirn would this Hero even find such a mare?"

Lucien chuckled, startling me from my words. I raised my eyes to him as he started, "From me of course. I had given him that mare. The one you know as the so called Hero, was my Silencer."

" _What?!_ Wait, are you telling me that the Hero of Kvatch, the Hero spoken highly of all over Tamriel... was a member of the Dark Brotherhood?"

"Yes," Lucien replied. "that is exactly what I am telling you."

 

As said before, I would never get used to Lucien Lachance being around. But things with him around will become far more confusing than I would personally like.


	17. Dark Brotherhood Arc - Wolfskull Cave

The rustling of fabrics shifting came to the still room as the little girl sat up from her bed with a yawn. Her green eyes glanced around, blonde hair bobbing as she did. She noticed the woman laying on the large bed on the opposite of the room, fast asleep. Lucia shuffled from the sheets of her bed, slipping her leather shoes onto her feet before approaching the bedside.

The woman was laying in the middle of the bed, breathing softly as she slept. Her faded red hair sprawled out. The red and black armor, although looking tight, didn't seem at all to be hindering her breathing as she was fast asleep.

"Mama?" Lucia called, prodding at the sleeping woman. She did not stir from her sleep. Giving a small sigh, Lucia turned and left the bedrooms. She lingered in the dining room, grabbing a fresh apple from the table. Snoring could be heard from the second floor, so it looked as though only Lucia was the only one awake in the home.

Her eyes went towards the front door, she looking back towards the open bedroom door for a split second. Before she approached the front door, making sure to grab a small dagger from the chest as she did. After lifting the latch and pulling the door open, she stepped outside into the woodlands surrounding Lakeview. Her eyes looking about for danger. It was quite early for a child of her age to be up and about, the sun hadn't even peeked over the mountains to the North as of yet. Fog drifted along the waters, that was Lucia's target.

 

She made her way down the steep slope, crossing the stone path, before finally reaching the water's edge. She stared out at the water for several moments, before getting back to her feet. As she went to return back towards the home, she heard the sounds of water splashing heavily. She looked back in confusion, only to see a large black horse was now standing behind her. The horse towered over her, looking down at her with red eyes. Lucia stared back at it with wide eyes. Then, after keeping eye contact with the horse for barely a few seconds, Lucia collapsed into a ball and started to loudly sob.

The horse seemed taken aback by her sudden tears, backing up a few steps as though it hadn't intended on making a six year old child cry.

Then came the sudden dark chuckling as a black cloaked man approached the two having seemingly appeared from thin air. "Shadowmere, making a child cry I see. I had figured you would have grown out of that by now." he spoke as he stared at the horse. "Tsk, tsk, What would your Mother think?"

The horse huffed in reply, looking away from the man as if it were pouting at him.

The man in dark cloaked robes then turned his attention on the still crying child, whom was still wailing at this point in time. He crouched to her level, his dark eyes staying on her shaking form. "It is alright... he may be much larger than his Mother, but he means no harm to you." he whispered, Lucia raised her tearful gaze on the man. As she did, he used the sleeves of his robes to wipe away her tears. "No more of these then."

Lucia opened her eyes as she stared upon the man crouching before her. "Wh... Who are you?" The man chuckled softly, his dark eyes looking to her green ones. "I, am Lucien Lachance. I am a... rather close, newfound friend of your Mother. She said your name was Lucia." Lucia nodded in response. "She seems to care very much about you and your well being. So, I will as well."

Lucia stared at Lucien for several seconds, her young mind trying to process what was happening. "Are you my Papa?" she asked cocking her head to her left.

 

Lucien chuckled, shaking his head. "No, no... I am just a close friend..."

 

 

I struggled to pull myself up from my bed, feeling the Dark Brotherhood armor as a weight on my skin. I peered around the room, noticing Lucia's bed was absent of said child and very unmade. I sighed, that girl seemed to have the biggest trouble with keeping her bed made. I nearly jumped out of my skin as said child came dashing into my doorway and dove into my bed. Along with screaming a loud, "Wake up Mama!"

She rolled around on top of me, in a giggling heap before looking up to see I was staring down at her. "Aw, you're already awake. No fun, Mama." Lucia said, pouting.

I chuckled, smoothing out her hair. "Yes, yes, Mama's no fun. Why'd you need to wake me up?" I asked. Lucia sat up with a jolt. "Oh yeah, there's a man in the front entrance. He was asking for you, Mama." I gave her a slow blink. Realizing what she meant and that I couldn't let some newcomer wait, so I shifted in my position, forcing her to move. "Alright, tell him I'll be right out, okay? Close the door on your way out." Lucia jumped out of my bed with a flurry of blonde hair, closing the door behind her. "She'll just be a minute, Sir!" I could hear her calling.

With a heavy sigh, I dragged myself out of bed. Pulling off the gloves before pulling a commoner's dress over the armor to hide it from sight. It was when I trying to adjust my hair to keep the armor hidden when, "Good Morning, Listener." I yelped in fear, jumping as I did. That was when I had even noticed the spectral form of Lucien Lachance peering over at me from the opposite side of the room. "My Thane?" came Rayya's voice from beyond my door. "Are you alright?"

My shocked eyes were still on Lucien, before turning towards the door. "Uh... yes." I called back. "I, uh... saw a, um, a rat and it frightened me." There was an audible sigh of relief, "Thank Arkay, you had me worried there." As Rayya's steps faded from the door, I noticed Lucien's smirk even from where I stood. "Could I at least have a warning before you choose to appear at random intervals from the thin air?" I hissed at him. His smirk fell as he stared right back at me. "But of course, Listener. Next time, I will scream to announce my presence. The Dread Father seems to enjoy it."

 

I slapped my bare palm into my face after he had said that. "Please, don't." I simply stated, as I made my way out of the bedroom area. I turned towards the entrance hall to see Lucia was bouncing from foot to foot as she conversed with what looked to be a courier. Odd, I wasn't expecting any letters.

As I approached I could hear that Lucia was asking various questions. "Have you ever seen a troll? I've only ever Giants and at a distance. Is it true that they smell? I've heard Trolls like the taste of Nord and Imperial flesh, is that true?" she questioned as the poor man looked terrified at the very fact of a child asking these questions. So, I gently touched at her shoulder to gain her attention. "Lucia, leave the poor man be and go make your bed. I'm not doing it for you again." I said, Lucia whining at the mere thought of doing her chores. But, she went off to do them anyways.

I turned my attention back to the poor, still frightened mind you, man. "I'm so very sorry. She used to live over in Whiterun and there are some, dare I say, questionable children whom live there." I assured him. As I did, thinking back to that little stubborn Redguard girl, Braith, whom threatened everyone and anyone with violence. "She probably was told that to scare her. And again, my apologies. You needed to see me then, yes?"

He seemed to calm with my words, before remembering his duties. "Uh, yes Ma'am. I have a letter for you." He started to search through his pockets. "Oh?" I said as he presented me with a letter with a seal on it. "From... whom?" I asked, taking it from his hand.

He seemed jittery, almost personally surprised himself at who the letter was from. "You're not going to believe this, but this letter is from Jarl Elisif the Fair of Solitude." he said. I was confused. He seemed to see it in my eyes. "Oh, you don't know? Jarl Elisif, she's the widow of the late High King Torygg. He was the Jarl of Solitude as well as High King upon his death. She's since taken the first title as her own."

 _'The High King's Widow?'_ I thought as I stared at the letter. _'What would she need me for then?'_ My eyes trailed back to the Courier. "Uh... Thank you for delivering this to me."

After the courier had left, I broke the seal revealing the contents of the letter, and began to read;

 

_Dear Karjela of Cyrodiil,_

_I hope this letter does not at all worry you. But, I've heard some rather strong and kind words of your presence here in Skyrim. You've done a great deal, even going so far as to assist my own citizens here in Solitude without question._

_I've been made fairly well aware of what took place at Helgen. An Imperial soldier, Hadvar of Riverwood had many great things to say about you. Along with Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone of Hjaalmarch and Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath, whom I have learned to have given you the greatest honor of being named their Thane._

_So, I ask this of you to please make your presence here at the Blue Palace. I need someone of your skill for this problem which plagues my citizens._

_Many thanks,_

_Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Solitude_

 

I stared at the letter in shock. A summons... to the... Blue Palace. This was something I hadn't expected to awake to meet this early in the morning. Well, at least it's always better than a dragon burning everything to the ground.

"Mama? What's the letter say?" I heard Lucia call to me. My gaze turned to her curious face, peering over at me from the doorway. I turned towards her as she approached to see. "Well," I started. "it seems as though I've been summoned to meet Jarl Elisif in the Blue Palace."

Lucia's eyes widened. "I wanna meet her too, Mama. Please? Please?" she begged with wide eyes as she bounced. My smile fell as she begged. "Lucia, I think I am needed for assistance. I don't think Jarl Elisif would appreciate me using her to watch my dear child. You need to stay here with Rayya. I'll... ask Jarl Elisif if you can possibly meet her one day in the future, alright?" I replied, seeing Lucia's face sour in disappointment. She pouted looking away from me in an act of defiance.

 

I chuckled as she ran away to go mope in her room, looking to a worried Rayya, whom had been listening. "She'll be fine. Just give her an Apple Dumpling or tell her when Faendal's here and she'll cheer right right." I said as I got to my feet. "Now, I had better wear my armor for meeting Elisif. Have to make the right first impression on her then."

 

 

The Blue Palace was far larger than I had first expected. Then again, I've only seen it from the distant swamplands of Hjaalmarch, so it would be expected I be a bit taken aback by the sight of it. The cobblestone path from the marketplace, led into the residential area. The residential area also being home to the Solitude Hall of the Dead, as well as the famous Bard's College. This path, which had split off into two different paths then converged once more into the pathway leading towards the large palace. Although being far smaller than the Stormcloaks' precious Palace, it was much more beautiful to the eye. It's roof tiles a vibrant blue like sapphires, where the Palace had gained its name from.

As I approached, I noticed two guards standing on either side of the doorway to the Blue Palace's inner courtyard. "Hold there," one called to me as he shifted back onto his feet. "what business do you have with the Blue Palace?"

I dug through my new leather bag, which I had purchased back in Falkreath, before handing the guard the letter. "I received this letter this morning. I am here because I am most needed." He stared at the letter for several moments, turning it over to study the now broken seal on the letter. As I remained silent. All of this I had expected, after all, with Torygg being murdered in that very Palace, I knew that there would be issues with any visitors for Elisif.

 

His head looked back up towards me before handing the letter back. "You're all clear, welcome to the Blue Palace, visitor." He replied as I took the letter back. I entered the inner courtyard, noting the colorful array of flora. The moss crawling the stone walls towards the rooftop.

Another guard nodded at me, as he pushed open the doors to the inside of the Blue Palace. Allowing my entrance to the Palace, as I felt both the leather satchel and sword at my side bounce with my movement. To the left of myself was a male Altmer in pristine hooded, blue robes, whom looked up at me from his seated position with interest as I marched by into the main hall. There were two sets of stairs which curved upwards into a balcony, my guess is for if the Palace held any sort of reception, the host could make speeches or address their guests from there.

I've never been one for get-togethers, it's honestly not in the Bruma way. If I was raised in say, Skingrad, maybe I could've turned out far different in that manner.

 

But, back to the matter at hand. A Guard posted nearby both staircases directed for me to go up that way. The moment I reached the top, was when I felt my heart race. As all eyes then fell to me, some in confusion and others in indifference.

Standing to my left was a Nord man with shaggy dark hair, whom wore a steel plate armor set. He was looking at me in a look of anger. His hand clutching to the hilt of a sword at his side as if he thought of me as a potential threat. Opposite of him were two different individuals. On the left was a woman, whom wore dark blue hooded robes, making sure to keep her eyes unseen with the hood. Her stature was that of Breton as my best guess. She was looking upon me with indifference. Beside her, was a Nord man with firey red hair and full beard, his hair almost reminded of my Mother's, but not quite. He wore fine clothing in a nice deep shade of red. He was looking to me in confusion.

Sitting to the very far right, were two people. A blond haired Nord man wearing colorful fabrics and bear pelt across his shoulders, he was looking to me as if I were but a dirt-clogged worm; and a light brunette Nord woman wearing a lovely, almost noble looking armor with a fox pelt hanging down her back, she was looking to me in confusion, much like the bearded Nord, as if to question why I had even entered the court.

 

But, sitting there in a wooden throne which draped in dark red fabrics, sat a woman. Her hair was a very light brown, but at same time not at all in the slightest blonde. If I had thought Vittoria Vici wore extravagant dresses, she would be but a peasant compared to this woman, whom wore golden colored colored with red fabric centering the dress, the dress being built for the Skyrim climates, upon her head was a golden circlet with rubies. She was the only one whom looked to me with both relief and confidence. I noted that to her left was a sword with a jeweled hilt, meant to be within reach of herself. This was Elisif the Fair.

 

I was taken aback by how lovely she looked, I hadn't expected her to be so beautiful nor so young. Taking a moment to compose myself, that was when the man in steel plate armor, with his teeth grit, took a step towards me. "What business do you have with Jarl Elisif?" he growled as he got closer to me.

"Bolgeir," came the voice, sounding impatient at the Nord's behavior. The man's eyes fell back to Elisif, whom stared up towards him with her arms crossed. "stand down. I called upon her personally." All eyes fell away from me and to Elisif in shock upon hearing this revelation. The fiery-haired Nord took a step towards her. "But my Jarl, you know that if you need to call upon someone, you need to at least speak with General Tullius or at least inform myself." he tried to argue, when Elisif turned her narrowed eyes on him.

"Falk, you alone should know that I can't just sit idly by and just allow my people to be afraid in their own homes. If the Moot does come to the decision to name me High Queen, I need to be the Queen that, even in the midst of War, still cared about the safety and well being of her own people. That is why I called this woman here today, she has helped my people without question, despite not even being a native of Skyrim." Elisif spoke, before turning her eyes back to me as the Nord in armor skulked away from me. "So, I apologize for this rather sudden summons, Karjela of Cyrodiil, but my people need assistance and peace of mind. Something sadly even I myself cannot provide them with."

 

I straightened my posture, as I was still in the very presence of what could, possibly, be the future High Queen of Skyrim. "I am honored to be present here in your court, Jarl Elisif." I replied. "What are your people being plagued by?"

Her own posture softened as she leaned back into her throne. "Two days ago, I was... at the reception of... Vittoria Vici." My eyes widened. I hadn't even realized the probability of Elisif being in attendance. She... she didn't know... did she? But, upon seeing my wide eyes, she continued, "I believe you may have heard then. It was such a lovely affair, almost reminded me of my... own wedding to Torygg. Then, that statue just... collapsed atop her. I don't remember much of what happened after, I may have fainted." Elisif admitted. "Embarrassing I know, I should have done so much more. And yet there I was, passed out like some frightened victim. Along with that, we've been informed of strange happenings over near Dragon Bridge, just down the main road. Travelers vanishing in the night... strange noises... With this war, we cannot do much, but I want to help those of Dragon Bridge. How can we hope to unify Skyrim once more if we cannot even protect those whom are on our side? But, it is the location of the source of these problems, which is probably why my guards are so spooked."

I blinked as she finished addressing her affairs. "What... What is the problem, my Jarl?" I asked. "You see, the source is an old cave to the West of Solitude and to the North-East of Dragon Bridge. But, this is no Bear nor Troll filled cave like in the rest of Skyrim. In fact, most of Skyrim's native fauna even avoid the place. It's called, Wolfskull Cave. Tell me, have you ever heard of Potema Septim?" She explained before posing the question.

I shook my head. "No, I... I don't believe I have, my Jarl. I do however recognize the Septim name, as anyone should." I replied. She nodded. "Ah yes, what about, the Wolf Queen?" I nodded. "That was Potema Septim's title. She was the only daughter of Emperor Pelagius Septim the Second and his second wife, Quintilla; the younger half-sister of Emperor Antiochus Septim, and elder sister of Emperor Cephorus Septim the First and Emperor Magnus Septim the First. She led a power struggle five hundred or so years ago, to be the Empress herself. She kidnapped and murdered her own niece by Antiochus, Empress Kintrya the Second, to prove her right to the throne, and is often thought to have enticed the madness into her nephew by Magnus the First, Pelagius Septim the Third. Now, as I am finished telling the past, I wish to explain the present. You see, Potema used the cave known now as Wolfskull for her necromantic practices. As there is said to be strange activity in that area, I needed someone of your skill to possibly investigate that very cave. Please."

I was surprised at this quest, I hadn't expected something like... this. I was about to agree to this newfound task, when the blond Nord stood up from his seated position. "My Jarl, if I may interject this exchange. We know nothing of this woman, for all we know she is just some Stormcloak spy sent to trick us."

I stared at him in disgust before shifting to a blank look. "Oh yes, I've pleasure of meeting Ulfric Stormcloak. When I first did he had a gag his mouth, I honestly liked better him that way." I said, startling the Nord. "Then, when I was in Windhelm, he had his guards capture me and spoke down to me like I was trash. I then made a mockery of him in front of his own guards and Stewart. So, please do not go and assume that I would be a fool enough to support that man. I am a proud Cyrodiil native and an Imperial supporter to very end."

"You have spoken Erikur, if I may continue?" Erikur, now embarrassed himself, shuffled back to his seat. The woman nearby him chuckling as she did. "My apologies for my Thane, Erikur. Things have been quite stressful here for some time now."

I bowed my head to her once she was done speaking. "It is alright, my Jarl, I don't blame him for his assumption. Things are not so well here in Skyrim. But, I will help you and take this quest."

"You... you will?" Elisif questioned, the look of surprise painted on her face. "Of course, you need assistance, and I am proud to help in anyway I can." Elisif straightened up in her throne, placing her hands on her lap as she did. "Very well, then I, Jarl Elisif, give you this task to investigate Wolfskull Cave. My Stewart, Falk Firebeard and Court Wizard, Sybille Stentor, are my witnesses that I have given you this task. May the Divines guide you safely in those accursed bowels."

 

 

After leaving Solitude, I went along the main path before converging off of it towards the mountainside. As I did, I happened to pass by two individuals in mage robes with the hood pulled over their heads. They stopped me, questioning if I had any ties to Daedra. I told them no, which was a lie, as I did worship Azura as a child.

But they let me off with almost with a warning to not fall into Daedric worship, or else they, the Vigilants of Stendarr, would come to cast me into the light. Had they not been armed, I would have thought them almost as cultists. I was just glad when didn't follow after me once I was gone from their line of sight.

You'd think that when you see the Dark Brotherhood armor that, obviously, that person is the last one you'd ever wish to attempt to stop. But, apparently not.

 

But nevertheless, I continued on my path towards the location of Wolfskull Cave. The climate changed drastically, cold winds blowing the chill deep into my bones. No matter what, I never halted my steps. Once I reached the location of the cave, I was jumped by two skeletons, which I dispatched with ease. As a simple kick to the leg caused both to fall to pieces. With the snow, the bones of those skeletons and weather worn bones scattered around the entrance, this place didn't feel right.

 _"Be careful... Listener..."_ warned the Night Mother suddenly, causing me to jump. I hadn't heard her in so long nor expected to hear her right now. But, just as she had spoken, she was gone once more. Leaving me alone once more with that warning still hanging in the air.

Alone, something I'd always be. It never did matter who I surrounded myself with, I'd probably never be happy. But, taking a sigh of defeat, I pulled the cowl over my face, and crept into Wolfskull cave.

How would I know the dangers awaiting me in there?

 

Dozens of bones littered the passages, some even being used almost as like decorations. Along with several Draugr pacing around the passages almost like withered guards. Of all the enemies, I knew then that Necromancers would become a giant thorn in my side. If I killed one, another would just summon them back to life. It was very infuriating, and I was being forced to waste countless arrows. I was praising various Divines when that final enemy fell, never to rise again.

After falling down the hole, spraining my ankle in the process, I found another dark entrance further into the cave awaiting me. Then bright light shone through the entrance without warning, which had startled me as I was attempting to heal my ankle. "What in the name of the Eight." I whispered as stepped forward to see multiple blue auras dancing upon the stones, surging upwards towards the top of a castle tower.

As I watched these surging auras circulated in the air, there was some form of Magicka in the air I could just feel it. My hair started to stand on end and there was this feeling of dread creeping over me. Something just wasn't just right about this.

 

That's when the chanting echoing off the cave walls came to my ears.

 _"Wolf Queen. Hear our call and awaken. We summon Potema!"_ came the voice of an old woman from somewhere within the cavern, my guess being in the very location of where all these auras converged. _"We summon Potema!"_ chanted several other voices in unison with the old woman's voice, whom then continued, _"Long have you slept the dreamless sleep of death, Potema. No longer. Hear us Wolf Queen! We summon you!"_

There was silence before all the voices called out once more, _"We summon Potema!"_

 

After hearing that, I knew I needed to investigate further. Besides, I honestly don't think I could even scale back up that hole anyway. The area was crawling with both Necromancers and their Draugr pets.

Both groups fell with ease, I making sure to kill the Necromancers before worrying about the Draugr. But as I crept through the shadows, the chanting still echoing around me. I felt my heart start to race in fear and my fingers, which clutched the bow tightly began to shake.

Something was coming. But what-

 

 _"Yes! Yes!"_ came a disembodied voice, crying in glee. _"Return me to this realm!"_

 

The chanting dropped to a murmur as the old woman's voice returned, _"As our voices summon you, the blood of the innocent binds you, Wolf Queen!"_ As she spoke these words, the chanting resumed, although much more prominent, "Summoned with words, bound by blood."

 _"What?!"_ The disembodied voice then let out a screech in anger upon hearing this, I having to clutch my hands to my ears to block out the scream, then the voice began to lash out, _"What are you doing?! You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!"_

Those chanting paid the voice no mind, repeating their previous chant over and over. _"You ants don't even have the power to even think about binding me!"_ the voice screamed out once more.

 

I stared up towards that tower with fear in my eyes. What was that voice? Why did it scare me so? Was that her then?

Potema Septim... the Wolf Queen? I attributed my sudden fear to my constant reading. For it is one thing to read of such frightening figures, it is another to face them head on.

 

After killing yet another Necromancer and two more Draugr, I found myself at the base of the tower where all these auras were circulating towards. The chanting was much more noticeable here. Then to my shock, it stopped as I could now hear the old woman's voice was heard at the top of the stairs, "Something is wrong, there is an intruder." With my bow still clutched in my hand I started to step into the tower when I felt someone grab me from behind. I didn't have much time to react as I was dragged up the stairs towards the roof of the tower. There, I found were three Necromancers in black hooded robes, along with a fourth being the one having a tight grip on me.

"I captured the intruder, use her blood to keep Potema bound to our wills." he said. Upon hearing those words, I began to fight against his grasp. As I did, another Necromancer grabbed a hold of my left arm, pulling it over a raised seal in the stone floor. This was where the auras converged into a ball. Everything was happening too fast, so fast in fact I hadn't seen the blade in the second Necromancer's hand until I felt it pierce into my arm.

 

I screamed in pain, trying to shake out of the grasp, not noticing my blood was falling into the seal. Then the old woman began her chanting once more. "Summoned with words, bound by _blood-!_ " Then to my shock, her chanting quickly turned to shrieking as she was lit ablaze by sudden blue fire, startling the other Necromancers. Thinking fast, I dropped my bow from my right hand to the stone floor and using my strength to use the summoning spell. "Lucien, I need assistance now!" I cried out, before feeling the Necromancer's hold on me fall. Causing me to drop to the ground. "More souls to serve the Dread Father." came Lucien's voice from behind me, I could almost hear the grin on his face, as he rushed at the Necromancer whom had inflicted the wound into my arm. Burying his daggers into the sides of the woman's head, her eyes still wide. I managed to grab my bow, grabbing a hold of a single arrow, and shooting the last Necromancer dead on in the chest.

 

I was shaking as I held my bow in my hands, still in the position ready to shoot an arrow. After all the silence there was suddenly a loud hissing gasp as I watched the old woman stumble towards the seal. "No... Potema... how...?" she gasped as she held at a darkened portion of her robes. Her eyes trailed towards me, meeting my terror-filled eyes. Her own ones widened in shock before the aura, which had previously circulated around, stabbed into her body with enough force to knock her backwards.

 _"As I said, you cannot bind me to your wills..."_ came that disembodied voice as the aura took the shape of a humanoid figure. _"For your disobedience... I won't even bring you back from death..."_ Before the aura threw the woman back into the stonework, the woman's blood spraying all over.

I was sitting there in complete shock with Lucien, having both bloodied daggers out, prepared to stab something else through the ear canal if need be. When the humanoid figure turned it's gaze on me. I, still in a seated position, scooted back in terror as it began to approach me. Of course, it halted once Lucien stepped in it's path.

 

Then after standing there for a brief, but silence confrontation; the form shifted back into pure aura and drifted away, disappearing from sight and plunging the cavern back into silent shadows. "That... was intense."

 

 

 

Elisif sat up in shock from her throne as I had reached the top of stairs. Once more wearing the heavy armor and nursing my newly bandaged arm. Her eyes changing to worry upon seeing my arm. "You've returned... and by the Gods, you're wounded." she pointed out, leaning as though she were about to stand to her feet. "It is only a small knife wound, it will heal." I assured her, keeping a hand on the wound.

"Knife wound?! Wh... What did you find at Wolfskull Cave?" Elisif asked. The eyes of her court all on me. I breathed deeply as I struggled to collect myself. "Some Necromancers... they were attempting to summon and bind Potema Septim to this realm." I replied. As I did, I heard several startled gasps from the court and hushed whispers amongst them.

Elisif and Falk Firebeard were in shock upon hearing this. "Potema herself?" repeated Falk as he took a hesitating step towards me, "Please, tell us you stopped them." I gave a nod. "I interrupted their ritual. It's done." I said, there was an audible sigh of relief of the nearby court members. "You see, Falk? This is why I did what needed to be done, and I was right to fear it so." Elisif said, as she looked towards me. "Karjela, you've a larger service to both Skyrim and the realm itself, more so than even I could have ever expected." Falk Firebeard nodded in agreement. "A resurrected Potema... I shudder at the mere thought." he added, visibly shaking as he did.

"And again, thank you, you are well aware that you did not need to help us, but did so out of your own choice. If there is anything you need us to do, please speak with Falk and he will assist you as such." Elisif stated. "Now, if you excuse me, it is time for my court's evening meal and I must be in attendance for such." She rose to her feet for the first time of me knowing her, as she did, she was a bit taken aback upon realizing how tall I truly was.

 

As she and her two Thanes left the court, Falk went to follow when I stopped him. "Is there something you need?" he asked, confused as to why I had stopped him. I thought back to that old Bosmer I had previously met as I stared at Falk.

 

"Yes, I do need something. I need the key to the Pelagius Wing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write as I made Elisif a lot more of a fleshed out character rather than just a background piece. As it should have been in the game. A lot of the characters I write will be more fleshed out here as well.


	18. Dark Brotherhood Arc - Sheogorath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locate the Bosmer's Master, that had been the plan. What Karjela hadn't expected was to meet a Hero she'd listen to all the tales of.

After I had greatly insisted to Falk Firebeard that I obviously could handle myself; he had, hesitantly mind you, given the old worn down key to me. After giving me a warning to not bring anything evil back from the abandoned Wing of the Blue Palace. Then I was left to my own devices, not that I hadn't minded.

The rusty door swung open once the lock released it, this in turn kicking up a large cloud of dust. It was dark, the fading sunlight shining through the hall windows barely keeping the place lit. I stepped inside the first room to the forbidden Wing, shutting the door behind me as I did not want to be followed.

I paused to listen, if that Bosmer's Master or whoever he served was here, then I would obviously hear him. Right? Wrong, all I heard in this Wing was silence. In fact, compared to the hustle and bustle of the occupied section of the Palace, this place... it was eerie. There was a stillness to the air, which in turn could very well make the dread seep into your very heart.

 

After glancing about at the various dust covered tables and empty bottles which laid scattered about, I determined that there was no one clinging to the shadows. I opened my palm to use my Flames to light my way as a makeshift torch. As I did, I was startled by massive cobwebs hanging lowly from the ceiling. I took a step back, my armor bouncing against my frame as I did. "Oh for the love of Mara," I cursed. "please, for the love every known Divine pantheon, don't let there be those Oblivion cursed spiders here." As I turned my position, my flames illuminated a spectral form behind me. I nearly jumped out of my very skin, before noticing that it was only Lucien. "Afraid of bugs, my Listener?" he asked in that voice which seemed to taunt me in this very moment. I glared at him silently, turning away from him and approaching a staircase to the second floor. "You seriously can't even give me a warning before you suddenly decide to show up at the worse times?" I voiced, all while knowing Lucien was now following behind me once more.

"Apologies, my Listener." I heard him say, "But tell me, why are you in a Wing named after a Madman? Not that I myself am one to judge. I for one have been in far stranger places and situations."

I halted my steps. "I'm... I'm here to help a poor mad Bosmer who's out there in the city." I explained. "He may be a bit well... strange. But, it doesn't mean I won't at least try to help put him at ease." Lucien was silent for several moments, so silent I had to look over my shoulder to see if he was even still there. He was, unfortunately. "I've heard worse. Like that Amaund Motierre you've met previously. He wouldn't be as proud of his family line if he only knew that his ancestor had offered his own Mother to the Dark Brotherhood. Those were such good times..."

I stepped up the stairs until I reached the landing before turning back to Lucien. "What was that like then? Was he anything like his descendant at all?" I questioned.

"Francois Motierre of Chorrol was a rather skittish man and gave the Family a very interesting target at that. He offered his own Mother so that the Dark Brotherhood could protect him from an Argonian mercenary, who was sent to kill him for not paying his debts." Lucien explained. "My Silencer had received that quest, finished it with skill. Helped Francois fake his death and be free of the debt." I stared down towards Lucien as he spoke, leaning onto the dusty railing. "What was he like then exactly? Your Silencer I mean." I asked.

Lucien paused as if he were trying to remember. Before his gaze shifted back up towards me "Very quiet, much so he tended to even spook several long time assassins with just how quiet he could truly be. There were times when you wouldn't even notice him until he was right there beside you. He seemed to always have something on his mind, something even I myself was never even able to learn. There was a slight... problem where he would lean right into someone's face with extremely wide eyes. This not surprisingly, tended to scare more people than you would first think. Ah, but such was my fate that my Silencer would be a bit... well, strange."

"Do you ever... miss him?" I asked. Lucien gave a short nod in reply. "There are many things I wish I could have taught him better. Things I could've said or done. The very last time time he ever saw me, I was already dead and my body had been stripped and torn apart..."

I gasped as Lucien told me this. Then he continued to speak, "I was murdered by those I had once trusted because I had chosen to have the wrong ones killed. But, I have long accepted that what I had chosen was wrong, made up with those I chose to have killed... Vicente, Antoinetta, M'raaj, Gogron, Telaendril,... Ocheeva and Teinaava... the very Shadowscales whom saw me as the closest thing to being their Father."

"I'm... I'm so sorry... that, that must've been hard to choose to have them killed just like that." I said, "They were like your... children essentially. I don't think that I could ever-" But before I could continue, there was sudden laughter to my left. I tensed immediately upon hearing it, my eyes drifting towards the hall where it came from. "Lucien did you... hear that?" I called back to him.

 

"Yes, it was as plain as a statue crushing a bride's spine." I heard him answer from beside me. I groaned with his choice of reply. "Must you use those kind of examples?" I asked, as I took a step towards the dusty, cobweb covered hall. "Come on, that laughter had to have come from this way." I broke into a run, hoping to take whoever had laughed by surprise.

But, without warning, there was a sudden bright light which had blinded me, giving me no time to react as it began to envelope me. As I started to disappear, Lucien panicked. I remember hearing him yell out, _"Listener!"_ and feeling a cold grasp on my shoulder before he too was overtaken by this bright light.

 

 

I managed to regain my senses within moments of the blinding light fading. I pressed my hand to my temple in an attempt to stifle the sudden headache overtaking all my other senses. As I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see a fabric sleeve on my arm.

Glancing down at my attire, I found that I wore some kind of fancy looking clothing, kind of like what some of the more wealthy citizens of Skyrim I'd seen wear, in a deep shade of blue. A big change from the armor, which I know for a fact that I had been wearing originally. I noted the fur boots on my feet as well as the feeling of a hat resting snug a top my head.

Then I realized, I felt another feeling. A heavy grasping feeling on my shoulder. I could feel the fingers gripping tightly onto it as if for dear life. My line of sight drifted towards the source of this hand, my eyes widening as I did. It was Lucien but he... he wasn't spectral anymore. In fact, he looked more alive than he did dead. His cloaks were black, even down to his gloves. His eyes were a very dark shade of brown, almost appearing black themselves. Lucien noticed my confusion, his own face twisting into it as well.

"Lucien... why... h-how...?" I managed to get out despite that I was even more confused than previously thought as the realization that he should not even look like this began to set in. Lucien looked to his arm, before drawing his hand away from my shoulder. He stared at his hands blankly before clenching them tightly. "Daedra..." I heard him silently growl before his eyes trailed around. My eyes doing the same to investigate wherever we even were.

It looked to be almost like an outdoor garden, but there was just something not right about it. The sky was gray, almost as if there was about to rain, there was heavy fog all around, and the main thing, the air was very stale. Almost like a sealed tomb.

My eyes trailed back to Lucien, whom was still looking around as if something were about to jump us. "But Lucien, why do you look...?"

"Alive?" Lucien finished. I slowly nodded in silent reply. Lucien put his hand to his chin. "Well, it is far harder to explain. I always have the ability to either appear like this, or like a specter." he responded.

"But, why aren't you right now?"

"The Dread Father is not too fond of Daedra, so as we called the his Void ours," Lucien explained, "we cannot hold our spectral forms when we are in close contact to Daedra and their Artifacts."

 

I stared at him, before my eyes trailed up the visible path, almost as if something were inviting us in. I still didn't like the looks of it, this place just felt so wrong. It also didn't help that Lucien looked alive in this very moment. In the short time I had known him, I had grown almost... used to, if you could even all it that, to seeing his spectral form. But now to know he could do this on free will? It was a lot to take in so suddenly, and now a Daedra of all things? What had I even gotten myself into?

"Any idea what kind?" I managed to question. Lucien shook his head in response. "Any idea how to get out of here then?"

"Well, my Listener," "Please stop calling me that." "my best guess if we find the Daedra, we'll find the way out." He nodded at the end of his sentence as if he were so sure of himself. I sighed almost in defeat, there honestly was no other choice. If we wanted to escape wherever we were now, Lucien's suggestion may be our best and well, only bet.

 

I began to walk down the pathway, Lucien following shortly. "I wonder what kind of Daedra this could be? There's many that it may very well be." I mumbled as I looked about.

Lucien did not answer my whisper of a question, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Ahead, a clearing was coming into view.

What I had expected to see was a terrifying horned Daedra sitting upon a throne made of bloodied bones and raw flesh made of previous victims. What I had expected, was we would need to fight it in order to keep our very lives.

What I had expected, was quickly thrown away as we came further into the clearing only to see a table set up and loaded with massive amounts of food and sweets. This was something I hadn't at all expected. Let alone the two forms sitting on either side of the table.

 

The one with his back to me, I could barely make out his features from where I stood. But what I could see were regal red fabrics as his main style of dress, his long blond hair tied neatly out of his face. His skin was the golden shade like that of an Altmer, but what features I could see of his face from my angle told me that he wasn't a full blooded one at that. His facial structure was almost that of an Imperial. He sat stiff in his seat, arms crossed across his chest as he spoke to the man across from him.

The man sitting across from him, in a stone throne kind of seat, was far different in both looked and style of dress. This man had rather neat white hair with sparse facial hair. He wore a top heavy looking clothing, his left side being orange while his right being purple. He was offering the man in front of him a tankard of some kind of drink as the man was trying to speak with him.

After looking back at Lucien to see I wasn't the only one seeing this, only to see him glaring silently at the whole affair going on before us. I gave a low sigh, turning back and approaching with intent to see what on Nirn was going on. "Excuse me-" I had started to say before the two men began to converse with each other far louder now.

 

"More tea, Pelly my dear?" asked the man in the throne in a shrill voice, that almost reminded me much of Cicero. That is what I also hadn't expected the man to sound like. I should really stop trying to assume what to expect here, I was always going to be very wrong.

"Oh, I couldn't." answered the other man politely. "Goes right through me. Besides, I have so many things to do... So many undesirables to contend with. Naysayers, Buffoons, Detractors. Why, my headsman hasn't slept in three days." Upon this he slumped back into his seat. I just stood there in silence as they seemed even oblivious to my existence.

"You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius." the man replied. "What would the people do without'cha? Dance? Sing? Smile?" the man laughed, "Grow old?" I just stood there in complete disbelief at this whole ordeal.

"You," The man got his feet, pointing a finger at the man sitting across from him "are the best Septim that's ever ruled! Well except for that Martin fellow," his shoulders slumped and he sat back down, "but then again, he turned into a dragon god, and that's hardly sporting..."

The best Septim that's ever ruled? But that's impossible, the Septim line is dead. How could this man be a Septim then? But before I could ponder more, the man continued, "You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflies, blood, a Fox, a severed head..." I heard Lucien give a silent gasp in surprise. But as looked back towards him in worry, his face remained blank as it had before. "Oh, and the cheese! To die for."

I approached the back of where the the regal dressed man was sitting. "Yes, yes, as you've said, countless times before..." I heard him groan in reply.

From where I stood, I could see the man across from him, his brows furrowed upon hearing the groan. He pouted, crossing his arms. "Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best I take my leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day!" he said loudly.

The man I was standing behind groaned. "Yes, yes, go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens..." I jumped as a portal suddenly opened up on the man, and he disappeared from sight. I looked around in confusion, now alone with this strange man in even stranger clothing.

 

I slowly approached the table as he yelled out, "How rude! Can't be bothered to host an old friend for a decade or two." He looked annoyed now, but I needed to get out here. He doesn't exactly look like a Daedra, maybe he's trapped here too?

"Excuse me?" I started, shrinking back as the man looked up towards me. His eyes were bone white, but I knew then and there that he wasn't in the slightest blind. He was looking right at me. It just seemed like he didn't even have any visible pupils. "Uhm... where are we?"

He wrinkled his nose at me almost as if I had asked something inappropriate. "Inside the mind of Pelagius, silly." he replied in a matter of factly tone. "Oh. Is it your... first time?" I could hear Lucien scoff behind me in response. I chose to ignore him for the time being. "Who were just talking to?" I questioned next.

"Pelagius the Third." he replied in that same matter of factly voice. "Now, surely even you know about Pelagius' decree?" I shook my head. "On his deathbed - oh, and this was inspired - he forbade..." He leaned in close, practically leaning over the table towards me. _"Death!"_ I jumped while this man was laughing almost like a madman. "That's right! Death! Outlawed!"

I straightened my back as I remembered that Bosmer. Maybe I could use that then. "I'm here to deliver a message." I started to say, before nearly leaping out of my very skin as the man was now practically on the table and in my face now. "Reeaaaallllyyyy?" he asked, now very interested.

The man started bouncing, almost like a child at his birthday. "Ooh, ooh, what kind of message? A song?" I shook my head. "A summons?" I shook my head once. "Wait, I know! A death threat written on the back of an Argonian concubine! Those are my favorite." The man was so very amused by himself and kept bursting into sudden bouts of laughter.

All I kept thinking was how Cicero was not at all this bad. If Astrid wished to call Cicero mad again, I'll be sure point her in this man's direction. "Well? Spit it out, mortal. I haven't got an eternity!" he sad before pausing. "Actually... I do. Little joke. But seriously, what's the message?"

I gulped audibly as this man was now staring at me with those eyes of his. "Well uhm..." He didn't relent his gaze, but at least he was back to sitting down again and not in my face. "I was asked to retrieve you from your vacation." I explained, I had to guess that this may be that Bosmer's Master. Based on his souring look, it looks as though I had guessed correctly.

"Were ya' now?" the man said grimly. "By whom?" As I went to open my mouth to reply, " _WAIT!_ Don't tell me! I want to guess!" the man shouted. "Was it Molag? No, no... Little Tim, the toymaker's son? The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... _YES!_ Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall!... Wrong on all accounts, aren't I?"

I nodded silently. " _HA!_ No matter! Honestly, I don't want to know. Why ruin the surprise? But more to the point. Do you - _tiny, puny, expendable little mortal_ \- actually think you can convince me to leave?" his voice was getting darker as he spoke, his brows furrowing. I was actually a bit scared now. Taking a short step back from the table.

 

"Because that's... crazy. You do realize who you're dealing with here?" he asked in confusion.

"You're a madman." I finally whispered, my eyes still wide as I stared at him.

"Jolly good guess. But only half right." What? "I'm a mad god. The Mad God, actually. It's a family title. Gets passed down from me to myself very few thousand years." he chuckled at the end of his sentence. "Now you. You can call me, Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails."

I could hear Lucien groaning in frustration behind me, "Get on with it already." he finally growled. Almost as if to answer Lucien, the man continued, "If not... Then call me, Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness." Wait, what?! I was now close to fainting when the man, no, the Daedra had grabbed my closest hand in his and kissed it. He looked up at me, almost ignoring the obvious terror in my eyes, "Charmed."

 

 

He was so distracted by me, he hadn't even noticed Lucien approaching. Even I hadn't, that it until I saw the dagger pressed up against Sheogorath's neck. "Let. Her. Go." I heard Lucien growl, my eyes trailed towards Lucien to see he was glaring daggers at the Daedric Prince.

Sheogorath, surprisingly, didn't seem at all worried by the dagger pressed up at his throat. Turning his head towards Lucien before his eyes went bright. "Lucy! It's been centuries and you don't look a day over decomposition! What's your secret? The blood of your enemies? A nice Void bath? No, no... apples! It's apples isn't it?" Sheogorath rambled, all while still holding onto my hand along with ignoring the blade at his neck.

Lucien's gaze was still dark as the Daedra rambled. "I said, let her go." he repeated.

Sheogorath released his hold on my hand, allowing me to draw it back and grasp it with my other, praying to every Divine that I hadn't gotten the Daedric influence from that single touch. Sheogorath however had turned his full attention on Lucien now. Lucien having the blade up and ready to stab while Sheogorath was busy ignoring it's very existence. "What? Are you jealous? Do you want a kiss too?"

Lucien swiftly kicked Sheogorath back, he falling backwards into his original seat as I watched. "I swear I will kill you!" Lucien yelled.

Sheogorath however, adjusted himself into his seat. Looking towards Lucien with a crane of his neck. "Jokes on you, Lucy! I can't die! Now I think we're even."

"You told us who you are, does that mean you'll leave? Or not?" I finally worked up the courage to ask. Sheogorath looked up towards me as if he were going to answer, only to have Lucien stab right into his chest. Sheogorath paused, looking down at at the hilt of the dagger jutting right out of his chest for a split second, before looking back up at Lucien. "Lucy, if you wanted to play pin the knife in the Madman again, you gotta be more original than that." Sheogorath said, pulling the dagger out like it was nothing and tossed it onto the table.

"Doesn't that... hurt?" I asked worried, as I stared down at the slightly bloodied dagger. The blood was... a very dark shade of red, almost appearing to be black.

"Oh, tis but a flesh wound. But, as I was saying, now that's the real question, isn't it? Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need? So here's what I'm going to do, Lucy if you're about to stab into my neck, at least have some manners and wait for me to finish talking." Lucien groaned, pulling the second dagger away. "I'm going to leave. That's right. I'm done. Holiday... complete. Time to return to the hum drum day-to-day."

 

I gave a sigh, what a relief that was far easier than I had first expect- "On one condition," "Of course." I groaned aloud, "There's always a problem."

"You'll have to find the way out first. Good luck with that."

I stared at Sheogorath blankly. "What's the catch?" I questioned, if I knew how Daedra work, they'll try to mess with your mind and trick you. Daedric Princes are especially notorious for this.

Sheogorath laughed before he replied, "I do love with the mortals know they're being manipulated. Makes things infinitely more interesting. Care to take a look around? This is not, I dare say, the Solitude botanical gardens. Have you any idea where you are? Where ya truly are?" he paused, "Welcome to the deceptively verdant mind of the Emperor Pelagius Septim the Third. That's right! You both are in the head of a dead, homicidally insane monarch."

I tensed up upon hearing this revelation, while Lucien looked ready to slam that dagger through Sheogorath's throat and shut him right up.

"Now, I know what you both must be thinking, well for Lucy I'm not even real sure even I really want to know what goes on inside his head. Can I still rely on my swords and spells and sneaking and all that nonsense? Sure, sure. Or... you could use... the Wabbajack! Huh? Huh? Didn't see that coming did ya'?"

I was greatly surprised when a staff materialized in my right hand. It was a sickly dark purple color, the end of it showing what looked to be a screaming face.

Sheogorath then sat down, resting his chin into his hands. Almost as if waiting for me to go.

Lucien looked to me for a second before his eyes fell back to the Daedra, calmly sitting in his seat. "Lucien," I started, " I need you to stay here. Make sure he doesn't try to trick us. I'll go cleanse the Madman's mind alone." Lucien looked bothered by the complete fact that he needed to be left alone with Sheogorath but obeyed the order nonetheless.

 

As I took off through one of archways, I only hoped that Lucien wouldn't kill the Daedra. If that was even possible. But even if it wasn't, Lucien still would figure out a way to do it.

 

 

 

Lucien Lachance stood as still as statue. He wasn't at all used to looking like this. He only had been in this form once before and that was only so that he didn't scare his Listener's daughter more than she already had been. Now he was being forced to remain in this form all because of the Daedra seated beside him. The worse part is that he was already beginning to feel those old wounds of his resurfacing. Not because he was remembering them, oh no, Lucien tried to block those memories with all the power he had. Someone else was remembering him. Remembering what he had looked like at one time.

Lucien could see his Listener's form disappearing into the distant fog. As it did, he also noticed Sheogorath's form was faltering and starting to shiver. "She is out of sight now, you can stop trying to keep up the act." he said, looking down at Sheogorath as his white hair began to darken to black.

"One problem Luc... ien... it is because of her that I can not even hold my old form." He heard Sheogorath say as the Daedric Prince raised his head towards the Assassin, the once bone white eyes now appearing to be a muddy brown color. "She is a mortal... and to be fair, I am not exactly human anymore... then again... neither are you."

Lucien stared down at the now apparent human, who still wore Sheogorath's clothing. His dark eyes watching the man. "I... honestly never thought that I'd ever see you again Lucien..." he managed to get out, "... so... how is... everyone?"

Lucien shifted in his posture. "They've been better. Serving the Dread Father in the Void. Ocheeva insists that when you killed her, she saw you crying."

"I was." he replied without waiting for Lucien to finish. "I... did not want to kill them! I only did so because you told me to do so. I did not enjoy it at all you know. They were my Family as well as yours, Lucien! I do not care, I avenged everyone by jamming my blade down Belamont's damned throat, that is all I can say."

"Ah, Mathieu Belamont. You know, he would have been reunited with his own Mother eventually had he not betrayed the Family. The Dread Father now tortures him for centuries for his deeds." Lucien explained.  
"Good, the bastard deserves every second of it." the man replied sharply. "So... Lucien, what is with the new mortal then? I did not think you would be teaching someone new. Should I be... jealous?"

Lucien stared off into space not even bothering to look the man in the eyes. "No,... Silencer..."

 

The man laughed, this laugh sounded far to much like Sheogorath's, "Ah, it has been almost ages since I'd last heard that title. But anyways, what is up with the mortal then?"

"She's apparently your fan." "M-my... My what?" "She's heard the tales of you, knows all of them. She's even taken to telling her own daughter them, Silencer, or do you prefer Hero of Kvatch now?"

The man pressed his palm into his forehead. "Please, do not use that title around me. I am unfit to wear it anymore. Hero... Savior... Champion... I could not even save the life of Martin Septim, why must I be called the Savior when he deserves that title more than I?" he rambled.

Lucien noticed as this man rambled, that his Listener went through the other archways. Blissfully unaware of what was actually happening to Sheogorath.

"Tell me, where is Shadowmare?" Lucien questioned, with a blank expression.

"Huh? Uh... She's..." His hair was beginning to whiten. "She's... she's safe, in the Shivering Isles. Try as I wanted, she refused to ever leave my side..." His eyes faded back to bone white. "She likes to follow the citizens of Mania at night, give 'em that extra dose of Madness."

Lucien's gaze drifted up towards the final archway as his Listener was coming back into sight.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, right Lucy?" "Stop calling me that."

 

 

I looked back through the last archway before turning back towards that table. Sheogorath hadn't moved once since I had left Lucien to watch him. I stopped before I stared towards Lucien. "He isn't planning anything is he?" I questioned, my eyes watching the Daedric Prince the entire time. Lucien shook his head silently. "Good, well then Sheogorath, I've done it. I've fixed Pelagius' mind." I stated as I stopped beside Sheogorath's throne.

"Hmmm... _'fixed'_ is such a subjective term. I think _'treated'_ is far more appropriate, don't you?" he asked, I shrugging in response. "Like one does to a rash, or an arrow in the face."

I raised my hand to halt him, "Please I deal with the fine imagery enough with Lucien here." I gave a short nod towards Lucien, whom had not moved.

"To be very honest, he never did that back when I knew him while he was still alive. Back then, he'd only stand over ya' while ya' slept. Which in itself was kind of worse so I'm almost kinda jealous of ya'." Sheogorath added, I on the other hand, froze upon hearing this.

"Wait..." I started, noticing Lucien sigh. "you're telling me that you knew Lucien... while he was still alive...?" Sheogorath looked up at me with a smile, as if he knew something I didn't. "Yes, that's what I've been saying the whole time if ya' been paying close attention." he then replied in that same matter of factly tone.

"But wait... Lucien told me that he was alive in the late Third era... around the same time of the... the..." I found myself trailing off upon the realization washing over me. Every story I had heard and all the facts placed out before me were coming together almost like the pieces of a puzzle. "No... it can't be... are... are you the-?"

But before I could finish my sentence, Sheogorath squealed out without warning, _"YES, I'M A WHEEL OF CHEESE!"_ as he then disappeared with a loud pop of confetti. In that throne where he had been once sitting now sat a wheel of cheese. "... wrong again, aren't I?" Sheogorath asked as he had now appeared to my right, now leaning his face right into mine. Causing me to back up a few steps.

 

"You were about to say, Hero of Kvatch, yes?" he asked me, still keeping his face very close to mine. I, unfortunately, being far too scared to even move. "Or the Savior of Bruma... the seventh Champion of Cyrodiil... the second Divine Crusader... the Archmage of the Mages Guild... the Gray Fox of the Thieves Guild... the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood... et cetera, et cetera, choose a title and I had once had it as my own." Sheogorath then rambled. "But now, after defeating a power hungry Daedric Prince, some two hundred or so years ago... I am called, Sheogorath."

I looked towards Lucien out of the corner of my eye. "Lucien... is... is he...?" I trailed off as I felt the confusion welling in my stomach.

Lucien gave another silent nod, "He is correct my Listener."

"Listener?!" I heard Sheogorath yell, before I felt an arm go across my shoulders and pull me towards him as he was playfully laughing. "Well congrats on earning the title, Mortal. How is the Night Mother? If she's speaking in the back of ya' head, like she had once done to me, tell her I said hi."

 

I struggled out of the grasp, staring at Sheogorath in confusion. "So, you're really the Hero of Kvatch and the Savior of Bruma. Is that what you're telling me?" I managed to get out.

"Yes, Mortal we've been over this. Why exactly are you so surprised by this?" Sheogorath then asked, his arms now crossed across his chest.

"Because I'm... I'm from Cyrodiil, I grew up in Bruma. I... I listened to stories of you when I was a young girl... I used sit under that statue of you in the city... I just never... I never ever expected to... to ever meet you in... person." I finally admitted.

Sheogorath chuckled before staring up at me, "Well Mortal, we never do expect that we'll be the Hero of our own stories, we always assume we'll be the ones who help the real Heroes, sure that may be the case, but it isn't always. Ah, but no matter. Heartless mortal that you are, you've actually succeeded and survived. I am forced to honor my end of the bargain." Lucien returned to my side as Sheogorath spoke. "So congratulations! You both are free to go! I... have been known to change my mind. So... go. Really."

I backed up from Sheogorath, who stared after me as Lucien followed. "Goodbye for now, my Silencer."

 

Sheogorath nodded before staring up at the foggy sky. "Pelagius Septim the Third, once the Mad Emperor of Tamriel, now so boringly sane. I always knew he had it in him!" Sheogorath picked up the wheel of cheese from the throne, pocketing it into his upper clothing. "Well, I suppose it's back to the Shivering Isles for me. The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind... Let's make sure I'm not forgetting anything. Clothes?" he felt at his clothes. "Check. Beard?" He felt at the stubble on his face. "Check! Luggage?" He paused looking around. "Luggage!" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now where did I leave my luggage?"

Sheogorath snapped his fingers as a portal opened up beside me, causing me to jump back in fright. When it faded, the old Bosmer beggar had appeared. "Master!" he cried out upon seeing Sheogorath. "You've taken me back! Does this mean we're going home? Oh, happy times! I can't wait to..." Sheogorath interrupted the Bosmer with a sharp, "Yes, yes, that's quite enough celebration. Let's send you ahead, shall we?" With another snap of the fingers, the old Bosmer was gone. He then turned his head towards me, "And as for you, my little mortal minion... Feel free to keep the Wabbajack. As a symbol of my... Oh, just take the damn thing."

I stared down at the staff still in my hand as Sheogorath continued, "You take care of yourself, now. And if you ever find yourself in New Sheoth, do look me up. That goes for you too Lucy! We can share a strawberry torte. Hahaha! Ta ta!" He snapped his fingers once more, causing my vision to go black.

 

 

When I finally came to, I was sitting against an old wall in that old hallway. Wearing my heavy steel armor and leather boots once more. I looked down to my right hand to see the Wabbajack still clutched tightly in it's grasp. Confirming that it wasn't a dream. "Listener." came Lucien's voice.

My eyes trailed up to see the human-appearing Lucien, another confirmation that it hadn't been a dream, standing over me. He held his gloved hand out to me, pulling me back to my feet.

 

Once back on my feet, I looked to him in silence. I guess it was a matter of understanding in that moment. So, we both left the Pelagius Wing in silence. I locked the door behind us, returning the key to a stunned Falk Firebeard, before both I and Lucien left the Blue Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, Tales of the Dragonborn's Archive of Our Own posting is now officially caught up to it's FF.net's posting.  
> Now the updates will resume as normal.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this series.


	19. Dark Brotherhood Arc - The Visitor

I stared out to the waters as I could feel it drifting along my bare feet. The trees shook gently as the breeze ran through them. I could see several hawks flying over the waters, looking as though they were stalking their next meal. I gave a soft sigh in annoyance.

It had been four days since what had happened back in Solitude. Four long days as I was still coming to terms with the true fate of the Hero of Kvatch. The fate of becoming a Daedric Prince of all things. After moping about the subject for the first two days, I will admit I later felt a bit of almost pity for him. He was forced to live forever just like that, to lose more friends as time went on. I didn't blame him for being so clingy to Lucien now that I thought of it.  
But, more to my own life. I hadn't heard from the Dark Brotherhood in days, sure I'd heard from the Night Mother now and again but at least I could expect that. I worried about poor Veezara especially, my Brother by the Shadow. I wish they'd at least give me some kind of follow-up to his status. But I hadn't heard a thing. It was practically driving me mad, and I am the new holder of the Mad Daedra's artifact.

There was just something in the back of my head that just did not at all like the sound of this.

 

"Mama?" I heard Lucia call from behind me, shaking me from my thoughts. I stared back, only to see her looking towards me a bit scared and looking as though something were on her own mind. I noticed her dagger of choice clutched in her hand. "What is it, honey? Nightmares again?" I asked. She shook her head, holding the dagger out to me.

"My dagger is too dull, can you sharpen it for me?" she asked.  
I sighed, stepping from the waters. Making sure to grab my boots, which had been sitting in the grass nearby me, before approaching her. "Let me see." I softly said, using my free hand to take the dagger from her hand. I stared at it for a moment, before looking down to her. I could now see why she seemed so nervous. Her dagger was so dull, you couldn't even cut fresh bread with the thing even if you tried. But I know for a fact that this dagger was sharp only days prior.  
I crouched down to Lucia's level, giving her a judging look. "Why is your dagger dull in the first place?" I questioned sternly. Lucia rubbed at her left arm with her right hand nervously, trying not to look me in the eyes as she did. An obvious sign of her trying to come up with a lie. "Lucia." I sternly said.

"I was practicing..." she finally admitted.

"Lucia," I sighed. "You know this dagger is for emergencies-only correct?"

She looked up towards me, almost in a pout, "But the man told me I should practice. He said I wasn't using it correctly."  
My blood ran cold. "The man?" I repeated. She nodding. "Lucia, who is this man you're speaking of?" There were no men that lived on the property, it was only just me, Lucia, and Rayya. Faendal only would visit every now and again.

"He's an Imperial like me, Mama. He wore black robes and said he was your friend." I stared at Lucia as she gave a description of the man. My eyes narrowing as she did. "Lucia, did he ever say what his name was?"

 

"Uh-huh, he said his name was Lucien-- _Mama?_ " Lucia noticed how I was on my feet in seconds, marching up towards Lakeview's doors. As I did, I noticed Rayya leaving.

"Oh, good morning, my Thane." she greeted me. "I'm heading to Falkreath today to visit my sister, if that isn't a problem...?" She trailed off, noticing my obvious angry posture.

"No it's not, be safe Rayya." I replied sharply. She nodded, before leaving down the dirt path towards Falkreath. At least she wasn't here to interrupt now, last thing I needed was that. I marched into my own home, Lucia hot on my heels. _"Lucien!"_ I yelled out to the empty home.

 

As I entered the main dining area, I heard a soft chuckle to my left. Turning my head, I could see a living Lucien leaning against a nearby wall. Forced to appear as that form, seeing as the Wabbajack was carefully locked in a chest in the back storage area. I heard Lucia's happy gasp when she saw him. "Yes, my Listener?"

"Please, pray tell, why you told my daughter she could practice with her dagger, which I have previously stated was for emergencies-only?" I questioned.  
Lucien's dark eyes drifted down towards Lucia, whom still stood at my side. "It is as I said, she sees more than she is telling. Why I chose to teach her, you ask? You previously voiced how you were worried for her if it were to happen again. I was only doing what I thought was the right choice." Lucien explained.

My eyes fell down to Lucia, who smiled up at me, unknowing as to what we were even speaking about. "The Night Mother has previously asked about her, has she not?" Lucien questioned, startling me.  
My hand drifted to Lucia's soft hair so that I could run my fingers through it. "Yes... she has." I replied. "Just... don't try to drag her into the Family, let her have a choice in the matter. When she is older mind you."  
Lucien chuckled as though I said something funny. "Not to worry, my Listener. The Family doesn't accept children. I mean, we may have had orphans amongst our lower ranks some two centuries ago, but I am not quite aware if this is still the case."

"All right," I said, pointing a lone finger in Lucien's direction. "I am not going to ask."

 

 

"Hey Mama?" came Lucia's voice, startling me from my thoughts. I turned towards her in confusion. But as I did, she plopped down beside me. "what were your Mama and Papa like?" she asked, looking up at me.  
I smiled, rustling her hair gently. "Lucia, I've already told you about your Grandmama and Grandpapa." I said.

"You didn't tell me a lot though, Mama." she pouted.

"That's because I can't remember a lot, Lucia. Your Grandmama died when I was around your age, and your Grandpapa died only a year later." I explained. "I was too young to remember much about them and was raised by Nidala and Tadaves after that."  
"Well what are they like then, Mama?"

"Well, Nidala is hardworking, no nonsense... not to mention extremely Motherly. She was my Mother's only friend, which is why she was raising me. When my Mother and Father first met, Nidala actually threatened my Father, got right in his face. Well as close as she could given how tall Altmer are." I explained, remembering Nidala. "She tried as much as she could to love me as her own. But I think even she had her struggles. Tadaves, he is quiet. Always tried to get out of doing farmwork. Every year, he'd always boast about going to the Imperial City and finding a much better job to support the family, but he never did. I miss them both..."

Lucia stared at me for a few seconds before smiling up at me. "I wanna meet them, Mama." she said. I chuckled, hugging her close. "Alright, I guess-"  
"Hello?" came a sudden call, interrupting my sentence. I got to my feet, leaving Lucia sitting there, so that I could peer over the railing towards the front of the house. "Hello? Is anyone home?" came same voice, a man's voice.

"Uh, yes? Can I help you?" I called back in confusion. I heard a gasp as though the man hadn't expected to hear someone else. He came into view, my eyes widening. "Hadvar!" I called.

"Hello Karjela, apologies for not saying I'd be coming to visit." Hadvar said, before climbing the stairs up towards the upper outdoor dining area. "We just never had a chance to chat when you were last in Solitude." His eyes trailed down towards Lucia, whom had approached my side with curiosity. "Oh, who's this little one?"

"Oh, Hadvar, this is Lucia... my daughter." I introduced. "I adopted her."

Hadvar crouched to Lucia's level, giving her a friendly wave. "Hello there, my name's Hadvar. I'm a friend of you Mother's." he greeted. Lucia looked from him to up towards me, "Mama, you have a lot of friends." I laughed, rustling at her hair. "That's because I'm just that friendly. Hadvar here saved my life, and I saved his as well."  
Hadvar nodded. "Oh, Hadvar, where are my manners. Come on in, I was just about to make some lunch." I said, motioning towards the door to inside. He smiled and followed after.

I noticed Lucia was lingering near the railing before I gently shepherded her inside for lunch.

 

What she hadn't noticed was that Lucia had been peering out towards the woods. The shadows formed into the shape of a large black horse, its red eyes staring up towards where Karjela and Lucia had gone. It huffed, almost sounding jealous at the fact that they got to have something to eat.

 

 

I settled down into a seat across from Hadvar, a bowl of simple meat stew in front of each of us. "So Hadvar, what do I owe the visit?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"I heard what you did for Jarl Elisif. But you were long gone by the time I heard, I put two and two together, along with Elisif knowing where you lived." Hadvar explained "I never expected you'd settle so close to Helgen of all places. Gods know where that dragon is now."  
"I've been from Riften to Markarth, and I haven't seen the dragon at all. Course this isn't helping everyone's nerves." I responded. Hadvar nodded before he took a spoonful of the stew. "This is very delicious." he complimented.  
"Ah, just a recipe from your Uncle. Lakeview is closer to Riverwood than it is Falkreath after all." I said with a hum.

"Are you really Alvor's nephew?" Lucia questioned with wide eyes. Hadvar nodded with a smile and a short chuckle. "That I am. You like him?"  
"Yeah! But I like Uncle Faendal and Miss Camila more! And Mister Lucan too!" Lucia said as she had been trying to get some spoonful of stew into her mouth. But as she spoke, it dribbled out. I chuckled, turning in my seat to wipe her mouth with a napkin.

 

"So the job for Jarl Balgruuf, ah?" Hadvar questioned after mere moments of silence. Lucia blinked from her eating before looking up towards me. I set my spoon down. Before sighing, "There is still time to learn, places I still have not learned more about. People I have yet to assist. But I know the mission I promised Balgruuf and I intend to honor it."

"And once you retrieve that item?"

"I will return to Cyrodiil, and then journey to other parts of Tamriel as well." I replied, looking towards Lucia out of the corner of my eye. "A little someone wishes to see Hammerfell and Morrowind, and I would gladly give her the heart of that very dragon if she'd so wish."  
Hadvar laughed. "You are going to spoil that little girl rotten."

"Be that as it may, I would do so in a heartbeat, Lucia is my life now. My own family. I will protect her until my very last breath." as I spoke, I ran a hand gently through Lucia's hair.

 

 

Hadvar stayed for a short time, enjoying the meal and some conversation with myself. Lucia had wandered upstairs some time ago. Hadvar was now taking his leave of Lakeview.  
"If you're ever in trouble, you can find me in Solitude, alright?" he stated, causing me to chuckle. "I'm serious."  
"Yes yes, Hadvar, but Lucia and I are fairly safe here at Lakeview. Plus Riverwood is within running distance if we ever have a problem. And there's Rayya, my housecarl, if there are any attacks as well." I assured him.  
Hadvar sighed, patting my shoulder. "Either way, Gods protect you and that little girl of yours."

I waved Hadvar off before shutting the door with an audible sigh. Thank Gods he hadn't seen the armor or Lucia hadn't mentioned Lucien. That was a lucky break. "Mama!" Lucia called from the second floor. "You have a friend here!"

Confused, I made my way up to the second floor. Only to see Lucia sitting on one of the beds with a book in hand. Beside her, much to my shock, sat Veezara.  
I gasped, and he looked up upon hearing it. "Sister." he greeted.  
"Brother." I said in reply.

"Your daughter is very kind, she's been keeping me occupied while you were talking with that soldier." he said with his typical Argonian hiss.

 

"Hadvar and I have... history--" I started.

"I overheard that bit," Veezara spoke up. "I never did thank you for saving me, Sister. You did not need to do so."

I chuckled while shaking my head. "We are kin by the sign of the Shadow. I could not sit idly by and let my Brother perish." I said, before cocking my head to the side. "Veezara, now why have you shown up."  
"Ah yes, Astrid needs you to return to the Sanctuary. She said that the next part of the assassination is to begin." Veezara replied.  
"Very well." I said with a nod. "Then please give Astrid my word that I will be returning fairly soon."  
Veezara left later as well, but once he was gone did I realize the problem I was now faced with. Rayya had gone to visit her sister, I could not leave Lucia alone here at Lakeview.

As I stepped out from the bedroom, wearing the sleek armor and seeing Lucia looking up at me, did I realize it. She could come with me to the Sanctuary.  
I am the Listener, she has met two of the Dark Brotherhood. Well three if you were to include Lucien. Then, I made my choice. Even if it meant Lucia choosing what her path would be later in life, then so be it.


	20. Dark Brotherhood Arc - Gaius Maro

As we cut off from the path, through the light brush towards the man-made clearing, Lucia perked her head towards me, her short hair bouncing as she did. "Mama? Where are we going again?" she questioned, not seeming to be as fearful of the area as she had been the last time she was here. She must have accepted that if I showed no worry of our predicament, then neither would she. She'd be brave just for her Mama.  
I gave her a smile, leaning down to pull her up into my arms so that the hem of her dress wouldn't snag on a branch as I carried her into the clearing. "Well Lucia, I'd feel a bit imposing on Rayya to disturb her visit with her sister. My Housecarl she may be, but she is still a person who deserves her own time." I explained to her. "Now, as for where we are going. I need you to promise me," I paused to set her down before kneeling to look her in the eyes. "that you will not tell anyone about this place. Rayya, Faendal, Hadvar, anyone. Promise me?"  
Lucia stared at me with confusion in her green eyes before asking, "Does that include Mister Lucien, Mama?" My previously almost serious expression softened upon hearing her ask this question. "No, Lucien is fine, Lucia. He may... already know of this place. Come on, let's introduce you."  
I led her up to the door, while she stiffened up upon seeing it, but stayed close to me. Upon which the door swung open by itself. Allowing both I and Lucia entry into the Sanctuary. Which in itself was a good sign personally, whatever controlled the door seemed fine with Lucia's presence being here.

Leading the girl down the steps, we turned into the main room where Astrid was marking something on the map we had kept there on the old stone table. She heard my steps pause near the entryway, settling back onto her feet. "Ah Sister, there you are--" she paused as in that very moment, Astrid turned towards me. During which Lucia clung to my side as she did not recognize this woman. Astrid stared from the child holding onto my side before raising her gaze back towards me. "Sister, dare I ask why you have a child?" she questioned, pacing her way towards me.  
I stood strong, I knew Astrid deserved my respect but secretly, I've come to wonder if I should have more of a voice in the Sanctuary altogether. Hearing Lucien and the Savior speak so highly of the Dark Brotherhood of the past and hearing how different it was to the present, made me question if I should have more say in things. Instead of being treated like some rookie all the time.

"Why don't I have a child?" I asked in return. My hand falling to brush at Lucia's hair.  
"Look Sister, I can understand if you had felt bad about killing a child's parent but you cannot bring them here--" Astrid started to say when I interrupted her sharply, "Hey hey hey! Lucia is my daughter, Astrid. I've been raising her alongside doing these quests and cannot leave her alone this time." I argued. "Just ask Gabriella, Babette, and Veezara, they knew I had a daughter."  
Astrid crossed her arms, giving me a frown. "Strange, they never relayed this vital information to me." Did she... honestly not believe me? After all I've done for this Family, being able to even give them the chance to make a name for themselves again and she didn't believe me? "And even if they had, I cannot allow the child to stay here. She needs to leave, Sister."  
My grasp on Lucia tightened. "Astrid--" I started to say.  
Her dark blue gaze fell to me. "This is not up for discussion, Sister." she harshly replied. Her word was law after all, but something about this made me wish to speak out. Despite having been so willing to obey before.  
"Astrid, for the love of Sithis listen to me!" I finally snapped, startling Astrid as I did. She hadn't expected me to raise me voice at her of all people. Upon doing that, I noticed Arnbjorn appear in the doorway to their bedroom. Astrid sighed, without even looking back at him. "Arnbjorn, I have this taken care of."  
He gave a low grumble, shutting the door to the bedroom as he did. Astrid leaned back into the table. She paused to collect herself before looking up at me. "Alright then Sister, I'm listening?"  
"Lucia is young, but she's seen Babette and spoken with Veezara. And the specter you gave me, Lucien Lachance, she seems to have taken to him as well. She is my family about as much as this Family is, Astrid." I explained.  
Astrid sighed aloud. "Fine then, Sister. If you insist, I will allow her to stay just this once. But if anything happens, you will be held responsible for this. Now, I must talk to you of your new job to take care of if you may."  
I bowed my head. "Thank you, Astrid. And let me just--" I crouched to Lucia, taking care to whisper, _"Go down those stairs, and don't mess with anything. Just like in the Thieves Guild."_  
Lucia nodded at my order, before disappearing out of my line of sight. Once she was gone, my eyes lingered to where she had disappeared from sight.

"Such a strange girl you have there, Sister. Wherever did you find that one?" Astrid questioned. I straightened myself. "She was an orphan living in Whiterun, she was one of the first people I met when I had first visited that city." I replied.  
"Ah yes, Whiterun. We have a former Sister living there. But enough chit-chat, it's high time we put a little kink in the Emperor's security." Astrid said, pacing towards the stairs. "It's finally time we proceed to the next stage of the plan. Go and speak with Gabriella, she's been assisting me with arranging your next contract. So be sure to talk with her when you are free."  
Bowing my head once more, I was quick to turn heel towards the main hall. Least that had gone better than I had thought it initially would. Now, first to locate where--

I heard Lucia's giggling before I saw her. To my surprise, she was standing in front of Cicero, who was juggling several apples. It was also fairly strange to see Cicero without his hat, which was currently residing on top of Lucia's head.  
Approaching with care, Cicero caught all the apples with ease, before presenting one to Lucia. "Hello Cicero." I greeted, surprising him. His eyes jerking up to stare up at me.  
"Greetings, Listener!" he greeted in that shrill voice of his. At this point, I've already met with the Daedric Prince of Madness himself, and Cicero ain't nothing compared to Sheogorath. "Greetings to you as well, Cicero. You've been entertaining my daughter?"  
Cicero blinked, before looking down to Lucia.  
"This is Lucia, she'll be staying here while I go do a job. Lucia, be nice for everyone okay?" I said to her. She gave me a nod, during which Cicero's hat fell over her eyes. She pushed it up to continue to nod up at me. "I will, Mama!"

Knowing she was now quite safe, I turned to make my way up the stairs towards where the main alchemy and enchanting tables were. Festus was tossing down some fresh chopped meat for Lis, I wincing as I heard said spider consuming her meal. Babette was distracted with the alchemy station but perked up as I entered the room, giving me a wave as she did.  
I then made my way down to the dining area, hearing a duet of snores from the living area just past there. My best guess were Nazir and Veezara as I hadn't seen either of them when I entered. Sitting there at the table was Gabriella, whom perked up as I stepped into the room. "Dear Sister, it has been a while since I have seen you present here. Come, I've made enough tea for more than one person and I will discuss your contract." she called.

 

After settling down at the table with Gabriella, tankard of Canis Root Tea in hand, I looked to her. "So, your next contract awaits, as I'm quite sure Astrid indicated." Gabriella started.  
"She did, Gabriella. So, what are the details of this contract?" I questioned.  
Gabriella placed her hands in front of her, back straight in her seat. "With the Emperor's arrival here in Skyrim now a certainty, his security service, the Penitus Oculatus, will surely need to begin its own preparations immediately." Gabriella explained. "The security itself is being handled by a Commander Maro, as he's most well-known by. Astrid and I have taken the liberty of devising a plan to break the man, and in doing so, cripple the Emperor's protection."  
I cocked my head to her. "Oh? Do tell."

"You are to slay the Commander's son, Gaius Maro, and once he is dead, you will need to plant this false evidence on his corpse--" Upon that, Gabriella retrieved a neatly folded note from her left sleeve, presenting it to me. "--this note implicates Gaius Maro in a plot to kill the Emperor."  
I took the note from Gabriella, staring down at it before looking back to Gabriella. "I understand. Gaius Maro will die." I replied.  
She gave a short nod. "Gaius Maro is set to leave the Penitus Oculatus outpost at Dragon Bridge, and is to inspect the security of each city in Skyrim. You are to go there, observe his safe departure, and follow him. Waylay him in one of the cities, and send his soul to Sithis. Once he lies dead, take care to plant the incriminating letter on his body, and let fate take care of the rest. Oh, and one final thing..." Gabriella paused.  
"Yes, Gabriella?" I asked. "What is it?"  
Gabriella smiled. "If you wish to earn your bonus, do not kill Gaius Maro in Dragon Bridge, or on any of the many roads. Kill him in one of the other major cities he'll be visiting. The reasoning being there, his body will be discovered quickly, as will the letter implicating him in the plot to assassinate the Emperor." she explained. "Do that, and Astrid has authorized me to grant you a rather unique bonus. A special token to be taken to my dear friend, Olava the Feeble, in Whiterun, she is powerful seer. This token in question entitles you to reading of your future, I must say that it is one opportunity one must never pass up."  
I straightened in my seat. "Do you know Gaius Maro's schedule, Gabriella?"  
Gabriella leaned back in her seat. "Unfortunately no, so your best plan is to follow him after he takes leave from Dragon Bridge. However, there is one other option..." Gabriella paused. "We do know that there is an actual written travel schedule, hidden somewhere in the Penitus Oculatus outpost there in Dragon Bridge. Securing that would, obviously, be most beneficial..."

Taking a sip of my tea, feeling my lips tingle from the Canis Root, I looked to Gabriella. "Tell me, what will killing Gaius Maro accomplish in the end?" I asked.  
"Killing Commander Maro, as fun as it may sound, would do us no good. Someone would merely replace him. No, we need him to remain in charge. Only simply... distracted. Weakened. If we were to implicate and kill his son, the Commander will be grief-stricken and humiliated, his family name ruined. The security plan will then fail. Best yet, the Emperor will be lulled into a false sense of security, thinking that an assassination plot had already been discovered and foiled." Gabriella looked to me with a raised eyebrow.  
"And then we strike." I finished for her.  
"Ah, you have learned well." Gabriella said. "Stay safe out there."

After reminding Lucia to behave herself and bidding her good-bye, I decided it was high time to make my plan come to fruition.

 

 

  
The Dragon Bridge settlement consisted of the Penitus Oculatus outpost, a decent-sized tavern, a logging mill, and several homes. Along with the Commander Maro and a handful of his soldiers stationed there, there were at least three Solitude Guards to serve as additional backup from any attacks. A common sight was the lone child of Dragon Bridge, Clinton Lylvieve to be patrolling as well with his goat, Lucky.

A recent addition to the settlement was an Argonian woman, who worked in the ramshackle General Goods store, run by an old Redguard veteran. She was sweeping the front porch of the shop, taking care to watch a swaddled bundle tied to her frame. She was watching some of the Penitus Oculatus agents conversing outside of the outpost.

It was as one, the son of the Commander made his way from the group with a worn knapsack slung over his shoulder did a loud yell come from the bridge.  
Raising the Commander and his Agents' attentions, there was a young in worn clothing running from the bridge. _"Help! Someone!"_ she cried.  
Commander Maro took charge of the situation, stepping towards the frantic woman. "What seems to be the problem, citizen?" he questioned.  
The woman, held her hand over her one eye, looking around frantically as if danger would leap out at any moment. "Stormcloaks, they were marching towards here. Something about attacking this settlement." she gasped out.

Commander Maro looked to his agents. "You two, tell the townspeople to get inside, you three, come with me. Not to worry, Ma'am. We've gotten this taken care of. Wait here for questioning." As Maro and his agents all took off in various directions, none saw the woman grin. Before she pushed her way into the outpost.

 

That was easier than I thought it would be initially. Babette's acting suggestion worked like a real charm. I located a slip of paper and slipped away from the settlement of Dragon Bridge before Commander Maro came back.  
To my luck, it said Gaius Maro would be staying in Solitude for the night.

I was quick to pick up his trail, and followed him along that pathway. He must have been nervous because he did look back several times. I was quick to duck low into the bushes before continuing my stalking.  
After reaching Solitude, he was tense in the training area for the Legion, I found a decent perch above him. Almost near where I had been in the case of Vittoria Vici.

Gaius Maro however made the mistake of going to the Winking Skeever, and made the mistake of sitting alone on the second floor. Too easy, he didn't see that knife in his throat until it was far too late for him.  
I carefully made sure to plant the note deep into his knapsack. Now the blackmail was planted, his body would be found, and everything was going according to plan.  
This was easier than I had thought it could be.

 

  
I arrived back to the Sanctuary with ease, mission was a success. I'd bring Lucia back home and everything found be fine. But as I stepped down the stairs and turned into the entryway to find Lucien holding a sobbing Lucia tight in his arms. I knew that would not be the case.  
His gaze raised towards me, before his eyes fell to Lucia's head. I stepped into the room. "What... what happened?" I questioned.  
Gabriella perked from from her spot from beside the doorway. "Ah, I have been anxiously awaiting your return. Yes, I do know of Gaius Maro's fate, as does Astrid. You have rightfully earned your reward and the bonus, I have previously mentioned." She handed a large pouch of gold and large blue gem to me. "But, you may have noticed that we may have a more pressing matter to deal with."  
Her gaze fell towards Lucien, who had remained silent for the better part of this affair. "There's been an incident with... Cicero. You should proceed into the Sanctuary, I will let Astrid explain." She moved out of my way.  
I tore off my shrouds on my face to check on Lucia. To my shock, she was still clutching Cicero's hat in her hands. She stared up at me. "It was scary, Mama. Why did he attack that lady?" she asked me, with wide eyes.  
"Attack that lady?" I repeated before my eyes shot up. _"Astrid!"_

I broke into a run down the steps towards the main hall. To my shock, I noticed Veezara on his back, deep slash marks in his chest. Babette was kneeling beside him, a now empty elixir bottle in hand. Nearby him were Nazir and Festus, whom were arguing with each other and Astrid, observing Veezara. No sign of Arnbjorn nor Cicero anywhere.  
"Try to relax yourself, Veezara. My elixir will do its work, you will be far better soon." Babette hushed, running her hand gently over his head.  
Veezara gave a sigh, his muscles relaxing. "... thank you, dear. You are most kind as always. The Jester's cut feels as bad as it looks, I'm afraid." Veezara struggled to get out.  
Astrid slammed her fist into the stone wall, her eyes burning with fury and her teeth grit. "Damn it, this never should have happened! We knew better." She growled before turning back to the group before her. "We knew better, and still we let our guards down!"  
Festus sighed from where he stood. "I'll admit, even I'm having a hard time disagreeing with you..."

Astrid's eyes fell to me now. "Maro is dead, I know. But we've got even bigger problems right now, Karjela!" she declared at me. My eyes fell to the rest, now resting on me. "Astrid, what's going on? What happened?" I questioned.  
"The fool went absolutely berserk! He wounded Veezara, tried to kill me, and then he fled. I that damned lunatic couldn't be trusted." Astrid explained, venom heavy in her voice. I gasped, my hand resting on my mouth as Festus spoke up. "It's true, I'm afraid. Cicero was a little whirlwind, slashing this way and that. It would've been hilarious.... if he wasn't trying to murder us all."  
Nazir took a step forward. "Don't forget all the ranting and raving. About how the Night Mother, how she was true leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and Astrid was just some 'pretender'."  
Astrid's gaze fell to me. "Look, we've got to deal with this situation." I nodded. "You've got to deal with this situation."

My blood ran cold, eyes wide. "Me? But... But Astrid, what I am even to do?" I questioned.  
"I want you to find that miserable little fool and end his life!" Astrid spoke before her face softened. "But first... find my husband. Make sure he's alright. After the attack, Arnbjorn flew into a rage. When Cicero fled... Arnbjorn went after him. They disappeared out there into the wilds. Karjela, go search Cicero's room. There's got to be something in there that sheds some light on where the fool might've run off to."

With a heavy heart, I followed Astrid's order. Making my way towards Cicero's living quarters. Lucien following close behind me as I did. Kill Cicero? Kill him? The first people who I had ever helped here in Skyrim, that had been so grateful towards me?  
As I sat there, on Cicero's bed, reading the various journals I had found strewn about, I learned Cicero's story, written through his own words.

 

He came from a Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary located in Bruma, which had been destroyed. There had been a massive fire in a section of the city that very year. The timing though, eighteenth of Evening Star One hundred and eight-six. That had been several weeks before my Mother had perished from sickness. I had been so close to meeting Cicero and never even knew it.  
He moved to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, as he stated in the journal, _for the ghosts of Purification still haunt its halls_. My mind fluttered back to the lone Hero, the Savior I had grown up listening to the stories of. Lucien's Silencer and then the Listener of that time. Now nothing more than one lonely Mad God.

Then mentions of a Listener, the one whom came before me. A Breton woman by the name of Alisanne Dupre. She had lived in Bravil.

Then I came to an entry, which broke my heart. Amidst the riots in Bravil, another Dark Brotherhood member was killed and the Listener before me was... was... burned alive as she shielded the Night Mother's coffin with her body. Thirteen years ago, the last Listener, whom Cicero had greatly respected even before being named Keeper, had died rather violently.  
Now I finally understood why Cicero had been so happy for me to be Listener.

 

Then reading Cicero's descent into madness. Alone, in a Sanctuary, with only the Night Mother for comfort. It's no wonder he is the way he is. There has to be some other choice, I can't do it... I can't...  
"Mama?" came Lucia's voice. "Why're you crying?"  
I lifted my head to her. "Just... just some things Mama needs to think about, Lucia. Nothing you need to worry at all about." I assured her. She frowned, her grasp tight on Cicero's hat. Lucien leaned into a wall close by, a newfound friend he may be. But it was strange to hear him be so silent.  
I turned the page in one of the journals, my eyes pausing at an entry made by Cicero.

_23rd of Evening Star, 4E 200. The passphrase is mine! I have found it, in a letter ancient as the Sanctuary itself. The Black Door will ask "What is life's greatest illusion?" I am to answer - "Innocence my brother." Finally, a space, a place, to call my own! A joker's retreat for the Fool of Hearts!!!!_

 

This was it, the place Cicero had fled to, was an abandoned Sanctuary in the Pale, right near Dawnstar. I was on my feet, rushing out to the main hall. Once Astrid noticed that I had returned, she perked up. "Have you found something, Karjela?"  
I nodded, handing her the journal in question. "One of Cicero's journals."  
Her face flooded with relief. "Good, good. Does it say where he may have headed at all?" she questioned.

"Yes, in the journal. He mentions an old abandoned Sanctuary in Dawnstar. I have the passphrase for it." I relayed to her. To which she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"The Dawnstar Sanctuary of all places? Whatever for?" She pondered aloud before shaking her head. "Never mind that, it doesn't matter at this point. You need to leave. Now."  
"Astrid please, isn't there some other way we can work this out? Cicero is the Keeper, there has to be some other choice?!" I was desperate, none of them knew I had met Cicero once before all of this.

Astrid sighed. "Look, the Dark Brotherhood is a Family. This Sanctuary is a Family. And, we've always welcomed those.... shunned by society. Werewolves, wizards, eternal ten year-old vampires, and above all, halflings. Our leader before me was a halfling himself... but what does it matter? In truth, I've rarely ever met a lunatic I haven't liked." Astrid detailed. "And Cicero's problem isn't his madness. It's his adherence to an ancient, outmoded way of life. The Night Mother's ways.... simply are not our ways. Cicero unfortunately just could not accept that fact. And now, he'll have to pay the price."  
My eyes fell with Astrid's words, this was horrible. To betray one's own trust.  
"It's a ways away from here, so I want you to take my horse, Shadowmere. You'll find him outside, just by the pool. Let's just say he's.... one of us. You can't miss him." Astrid told me. "I'll be seeing to Veezara, but until this mess with Cicero is cleared up, we will just need to put the whole business with the Emperor on hold."

As I paced by Gabriella, I heard her tell Astrid of some letter she had received from their missing member, Gadalave. Something about closing in on the target. But my mind was too much of a mess at this point to eavesdrop. As I reentered the entryway, Lucien was staring down at the map Astrid usually looked at before stabbing into it with a dagger. Right where the Dawnstar Sanctuary was I had guessed.  
"Don't make the same mistakes I did, my Listener. They will come back to haunt you." he spoke. I kept my eyes down at the floor. Before speaking out, "Lucien, bring Lucia to Rayya, she'll be in Falkreath. Tell her something came up and I had to go and that you are a friend of mine. Then, join me in the Dawnstar Sanctuary."  
Lucien gave a breathy laugh, leaning down to lift Lucia into his arms. "As you wish, my Listener."

"Mama take this!" Lucia said, tossing me Cicero's hat. "He was nice to me, Mama. And he forgot his hat, please bring it back to him."

I stared down at the hat in question and sighed. "I will, Lucia. Don't worry."

 

Don't worry, understatement of the year right there. Mama has to go kill someone who trusted her, and I'm telling her, no worries. I hate not being able to have a choice in this matter, when I deserve the right to have a damned choice in this point in time.

Why must the Divines curse me so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving along, I might've had to force myself to write this. But I will get this shit out even if it kills me.


	21. Dark Brotherhood Arc - Cicero

After bidding my good-byes to Lucia as Lucien carried her past the Black Door and out of my line of sight, I had to pause to collect myself. Trying to fully grasp the situation currently at hand.  
While I had been stalking Gaius Maro, Cicero went completely berserk and tried to kill Astrid. In the process wounding Veezara, whom had put himself in front of Astrid. Cicero then panicked and took off from the Sanctuary, with an equally berserk Arnbjorn going after him. Cicero was heading to an old Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary located over in Dawnstar.

Upon hearing my questions, Babette had been nice enough to explain to me that, that particular Sanctuary had not been used as a Sanctuary in over a hundred years at best. Abandoned ages ago, it was used for about three decades to store the bodies of deceased members who had fallen in battle, so that they could be cremated. As was the old rules, since the Dark Brotherhood's initial arrival from Morrowind. This of course then ceased years ago as well however.

Now I had to get to Dawnstar, and Astrid mentioned that she had a horse I could borrow. As I made my way outside, my mind was still a complete mess. I couldn't think straight, that was when I looked up, and found there was no horse waiting for me. Pacing far from the door, towards the water's edge, I looked around the clearing. Still no horse in sight.  
Astrid had said the horse would be out here near the pond. And yet, it wasn't.  
I turned back towards the Black Door, craning my neck to look towards the road. Maybe Astrid forgot where she had left the horse, so much had happened in so little time after all. It had been as I was shifting back onto my feet did I feel the sudden hot breath down the back of my neck. Startled, I jumped before whirling around towards the pond.  
To my complete shock, there was a larger horse now standing there behind me. One which I know for a fact wasn't there before. And one which I am a hundred percent sure is the very same one I have seen multiple times ever since I had first escaped Helgen all those weeks ago.  
The horse was massive in height, towering over me by a good bit. With an inky black coat, as dark as the shadows. But what stuck out were its eyes, watching me with interest. The blood red gaze. Such a deep shade of red.  
In that moment, I had vivid flashbacks. Flashbacks to the things I have seen in this land.

Lokir's neck being punctured by an Imperial's arrow, how his body collapsed to the ground. Blood pooling around his corpse.  
That red haired Stormcloak, in such a hurry to die. His head sliced clean off, blood seeping out onto the stone works.  
The blood on iron and steel, in cloth and armor, in water and snow. All caused by me.  
Then it all fell to that last memory, of Lucia. Covered in blood, a bloodied dagger clutched in her hands as blood painted down the front of her dress.

I jerked away from the horse as this memory in question had snapped me out of a daze I wasn't even aware that I was in. Rubbing at my eyes to find that I had started crying, from experiencing these memories all at once.  
My gaze then raised back to this horse, but as I did, this horse out of nowhere nuzzled its large head into my shoulder blade. Resting it gently onto my shoulder. This put me off to the whole situation, this thing had followed me for weeks on end. Why was it now acting like this... unless...?  
"Sh... Shadowmere?" I managed to gasp out in confusion. To which the horse gave a huff almost in acknowledgement to my question. "So, you're the one who's been following me ever since I first came to Skyrim. Is it because I'm the Listener and you knew?"  
Shadowmere gave no response, choosing only to nuzzle his large head into my shoulder. I gave a low laugh, his ears perked at the sound for a mere moment. "Well, you're pretty affectionate. Very unexpected to be honest. Do you by chance know where the Dawnstar Sanctuary is? And if so, can you take me there?"

Shadowmere gave a short huff in reply almost as though to say yes. Pulling away from my shoulder and presenting his saddle to me. The saddle was a faded, dark brown with a black handprint on the lower part. After a bit of struggling on my part, as I wasn't at all used to riding horses, I managed to settle down into the saddle. To my surprise, he was very patient for this process. Simply fine with waiting for me to settle myself into a safe position.  
I took his reins in my hand, relaxing my posture. "Alright Shadowmere, let's get going then." I told him. He huffed before quickly setting into a trot.  
After a few moments of this, I pulled the now worn by usage map from my side bag. "So Dawnstar is up here... so we'd need to head from Falkreath to Whiterun and that will put us directly on path to..." I mumbled aloud before Shadowmere suddenly broke into a run, which caught me off balance. "Ah! Slow down!" I yelped, trying to both grasp his reins tightly and keep my map in hand.

Within minutes, I saw Half-Moon Mill come into view and Lakeview not that far beyond it. That was very unexpected, a trip which I knew for a certain fact would take longer on foot, was done faster than any carriage ride ever could. Travelling through Riverwood and past Whiterun with ease, I managed to put away the map once I had gotten a hang of Shadowmere's movements.  
He seemed to know exactly where we were going better than I did, I don't think I've ever even been on this path before now. I had come from the path to Windhelm when I had killed Beitild, shortly after killing Ennodius. I never once stepped foot on the path between Dawnstar and Whiterun.  
And I could see why, as Shadowmere managed to outrun a large bear that had attempted to intercept us on the path. I hadn't even noticed it and had nearly fallen from the saddle once it let out a loud roar. Shadowmere wasn't afraid, somehow managing to pick up enough speed to get out of the bear's line of sight.

After nearing about an hour after taking leave of Falkreath, we made it to Dawnstar. It was quiet, the sun only now peeking over the horizon to the North so the town was still asleep or at least trying to. They had been plagued by nightmares as of recent last I had remembered. But I had been too distracted by work and family to worry about it and even now, I didn't have the time to worry about it. But where on Nirn would a Sanctuary be in this tiny mining town of all places?

Shadowmere seemed to know my lingering unsaid question instantly, as he paced past the wood cottages and towards the lone beach. The chill from the sea slipped deep into my bones and despite the armor I was wearing, I shivered. "Is this the way, Shadowmere?" I questioned. Earning a huff in reply as Shadowmere rounded a bend in the rock.  
Sitting there on the ground, clutching at his stomach was Arnbjorn, his armor piece was torn at the heels and sleeves. Now I understood why I had never once seen him wearing boots.  
His head jerked up towards me once he heard Shadowmere's footsteps in the sand. Snarling, his white hair standing on end and eyes glowing a bright enough yellow to put my own eyes to shame. The wolfish glimmer faded once he realized that it was only me. He huffed, looking away. "Should'a figured Astrid would send you." he spoke out.  
I dropped off of Shadowmere, rushing over to his side, my feet digging into the dark sand with my fast movements. I crouched to his side, noting how he clutched at a wound in his stomach and blood was all over his fingers and the ground around him. "You're hurt." I gasped.  
He growled. "What gave it away?" he replied roughly before wincing in pain and giving a light bark of laughter. "Yeah, got to admit that little jester is good with that butter knife. But don't worry, I gave as good as I got."  
Shadowmere approached my side as I questioned Arnbjorn. "Where is Cicero now?" I asked.  
"In there." Arnbjorn said as he then pointed behind him, to something I hadn't noticed prior. Being more worried for Arnbjorn's wounds. There in the rockface was an old Black Door, similar to the one of Falkreath. "Through the door. The old Sanctuary, would'a followed him in if I knew the phrase."  
I looked at the door before looking back to Arnbjorn. "I know the phrase, I will go after Cicero. You need to get home, Babette can tend to your wounds there."  
Arnbjorn growled at the order before sighing. "All right, you convinced me. Doubt that I'd be much good for you anyways. The little fop cut me pretty deep." Arnbjorn spoke as he rose to his feet. "But I slashed him good. Pretty sure I must've severed an artery. Don't know what exactly you're going to find in there... but you can probably just follow the blood." I heard Shadowmere huff as Arnbjorn steadied himself on his feet by using the horse in question.

"Been a long time since I've seen you around. Astrid give ya' up to the tidbit?" he asked. Shadowmere grunted pulling away from Arnbjorn who struggled to laugh out. "Still not friendly, eh?" He looked towards me out of the corner of his eye. "You were letting her ride ya' but if I remember, ya' threw me off your back a good dozen times. Wonder why's she different?"  
Shadowmere huffed and stomped his hoof as though to tell Arnbjorn to silence.

I approached the door, laying my hand upon its freezing stone. The chill from the nearby waters seeped through my bare hand. Almost in response to my touch, the same hissing voice as before came to me.  
_"What... is life's greastest... illusion...?"_ it questioned.  
I straightened my frame before replying what had been listed there in Cicero's journal, "Innocence, my Brother."  
_"Welcome.... hooome...."_   it hissed out as the door slid open to reveal a heavy trail of blood leading around a sharp corner.  
"Sister," spoke up Arnbjorn from behind me. "do me a favor and kill that little jester twice for me, would'a?" I nodded, not even bothering to look back at Arnbjorn as I heard the sounds of bones cracking and deep growls before hearing a low howl. I could almost feel it in my bones before there were loud footsteps running from me.  
Arnbjorn was gone, and I was left alone to face Cicero now.

Letting out a big sigh, I entered the old Sanctuary. The doors shutting tight behind me, I stared back at them before turning the corner, staring down into the depths of the old Sanctuary. "Cicero!" I called out to the shadows as my steps echoed on the stone stairs.  
There was dead silence before I could hear a startled call from within, "Listener! Is that you?! Oh, I knew you'd come. Of course, send the best to defeat the best after all. Astrid knew her damned wolf couldn't even dream of slaying sly Cicero!"  
I glanced around, noting the bloodied handprints on the door before me. One way in, no other choice. "Cicero, I just wish to speak with you, please!" I tried to plead. There was too much blood, if he was alive, he wouldn't be for much longer. Not to mention that he sounded like he was in so much pain.

I opened the door, glancing around the area. It smelled of old water and decay, there wasn't much to the eye. This place had been abandoned for decades, probably centuries, after all.  
Taking a step into the area, I could see the blood trail leading towards a set of stairs. But as expected, there were thick bars blocking the path. I peered down to see that the blood led straight from the stairs before disappearing past a heavy wooden door.

"Cicero please! I--" I started to call out when I felt something grab me by the shoulder before shoving me away from the bars. I lost balance before tumbling to the ground. I took a second to collect my bearings before my eyes shot towards my attacker.  
The attacker was a spectral figure, wearing what looked to be old armor. Their white eyes peering from the hood with anger burning in them. I tried to scoot back when I hit something else behind me. Something that froze my skin and caused me to shake, as if I wasn't already shaking in terror right now.  
There were two of them and they didn't like me being here. Did not in the slightest. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to Mara.... to the old Altmeri Gods.... even to Sithis himself, for me to be spared. I did not want to die here, in this old place.

 

When I felt a new presence make itself known beside me. Gazing up, I found a spectral form of a Dunmer woman standing there, watching the two specters with narrow eyes. _"Can you not see she means no harm?"_   The spectral Night Mother declared, causing the two to shrink back. _"Can you not see the hesitation she bears? She does not wish to kill the Keeper, the False Leader has given her no choice in such."_

The specters immediately bowed before the Night Mother before I felt myself being lifted up and set back on my feet. _"Listener, you understand what we represent now. You've heard what we were and realized why we are broken. You question the False Leader without worry, as any Listener before you would so. My dear Alisanne would be proud to call you her Successor."_   The Night Mother spoke before the spikes retracted and the sounds of a door unlatching came from below. The Night Mother stood beside me, watching my movements with curious eyes. _"Do what you will, Listener. But know this, a Purification is coming."_  
I looked to her in confusion. "A.... a what?" I questioned.

The Night Mother only smiled at me, an extremely chilling grin it was. _"I cannot say, you cannot change what is to come, Listener. But only you can change what your own fate will lead to."_

 

I stepped down the stairs carefully, noting the worn down banners. The black hand barely even visible at this point. Worn down by the ages, from a long forgotten time of greatness for this organization.  
Giving a low sigh, I pushed the door open, before finding another just beyond that. The blood trail grew heavy here, frantic as though he was struggling as he reached here. The door was open a crack before I pushed it open.

There in the room were skeletons, their bones dried out from times since past. Their arms bound to shackles above their heads. But there at the end of the room, lie Cicero.  
He was shaking where he laid, practically sobbing due to the great amount pain he was currently in. His hair was messy and short his hat, he had allowed Lucia to wear it after all. He gazed up upon me in a mix of both fear and glee. "You.... You got in. Never even... even... got to the traps." he called. I made my way to his side before crouching beside him.

"Cicero," I spoke up, "I mean you no harm. I came here to reason with you, not to kill you."  
He snarled at me. "On that Witch, Astrid's orders?!" he growled.  
I shook my head, ignoring the whole snarling bit. "No, I came here on my own initiative. I do not intend to kill you. I came to heal you, and keep you alive." I replied, my hand moving towards his wound when his hand caught mine by the wrist.  
"No, dear Listener. I've failed to keep Mother safe, so I must perish." Cicero urged me.  
"Cicero, the Night Mother was the one who opened the gates for me. She cares about you, and recognizes that I do not intend to kill you nor I ever will. She knows that you're far stronger and smarter than people give you credit for! I know you're far stronger and smarter than people give you credit for!" I spoke to him, in the moment of his form being frozen in surprise, I pressed my hand to his wound. The soothing glow of my healing spell making quick work to seal the wounds from Arnbjorn. I drew my hand back, noting his blood now covering it before a plan came to me.  
Making quick work, I used the blood trail to stain my armor in Cicero's blood. This was to ward off the suspicions of both Arnbjorn and Babette.  
I sat down beside Cicero, whom was still fairly exhausted by the bloodloss. He'd recover in all due time. We sat in silence before I spoke up, "I came from Bruma like you. I read your journals."  
He perked up upon this. "I apologize for intruding in on your personal belongings, Cicero." I apologized before continuing, "I had only been here in Skyrim for four days when I had first met you. Back on that road between Dawnstar and Whiterun, remember? You were one of the first people I had ever helped in this unfamiliar land, Cicero. I could never take your life, it is not mine and it will be no one else's but your own."

I shifted up onto my feet before glancing back to Cicero. "Do not worry about the Night Mother, I will keep her safe to the best of my ability, at least until we can figure something out. Trust me when I say that you are still the Keeper but so long as I am Listener, you are not to return to the Falkreath Sanctuary. Do you think Astrid will be so kind to me if it were revealed that I let you live?" He frantically shook his head. "Once I slay Emperor Titus Mede the Second, I will come back to you Cicero. So please, stay strong, for Sithis' sake."  
After reaching the doorway, I paused. Before gazing back towards Cicero. I moved back to him once more before offering him his hat. He stared at it with wide eyes before looking up to me for an explanation.  
"You left a lasting impression on my daughter, she wished for you to regain your hat." I spoke as he took it from my hands. "Until next time, Cicero."  
After shutting the door behind me, I took my leave of the Sanctuary. Stepping back out in the cold beach before freezing where I stood. Lucien was standing there, gently patting Shadowmere before his dark eyes drifted to me. He smirked almost as if he knew something. "Let me guess, the mad Jester is 'dead' I'd assume? He is definitely not still alive and sitting in what was the old torture chamber, is he?" Lucien spoke.  
I paused, before understanding what he meant. "No, Lucien. I slayed Cicero in the old Sanctuary, see the blood on me? I did not, simply spread his blood on my armor to make it seem like I did." I replied.  
Lucien chuckled. "Of course, my Listener. So if the Leader asks me for the story, I will tell her the truth. He lies dead and is dancing in the Void."

At least Lucien was siding with me on this. Shadowmere approached me before nuzzling his head into my shoulder again. "Please Lucien, go assure Astrid that I did the kill. I need to see to my daughter." I told him.  
Lucien gave me a bow and an answer of, "Yes, my Listener." Before he vanished into an inky black portal. Leaving me alone with the very black horse that had stalked me for weeks.  
I huffed out a barely audible laugh before looking to Shadowmere.

"Let's go home, Shadowmere. Let's go home to Lakeview."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, a struggling bit and a change to the actual game plot. Before, you needed to fight your way through specters to reach Cicero. But that was only because they saw you as a threat, you threatened the Tenets.  
> Karjela hesitates so she cannot be seen as a threat as easily, as it was her plan to let Cicero live.
> 
> The Dark Brotherhood Arc is coming to a close shortly, and with it, my new series will come to fruition.


	22. Dark Brotherhood Arc - The Gourmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Karjela is on the hunt to track down the famous and mysterious Gourmet, an unknown chef with a passion for culinary.  
> Only problem for them is that this Listener is out for their blood.

Shadowmere had made it back to Falkreath in record time, my armor hidden by a thick dark cloak just to be on the safe side. I was still covered in blood. After making our way towards the main town street, I was taken aback when I had spotted Lucia, whom was sitting outside of the Inn. She perked up once she had spied me as well.

"Mama!" she called, jumping to her feet to run to me. She paused her steps upon seeing the horse I sat upon for a second. Confusion on her young features. I smiled, twisting an arm around her midsection and pulling her up onto Shadowmere's back. "It's alright, Lucia, this is Shadowmere. He's quite friendly."

Shadowmere gave a snort in response to my words. Lucia looked up to me before leaning to Shadowmere's left to look towards him. "Hi Shadowmere, you're really pretty." she spoke up.

I chuckled as Shadowmere started moving once more. "So Lucia, where is Rayya?" I asked.

"She had to get some supplies home, there were too many to carry so she told me to wait here for you." Lucia explained as I steered Shadowmere back towards the clearing.

I slipped off of Shadowmere's back before lifting Lucia off of him. "I'll be bringing you back home after I talk to them inside." I told her as I moved towards the Black Door, when Lucia's hand caught onto my cloak. "Mama," she said.

 

Puzzled, I looked back to her only to see her worried expression looking back up at me. "Is that man okay, Mama?" I turned towards her before kneeling down to her.

I tilted my head slightly, giving her a small smile. "He's fine, sweetie. He really did appreciate that you kept his hat safe for him, but he's going to be gone for a while alright? I promise you, that you will be able to see him again." I told her, "But right now, I need to go talk business. You wait out here alright?"

 

She bobbed her head in reply. "Alright, Mama."

I leaned in, gently kissing her forehead with a soft whisper of, "Good girl."

 

 

My steps echoed on the stone stairs as I turned the corner to see Astrid, I took quick care to slip the cloak off before making my approach. Astrid's eyes drifted towards me and she settled back onto her feet as I stopped before her. "Arnbjorn is safe, and for that you have my thanks. But what of the fool? Is Cicero dead?" Astrid spoke up.

I relaxed my motions and nodded my head. "Yes, Cicero is dead." I lied through my teeth. I hope this will work, Astrid's brows furrowed for a mere moment before she smiled. "Excellent. Once again, you've proven yourself a born assassin." I silently chuckled as she said this. Yes Astrid, and a born liar as well. "Speaking of which, how was your meeting with Shadowmere?"

"I uhm..." I trailed off, unsure of how to tell her that he had already been following after me for weeks now, long before I had even learnt that the Dark Brotherhood was even still around.

 

Astrid nodded, taking my pause as an answer. "You looked into his eyes and remembered bloodshed, ah? He tends to do that with new people he meets. My best guess is that it's how he learns about them." she explained, "Tell you what, why don't you hold onto Shadowmere for a while longer? He's a fine steed, and hasn't been ridden nearly as much as he should lately. Not that he'd let any of us ride him to begin with." The last part I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Uh, thank you, Astrid." I replied in disbelief. So that meant.... Shadowmere would be staying with me now? Least I don't need to pay for carriage rides anymore. This didn't actually seem to have any real downsides.

 

"And now that this Cicero mess has been mopped up, we can get back to the real matter at hand, hmm?" Astrid said with a smile. "There's just one more target left before we make our strike against the Emperor. Being the knowledgeable Cyrodiil resident that you are, have you by chance ever heard of the 'Gourmet'? Read their cookbook?"

I nodded in silent reply. I knew of the Gourmet, an elusive and mysterious chef. But no one even knew who he or she really was exactly.

 

"Yes well, the Gourmet is scheduled to cook for the Emperor at a very special dinner. You'll kill them, steal their Writ of Passage, and assume the role of master chef." Astrid explained, "Festus has been spearheading this part of the assassination plan. He's fairly close to uncovering the identity of the Gourmet. You should report to him. He was by the kitchens last I checked."

 

Bidding Astrid good-bye, I stepped down the stairs into the main hall, noticing Arnbjorn was hard at work in his blacksmithing area. His head raised once he caught sight of me, before he sniffed the air for a second before huffing. "There you are." he started before approaching me. "Look, I.... I just wanted to say, thanks for coming to find me. Back there in Dawnstar." He spoke, before smirking. "Based on the smell, I'm guessing the crazy jester finally met his match, am I right?"

I gave him a short nod before making my way towards where the alchemy and enchanting tables were located. Babette looked towards me for a second before shifting her gaze back down towards Lis.

 

It was as I turned to head for the stairs down to the kitchen did I nearly run into Festus. He took a step back, gazing his old eyes on me. "There you are. Took your sweet time dealing with Cicero, hmph? Now let's get down to business. Astrid told you about the Gourmet, I hope?" Festus immediately began questioning.

"That I need to kill him and take on his identity?" I asked.

Festus gave a short nod. "Quite so," he replied as he made his way back up towards the main alchemy room, with me following close behind him. "but first, you'll need to learn who he is. Assuming, of course, that the Gourmet is actually a he. Could actually be a woman for all we know."

I paused my steps to cross my arms and question, "So do you have any idea how I might find out that bit of information?"

Festus chuckled. "Ah, indeed I do! Indeed I do!" he laughed as he drew a book from the shelf. "In my, um, investigations, I came upon this little gift. It's a copy of Gourmet's famous cookbook. Ah, but not just any copy. It's signed you see!" Festus flipped open the front cover to show a neatly written note at the front of the book. Before turning the book back to him. "Seems to be message from the Gourmet to a certain Anton Virane. I've tracked Virane to the Understone Keep in Markarth. It would seem he's the cook."

I blinked, remembering an old Breton man pacing in the Keep the few times I'd been there. "So, I take it this Anton Virane fellow knows the Gourmet's true identity then?" I asked.

 

Festus gave a short nod. "I believe so. Therefore, you are to obtain that information from Virane; who the Gourmet is exactly and where they can be found. Oh, and when you're done with Virane, kill him. Loose ends and all that. Next, you'll have to..." He turned back towards me before frowning. "Are you still paying attention?"

"Of course, Festus. Please continue." I replied.

"Hmph. As I was saying, you'll need to kill the Gourmet. But what's more, you'll need to get a hold of their Writ of Passage, this is so you can take their place." Festus explained as he browsed through the book. "Oh, and if you can, hide their body. The longer it takes for anyone else to determine their real identity, the better. Now off with you."

 

I paused at Festus for a moment. Being from Cyrodiil, I knew of the Gourmet like anyone else did. An anonymous figure they were, but highly respected nonetheless. Their book was available to all people, no matter their role in society. Even if you didn't have the money, if you had the book, Uncommon Taste, you could eat so very well. "So," I started to ask, "the Gourmet is here? In Skyrim then?"

"Yes actually. Gaius Maro, on orders from his father, arranged for the famous Gourmet to come to Skyrim months ago. To serve as the Emperor's personal chef. But of course, the Emperor canceled his journey at the very last minute. Maro was smart, kept the Gourmet around, in case things changed." Festus detailed, glancing over to Babette who was listening in on our conversation. "And so, the Gourmet has remained in seclusion, somewhere in Skyrim... on indefinite hold. Probably feels like some sort of prisoner. But, you'll soon fix that."

"What else can you tell me about the Gourmet?" I requested.

Festus chuckled as he continued, "Well, nobody knows of their true identity. Well, nobody except for Gaius Maro, and you've already taken proper care of him. What I do know is that the Gourmet was classically trained in traditional Breton cuisine in High Rock. So that must've been where he met Anton Virane in the first place." He shrugged his shoulders. "In any event, our anonymous chef shares a passion for food with all of Tamriel. And that very anonymity will prove to be the Emperor's very undoing."

 

Festus wandered off after that, and I noticed Babette approaching me. "Greetings Babette, do you have any advice on my current contract? I noticed your staring." I spoke to her.

"Yes - don't kill the Gourmet!" she shrieked, which made me jump as I had never seen her be this emotional before. She sighed before groaning aloud. "Oh, I know you have to, but it still makes me sad all the same. I love the Gourmet's recipes, they always did remind me of far better times. The world will soon be a far blander, less flavorful place."

 

 

 

I set to work with gathering up supplies for the trip to Markarth, got a fair amount of arrows at the ready and got my sword nice and tempered. With everyone distracted, no one noticed as I slipped into Cicero's old room to retrieve a few more of his basic possessions. Depositing them at Lakeview would be easy, once this whole bit with Titus Mede was over, I would figure out someway to give Cicero his life back. This was only a small portion of that. But anything would do at this point. Even if someone noticed me, they'd probably assume that I was taking his old belongings as some kind of trophy.

 

I left the Sanctuary to find Lucia sitting on Shadowmere's back and brushing her fingers through his mane. I gave a small smile, she'd changed so much from that little girl I'd met so long before under that dying tree there in Whiterun. Her hair glistened like gold in the sunlight streaming through the trees, green eyes so very bright and happy. A big smile on her face as she looked towards me calling out, "Mama!"

I gave her a smile as I moved to gently pet down Shadowmere's head. "Good news, Lucia, it would seem that Shadowmere gets to stay with us for the time being." Her eyes went wide before she hugged onto Shadowmere's neck.

"Really Mama?" she asked.

I nodded. "But of course. As far as I know, for now, Shadowmere is a part of our family now." I responded. Shadowmere's ears perked up before he immediately began to nuzzle into my shoulder again. Lucia and I were both all laughter at this change in behavior.

After pulling myself up into the saddle with some difficulty, it'd take some serious getting used to on my part, the three of us headed back to Lakeview.

 

I'd drop Lucia off there and then head my way towards Markarth from there.

 

 

**(x)**

 

I made it to Markarth shortly after nightfall, supper must've been in full swing in the Keep, so I'd leave them be for now. Let them enjoy one last meal from Anton Virane before he'd suddenly die. Muiri had tensed upon noticing me sitting there at the bar but had calmed once I had waved her worry away. I hadn't come back for her. My thoughts were more preoccupied with other matters anyways.

I had taken quick notice of the Courier doing some minor runs throughout Markarth when I stopped him, asking him to deliver a letter and a gift to someone located outside of Skyrim for me. I'd pay extra just for the travel, so long as it meant that both would make it to the location.

 

To a small farm just outside of Bruma, run by a small family of Dunmer. A letter, which simply read;

 

_Dear Nidala,_

_I apologize for my sudden leave without warning, but don't worry. I can tell you that I am safe, I only want to try to make a name for myself. I'll be returning home to Cyrodiil sometime after the end of the coming year._

_I have decided to help out, where I could not originally. I've sent enough gold for both Tadaves to make a trip to find some kind of work in the Imperial City like he’s always wanted and for Savile to get properly made armor and weaponry. Any extra is for anything you need for the farm._

_Please, do not try to come look for me. May Azura's blessing keep the farm alive._

_With greatest love,_

_Karjela_

 

It had been so long since I had last heard Nidala's voice. I went from struggling to get fresh clothes, to being an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood and drinking mead in the city of Markarth. How things had changed in only several months since what had occurred back at Helgen, how my fate alone had changed so much in so short of a time.

I had gained the respect of so many people I never would have thought that I'd ever meet. And with any luck, once this job for Balgruuf is finally done, I can travel Tamriel to meet an assortment of various people. Perhaps I could even bring Cicero along once all this was over.

 

Once all of this work was over, I'd ask Astrid for a break of some kind and plan out where I'd go once I was done with what was needed here in Skyrim. Hopefully by then, Faendal will have probably gotten his act together and decided to court Camila; so I'd leave Lakeview as a private getaway for the two, Rayya could live there permanently as a guard. I'd teach her how to make some basic health potions to keep herself strong.

I'll need to redo the Shadowmark by the front and side doors to keep it as Protected by the Thieves Guild as to keep the occasional wandering thief away. We didn't need to worry about travel as we had Shadowmere now. There was so much planning for the future, I found it all to be fairly exciting personally. I finally knew what I wanted out of life.

 

But as I made my approach towards Understone Keep, I had to let those emotions go. There was still a job at hand, and these emotions would obviously hold me back.

Being recognized by the guards was fairly expected, given my past visits to the Keep itself. I happened to glance to my left towards where Calcelmo tended to work, only to spy him standing there with Faleen. The Redguard chuckling as Calcelmo pulled his hood low over his face.

Least Faleen was occupied then. If she was there, that meant that Jarl Igmund and his Uncle were probably still eating in the Jarl's Quarters. The Breton sibling pair were doing their duties with the female of them tending to the Jarl's hounds and the male doing some sweeping at the other end of the Keep from where I could see.

This was just so that I could figure out where everyone was when would I confront Anton Virane. Understone Keep was fairly populated and close-placed compared to my murder of Vittoria Vici, so this would rather difficult. Especially if I were to kill him without alerting anyone else or the guards even. I also took notice of Markarth's Orc Blacksmith and her Apprentice, they both lived here as her brother also served as the Jarl's personal Blacksmith. But luckily, they were all stationed far from the kitchens.

And again, given my previous assistance to Markarth's slight Forsworn problem, I was rather well liked here. Several of the Guards whispering their thanks to me as I passed by them. Even more reason to not be caught with Virane's blood on my blade.

 

I wore a simple tan tunic with dark brown colored work pants, making me look almost like average common folk. My knapsack bouncing at my side as I made my way towards the kitchens. From there, I quickly overheard arguing coming from within.  _“I told you, for the hundredth time, I’m not a Reachman, I am a Breton of Daggerfall! I had no role in the damned Forsworn plot or whatever it was going on out there in the city. I’ve been working here the entire time!”_ came the annoyed bark of Anton Virane.

Peering into the kitchen I noticed who was bothering him in the first place. A Thalmor agent I had encountered my first time arriving at the Keep. Shortly before I had gotten involved in with the issue of the Forsworn and the Silver-Bloods.

 

My steps had echoed in the Keep, back then I was so enraptured by the sights of Keep. An old Dwemer ruin of all things. When I had reached the top steps, I was startled by two hounds whom met my sides almost as though to greet me. I didn’t hesitate to lean down and scratch one of the dogs behind the ear playfully.

It was as I rose back to my feet did I notice that I had gained an audience. Specifically that of three Thalmor Agents. One wearing the hooded robes that I had seen my Father wear so many times and the other two wearing light Elven armor. The robed one tapped his foot impatiently as he stared at me. I was unsure as to what he wanted until he finally spoke up. “Get out of the way.” he sneered at me.

Blinking, I looked to the hounds before looking back up at him. “There’s room to walk around you know?”

He looked appalled before approaching me and standing over me, trying to frighten me with his height, that is until I rose to my own height. I dwarfed him by a good several inches but I wasn’t about to back down. His yellow eyes were narrow and glaring at my own.

“Get out of my way, _Halfling_.” he finally snapped, venom heavy in his voice. “A stain on the purity of the Altmeri blood.”

Before he roughly pushed me aside and continued on his path, the two in Elven armor snickered at me as they passed by.

 

Twenty-two years of my life and they still know how to get under my skin using only that one single word.

 

 

That was him, that same agent, now harassing Anton Virane. Ondolemar, an agent of the Thalmor. His arms were crossed and his brows furrowed as he glared down at Virane.

“You think I honestly believe that, Breton? I know your kind.” Ondolemar spoke.

Anton’s mouth twisted into a frown. “And just what is that supposed to mean?!” he snarled. “Try as you want, but you can’t erase the fact that Bretons are a result of your so called pure race. If we have any faults, most likely they came from the damn source.”

The Altmer was shaking in anger having been told off by what he had considered to be the lesser race. Pointing a finger in Anton’s face before snarling, “This isn’t over, Breton.” As he turned and began to exit the kitchens.

I ducked out of sight as I did not feel up for dealing with the Altmer in question at the moment. Ondolemar stormed out of the kitchen with his two followers following close behind, he must’ve been distracted because he had failed to notice that one of the hounds had decided to act on their own revenge for the mistreatment I had been treated to and had... soiled the floor, directly in the Thalmor’s route and he hadn’t seemed to notice.

I personally would’ve told him, but like he’d listen to the warning of _‘Halfling’_.

 

As expected, he slipped in the puddle of offending fluid and fell, back first, onto it. He must’ve shouted in surprise as once he began to realize what he was lying in and how his guards shrunk back as though he were now tainted, I heard two sets of barking laughter from the other end of the Keep. The Jarl’s Blacksmith and his sister were both struggling to stand all while cackling at the display of Ondolemar struggling to get back onto his feet while the two other agents kept away from him. As much as I respect the Altmeri to some extent, their overwhelming desire to remain so proper will one day be the fall of them.

I didn’t say a word, slipping into the kitchen while Ondolemar shrieked out his frustrations. The Orc duo were not helping much with this either. Taking care to shut the door behind me as I stepped into the kitchen.

 

The air was warm and given the lack of windows, it most likely remained this way for the most part. Anton Virane was furiously stirring a pot of a stew of some kind when I finally spoke up. “Anton Virane, I’m guessing?”

He turned towards me, his dark brown eyes staring into me like daggers. He set the ladle aside before storming towards me, crossing his arms across his chest once he reached me. “Yes, what is it now? Why can’t you people leave me be for once.” he snapped, obviously still angry over the mistreatment by the Thalmor. “And before you ask, for the hundredth time, I am a Breton. I was born in High Rock, and then I made the mistake of coming here. I am not a Reachman.”

I leaned back in my posture before giving him a menacing smirk. “Ah yes, High Rock you said? Home of exquisite Breton cuisine…” I spoke, my former friendly demeanor dropping.

Anton blinked at me, a little put off by my words. “Who are you? What do you want?” he questioned.

“Not a what, but a who. Specifically your dear friend the Gourmet.” I asked, noticing the way Anton stiffened. “Who are they and where are they?”

 

I noticed how Anton’s hands shook  “The… the Gourmet?” he stammered before his eyes narrowed. Looks like I must’ve struck a nerve. “ _Never!_ I don’t know what led you here, but nothing will betray my trust! I’ll gladly take the Gourmet’s identity to my grave!”

My eyes drifted to my left as he spoke, before they settled back on Anton’s form. “Well then… if such is the case, for the Dark Brotherhood, that can be easily arranged, Virane.”

 

 _“The Dark Brotherhood--?”_ Anton gasped in fear as he fell back against the table. This caused a few thumps on the opposite side of the table from various produce being knocked down. Gone was the look of determination to guard one friend’s secret, and in its place came fear in the purest of forms. This is was what the Family, my Family, wanted, to be feared by name. To have someone shrink back in terror at the very mention of the name.

Anton raised his hands up. “Now… now wait a minute, let’s not get hasty. I mean, my friend wouldn’t want me to endanger my own life for the sake of his identity. Right?” Anton pleaded. I noticed thought, he had just referred to the Gourmet as male. Anton rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, his name is Balagog gro-Nolob, he’s an Orc! The Gourmet is an Orc alright?! And he’s been staying at the Nightgate Inn, just southeast from Dawnstar. I swear, that’s all I know! Now… now you’ll let me go… right?”

 

I smiled at him. “But of course, Anton, thank you for the helpful assist.” I lied.

Anton gave a breath of relief. “Okay…. All right, wonderful. You’re welcome, I’ll just return to my duties then…”

He watched as I moved towards the door, not realizing I was watching him out of the corner of my eye. As I laid my hand on the door, he finally looked away from my direction, thus turning his back on me.

“You know,” I started, noticing the way he tensed. “I almost feel sorry for your friend, the Gourmet, because in his final moments he’ll be mourning the death of his dear friend, Anton Virane.”

 

Anton froze up. “Death?! But you swore that--” he tried to argue before my hand clasped over his mouth. In that moment, I had moved towards him without being heard and thus took him by surprise.

Moving my mouth towards his ear as he struggled to get out of my grasp. Whispering out, “I lied.” as the dagger came into view before being slashed across his throat.

“Shhh….” I hushed as I muffled his struggled cries for help. “... it's all right, go into the embrace of the Dread Father. Night Mother guard your soul.”

After that, Virane went limp in my arms, I dragged him backwards towards his bed. Lying him down flat on his back as I placed his hands on his chest and laid his fallen chef’s hat into his hands. “Rest now, you will be together with your friend shortly.” I whispered, as I discarded the dagger to some forgotten corner. I left the doors open behind me as I exited the kitchen noticing the two Orc siblings still struggling to silence their snickering, said Thalmor being nowhere in sight.

 

As I made my way to the stairs, I noticed one of the hounds sitting there. It’s tail wagging as I approached, smiling I leaned down and patted the hound’s head. “Good boy.”

 

 

**(x)**

 

 

The Nightgate Inn was the only sort of rest stop on the road between Dawnstar and Windhelm, it usually consisted of the owner, Hadring, a set in his ways Nord whose family had run the Inn for several generations; Fultheim, an old Nord running from his past, and a lone Orc, whom was renting the basement level long-term. Hadring was fairly used the occasional patron, but most visitors nowadays were simple couriers for the Orc, delivering letters to and fro and were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

So when a woman in a heavy black cloak entered the Inn and slid a letter to Hadring, he paid her no mind as she quickly turned and left the Inn without even a greeting.

Hadring slid the letter over towards the end of bar, as he did, the quiet Orc came up the stairs, dressed in fine clothing for an Orc even, as he was on his way out to the pier to do some more writing. He noticed the letter and took it without question, as was common for them, before opening it. But unlike past letters, this one was much, much different.

The orc wordlessly rushed out the door, slamming shut it behind him.

 

Fultheim’s head rose from the table. “Was up with him?” he drunkenly called, pointing a finger after the Orc.

Hadring shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Dunno, must’ve been somethin' personal or somethin’.”

 

 

Balagog gro-Nolob stared at the letter in his hand in shock, his shoulders quaking as the sadness welled inside of him.

 

 

_Balagog gro-Nolob,_

_In the name of Jarl Igmund of Markarth, it is with great regret that we inform you of your dear friend, Anton Virane's death._

_While all of the Jarl's court grieves with you on this day, we rejoice in the knowledge that the deceased was in possession of such a dear friend to him._

_May the Divines watch over his soul in death._

 

 

The Orc clutched the letter to his chest as he let a few stray tears fall. It was in that moment that he heard the creaking of the wooden planks behind him. Turning in surprise, out of habit, he noticed a woman wearing a heavy black cloak was standing behind him. Snowflakes decorated the cloak and her eyes were shielded from view.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help you right now, I’ve lost someone very dear to me.” his shaking voice replied.

He noticed a menacing smile spread across the woman’s face as the hood raised and yellow eyes fell on the Orc. “Do you hear Anton Virane singing in the Void, Balagog gro-Nolob? Do you perhaps wish to join him?” she spoke, causing his blood to run cold. She drew an iron sword from a sheath at her side. “Or do you prefer regaling the Dread Father with your cuisine, the Gourmet?”

 

Balagog took a step back in fear and reached for his dagger. Only the woman was much faster, plunging her sword through his stomach.

She paused, going through his pockets as he felt his life slipping away. Before her hand drew back, now bearing a prize. A thin piece of paper, a Writ of Passage.

She smiled brightly at it before looking to the dying Orc with a hush whisper of, “Thank you for your patronage...” Before pushing him backwards into the pond. She watched the waters curiously like a predator as the bubbles ceased and the waters began to turn to a vibrant red.

 

 

I smiled at my work, before looking at the Writ of Passage there in my hand. Turning, I found Lucien peering over towards the waters, a similar grin on his face which I myself had previously worn.

“It appears someone is eager to please.” he spoke.

“I simply am doing what I can so that I can keep their trust, Lucien. I must keep focus on these missions so that they have no interest in the Dawnstar Sanctuary.” I replied in turn.

“And why is that?” Lucien posed.

“Because,” I started, “Cicero was right. We need to return to the old ways, we lost the fear by others because Astrid chose to doubt the Tenets. To doubt the Night Mother. To doubt Sithis himself! And… and I….”

“Finally realize that, my Listener?” Lucien finished.

“Yes.” I answered. “Lucien, what did the Night Mother mean, when she mentioned that a Purification is coming?”

 

Lucien sighed aloud, as he stepped towards the Inn, before staring up towards the sky. His black cloaks remaining untouched by the snowfall around him. “I… I am afraid I cannot tell you, Listener. But I will say this, your choices later, will matter in the finale.” Lucien replied. “The Dread Father forbids me from interfering. This is for the best.”

 

My eyes stared at Lucien before looking back upon hearing a loud and slightly annoyed whinny. Shadowmere was standing there, pawing at the ground with his left hoof.

Lucien chuckled aloud. “Shadowmere, still none too fond of the colder weather I see, hm?”

I made my way to the horse in question, running my hands along his head to soothe his obvious discomfort. “So the Gourmet is dead, and I assume his role? Next for the Void, Emperor Titus Mede.” I declared.

 

Lucien smiled, but there was a lingering emotion behind his eyes, he knew something that I didn’t.

Something was coming, and I don’t think that it’s just the assassination of an Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS SHIT IS FINALLY DONE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I have been working on this for the better part of several hours straight after I suddenly was hit with the inspiration to continue writing it. I am so close to the end of this Arc and TotD is officially one year old as I was working on this series the same time last year. Then Overwatch happened and I lost my track.  
> But we're back and I'm ready to get this shit out, I say as the next chapter doesn't come out until like Jan 2018.


End file.
